Missing In Fiction
by Wherever Girl
Summary: An evil force is unleashed, and it's up to the Fangface Gang to stop it... not knowing that it might be their final adventure.
1. Chapter 1: Custody Battle

Well, everyone, it appears my imagination is working over-time, for I have come up with yet ANOTHER story to write! I was going to wait a while to start this one, but I have an itchy writing-finger, so I just couldn't hold back! …Well, here's the summary:

_It has been almost two years since FF2, WG, and Tracker joined forces with their beloved cartoon characters and OC. Everything in their lives is going well… that is, until a dark force awakens. Friendship will be tested, secrets will be revealed, fourth-walls will be broken, and our heroes will possibly become out-of-character. Can they keep their faith- and sanity- to survive THIS adventure?_

Tracker: Hmm, it looks like you're putting us in quite a pickle, WG.

Me: Yeah, well… I just like to mess with you guys. ^-^

Puggsy: (sarcastically) Gee, thanks a LOT.

Fangs: I don't know, WG… I don't think I could handle anymore of YOUR stories! Especially after what you put us through LAST time!

Me: Don't worry, guys. This one will be different than my LAST stories…

Kim: How?

FF2: It's gonna be a MUSICAL! :D

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface… I just mess with the characters :3_

NOW LETS BEGIN!

X0X0X0X0X

The tooniverse.

A fictional realm hidden within our world where the characters of our imaginations live their lives when they're not on TV, books, graphic novels, or being degraded by realitized movies that make them do things that we on Fan Fiction make them do.

A peaceful little world…

*CRASH! BONK! BAM!*

…where 'peace' doesn't really last very long.

For instance, inside the Ruby-Spears Productions Apartment Complex, a young teenage boy is running from his life from two werewolves. The teenage boy is named Puggsy, and the two werewolves are called Fangface and Kitefang. You may recognize Pugs and Fangface as a couple of cartoon-characters created by Joe Ruby and Ken Spears, while Kitefang is just an original-character (OC for short) owned by Fangface the Second (FF2), who is a big fan of their show. …If you never heard of the show at all, then you might as well shut off your computer and avoid this fanfic, for in order to understand what exactly is going on, you would have to watch a few episodes… let alone read a few fanfics based on the cartoon.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand…

"I'm gonna kill WG, I'm gonna kill WG… I'm going to _murdify_ WG!" Puggsy was promising himself as he ran from the werewolves, referring to Wherever Girl the Authoress (who, as we speak, is thinking up a million ways on how to make his life miserable)

Apparenly, a short flashback is needed to explain why the werewolves are chasing after Puggsy, and why the young teenager wants to kill the authoress so badly…

**~Flashback!~**

Everyone is sitting in the living room, watching TV, when WG enters. "Hey, guys, I just got a letter from Bob the Muffin." she said.

At the mention of the word 'muffin', Fangface and Kitefang's eyes widened and they both looked at Puggsy, licking their lips. "Uh, oh…" Brielle, Puggsy's wife, said when she noticed the werewolves' expressions, and nudged Puggsy in warning. He looked over at the werewolves, and scrambled off the couch away from them.

"What's it say?" FF2 asked his co-author.

"He said he got married to a giant female Twinkie named Cherie Phillin." WG answered.

Fangface and Kitefang slowly began to approach Puggsy, who slowly began to back away. "WG… shut up." he said to the authoress.

"And they honeymooned in a hotel close to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory,"

"WG…"

"…And that Cherie is pregnant with a little creampuff!"

"_**WG!**_"

WG turned angrily to the cartoon. "WHAT, Puggsy? You don't have to yell!" She then noticed that Kitefang and Fangface had a crazy look in their eyes and were practically drooling. "Oops."

Puggsy shot out the door, pursued by the werewolves. "Next time I say 'shut up'… SHUT UP!" he shouted to WG as he passed by.

**~End of Flashback!~**

Now, Puggsy was cornered between the two werewolves. Fangface took out two giant slices of bread and trapped Puggsy between them. "(grr) Alright, chow time!" he exclaimed, then prepared to take a bite-

Until Kitefang swiped the sandwich out of Fangface's hands. "(snarl) Hey, what're you doing?" he scoffed.

"Trying to eat my best friend. (snort) Now give him back!"

"Who says YOU get to eat him first? (grr) Huh?"

"Because I've always eaten Puggsy first… hand him over!" Fangface grabbed the Puggsy-sandwich and was about to take a bite, until Kitefang grabbed their friend and pulled him out of the slices of bread.

"No way! I call dibs THIS time!"

"Hey!" Fangface grabbed Puggsy's arm and began pulling him. "Lay off, Kitefang! I'M his best friend, so I get dibs! (grr) Get dibs, get dibs!"

Kitefang pulled him back. "I'm his best friend TOO, and I called dibs FIRST!"

"Um, fellas…?" Puggsy tried to say, but couldn't get a word in.

"Well, I'VE been his best friend LONGER, so the first-dib goes to ME!" Fangface snarled, yanking Puggsy.

"You always get to eat him! It's MY turn!" Kitefang retorted, yanking back. "(grr) I should get to eat him!"

"No, I should!"

"I should!"

"_I_ should!"

"I _should_!"

Kitefang and Fangface had a tug-o-war fest with Puggsy while shouting, "I should!" at each other, while their friend started to get dizzy. The others came in, arching eyebrows at the scene… while Brielle, Kasandra, WG, Edwin, WG, and FF2 only burst out in guffaws.

"How about we cut him in half?" Edwin suggested, snickering.

"Rather than making smart-remarks, how about you guys helpify me out here?" Puggsy snapped.

Kiff and Anna stepped up just then. Anna was Fangface's daughter, looking like Kasandra but with short red hair and blue eyes, and Kiff was Puggsy's son, looking like his father but with blonde hair, blue eyes, wolf ears and a tail. In the last story, they were only infants, but in this story they were now six…

And YES, Kiff's wolf-ears DOES make him look like Inuyasha! …But with a tail. It was a trait he inherited since he was half-werewolf- I'll explain in a minute.

"We've got this," Kiff said, walking over to Kitefang while Anna walked over to her father. Anna rubbed Fangface's foot while Kiff climbed onto Kitefang's shoulders and rubbed his ear. This calmed the werewolves down and they dropped Puggsy.

Hardy, Puggsy's ex-werewolf half, then entered the scene. "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked.

"Oh, Fangface and Kitefang got into a conflict on who should eat Puggsy." Tracker replied with a shrug.

"Again?" Hardy took his son off Kitefang's shoulders… yes, Kiff is his son as well, or did you miss the part where we mentioned that Kiff is half-wolf and Hardy used to be the werewolf-half of Puggsy?

"Again," Everyone else replied in unison.

"Honestly guys, you should break this habit of yours," Kasandra said. "…Or at least decide who should be the main-wolf to attack Puggsy."

"I'd go with breaking the habit," Puggsy suggested, sneering at the werewolves.

"We can decide on it, later." Edwin said, looking at his watch. "Right now, FF2, I think it's time you relieved Allen of his shift at my shop."

"Okay," FF2 replied.

It turns out Edwin's wand-shop is associated with Allivan's- where FF2 dreamed of working as an apprentice. Allen, FF2's Nobody, also wanted to work there, so Edwin decided to make them both apprentices. The young author followed his vampire OC out of the building while the others went back to their lives.

"Next time, I get dibs," Kitefang whispered bitterly to Fangface.

"(grr) Fat chance," Fangface scoffed in reply.

X0X0X0X0X

A/N: Which werewolf will be in charge of harassing Puggsy? We may never know…

Puggsy: I'd say I get enough harassment in your stories.

Me: Shut it, unless you want me to move it from 'harass' to _'torture'_!

Puggsy: The way you write these things, it's hard to tell which is which.

Me: I can show you-

Tracker: ANYWAY, please review!

Me: …But don't flame unless you want to suffercate as well!

Puggsy: T_T So NOW you're using my vocabulary? Seriously?

Me: Yep. ^-^

Puggsy: (face-palm) This is going to be a LOOOOONNNGG story…


	2. Chapter 2: Talk about Hair

Alright, here's a new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface… and now my heart aches.

X0X0X0X0X

The Apartment Complex had a library where WG, Kasandra, and William liked to go. While the others namely went there to read stories about rural times (Kasandra), or looked for books to serve inspiration for their own stories (WG), William went there only to read his creator's fics in peace, namely for recaps on his previous adventures- and to find out more about "ink alchemy", a strange process that enables a person to share the form of another. Allen had used "Ink Alchemy" to fuse with the lost-soul of Max Goof, after the cartoon's Nobody, Lex, forced him to destroy both of them, though his heart remained… and Allen possessed it. …It was the kind of mysterious thing that William got intrigued in, though his mother, Kim, refused to let him go through with it, saying that he should be content with just turning into his werewolf half, Kaiser.

Puggsy walked in just then, looking exhausted. "You look tired," Kasandra said.

"You'd look tired too if you've been chased by werewolves all day," Puggsy scoffed, sitting down on a couch and taking off his hat, running his hand through his dark hair.

WG stared at him for a brief second, then slammed her book down. "Darn it, Puggsy! I can't take it anymore!" she snapped.

Puggsy looked at her, arching an eyebrow. "What is it _now_?"

WG began walking towards him. "I've been holding in an urge that I can no longer contain… and I'm going to unleash it. On you."

William and Kasandra looked at each other, then turned to their friends. "Um, WG, are you feeling alright?" William asked.

"No… I have a feeling welling up inside of me and it's stressing me out!"

"Whoa, WG, calm down," Puggsy said, standing up and backing away. "Listen, I know you and I don't get along so well, but you can't just take out your stress on me!"

"Yeah… normally I do that- er, as Hunter." Kasandra said, earning a glare from Puggsy.

"I'm sorry, guys… But I have to do this." WG said, her tone dark.

"Do what?" Puggsy asked, getting a little startled right now.

"Something that I've been wanting to do for a long time…"

"Ten bucks it involves Brielle or Kiff," William whispered to Kasandra, who elbowed him. "Ow!"

"W-What?" Puggsy stammered, growing a lot more nervous as the authoress got closer to him.

"I… am going…" WG began, her expression dead-serious. "To _tussle your hair_!"

Puggsy was shielding himself with his arms. "WG, please, whatever I did I'm s- wait, what?" he lowered his arms, looking at her quizzically.

WG stepped closer to him, reached out her hand… and began tussling the cartoon's hair. Kasandra, William, and Puggsy just stared at her with confused expressions. The authoress then pulled her hand back.

"Well, I'm glad I got THAT out of my system." WG said, smiling with satisfaction. "See ya, guys." she tussled Puggsy's hair one last time, then walked out of the library.

Puggsy just stood there, blinking. "Um… what just happened?" he asked, bluntly.

William took this opportunity to burst out laughing. "Oh, man! For a second there, I thought she was going to kill you!" he chuckled.

Kasandra started to snicker. "So did I!" she laughed.

Their laughter was cut short by a scream down the hall. They rushed out, noting that the scream came from one of the bathrooms, and Gin ran out. "D-Don't worry! I'll go find some shampoo or some- oops!" she began, but slammed into Kim.

"Gin! What's going on?" Kim asked.

Gin blushed. "Well… you see… A couple of the others wanted to dye their hair, and I decided to help… but, um…"

Brielle, Eric, and Alyx stepped out just then… looking a _tad _different.

Brielle's hair, which was usually blonde, was now bright-red.

Eric's hair, which was normally light-brown like Fangs', was now blonde.

And Alyx's hair, which was chocolate-brown, was now black.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER'S/COUSIN'S/WIFE'S HAIR?" Edwin, Fangs, and Puggsy all shouted.

"W-Well, you see, Brielle wanted blonde highlights in her hair, Alyx wanted to dye her hair red, and Eric wanted to dye his black… and I think I mixed up the colors…" Gin explained, meekly.

"You THINK?" Brielle snapped. "Look at me! I look like the Little frickin' Mermaid!"

"…If she were short, temperamental… and ugly." Kasandra said out the corner of her mouth.

"Meanwhile, I'll be walking around looking like I've gone goth!" Alyx griped.

"Hey, it brings out your personality," William joked.

Alyx glared at him, then raised her wand. "Oh, yeah?" she zapped his hair, making it turn blonde. "There. Now you have a hairstyle to match your 'blonde' intelligence."

WG, Brielle, Eric, and Kiff glowered at her. "If I were still blonde, I'd strangle you for that statement!" Brielle snapped.

"Relax, guys. It'll come out in a few weeks." Biff assured.

"So, in the meantime, I have to go around looking like Harry from 'Dumb and Dumber'?" Eric griped.

"Well, it fits your character," A new voice said.

"Ah, who asked y-" Eric turned around…

…pausing when he saw some old, familiar faces. The one who addressed him was a girl as tall as Puggsy, with poofy black hair, wearing a black sleeve-less shirt, plaid shorts, black-and-white sneakers, and had brown eyes. "Hey, cousin. No time no see," she said, giving Puggsy a soft punch in the arm.

"Hello, Toni." Puggsy replied.

X0X0X0X0X

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know. Short chapter. I was just in a goofy mood and had to put this in… and introduce some new OC and end with a cliffy!

Just review.


	3. Chapter 3: Some Old Friends Return

So… anyone up for a new chapter?

Disclaimer: No, you're not having a delusion. I don't own Fangface… curses.

X0X0X0X0X

Everyone sat in the living room after Toni, Luca, and Stutz arrived. Luca was a boy with black hair, who always wore a purple ski-cap, white shirt covered with a blue flannel jacket, jeans with patches at the knees, and brown sandals, and he was Toni's best friend. Stutz was a teenager a couple years older than Toni and Luca, with dark skin, curly-wavy black hair, and wore a white T-shirt with a red oval in the middle of it, blue jeans, white sneakers, and a golden medallion with a lion-print.

"So, what have we missed since we were thrown back in school?" Toni asked, leaning back in her seat. "Hunt down any bad guys, foil any nefarious plots, deal with any wackos?"

"Well, actually, no." Tracker replied. "Things have been pretty quiet."

"Aw, c'mon! Surely you guys had to have done SOMETHING," Luca scoffed.

"Sorry, Luca. Ever since we took out John, all the other villains have been lying low." Biff said.

"Thank God," Fangs said under his breath.

"D-Definitely," Stutz added.

Timothy then walked in. "Hey, Dad, any reason why Alyx's hair is- STUTZ!" he exclaimed, running over and hugging his friend. He and Stutz went to the same high-school and were best friends… in case none of you noticed. "Man, I haven't seen you all summer! How've you been?"

"Gack! G-Good, up until y-you s-started t-to c-cut off my a-air s-supply," Stutz choked out.

Timothy released him. "Sorry. I get excited when I see my friends… I guess I get it from my dad's werewolf-half."

Toni stood up, walking across the room. "Speaking of weird-wolves, where's that little furball, Fangpuss?" she asked.

"Right here!" came a voice…

*POW!*

Not even two-seconds later, Toni was pinned under Fangpuss. The two of them have a long history together… which is very similar to the history of their cousins, Fangface and Puggsy.

"Get off me, you nit-wolf," Toni snapped.

"(grr) What was that?" Fangpuss growled.

…See the similarity?

"C'mon, Fangpuss, get off her." Brielle scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah! (grr) Get off my little sister, or I'll pummel ya!" Hardy snarled.

"Um, Hardy? Toni is our _cousin_," Puggsy corrected. Hardy was always confusing Toni as some other relative… namely a sister.

"Oh, yeah… I forgot."

Fangpuss stepped off of Toni, this time getting a better look at her. She was twelve the last time he saw her, now she was the same age as he was (15), and she had changed a bit since then. Her hair was still short, but cut in a feminine style, her eyelashes seemed longer, and her features appeared to me more… well, girl-ish. Last time, it was hard to tell whether she was a girl or a boy- now it was simple. "(grr) Wow, Toni… You look different." he said, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, well, time flies when you're dealing with the trials of becoming a teenager." Toni retorted, standing up… and Fangpuss noticed they were now the same height as well.

_No way… is this actually the same Toni I met as a kid? _Fangpuss thought, studying Toni. _She was a pure tomboy- emphasis on 'boy'- when we last saw her!_

"_That was months ago, though," _Eric said in his mind. _"A lot can change in a couple months… Heck, remember when we had our first growth-spurt? It was hard getting used to ducking under doorways!"_

_For YOU, maybe. I had to deal with having to dye my hair so no one mistook me for Fangface._

"…_Yeah, I had the same problem, too. I had to change my looks AND my name so everyone would stop getting me and Fangs confused."_

"So, Toni, what brings you to the studios?" Kim asked.

"WG said she wanted me to meet Joe and Ken," Toni replied, referring to Joe Ruby and Ken Spears, the owners of Fangface. "She said she thought up some ideas for new episodes, and one of them included me…"

WG let out a heavy sigh. "Sorry to disappoint you, Toni, but my ideas were shot down," she replied.

"What? How come?"

WG looked at the Fangface Gang, and they all turned sadly to their friends. "The show is being taken off-air," Biff said.

Everyone's jaws dropped. "WHY?"

"Because, apparently, kids have been brain-washed with the idiotic shows people have been putting on Cartoon Network. They want to see shows that involve crude-jokes, dramatic love-fests, and plots that alter the characters of older TV shows! …And that's just the new_ Scooby Doo: Mystery Inc_. series! The other shows are even WORSE!"

"Yeah, I saw that new series on TV." Biff said. "They're not even the same characters!"

"They're not?" Luca asked.

"Nope. The real Scooby-Doo characters got tired of having to do so many spin-offs and wanted to skip out on the series, so the producers found some look-alikes to replace them!" Puggsy scoffed.

"…I figured that when I saw that 'Freddy' had a chin the size of Kentucky," WG scoffed, then sighed. "Anyway, we showed the producers of Cartoon Network the episodes we just made, but they weren't interested. They said that kids aren't into the 'old-fashioned, crime-solving' plots and want to see shows with more drama, action, and teen-related content."

"That sucks!" Toni sneered.

"Thanks for summing THAT up," Puggsy retorted.

"Well… at least our old-episodes will still be running on Boomerang." Kim said, trying to sound optimistic.

"Yeah, a channel people hardly watch- except me." WG said, crossing her arms.

"Disney has the same problem, too." Alyx said. "Everyone wants to see shows about pop-stars, and high-school musicals, and other things that distract from the real magic."

"Same with Nickelodeon, too." Kasandra added. "They keep making new shows… and they're mostly CG animated or reality. …It's like the original cartoons don't even exist anymore."

"Would it kill them to re-run the old shows for a month?" Brielle scoffed.

"YIIIIIIIIIIKES!" came a scream.

"…Either someone put some old-shows on, or someone's in trouble," Toni said, and they ran to the door.

…just as Silver and Allen ran through it, slamming it shut and panting heavily. Silver was the werewolf-half of FF2. He looked exactly like Fangface, but with hazel-eyes and were a bright-orange hat. Allen was FF2's Nobody, who used to look exactly like him, but now looked like Max Goof with brown hair. "Did she follow us?" Silver panted.

Allen looked out the peep-hole of the door. "Nope…" he replied.

Silver let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Good…"

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" Gin asked.

"Everything WAS going okay, until FF2 turned into Silver and triggered Wolfsbane's fan-hormones!" Allen retorted.

Wolfsbane was a she-wolf who was a huge Fangface fan… and completely crazy about the werewolf or anyone who looked like him- namely Silver. "The crazy fan-girl strikes again," William said, shaking his head.

"Doesn't she know that Silver's already seeing Stalker?" Anna asked.

"We are NOT a couple!" came an angry voice, and Stalker came out. She was the former-werewolf half of WG, but they had separated a long time ago. She had black fur and a blonde mane, yellow eyes, and wore a pink T-shirt and blue jeans. "Geez, why does everyone keep SAYING that?"

"Because you two kissed," Fangpuss replied, snickering.

"Ooh, ooh, yeah! You smooched! We saw it! (grr) Saw it." Fangface added.

"Ooh, I remember that!" Hardy said, laughing.

Stalker walked over and gripped the three werewolves by their throats, cutting off their air-supply. "We. Didn't. Kiss. Our lips touched by accident, but we DID NOT kiss! GOT IT?" she snarled.

"Gack! …Got it…"

She released them, then her dark-expression turned to a smile. "Besides, I think it was WG who kissed him!"

"Hey, I only kissed him to keep him from killing me! He would've been stuck in a homicidal rage if I hadn't!" Everyone was still snickering, and she pointed at Puggsy. "What are YOU laughing for? You were in the same predicament with Fangface!"

Puggsy smirked. "Yeah… but I didn't KISS him," he retorted.

"I think I still have that video on you tube!" Fangpuss said.

"Can we see it?" Luca asked.

"Sure, c'mon!" Fangpuss led Toni, Luca and Stutz out of the living room to show them the humiliating video.

"Why, that little-" WG snarled, getting ready to strangle Fangpuss, but Biff and Kim held her back.

"You know, maybe everyone would lighten up on you guys if you were actually dating," Allen said.

"Oh, for Heaven's milkshakes, don't YOU start, now!" Stalker griped.

"Yeah, we're just friends!" WG added. "Silver/FF2 and Stalker-plus-me don't have those kinds of feelings for each other!"

"I didn't say you would be dating _each other_…" Allen said, smirking.

"What are you planning…?" Silver asked, arching an eyebrow.

Before they could get an answer the closet-door swung open, and Wolfsbane stepped out. She had blonde fur, a blonde mane with red and orange streaks in it, and wore black goth-styled clothing. "Hey, guys!" she exclaimed.

"Uh, oh." Kitefang gasped.

"TO THE ANTI-FAN-GIRL SHELTER!" Fangface declared.

"…Um… we don't have an anti-fan-girl shelter," Silver said.

"Then… to whatever room has a sturdy lock!" And the three werewolves ran out of the room.

Wolfsbane arched an eyebrow, then held up a wand. "Sheesh, what's _their_ deal?" she scoffed. "I was just trying to give Silver his wand back."

X0X0X0X0X

A/N: What does Allen have in store for us? Find out in the next chapter!

Also, the things I said about Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, and Disney are purely made up… save the fact that they removed the GOOD shows…

Please review. Save the flames for your mother's cousin's aunt's brother's wife's grandmother's pet turtle.


	4. Chapter 4: Blind Dates Suck!

(In place of WG will be Edwin)

Edwin: Hello, readers. WG couldn't open up this next chapter for the fact that her Nobody, Astrid Southerland, has teamed up with Allen Tennyson (FF2's Nobody), to put her and the co-author through something awkward, confusing, and above all humiliating. …So please enjoy!

Alyx: Dad? You're forgetting something… (holds up little piece of paper)

Edwin: Oh, right. (reads paper) "Wherever Girl does not own Fangface, just her own OC. FF2 owns his OC (me, included), Tracker78 owns her OC, and the authors own themselves." (tosses paper aside) Alright, lets get on with it. I want to see this!

X0X0X0X0X

That afternoon, the Fangface Gang and company sat in a room full of TV monitors. With them were Astrid and Allen, who were grinning as they watched the monitors. "So, let me get this straight." Brielle said. "You both signed up WG and FF2 on an internet-dating site… and didn't even TELL them?"

Astrid shrugged. "Yeah, we felt they needed more 'thrills' in their lives." she replied with a smirk.

"…Let alone it'll be thrilling for us to watch!" Allen snickered.

"As if I didn't get enough 'thrills' already!" Fangs scoffed.

"I sure don't!" Eric exclaimed, grabbing a bucket of popcorn and a large soda, sitting next to Astrid as he stared at the monitors. "Ooh, ooh, who did you guys set them up with?"

"We set them up with random people, and planned their rendezvous at different times so we wouldn't have things get TOO awkward," Astrid explained.

"'Too' awkward?" Kim repeated, arching an eyebrow.

"You'll see…" Allen said, smirking.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Pull the monitors up to full screen!" Puggsy exclaimed, obviously excited to see the two authors in a wacky predicament, rather than himself.

Allen and Astrid pushed a few buttons, and they watched the screen…

X0X0X0X0X

**Blind Date 1**

**Fangface the Second**

FF2 sat at a table in a restaurant, looking at his watch: 5:00. He let out a heavy sigh, looking around and waiting for whatever kind of girl his Nobody set him up with. _How did I let myself get talked into this? _he wondered.

"_(grr) Because YOU won't let me confess my feelings for-" _Silver began to answer in his mind.

_Shush! I told you, we're saving the whole 'love-confession' thing for a later chapter!_

"_Ah, shut up and stop breaking the fourth wall! (snarl) Ooh! Here comes our date! …I think…"_

In walked a teenage girl wearing glasses, an orange sweater, red-skirt, and had brunette hair. "I can't believe I let Daphne talk me into this…" the girl was muttering to herself.

"Velma?" FF2 sputtered, gawking.

Velma looked at FF2, a bit stunned. "Oh! Hi… um… Are you…?" she looked at a small note card. "Wolf-Key-Blader1990?"

"Um… yes…" FF2 looked at his own note card. "Are you… 'Bookworm69'?"

"Uh, yeah." Velma sat down at the table. "You know, to tell the truth, I've never done this before and didn't want to come here. It was all my friend's idea."

"Heh, same here…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "So… um…" _Silver, anytime you'd like to jump in! _he thought.

"_(grr) I would, but she might try to un-mask me," _Silver replied.

Velma's cell-phone rang just then. "Oh! Sorry, I have to take this," she said, then answered her phone. "Yeah, Fred? …Really? Where? …Again? …Yes, I'll meet you guys there!" she then hung up. "Sorry, I have to go. Apparently, there's been a 'haunting' going on at the local museum." she then walked out.

FF2 let out a relieved sigh. "Best timing for a haunting," he said.

X0X0X0X0X

"Velma? Really?" Hunter scoffed, looking at the two Nobodies.

"Hey, she was the first-hit." Astrid replied, shrugging.

"Lets see how WG is doing, now." Allen said, clicking a button and changing videos.

X0X0X0X0X

**Wherever Girl**

"So, WHERE are we going, again?" WG asked Stalker.

"Well, we have to meet the first guy at the restaurant across the street, then see a guy at a different restaurant." Stalker explained as they walked across the street. "I'll meet you at the other restaurant in a little bit, after I check out the situation, that way I can see what we're dealing with." She then ran to the other restaurant.

WG shook her head, then headed inside the restaurant, seeing it was full of people. Her gaze fell on a lone 'person' sitting at a table. He had green skin, black hair, and wore a polka-dot knapsack on their back. "Hi," she said, eyeing him curiously then looked at a note card. "Are you… 'Invader-Z Master'?"

"What? I have no such name! I…" the boy began to snap, then thought about it. "Oh, I mean, yes! I, ZIM!, am this 'Invader-Z Master', whom you seek."

"Alright… 'Zim'."

"What the…? How did you find out my real name? Er, that is, not that it's my REAL name…"

"Dude, you just screamed it to the heavens five seconds ago." she sighed and shook her head. "But, whatever. I'd like to hear more about you,"

"Why? Are you a SPY, sent out to discover my plans on conquering Earth?"

"Um, no…" she picked up a menu. "You know, we can talk later. Lets see what's good to eat-"

"OOH! Chicken is good!" came a cybernetic voice, and a green 'dog' popped up. "And tacos! And waffles! …Do you like waffles?"

WG arched an eyebrow. "Er, yeah, I like waffles…"

"Do you like pancakes?"

"Yeah, I like pancakes,"

"Do you like French toast?"

"Yeah, I like French toast… I guess…"

The green dog jumped onto the table and began dancing. "Doo doo doo, 'can't wait to get a mouth-full! WAFFLES!"

"GIR! How many times have I told you not to interfere with my diabolical plots on learning about Earth's 'dating' rituals and using them as exploitation for my EEEVIIL plan?"

"Um… I'm going to go now," WG said, then slipped out of the restaurant.

X0X0X0X0X

Everyone stared at the screen, then looked at Astrid and Allen. "Eh heh, that one was actually a joke, to tell the truth," Allen said, blushing.

"Ooh, ooh! Lets see who she winds up with at the other place!" Eric exclaimed, urging them to continue.

"I shudder at who it could be…" Hunter said.

X0X0X0X0X

**Blind Date 2**

**Wherever Girl**

WG stood at the entrance of a different restaurant. She looked at her watch: 5:30. She let out a sigh, then walked in, looking around for anyone sitting alone at a table, spotting a young boy about age 10, wearing a pink hat, had brown hair and buck teeth, sitting alone at a table. _You've GOT to be kidding me! _she thought, but knew it would seem wrong to skip-out on a blind date… no matter how young her beau was. "Well, here goes nothing," she sighed, then approached the table, looking at a note card she held in her hand. "Um, excuse me? Are you… 'Wishmaster22'?"

"Yeah, are you… 'Psycho-Fan78'?" The boy asked.

_Note to self: kill Astrid for the poor penname-choice. _WG thought. "Yeah… but call me WG. PLEASE."

"Okay. My name's Timmy Turner."

"Yeah, I've seen your show… um, no offense, Timmy, but you're a little… _young_ for me."

Timmy arched an eyebrow. "What? But we couldn't be more than 2 years apart!"

WG gave him a deadpanned look. "I hate to break it to you, kid, but I'm not as young as I look. I'm almost 20!"

Timmy stared at her in disbelief. "Well… then I wish you were my age!"

*Poof!*

In a puff of smoke, WG was now ten. "What the…? CHANGE ME BACK!" she snapped, grabbing Timmy by the shirt-collar and holding a fork up to his face.

"Augh! Okay, okay! I wish you were back to your original age!" he cried.

*Poof!*

WG was back to her original age… and Timmy was running towards the door. "Next time you sign me up for online-dating, make SURE you don't pair me up with anyone with the word 'Psycho' in their penname!" he was muttering to a pair of green and pink wristwatches.

Stalker then walked towards the table. "Hey, how's it going so far?" she asked.

WG stood up and handed Stalker the note-card. "Here. YOU take the next one!" she said, then walked out.

X0X0X0X0X

**Blind Date 3**

**FF2**

FF2 ducked behind a table, watching as 3 five-year-old girls wearing pink, blue, and green clothes zipped around the room, avoiding laser-blasts from a green-faced chimp wearing a large dome-like hat and a cape. "Y-You know, girls, I think I'll have to meet up with you later!" he called to them, sneaking toward the restaurant's exit.

*POW! WHACK! BAM!*

The three girls slammed the chimp into the ground. "Nice try, Mojo Jojo!" the girl in pink sneered. "Next time you want to ambush us, use a tactic that DOESN'T involve some contest fraud."

"Yeah, I mean c'mon! Winning a date with an anime celebrity? Lame!" The girl in green scoffed.

"…Even though he IS kind of cute!" the girl in blue giggled, floating by FF2.

"Curse you, Power Puff Girls!" Mojo Jojo bellowed as the police dragged him away.

"So, anyway, mister, we were just saying that-" the pink one began, turning to face FF2, but saw that he had disappeared. "Say, where'd he go?"

FF2 was running across the street to a different restaurant. "I am NEVER letting myself get talked into blind-dating again," he muttered.

"_Aw, c'mon, I think it's kind of fun," _Silver said.

_Then why don't YOU take this one? _FF2 thought, looking at the moon and changing into Silver.

Silver paused, scowling. "Wuss," he scoffed.

"_I HEARD THAT!" _FF2 snapped in his head.

The werewolf clutched his head. "Ah! Headache!"

X0X0X0X0X

"Okay, next time, age-limit." Brielle sneered.

"Right…" Allen and Astrid both agreed.

"Alright, what OTHER kinds of characters did you pair them up with?" Puggsy asked.

"Well, lets see…" Astrid said, taking out a long list that rolled onto the floor, out the door, down the hallway, and toward the coast of Barbados.

_~3 hours later~_

**Blind Date 27**

**Silver**

Silver looked around at the next restaurant, looking for anyone who sat alone. He then noticed someone sitting at a table, their face covered by a menu. "Hopefully, '27' is my lucky number," he said to himself, then walked up to his date. "Hey, are you…" he looked at the note card. "Um… 'Hardcore-WereRocker85'?"

"I sure am. I-" Silver's 'date' said, lowering the menu… showing that it was Hardy! He paused, eyes-wide. "Silver?"

"Hardy?"

The two werewolves stared at each other, blushing. "Well… (grr) This is awkward."

"Yes. …Yes it is."

They rubbed the back of their necks, looking around to make sure no one was looking at them. "This meeting never happened."

"Right."

They quickly rushed out of the restaurant, going out different exits.

X0X0X0X0X

**Stalker**

"…And then my net snapped so I asked my neighbor Squidward if I could borrow his but then I remembered that he doesn't have a net so I asked Patrick if I could borrow his but it turns out he forgot his net and that's when he realized he had caught a jellyfish with his bare hands and man was it angry! I never saw him get zapped so many times in my life! So, anyway, that's how we ended up going to Sandy's place to see if she had any quick-healing ointment for the stings…" a yellow sponge was jabbering to Stalker.

…who just cringed back. _You know, after eight seasons, Spongebob isn't really all that outgoing. _she thought. She quietly slipped under the table, grabbed a cardboard-decoy of herself and slipped it into her seat to keep Spongebob occupied, then quickly dashed out the door. "The next time someone offers me their dating-services, I'm shoving my foot down their throat," she promised herself.

X0X0X0X0X

"Well THAT went well," Kite said sarcastically.

"I can't believe you hooked them up with wackos," Tracker said in a scolding-manner.

"Hey, we just thought it would be fun," Astrid said.

"Plus, it was namely Stalker and Silver's ideas- oop!" Allen began, then gasped and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"WHAT?" Everyone else gasped.

"Nice going," Astrid scolded Allen.

"Uh… hey, look! It's Mickey Mouse!" Allen exclaimed, pointing in some odd direction, then grabbed Astrid and ran out of the room.

Everyone just stared… except for Eric, who was laughing so hard his sides began to ache. "I-I'll be right back!" he chuckled, running out the room to use the bathroom.

"Why would Silver and Stalker do that to their own human halves, I wonder?" Gin said.

"I don't know… but it was hilarious!" Puggsy said, chuckling. "I'd say they deserved it after making US suffercate!"

"Oh, c'mon, Pugs! They didn't deserve to be put down like THAT," Hunter scoffed.

"Yeah, I don't think I could ever be forced to go through something like that," Gin said. "Hooking up with a stranger, going through that humiliation…"

"I agree. Hopefully, WE'LL never have to be put through that," Biff said.

"Oh, you won't… especially since we already have a different idea for you guys!" Tracker said, smirking.

"Uh oh. What NOW?" Kite asked.

X0X0X0X0X

"Great, now the secret's out!" Astrid sneered at Allen as they ran down the hallway.

"What should we do?" Allen asked.

"Easy. Pack your bags, we're heading to Miami! …I don't want to be around when WG and FF2 find out."

"Good idea."

And the two Nobodies ran out of the building and down the street, possibly never to be heard from again in this story until later.

X0X0X0X0X

A/N: What torture will we put the characters through next? …And why did I get hooked up with a bunch of loonies?

Fangpuss: Because you're a loony girl? (rofl)

Me: Watch it, kid… I'd be nice, especially for the plans I have in store for YOU.

Fangpuss: 0_0

Review, but do not NOT **not** flame.


	5. Chapter 5: Vampire Attack

*Ding!*

New chapter's done!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface, just the OC… except the OC that belong to Tracker78 and FF2.

X0X0X0X0X

WG walked down the street, her head hanging low as the rain began to fall. _Why did Astrid hook me up with a bunch of idiots? _she was thinking. _You'd think the internet would be advanced enough to let a person know WHO they're dealing with…. Plus, Facebook stalkers wouldn't exist. _As she walked, she paused, looking at her reflection in a puddle. Her hair wasn't really the best style- looking more like a "Beatles" haircut- she wore clothes that made her look like a boy, and she refused to wear make-up…

It was moments like this that made her believe she wasn't the most gorgeous girl written in fan fiction. (a/n: few authors admit that). Oh, sure, she had made a ton of OC who looked like her- blonde hair, blue eyes, short height, aggressive attitude- but there was one thing that she added to them that made them slightly different than herself: beauty. Brielle was her complete twin, but she managed to pull of looking good; Astrid, though had black hair, looked like one of those hot Anime girls; Even Stalker, her werewolf-half, looked better than her!

_Maybe it was all a joke, _she thought. _My own OC decided to mess around, possibly as payback for what I did to them in previous stories. After all, Astrid only has half a heart, so she doesn't care about relationships, and Stalker loves picking on everyone, including me. …Besides, who'd want to deal with a girl like me?_

She walked down an alley to take a short-cut back to the studios, and paused at a broken mirror leaning against a dumpster, seeing her image in the cracked glass… just in time for her to see three goons sneaking up behind her in an alley. Two of them were boys, one black and one white, while the third was a girl with red curly hair. They would have been your typical muggers… except they all had fangs. "Lost, little girl?" the first vampire boy hissed.

"No." WG said, backing away. "And I suggest you guys let me continue my way,"

"Or what?" the girl vampire scoffed. "You'll cut us down to size?"

"That would be a LOT of cutting," the second vampire boy chuckled.

The first vampire boy flitted behind WG, grabbing her shoulders. "You don't know who we are, DO you?" he asked, sinisterly.

WG arched an eyebrow. "The… Black Eyed Peas?" she guessed.

The second vampire boy rolled his eyes. "WHY does everyone think we're the Black Eyed Peas?" he snapped.

The authoress smirked. "I don't. I just wanted to throw that quote at you guys,"

"So you DO know who we are," The vampire girl said.

"Well, actually, I don't know your guys' names. I just know you're characters out of a book that I despise with a passion. …Which gives me good cause to do THIS." She swung her fist up and punched the first vampire boy upside the jaw, then grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder.

The three vampires hissed and lunged at WG, who kept swinging her fists, karate-kicking, and head-butting them back! (that last one kind of hurt, actually, and was only used once. No one really wins in a head-butting contest :p) The two male vampires hissed and lunged toward her again…

*ZAP!*

…only to end up getting struck by her laser-vision. But before the authoress could declare victory, the female vampire popped up behind her and pulled her arms behind her back, then pinched a part of her throat that caused her body to go numb. "You put up quite a fight," the vampire sneered. "So, hold still, I want to enjoy this…" She opened her mouth to bite her neck.

*BAM!*

…but was kicked in the temple by a cloaked figure. "I suggest you not do that," the figure said with a Romanian accent. The vampire girl hissed and she and her two comrades leaped at the cloaked figure…

…Who whipped out a key-blade. "Oh, sh-" The second boy vampire began to gasp.

*POW! WHACK! THWACK!*

With incredible agility and skill, the cloaked figure swung his key blade, striking his foes and sending them flying through a brick wall. "Next time, stay in Forks and try to kill Bella," WG sneered, then turned to the cloaked figure, smiling. "Nice ambush, Lamone."

The cloaked figure, Lamone, pulled his hood back. He looked just like Puggsy… only a bit taller. And he wore all-black. And hardly smiles. …And he's a vampire Key-Blade master. "I should have figured you would have included 'Twilight' characters into your story, just to have them pulverized," he said, then looked at the three vampires. "Though, I never guessed you'd use THESE guys."

"Well, I WAS going to use Edward or Jacob… But APPARENTLY several Twilight fans would find that OOC and would hunt me down for it. …So I used these punks instead."

"Whatever." He began to chain the vampires together. "I'll just drag these hooligans back to Stephanie Myer, and tell her to stop her characters from harassing us,"

"Wanna stop by the studios first? Your cousin, Toni, stopped by to visit."

Lamone only stood up and began dragging the three evil vampires away. "Mm. Maybe later." With that, he walked off.

WG shrugged, then continued her way to the studios.

X0X0X0X0X

WG, FF2, and Stalker made it back to the studios, where they met Tracker and the rest of the gang in the lobby. "So, WG, FF2... Tracker says that you guys thought up a new idea on how to torturate us," Puggsy sneered.

"You are correct, sir!" Stalker exclaimed, sitting down in a chair, smirking.

Kim only sighed. "Alright, what do you have planned for us now?" she asked.

"Well… we were watching TV the other day…" WG began.

"Huh boy," Fangs gulped, knowing that when the author gets ideas from television, videogames, or something from youtube, it means something bad.

"And we saw this reality TV show."

"Great. What is it? Fear Factor? Wipe-Out? I Shouldn't Be Alive?" Puggsy scoffed.

"Nope…" FF2 said, stifling a snicker.

"Well, what is it?" Biff asked.

"Oh… just something you guys would hate…" WG said, snickering.

"Ah, stop beating it around the bush, guys!" Tracker huffed. "We saw a show called 'Wife Swap', so we decided to use that idea."

The gang looked at each other, nervously. "I know I'm going to regret asking this… but what do you have in mind?" Kite asked.

"Oh, nothing. Except…" FF2 said, smirking wider.

"An OC SWAP!" The three authors exclaimed.

"You mean… one of US will be dating someone else?" Kasandra gasped.

"Yep! We already made out a list, too!" WG said, taking out a sheet of paper.

"We decided to use the least-awkward pairings," FF2 said.

Puggsy sighed. "So… who's getting stuck with who?" he asked.

"Here's the list," WG said, showing them the list…

_Biff + Kasandra/Hunter_

_Kite/Kitefang + Gin_

_Kim + Puggsy_

_Fangs/Fangface + Brielle_

"THIS is the most least-awkward list you could come up with?" Kasandra snapped. "Why do I have to go with Biff?" she turned to Biff. "No offense."

"Why am I stuck with the idiots?" Brielle sneered, then turned to Fangs. "No offense."

"Don't worry, it's only for one chapter," Tracker said. "It'll be over before you know it."

"Okay… but how did Puggsy and I end up as a couple?" Kim asked, arching an eyebrow. "People would normally pair me up with Biff."

"Yeah, we felt that would be cliché," WG said, then smirked. "Plus, I've always wanted to pair you two up!"

"Yeah… we could tell from all those little 'hints' you put into 'Swapping Lives', 'Life and Times of a Werewolf', 'Kidnappified', and 'Magical Romantic Mishap'." FF2 scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"So… shall we get started?" Tracker asked, then she and the other authors walked out of the room before anyone could protest.

Stalker took out a bucket of popcorn. "This is going to be fun to watch," she said.

X0X0X0X0X

A/N: Alright, so next chapter- MAJOR awkwardness! …Uh, oh… *runs*

Kim: GET BACK HERE! *pursues*

FF2: Aw, c'mon, guys! It'll be fun! ACK! (runs as Hunter chases after him)

Tracker: Well, readers, please review, but don't- WHOA! (takes off running, pursued by Gin)

Me: …Don't flame. AUGH! (runs, pursued by Brielle) Brielle, if you kill me, it'll be a form of suicide!

Brielle: I'm willing to take that chance. HOLD STILL! *swings axe*


	6. Chapter 6: OC SWAP!

Tracker: (Limps in, wearing a leg-cast, sling on her arm, and having bandages on her head) Geez, cartoons can be SO touchy sometimes!

FF2: (walks in, with an arm-cast and bandaged ribs and black-eye) You said it.

Me: (rolls in on a wheel-chair with a neck-brace) Agreed. …Shall we continue?

Tracker: Yeah, but hurry, before they catch up to us!

FF2: Right. Lets do this!

Me: Hold on… we got one OTHER pain-in-the-neck to deal with.

_Disclaimer: All actual Fangface characters belong to Ruby-Spears Productions._

Tracker: I hate going through that.

FF2 and Me: Ditto.

Me: Now… On with the story!

0o0o0o0o0

We see FF2, WG, and Tracker sitting in a board-room, a large plasma flat-screen TV screen hanging on the wall behind them. …They're also wearing suits and looking like some Reality-Show Hosts. …Oy.

"(is the camera on? …Ah, okay.) Hello, and welcome to the very first segment of… Fangface- OC SWAP!" Tracker announced, facing a video-camera held by Eric.

"We took the liberty of making random switches, having the actual Fangface characters swap the OC we created for them." FF2 said.

"We also sent them to different areas so not to have contact with their real lovers," WG added. "You'll be able to see their actions on the plasma screen behind us."

"The characters will also be allowed access to a confessional room to share their thoughts about the switch." Tracker said, clicking the remote and showing an image of a shack with the words 'confession-room' painted on the door with red, sloppy letters. "(we'd make it fancier, if SOMEONE hadn't spent half of the studio's money on a new iPod!)" she glared over at the camera.

"Hey, I didn't know we were undergoing budget-cuts!" Eric hissed defensively.

"ANYWAY, lets take a look at the confessionals we have so far, and see what the others think of our little game," FF2 said, clicking the remote.

**Confessional 1- Puggsy**

"Personally, I'd take this opportunity to explain how I'm going to murdify the authors for this, but I won't… considering they're probably watchifying this right now," Puggsy was saying, then shrugged. "Besides, I guess it could be worser. …They could have paired me up with Hunter."

0o0o0o0o0

"Confound it, why didn't we THINK of that?" WG griped, smacking her forehead. "It would have added access comedy to the story!"

"Let alone increased the ratings," FF2 added.

Tracker rolled her eyes. "Next." she said, clicking the remote.

0o0o0o0o0

**Confessional 2- Gin**

"I don't really know what to say… I guess I could start by admitting I'm a little nervous." Gin was saying. "I mean, Wherever Girl didn't really include me in many of her fics, and I hardly know some of the other OC. …It's also going to be difficult to be around another guy, especially since Biff and I just began to go steady."

0o0o0o0o0

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA. You mean Gin and Biff have been seeing each other for TWO YEARS now, and they're _just now _going steady?" Tracker said, turning to WG. "What's up with that?"

WG shrugged. "I guess they just wanted to have a friendship-relationship," she said, and the other two authors arched an eyebrow. "It's where two people who are in a relationship act more like friends than lovers."

"You mean like you and FF2?" Eric snickered.

"Watch it, kid, otherwise we'll be doing a new segment called, 'Put the Camera-Boy in Jeopardy'!"

Eric just shrugged.

"Lets just get on with it," FF2 said, clicking the remote.

0o0o0o0o0

**Confessional 3- Kim**

"I'm normally cool-headed when dealing with the mishaps the authors put us through, but this is the LAST STRAW." Kim was saying, her eyes glaring darkly. "WG had enough fun putting Puggsy and I through awkward moments… but putting us TOGETHER as a COUPLE? …I would have liked it better if she ripped off the whole 'Freddy-Daphne' idea and paired me with Biff- better yet, if they didn't put us through this at ALL! I don't know about the others, but when this is over, I'm going to _strangle_ those authors for this- starting with WG!"

0o0o0o0o0

The three authors gawked at the screen, and Eric nearly dropped his camera. "Um… is it just me, or did Kim seem to be a _little_ out-of-character?" Tracker asked, stunned.

"What do you mean a 'little'?" FF2 scoffed, then shrugged. "Oh, well. She'll cool-down by the end of it. Right, WG? …WG?"

Eric zoomed his camera in on WG, who was hiding under the table.

"Oookay, I think we should skip the other confessionals and just get to the action. Agreed?" Tracker asked.

"Agreed." FF2 and WG said, as the authoress meekly crawled out from under the table.

0o0o0o0o0

**Swapped Couple 1: Biff and Kasandra/Hunter**

Biff and Kasandra walked around a museum, quiet. Biff opened his mouth to say something, but turned away, unable to come up with anything. Kasandra was about to say something, but was at a lost for words as well.

"So… seen any good movies, lately?" Biff asked, mentally kicking himself for asking such a basic question.

"Mm. Not really. …You?" Kasandra asked.

"No, not for a while."

"Ah."

They then stopped and sighed. "I don't think this is working out so well,"

"Me neither. I think the authors were crazy to make us pair up- er, not that I don't like being around you. What I meant was-"

"It's okay, Biff, I know what you meant- that this is probably a stupid thing to do to us… all of us." she then shrugged. "Oh, well. It could be worse- I could have been paired with Puggsy."

Biff chuckled. "Yeah… but I don't think WG has this story under the 'Murder' genre."

Kasandra giggled. "Hey, it would get more reviews." she and Biff both snickered, until something caught her eye. "Oh! Lets go over here," she began walking over to the rural section of the museum, looking at old Indian and western artifacts and paintings hanging on the wall or sitting in glass cases.

"You must really like the west."

"I do… It reminds me of my home back in Texas." she then let out a heavy sigh. "That is… BEFORE Vincent showed up."

Biff sympathetically put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry… He's not around now." he then rubbed the back of his neck. "If… you don't mind my asking… what exactly happened?"

Kasandra let out a bitter sigh, sitting down on the bench. "I don't like bringing it up… but I suppose I shouldn't keep all the details from you."

Biff sat down next to her, waiting for her to continue.

"It started at least a year before I met you guys. Vincent had been stalking us for as long as I could remember, since I was a little girl. We moved all over Texas, and ended up in San Marcus… where he finally managed to trap us in our own house. He had broken in and was lying in wait when we came home one night, and he tried to attack me. My parents arrived to the scene before he could lay a knife on me, and told me to grab Martin and find our other relatives, promising they'd call once they handled Vincent." tears began to form in her eyes. "A year had passed, but they never called. While Martin went to check up on our other relatives, I decided to go back home to see if my parents were all right… And that's when I met you guys… and found out my parents didn't handle Vincent."

Biff bit his bottom lip, remembering when he and Kim found a pair of werewolf skeletons in the house… and were told they were Kasandra's parents. "But… at least YOU did." he said, trying to cheer her up. "You managed to beat Vincent and avenge your parents, and keep the rest of your family safe."

Kasandra shook her head, and her eyes began to glow yellow. "I won't be sure I beat Vincent… until he's dead." …It was actually Hunter speaking through Kasandra, and her statement startled Biff, for he had never seen this side of her. She shook her head, speaking as herself again. "Sorry, it's just…" tears continued to fall from her eyes. "I just miss them… so much."

Biff put an arm around her to comfort her, patting her on the back. "Don't worry, Kassy. Vincent will get his… But, I don't think killing him would be the right solution. Remember: you're not like him. Don't stoop to his level."

Kasandra sighed, nodding as she wiped away her tears. "You're right… And, thank you again, for everything. I really appreciate you guys taking me in, AND helping me give my parents a proper burial."

"Anytime. …By the way, how's Martin doing? I haven't seen him around, lately."

"He moved back to our old house in San Marcus. He said it would help him keep close to our family, keep an eye on things… and be close to our parents."

They walked in silence for a couple minutes, looking around at the rural gallery. "Feel like seeing a movie after this?" Biff asked, breaking the silence again.

Kasandra shrugged. "Sure. It's been a while since I've seen one, anyway." she giggled, and Biff chuckled.

**Confessional 4- Kasandra**

"I guess this wasn't SO bad," Kasandra said. "Biff is really nice, and thanks to him, I was able to let out the part of my story that I kept to myself all these years. …It's nice to be with a friend you can talk to."

**Confessional 5- Biff**

"I never knew how hard Kassy's life was." Biff said. "Well, okay, I did… but being away from your parents for a year, only to find them dead? That's pretty hard. …And, I don't know how to say this without sounding cruel, but I hope Vincent gets what's coming to him and suffers for what he did."

0o0o0o0o0

WG wiped away a tear. "Aw… That's so sad," she said, weeping. "Poor Kassy!" she then began to cry into a tissue.

"Could be worse… She could have been paired with Puggsy!" FF2 said, trying to liven the authoress' spirits.

WG stopped crying, going back to her witty emotion. "Once again, we SHOULD have gone with that idea," She crumpled up the tissue and tossed it aside. "Alright, next couple!"

"Next couple, coming up." Tracker said, clicking the remote, then looked at WG. "Wow… did that story really make you cry?"

WG sniffled. "Just a little."

0o0o0o0o0

**Swapped Couple 2: Kite/Kitefang and Gin**

Kite and Gin walked along the beach's cat-walk, each of them having an ice-cream cone. "Pretty crazy, huh?" Kite said. "Just when you think your creator has done putting you in wacky situations, we suddenly do an OC-swap!"

"Yeah… crazy." Gin said, quietly licking her ice-cream.

Kite looked at her, arching an eyebrow. "You know, you've been pretty quiet ever since we started this. Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm just… I'm just a quiet person, sometimes."

Kite chuckled. "That's not what I've heard. Biff told me how fierce you were back in 'Family Traits', when you guys were training with Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Eh heh, I think he referring to BF- er, Eric. HE was a fierce fighter,"

"No, no. He brought your name up… how come you seem so shy about it?"

Gin shrugged. "I'm just… not really much of a fighter. And he knows it."

"Are you kidding? I saw you sword-fighting against your father during that battle in the story, and you fought like a wolf! …Scratch that, you fought like a _were-_wolf! I should know."

Gin only shrugged. "I don't really think I'm THAT good…"

Kite arched an eyebrow at her. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Put yourself down. You act like you aren't good at anything,"

"Hey, I'm good at SOME things! I take good care of the animals at the Aqua-Park, AND I've specialized in marine biology!" she then let out a heavy sigh. "But, truth is… that's all I'm good at. I don't know much about anything on-land, and I spend more time with aquatic creatures than people… Whenever I'm with you guys, I always feel like the odd-one out… and that I don't belong."

Kite just stared at her, then put a hand on her shoulder. "Gin, you hang out with a gang that consists of werewolves, vampires, a guy with his own vocabulary, a girl who has a violent-streak 5 miles wide, and most of us have kids that are either werewolves, vampires, or dog-eared half-breeds. Believe me, you fit in just fine." he then looked at her, quizzically. "Is… that why you turned down our offer when we asked if you wanted to travel with us?"

"Oh, no! Of course not! I would have LOVED to travel with you guys! …It's just, I wanted to do what you guys got to do as kids- go to school, find what I'm good at, and try to make something of myself. …Didn't you ever feel like you wanted to do more with your life?"

Kite sighed, nodding. "I did. Before I met the gang, I felt like I never belonged anywhere. After I met them, saved Fangs, and defeated my father- excuse me, _false_-father- I realized I was more than I thought I was… and not just because I was a werewolf, either." He looked at her, putting an arm around her. "Trust me, Gin. You're more important than you think,"

Gin smiled, almost blushing. "Thank you, Kite,"

**Confessional 6- Kite**

"You know, whenever I look at Gin, I can't help but notice a bit of my old self in her," Kite said. "Hopefully, she'll find the thing I needed to discover what I could do: confidence." he then eased back, grinning. "Luckily, that's what she has US for."

**Confessional 7- Gin**

"At first, I felt uneasy being around someone else and just wanted to get this date over with," Gin said, smiling. "Now… I want to spend more time with him AND the others. Being with Kite helped me open up a new expectation: being around other people."

0o0o0o0o0

"And YOU thought me pairing Kite up with Gin was a dumb idea!" FF2 said, grinning proudly.

WG looked at him, deadpanned. "Dude… that was MY idea." she said.

FF2 paused, blinking once. "Oh. Yeah… (ahem) Um, good idea, WG!" WG just rolled her eyes.

"This _was_ a pretty good idea, guys." Tracker agreed. "Having everyone spend time with the others is making quite an impact. Kasandra got something off her chest, Gin is being more open… I wonder what the others are going through."

"Well, don't just stand there, talking! Lets see!" Eric exclaimed, looking out from behind the camera.

"Keep your hat on, Stretch! We're getting to it!" WG scoffed, clicking the remote.

0o0o0o0o0

**Swapped Couple 3: Brielle and Fangs/Fangface**

Brielle and Fangface walked through the park. Unlike the last two couples, they weren't so hesitant to speak… at least, Fangface wasn't. "I don't see why we have to do this, (grr) I mean, doesn't it seem ridiculous to be re-paired with someone else, especially when half of us are married and have kids! *gasp!* Ooh, ooh, I hope Anna and Timothy won't see this! (snarl) What would they think if they saw their own father on a date with his best-friend's wife?" Fangface was saying.

Brielle just sighed. "Probably the same thing I thought when I heard of this," she muttered.

"What was that? (grr)"

"Three letters, Fangface: W. T. F."

Fangface arched an eyebrow. "Why were you thinking about the Wresting Tournament Federation? (snort)"

Brielle slapped her forehead. "You know… it's times like this when I wonder what Hunter sees in you."

"See in me? So… she DOES have X-ray vision! (grr) I knew it!"

Brielle shook her head. "She doesn't have X-ray vision, you nit-wolf. I meant, how does she find you attractive?"

"Well, I AM pretty hansom," Fangface smirked, taking a hand-mirror out of his hat and looking into it.

Big mistake.

Every time Fangface saw his reflection, he went crazy! So, that would explain why he began howling, spinning around while hopping on one foot, rotating on his shoulder, and began to zig-zag around the park. Brielle blushed, seeing everyone staring at them. She stuck her foot out and tripped the werewolf when he ran by, making him fall down in the grass. "Oof! Hey, what was THAT for? (grr)" he snarled.

"For being an idiot," Brielle replied, then continued walking with Fangface following her.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a lot in common with Puggsy? (grr)"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you both have matching attitudes, for one thing. (snarl) Matching attitudes,"

"Probably because he's been stuck with you for over 30 years… and now I'm stuck with you for the next 30 minutes."

Fangface gave her a hurt look. "You don't like me very much, (grr) Do you?"

"I like you… I just think you're a goof-ball."

Fangface rolled his eyes. "Gee, THAT makes me feel better, (grr)"

Brielle scoffed. "Believe me, Fangface, I've called people worse names. Especially my ex-boyfriends."

Fangface arched an eyebrow. "Ex-boyfriends? (grr) Who were they?"

"What does it matter? I split up with them, and I already found a keeper… (and ended up getting paired up with his best-friend)." She then sat down on a bench, looking at the pond. "I never really had a chance to spend time with them anyway, what with Vincent always trailing me."

Fangface sat down next to her. "(grr) By the way, how come you became his accomplice? (grr) Huh? Huh?"

Brielle shot him a glare. "I was NOT his accomplice!" she then cooled down, sighing. "He took me in when my family was murdered. I was sent to an orphanage, but I ran away when some guy wearing a black suit showed up, claiming to be my uncle. I never saw the man in my entire life, and I ran off, and he chased after me, luring me into the woods. He then took out a gun and told me to come with him, but I wouldn't move. Vincent arrived just then and knocked the man out, then took me to his place, asking if I knew the man. I told him no, and he offered to let me stay with him, just in case someone else came after me." she sighed again. "He took me to this campsite, where I met more werewolf-hunters, who called themselves the Veni-Con-Yei… and to add to the suspense, Marlow was there, as the leader."

Fangface's eyes widened. "YOU knew Marlow?"

"Well, not quite. I heard of his name, but never really saw him. Vincent had me train with him for years, teaching me how to defend myself… But, to tell the truth, I think he was trying to raise me to be a werewolf hunter, too. When I turned fourteen, Vincent said we had to get as far away from the camp as possible, but never said why, and he continued to train me on his own. I finally asked him what he kept training me for, and he told me he was a werewolf-hunter. …That's when I figured he was crazy and ran away."

Fangface nodded. "(grr) Pugs told me you helped him get out of jail. …Why?"

Brielle let out yet another sigh. "He had stolen the Silver Crest of MacLaughlin… it was a family heirloom that belonged to my family and was passed down for generations, but was sold to a museum in Scotland when the police couldn't find anyone to inherit it." she rolled her eyes. "And they probably thought that a five-year-old orphan girl wouldn't know what to do with it. …Anyway, Vincent had stolen the crest, in order to lure me back. When I found out about you guys and how Vincent was after you, I tried to turn him in- and he threatened to kill me if I did. I ran away from him again, trying to get away and find help… and that's when I found you guys."

Fangface shrugged. "Hey, what better help is there? (grr)"

Brielle looked at the pond, sadly. "But, you know what's really sad? …I began to see Vincent as a father. When he threatened to murder me, I wasn't just scared, but shocked, wondering why the man who took care of me would dare kill me." She then stood up, snapping out of her sorrow and back into her attitude. "But, who needs him, anyway? I got a new life, a new family, and I've put the past behind me."

Fangface followed her as she began to walk off, looking at her quizzically. "(grr) Wait… you saw VINCENT as a FATHER-figure? (snort)"

"Yeah, yeah, unbelievable. Lets just drop the subject- whoa!" Brielle tripped, rotating backwards and falling to the pond.

"Whoa, gotcha!" Fangface quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her back… and into his arms, and they held on to each other.

…This would be the first-ever awkward moment between Brielle and Fangface, ladies and gentlemen.

Brielle pulled away from him, blushing. "Um… thanks." she said, then began walking.

"Sure. …So, about Vincent…" Fangface began.

Brielle shot him a warning-glare. "Drop it."

He wanted to know more, but decided to avoid getting snapped at again and decided to change the subject. "You know… I never really did thank you. (grr)"

"For what?"

He put his arm around her. "For saving my life, remember? Back in 'Family Traits', you dove in front of a laser-blast and pretty-much sacrificed your life to save me. (grr) Sacrificed your life,"

Brielle paused, thinking back to the moment, tensing at the memory of the pain she endured. She shrugged, patting the werewolf on the back. "You're welcome."

**Confessional 8- Brielle**

"Fangface is an idiot… but I gotta admit, what he lacks in brains he makes up with heart," Brielle said. "I guess Hunter did see something worthwhile in him after all."

**Confessional 9- Fangface**

"Brielle is pretty fun to have around, (grr)" Fangface said. "Oh, sure, she can be pushy, and has an attitude, and tends to throw insults at everyone, AND tends to have issues with me and the other werewolves, but she's still nice (grr) Still nice." he then paused, becoming thoughtful. "Wait… why do I feel like I just described Pugs? (snarl)"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I can name a few good reasons," FF2 joked.

"Is it just me, or did I see a subliminal message in that last part?" Eric asked, referring to Fangface holding Brielle, and comparing them to someone else… who I shall not mention.

"Is it just me, or does anyone else have a feeling a certain camera-guy going to get his butt kicked?" WG responded, her eyes glowing red.

Eric remained silent.

"Alright, shall we move on to our last couple?" Tracker asked, clicking the remote.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Swapped Couple 4: Kim and Puggsy**

Kim and Puggsy walked through the mall. "So, what do you want to do?" Puggsy asked her.

"I don't know… You pick." Kim replied, trying to hide her awkwardness. She and Puggsy had been friends and nothing but for years, so why did she feel uncomfortable being around him all of a sudden? …Besides the fact that they were on a date…

Puggsy, though, sensed stress in her voice. "Is something wrong? You've been real tensified ever since we started this thing,"

Kim only sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm okay… It just seems weird, you know? Having to 'date' a good friend when you're married? It almost feels like I'm cheating on Kite!"

"I know how you feel. There's only one thing that keeps me calm about all this,"

"What's that?"

"We're not actually dating. We're just hangifying out, just as friends. …Now, if we WERE cheating on our spouses with each other, I'd be dead right now- being killed by both Kitefang AND Brielle."

Kim giggled, relaxing a bit. "That's true,"

Puggsy walked closer to her, acting casual. "By the way, what did the others mean when they talked about 'hints' WG put in her other stories?"

Kim paused, tensing again. "You mean… you never noticed anything?"

"Not until someone said something. I have a pretty good idea on what they're talking about, though- about WG trying to pull us off as a couple and put in some romantified moments between us."

Kim blushed. "That's what they meant, alright."

"So…?"

"So… what?"

"How did you feel about those moments?"

Kim rubbed the back of her neck. "Um… I don't know. How did YOU feel?"

"I asked first. Spill it."

Kim sighed. "Alright… I guess I might have felt some sort of 'spark' during those moments, but it faded after I met Kite!"

"What about when we were suckified into _Treasure Planet_?"

"I figured you'd bring that up… You see, while we were re-enacting the movie, I started to feel that spark again whenever we were alone. I tried to shake it off, knowing that I was still in love with Kite… but it never went away- until you told me you were going to propose to Brielle." she sat down on a bench. "Now that we're doing this 'OC swap' thing, I'm nervous that spark will start again, and that I'll never shake it off."

Puggsy sat down next to her. "Are you feeling a spark now?"

"Well, no…"

"Then you got nothing to worry about! We're both friends, we're both married- to different people- and I doubt WG would be THAT heartless to wreckify that kind of relationship, otherwise you'd be feeling a spark now."

Kim thought about it, and nodded. "You're right." she stood up and began walking.

"Kim…?"

"Yeah, Pugs?"

"…How come you never told me about this, before?"

Kim paused, tensing once again. "Well, it would sound sort of weird, don't you think? A girl just telling a boy she had feelings for him, rather than just keeping it to herself?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

They continued walking, saying nothing more about the subject.

**Confessional 10- Puggsy**

"I always knew Kim was hiding something… I just wanted to make sure my instinctations were correct." Puggsy said, then shrugged. "Besides, I figured she would want to get it off her chest, sooner or later."

**Confessional 11- Kim**

Kim had her face in her hands. "My life is over… I can feel it!" she said, her voice muffled. She sighed and lowered her hands. "Well, at least I won't have to hide it from Puggsy, anymore. Plus, I didn't really feel any spark, so that's a good sign. …I just hope Kite doesn't find out."

0o0o0o0o0

"I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW it!" FF2 laughed. "I KNEW that was the real reason why you wanted to put Puggsy and Kim together! You wanted to see if Kim told him the truth, and she DID! Ha ha!"

WG only arched an eyebrow. "No… I just put them as a couple because I wanted to see how it would work out." she said, then began to rub her chin. "Though, unfortunately, I'm finding it hard to picture a Kimsey relationship, now."

"Kimsey?" Tracker asked.

"It's a name-moosh for 'Puggsy' and 'Kim'. Everyone on Fan Fiction uses them."

"So… what would the name-moosh for Fangs and Kasandra/Fangface and Hunter be?" Eric asked.

"Fangsandra/Hunterface."

"What about Kite/Kitefang and Kim?" FF2 asked.

"Kime/Kimfang."

"Biff and Gin?" Tracker asked.

"Giff."

"Brielle and Puggsy?"

WG paused. "…I'll get back to you on that one."

"Alright, what if it were a Kim and Biff pairing?" Eric asked, almost snickering.

"It would be a-" WG paused, her eyes wide.

"A… what?" Tracker asked.

WG put her face in her palm. "It would be… 'Kiff'."

"Excuse me," FF2 said, grabbing a glass of water, taking a sip then spewing it out, laughing. "I don't believe it! You practically named one of your OC after a name-moosh!"

"Hey, I thought up his name BEFORE I even knew about name-mooshes, so SHUT IT!"

"Alright, guys, calm down." Tracker said. "How about we call everyone back? We've been here for almost 13 pages, and it's almost 7."

"Okay," The other two authors agreed.

They turned off the screen and began walking out of the boardroom. "So.. What would be the name-moosh for Fangface the Second and Wherever Girl?"

"Bam." WG replied.

"'Bam'? Why would it be-"

*BAM!*

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: *rubs fist* See what happens when you tease the author, Eric?

Eric: (is dazed and seeing stars)

Well, everyone, that concludes the OC-Swap. …Next chapter we get into the REAL fun! …And hopefully some songs because so far, we haven't gotten to any musical-numbers.

Everyone: Thank God…


	7. Chapter 7: The Young and the Hopeless

Alrighty, I have some free time, so here's another chapter.

Disclaimer: You know how it goes… :p

0o0o0o0o0

Everyone went back to their apartment complex. WG, Tracker, and FF2 sat in the living room, deciding not to bring up anything that would relate to the fact that they saw everything (and had to pay Eric 50 bucks to keep his mouth shut). "So, how'd it go?" Tracker asked as the cartoons entered.

The gang looked at each other, wondering if they should tell the authors that they actually had a good time… but decided to save face. "Well, it wasn't what we expected…" Biff admitted.

"Yeah, none of us committed suicide halfway through it," Brielle scoffed.

"What all happened?" WG asked, even though she and the others knew… but she wanted to see who would confess.

Before anyone could reply, though, they were interrupted by a shout: "HOLY CRAP! IS THAT _WHEREVER GIRL _WEARING A **MINI-SKIRT**?" …It was Luca.

WG put her face in her palm, shaking her head. "Fangface… how much would your creator sue me if I killed your cousin?"

"What did I do?" Kitefang asked, stunned.

"Not you! Fangpuss… the other little idiot."

"Oh."

"(grr) I don't think you'd be alive long enough for him to sue you," Fangface replied, giving WG a 'you-kill-my-cousin-and-I'll-kill-you' look.

WG rolled her eyes and they walked into the computer room, where they saw Fangpuss and the rest of the OC by the computer, watching a video of the story "Family Traits", eating popcorn as they did. "I c-can't b-believe Marlow s-slit Brielle's t-throat," Stutz said, horrified. "And h-how Lamone j-just r-r-r-ripped him to p-pieces… yikes!"

"I can't believe he drugged Fangface and Silver and tried to make them kill Pugs and WG." Luca said.

"I can't believe you two kissed, and YOU two hugged," Toni said, pointing at WG and Silver first, then at Puggsy and Fangface.

"I can't believe how many hits this video got in just one day!" Fangpuss said, chuckling.

"And I can't believe it's not butter," WG scoffed, then pulled Fangpuss out of the chair and onto the floor. "And how many times do I have to tell you NOT to touch my computer, you little were-weasel?"

"(grr) It's not MY fault so many people find it entertaining!"

"If you think they find THAT entertaining, wait 'til I show you our NEXT you-tube sensation," Eric whispered to his werewolf half, holding up his video-camera- the one he used to record the 'OC Swap' scene with.

"What are you guys talking about?" William asked.

"Nothing! Just… oh, look at the time, we'd better get home!" Eric pretended to look at his watch, then grabbed Fangpuss and headed for the door.

"Wait, Eric, I forgot to tell you," Alyx said, handing him a piece of paper. "Your mom called today. She said she and your dad had to leave for their business trip early and you'd be staying with Fangs. She sends their love."

Eric looked at the message, then sighed. "Thanks…" he slowly began heading for the door, with Fangpuss following him.

"BF? FP? Are you two okay?" Toni asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We're just… going to upload some black-mail." Fangpuss replied, and he and Eric were out the door.

…Well, before they officially left, Eric stuck his head back in. "Oh, by the way, Toni, I changed my name to 'Eric'. Just so you know," he said, then left.

Toni looked at the others, confused. "What's his problem? …And when did he suddenly start calling himself 'Eric'?" she asked.

"He changed his name because people were making fun of his trademark name, 'Baby Fangs'." Puggsy replied. "He would have stuck with 'BF', but people use it as an abbrevitation for so many things, now- 'Best Friend', 'Boy Friend'…"

"…And, in the movie '_White Chicks' _they used it for the term bi-" William began to say, until Kim grabbed his mouth, giving him a warning glance. "Er… ne'er mind."

"And he didn't want to go with 'Sherman', because that wasn't going to cushion any blows, either, since it's kind of a nerdy name," Brielle continued, and got a glare from Fangs. "But, it fits your well, Fangs! Heh heh…" Fangs grinned… unaware that he was just insulted again.

"So, why'd he choose the name, 'Eric'?" Luca asked.

"FF2 gave him the name in his story, 'Magical Mishaps'," Kite said, sticking his thumb out at his creator. "He wasn't sure about it at first, but the name grew on him so he went with it."

"Alright… but why is he suddenly so down?" Toni asked.

Everyone else shrugged. "You got us," Tracker said.

"He seemed down when I brought up his parents leaving." Alyx said. "Maybe he's upset about that?"

"Nah, that couldn't be it!" Fangs scoffed. "His parents only take a trip once a month, and he gets to spend time with me!"

"…Something he's been doing a lot," Kasandra added, rubbing her chin.

"…Ever since he was a baby," Kim added.

They looked out the window, watching as Eric and Fangpuss walked down the sidewalk, their heads down. They knew that HAD to be it.

0o0o0o0o0

Everyone went back to their business later on, and FF2 went back to Edwin's shop to pull some extra hours after he (aka Silver) ran off earlier to avoid Wolfsbane. The young blonde she-wolf was standing behind a counter organizing spell-books when he came in. While her mane was usually blonde and streaked with orange and red, today she had it dyed brown. "Hey, FII." she said to the co-author when he walked in.

"FII?" he repeated, confused.

"It stands for Fangface the Second: 'F' for 'Fangface' and then II."

"Ah… Sorry, I'm just used to being called 'FF2': 'FF' for 'Fangface' and the 2 representing 'Second'."

"Actually, the two Fs would represent 'Fang-Face', rather than 'Fangface', since its actually one word. …How'd you come up with FF2, anyway?"

FF2 shrugged. "Wherever Girl came up with it."

Wolfsbane nodded. "That's my creator. She always makes extravagant things… like me!"

FF2 rolled his eyes but smiled, grabbing a mop. "Right, you're the _greatest _OC that she ever thought up," he said, sarcastically.

"Ah, just get mopping, ego-boy." with that, she returned to her duty.

FF2 sneered as he began to mop. Ever since he became Edwin's apprentice, that's pretty much all he did- mop the floor, polish wands, dust a few artifacts, and other cleaning-jobs. His OC didn't even bring up training him, which ticked him off- especially since he had been training Allen, instead. 'Just clean this room, and we'll begin' the vampire always said to him, but by the time the room was clean it was time to go home. FF2 glowered at the mop in his hand, knowing that he's held it more than he's held his wand… and that's when he got an idea.

"Hey, Wolfsbane, can you hand me a spell-book?" FF2 called to her.

"Sure, what for?" Wolfsbane asked, grabbing a spell-book.

FF2 grabbed it, smiling a suspicious smile. "I'm just going to get my chores done, quicker."

Wolfsbane's eyes widened in suspicion. "Uh, Fangface the Second? Why don't you put that book _down_…"

0o0o0o0o0

Eric and Fangpuss reached the neighborhood where they lived, deciding to pack a couple things since they would be staying with their cousins longer than they expected. As they walked, they began to ponder: Why didn't their parents call them on their cell-phones? Why did they have to leave so early? …Why did they leave so often?

"I think our parents are trying to avoid us," Eric sighed.

"Us? You mean me," Fangpuss replied. "I'm the one who was born with fur and fangs, (grr)"

"That could be… but I think they prefer to get away from me more than you. After all, I'm the kid who leaps into others' memories, has a collection of Yu-Gi-Oh! Underworld Deck cards, is skilled in sword-fighting after training with Captain Jack Sparrow, performs crazy stunts on his awesome-board, and- of course- transforms _into_ you."

"Yeah, but I do half that stuff, too, and more! (grr) Plus, even if I couldn't I can turn into the kid who can- aka _you_."

Eric sighed and shook his head. "I guess it doesn't matter which one of us is the weirdest… our parents don't want anything to do with either of us."

They continued to walk… and whether it was the rebel building up in him or the fact that we haven't started the musical part of the story, Fangpuss began to sing. (lyrics will be in **bold** print).

_Fangpuss: _**Hard days made me, hard nights shaped me**

**I don't know they somehow saved me**

**And I know I'm making something out of this life they call nothing**

The young werewolf then began running down the sidewalk, with Eric right behind him, taking a short-cut through an alley and jumping over a chain-link fence and running to their house, where they burst into their room.

**I take what I want, **

**Take what I need**

They began grabbing their things and stuffing them into a duffel bag.

**They say it's wrong, but it's right for me**

**I won't look down**

**Won't say I'm sorry**

**I know that only God can judge me**

They walked out of their room, running to the stairs and sliding down the railing and into the living room, where they began to grab some DVDs and videogames.

**And if I make it through today, will tomorrow be the same?**

**Am I just running in place?**

Fangpuss walked past Eric to grab his iPod, who decided to start running on the treadmill… until he tripped and fell off. He then began to join his werewolf-half in song.

_Eric and Fangpuss_: **And if I stumble and I fall**

**Should I get up and carry on,**

**Or will it all just be the same?**

They went into the garage and Eric grabbed his awesome-board: a solar-surfer that he built with Jim Hawkins years ago. Then they ran out of the garage and out of their house.

'**Cause I'm young, and I'm hopeless**

**I'm lost and I know this**

They paused at an intersection, deciding which route to take, then ran left, racing by an elderly couple on the bench.

**I'm going nowhere fast, that's what they say**

**I'm troublesome, I've fallen**

They climbed on top of a brick wall, running along the edge of it then leaping onto a passing bus. Eric lost his footing and almost slipped, but luckily Fangpuss grabbed his wrist and pulled him back on.

**I'm angry at my father**

**It's me against this world and I don't care**

**I don't care**

They jumped off the bus, grabbing hold of a light-post and swing-spiraling down it and onto the ground, and Eric took over the next verse as they ran through the park, a few people staring at them as they passed by.

_Eric: _**And no one in this industry**

**Understands the life I lead**

They stopped in front of a mobile book-stand, where they saw several fan-fictions, including 'Magical Mishaps', which had a picture of Eric holding the Underworld Deck on the cover.

**When they read about my past**

**It's not just a fan-fic, and it's not an act**

A kid with flamey-styled hair and a brown dog looked at the book, then looked at him, arching an eyebrow and walking off.

**These critics and these cartoon stars**

**Try to tell me what real heroes are**

Eric and Fangpuss just looked at each other and shrugged, then took off.

_Eric and Fangpuss_: **But when they see me on the streets, they got nothing to say!**

**And if I make it through today, will tomorrow be the same?**

**Am I just running in place?**

They ran through the park and jumped onto the back of a semi driving by, hanging on as they looked down the street, everyone staring at them.

**And if I stumble and I fall, should I get up and carry on?**

**Or will it all just be the same?**

They jumped off, landing on a bench but tripping over the back of it. They regained their balance by flipping in the air and landing on their feet, then continued their run.

'**Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless**

**I'm lost and I know this**

**I'm going nowhere fast, that's what they say!**

They ran down another alley and began climbing up a fire-escape, heading to the rooftop.

**I'm troublesome, I've fallen**

**I'm angry at my father**

**It's me against this world and I don't care…**

They stopped at the edge of the roof, looking down at the traffic below.

_Fangpuss: _**I don't care…**

_Eric: _**I don't care…**

Fangpuss took a wand out of his hat and he and Eric fused together. Eric remained human with an illusion of Fangpuss standing next to him.

_Eric and Fangpuss: _**Now… I don't care.**

Fangpuss went into Eric's subconscious while the teenager jumped on his solar-surfer and began to nose-dive toward the pavement, pulling up at the last minute and zigzagging around traffic and pedestrians. A few people gasped as he shot by them, while a few teenagers and younger kids cheered him on. He then shot upward toward the sky, soaring through the clouds, then back downwards, navigating his away around and over buildings. An illusion of Fangpuss pretending to ride an invisible solar-surfer soared next to him.

_Eric and Fangpuss_: **I'm young and I'm hopeless**

**I'm lost and I know this**

**I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say!**

**That I'm troublesome, I've fallen**

**I'm angry at my father**

**It's me against this world and I don't care!**

**I don't care… I don't care…**

**I don't care!**

Eric began to fly low, slowing down and jumping off his solar-surfer… just in time to hear a police siren. _"(grr) Uh, oh…" _Fangpuss said mentally, then went back into his subconscious.

A police officer approached Eric. "Son, do you realize it's illegal to solar-surf in a business district while singing?" he said, sternly.

"We're going to have to ask you to come with us," the second police officer said, firmly.

Eric sighed, rolling his eyes. "Great," he muttered.

0o0o0o0o0

Back at Edwin's wand shop… well, it was flooded, and mops were alive and causing a mess, rather than cleaning. "I TOLD you not to use magic to do your chores!" Wolfsbane snapped as they floated on a wooden coffee table. "NOW look! The mops are out of control, water's everywhere, we've lost the spell book, and I'm pretty sure we ripped off that scene from _The Sorcerer's Apprentice_!"

"Oh, shut up, and just help me paddle!" FF2 snapped.

"Why don't you use one of your EGOS to fix this mess?"

FF2 paused, then looked at his bracelet- it was similar to Ben10's Ominitrix. He slapped his forehead. "Duh!" he switched it to the right setting then pressed the button, changing into his 'genie' ego- similar to the Genie from _Aladdin_, only it looked more like FF2 with blue skin, black hair, and bright-green eyes, wearing baggy black pants.

"Alright, time to do some serious cleaning!" FF2-Genie exclaimed, suspiciously having a voice similar to Robin William's. With a wave of his hand, he caused all the water to form into a giant tidal wave, and sent it shooting out the window, and he snapped his fingers and made the mops freeze and fall to the ground, motionless.

The effects of the bracelet wore off and FF2 was back to normal. "Problem solved."

Wolfsbane rolled her eyes, stepping off the coffee table. "Why Edwin gave you a wand-permit, I'll never know," she muttered, then looked at the bookcase, seeing that one book stayed in place during the whole fiasco. "Huh. Check it out, this little book was able to stay on the shelf,"

The two of them walked over and tried pulling the book off, bending it onto its corner…

*Click*

A switch. The book was a switch… and the bookcase was a door.

…Which opened to reveal a well-lit room. They walked in it, awed at the thought of Edwin having a secret room- okay, maybe the idea wasn't THAT too surprising.

But what really surprised them was what stood in the center of the room.

Under a small, glass dome on a pedestal was a wand labeled 'Twisty Curly Maple', and behind it, clothing a headless mannequin, was a red hoodie, blue jeans, and brown sneakers. Oh, sure, the outfit didn't really seem all that flashy- except to FF2.

Wolfsbane only arched an eyebrow. "Why would Edwin keep a set of old clothes in a secret room?" she asked.

"They're just not ANY clothes, Wolfsbane!" FF2 said, trying not to snap. "Don't you recognize that trade-mark outfit? These are Max Goof's clothes!"

"…And?"

"Max had disappeared a long time ago, remember? …And he left this behind for some reason."

"Wait, hold it! I thought Allen WAS Max!"

FF2 shook his head. "No, he's Max's little brother."

"I thought he was your Nobody."

"He's both my Nobody AND Max's little brother…" he looked back at the clothes, slowly reaching his hand toward the shirt. "Which means…"

"What are you two doing in here?" A voice snapped, and they turned around to see a very angry- very wet- Edwin.

"Edwin, what IS this place? …And why are you wet?" Wolfsbane asked.

"To answer the first question, this is Max's chamber- the last place he stood before he battled Lex, his dark Nobody." he then gave a suspicious glare at FF2. "And I'm wet because SOMEONE sent an ocean of water pouring out my window when I passed by."

"Eh heh, yeah… sorry about that. I got a little carried away with the cleaning…" FF2 replied, sheepishly.

"If you count ripping off a Disney movie and flooding the place getting 'carried away'," Wolfsbane scoffed.

"So… what's this doing here?" FF2 looked at the outfit once again.

Edwin sighed. "When Max vanished, this was all that was left of him." he replied, shaking his head. "His father, Goofy, couldn't hold on to it without bursting into tears."

"Wait, aren't YOU Goofy?" Wolfsbane asked.

"If you count his pranks, he tends to be," FF2 joked, earning a glare from Edwin.

"I'm actually his Nobody… well, I fused with his Nobody, at least. Walt Disney thought I'd make a great stunt-man for him, until he decided to start doing his own stunts… despite how crazy they got." Edwin replied, then cleared his throat. "Now, c'mon. You guys got a mess to clean up."

"How come I have to clean?" Wolfsbane argued, then pointed to the left. "HE pretty much caused the whole- wait, where'd he go?"

They looked over, seeing FF2 standing in front of the outfit, noticing something that he missed- a giant metal gauntlet on the shirt's left shoulder. He suddenly began to feel drawn to it, feeling some sort of… connection. That's when he heard a whisper: _"…I choose you…" _It was coming from the wand. He looked at the wand, seeing some sort of luminance around it, and removed the glass dome.

"FF2, what are you doing? Don't touch tha-" Edwin began to snap, but the rest of his words became muted to the co-author.

He grabbed the wand, feeling some surge of power course through his veins, then looked back at the outfit- the gauntlet- and reached toward it, his finger lightly touching the metal glove…

*ZAP!*

"AUGH!"

There was a flash of light and the co-author fell to the ground. "Fangface the Second!" Edwin and Wolfsbane cried out, rushing to his aid.

The last thing the co-author saw was his friends running towards him, then everything faded to black. _"Nice going, man…" _a voice said inside his head as he faded into unconsciousness.

_Shut up, Silver… _FF2 thought in response, and those were the last words that ran through his head.

He finally went completely unconscious after that.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well, we finally got a song in! btw, the name of the song is "The Young and the Hopeless" by Good Charlotte, just so you know.

And, as always, I leave you puzzled with questions: What will happen to Eric? Will FF2 be okay? What song will be sung by which character next? And what movie might we rip-off next?

Please review. Flames are for campfires.


	8. Chapter 8: Long Lost Found

**And now lets jump to the action.**

**Reviewer Thanks:**

**Fangface the Second: **No need to shout, here it is! …And, yes, I tend to be a fast-updater sometimes, 'specially when the brick of inspiration smashes into my head. *holds up brick* …Not as fun as you think.

* * *

"_FF2?" _

The co-author slowly opened his eyes, shutting them tight after seeing a white light.

"_FF2..."_

_Am I dead? _he thought, slowly opening his eyes, seeing a blurry, familiar face in front of him.

"_FF2!" _

A soft, soothing voice kept calling his name…

"_WAKE-UP YOU SORA DOUBLE!" _

…followed by a _less_ soft, soothing voice.

"Wah!" FF2 cried, sitting up and seeing that he was lying in a hospital bed, and the others circled around him. "What's going on?"

"You passed out," Tracker said to him, and he figured out she was the one with the soothing voice.

He rubbed his head, feeling dizzy. "H-How?"

"That's what WE'D like to know," Toni replied… her voice the less-soothing one.

"Edwin called us and told us that you fell unconscious," Kim said, sitting down next to him. "We came as soon as we heard,"

"Do you remember what could have caused you to pass out?" Biff asked.

FF2 shook his head, resting his hand on his forehead when the dizziness over-swept him again. "I don't know… I just remember that Wolfsbane and I found this hidden room, and-" he began.

*BAM!*

The door flew open, and Stalker came running in. "Where is he? Where's FF2? _FF2_!" she cried, then ran over and jumped onto the bed, landing on his lap.

"OOF!" FF2 grunted.

"Omigosh, FF2! Are you alright? You're not hurt, are ya?"

"I wasn't… 'til you leaped and landed on my lap… ow…"

Stalker climbed off of him. "Sorry. …How did this happen?"

"Well, I was just explaining to the others that Wolfsbane and I found this secret room, and-"

"FF2 OH MY GOSH!" came another voice, and Wolfsbane came running in, jumping onto his lap and crushing him. "Are you alright? Man, I thought you were a goner for a second there!"

"I'm going to BE a goner if you she-wolves keep pouncing on my pelvis!" Wolfsbane gave an apologetic look, and crawled off of him. "Now, as I was saying-"

"FF2! YOU'RE ALIVE!" came yet ANOTHER voice, and suddenly Fangface came running into the room and- you guessed it- leaped onto FF2's lap and probably fractured him from the waist down…. Only unlike Stalker and Wolfsbane, he was holding a box of chocolates and flowers. "Ooh, ooh! I heard that something bad happened to you (grr) and you ended up in the hospital! (snarl) I stopped by the gift-shop (grr) and grabbed you some flowers and candy! (grr)"

"What? No diamond ring?" WG asked, sarcastically.

Fangface ignored her. "So, how ya feeling? Huh? Huh?"

"Fine… up until you shattered my lower vertebrae…" FF2 said in a high-voice.

Fangface crawled off him. "Whoops… Sorry. (grr)"

"Alright, are there any OTHER werewolves that want to try to make FF2 sing soprano?" Hunter asked sarcastically, looking around, and then shrugged. "Alright, now before anyone ELSE charges into the room, FF2, why don't you continue?"

FF2 sighed. "Well… we walked inside the secret room, and we found-" he began.

"FF2, are you ok-" Hardy gasped, running into the room.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S FAN-FICTIONAL, DON'T JUMP ON ME!"

Hardy froze in place. "Um… okay…" he looked over at the others. "Ooh, ooh, what's HIS problem? (grr)"

"You got us," Stalker, Wolfsbane, and Fangface replied, shrugging.

"FF2, why don't you just relax, and I'LL tell them what happened," Edwin suggested, then faced the others.

Everyone listened carefully as the vampire explained about Max's final battle, and how his trademark clothes, wand, and gauntlet remained. "This story is getting weird…" Luca whispered to Toni during Edwin's story.

"And that surprises you _why_?" Toni sneered in reply.

"…And ever since then, they've been hidden in my shop." Edwin finished, then faced FF2, arching an eyebrow. "But, what I'D like to know is what was going through your head back in that room?"

FF2 thought hard. "I… I thought I heard a voice… I heard the wand saying that it chose me." he explained, rubbing his head. "Then, I suddenly began thinking of that dream I had a long time ago, where Max and I went through a transmutation and fused, becoming the same person, and I felt a sudden connection. I grabbed the wand… touched the gauntlet… then everything went black after that."

"What does 'transmutation' mean?" Blackrose, Anna's wolf-half, asked as she and Kiff stood by their parents.

"It means to change some substance into another form." Kite explained. "It's often used in alchemy to change base metals into gold or silver."

"What about ink-alchemy?" William asked. "Would it have something to do with that, too?"

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Ah, don't get your hopes up, kid." he scoffed. "I doubt 'ink-alchemy' has anything to do with transimutation."

"What IS ink-alchemy, anyway?" Kiff asked.

"It is an old science that involves someone fusing with another." Edwin explained, then walked over to Hardy. "For example, say Hardy wanted to find a new human-half after he and Puggsy permanently separated. He could use 'ink-alchemy' to become one with another person, undergoing transmutation to do so."

"How come _I_ had to be an example?" Hardy sneered.

"How does it work?" Alyx asked.

"You use ink to draw a transmutation circle on the ground, with human- or, in Edwin's example, supernatural- transmutation runes on both sides of it," FF2 explained, looking down at his lap (which hopefully wasn't broken). The others looked at him curiously. "I know this because… in my dream… I drew that circle, with the Mickey Mouse symbol in the middle of it." he then looked up at his friends, a serious expression on his face. "I used it to fuse with Max, when I was a kid." he sighed and looked down again, shaking his head. "I just don't know how I could have forgotten it until now."

Everyone remained quiet… except for Toni. "Whoa, hold it, Ink-Boy," she said, arching an eyebrow. "Are you saying you used some sort of super-science to fuse with some cartoon?"

"Not the cartoon himself, but his heart. …Along with his clothes, wand, and gauntlet, it was the only thing that remained of him… and he allowed me to possess it."

"Okay, that's just plain morbid," Brielle said, cringing in disgust. "I mean, you just found his heart lying around, and decided to just stick it in your own system?"

"Not his _complete_ heart," FF2 gave Brielle a harsh glance. "Just the soul of it. …Kind of how the hearts appear in the game Kingdom Hearts?"

"Ah…." Everyone said, getting it now.

"It still sounds weird." Brielle said, bluntly.

"We've been through HOW many whacked-out stories, and you find THAT weird?" Puggsy scoffed.

Edwin rubbed his chin, a tad impressed. "Huh. I never thought that one of my own students- let alone my creator- would be an ink-alchemist with the heart of Max Goof." he said, then chuckled. "Well, I guess that would also explain how his clothes suddenly appeared on you, and why that gauntlet is still on your hand."

"HUH?" FF2 gasped, pulling off his blankets… finally noticing the gauntlet on his left arm, and that he was wearing the trade-mark outfit of Max.

"I was WONDERING why he was wearing that!" Stalker said, then let out a chuckle, then became curious. "Wait… what does all of this mean?"

"It means…" Edwin began.

"FF2 is the long-lost Max Goof," WG finished, solemnly.

FF2 fell back in his bed. So many emotions were swirling inside of him: excitement, confusion, joy, shock, and fear. Max was his all-time favorite cartoon-character… and it turns out they were now the same person. "I-I don't know what to say… well, I guess I do… Wow." he said, breathing heavily. "This has GOT to be the COOLEST thing that's ever happened to me!"

"_A-HEM!" _a voice inside his head scoffed.

"Er, besides being a werewolf…"

"No arguing with that," Kitefang said, as he and Fangface smirked at each other.

"Sheesh, as if you didn't have ENOUGH egos," WG scoffed. "What ELSE is going to happen to you?"

"You should know. You're writing the story!" Tracker joked.

"Actually, FF2, there IS something else," Kim said.

"What is it?" FF2 asked.

"Well, aside from the fact that you now have an extra-ego… you also have to get your tonsils removed." Edwin explained.

FF2's smile dropped. "Huh?"

"The doctor inspected your throat, and your tonsils looked swollen," Biff said.

"What? But I feel fine!"

Kim felt his forehead. "I don't know… you're running a fever." she said.

FF2 jumped out of his bed. "Nah, that's just from the transmutation! I think it's going away now!" he then began to dance around, singing a bit. "_I'm Max and got no more fever, I'm Max and got no more fever_… Edwin?"

"Yes?" Edwin asked.

"Catch me…" With that, FF2 fainted.

*Thud!*

* * *

Elsewhere in the Tooniverse, Lamone Vandeguarde slinked through the streets, having finally gotten rid of those God-forsaken _Twilight_ vampires, and was now heading to the studios.

Then he froze, hearing a sound.

_Badda-bum badda-bum badda-bum…_

Drumming. _Odd… _he thought, seeing no sign of any conga-players. He followed the noise, noticing it was coming from somewhere in the forest. He flitted around the trees, following the sound, coming across a river…

…finding a leather-bound book lying on the bank of it. It had metal lining around the edge, and a large dark emerald stone in the middle, embedded in silver shaped like a diamond with spikes sticking out the slanting-sides.

He had seen this book before and gasped, backing away. "No… it cannot be…" he whispered in disbelief, then began to run far away, despite the pounding of the invisible drums.

He then froze, realizing something. If he let that book remain beside the river, it would attract someone else… someone foolish enough to open it and unleash the dark power bounded within its cover. He sighed and grabbed the book, wrapping it in his cloak. _I must dispose of this once and for all… _he thought, then began to run.

Unbeknownst to him, a certain werewolf-hunter was hiding in the trees, grinning. "Perfect," he said, chuckling.

* * *

A/N: What's inside the book that Lamone must keep contained? Review if you wanna find out. Flame if you want a werewolf to burst into your room and jump on your lap and fracture you from the waist down!


	9. Chapter 9: Rebels and Raps

AAAAaaaaAAAaaaaAAAND… here's a new chapter. :)

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78: **Thank you ^-^ And FF2 came up with Blackrose's name.

**Fangface the Second: **Ah, you THINK you might know… *mischievous chuckle* (and easy, dude, you don't want to have to get another organ removed, do you? Lol)

Disclaimer: I hate going through this… but (_I hate this_) I don't (_really hate this_) own Fangface. …Did I mention I hate saying that?

* * *

Later, everyone returned to the apartment complex… FF2 lying on the couch, a bowl of ice-cream lying in front of him and a hot-towel covering his throat. Luca ran up to him, holding a toy microphone. "So, FF2, you just found out you share a heart with Max Goof. What do you have to say?" he asked excitedly, holding the microphone up to the co-author, then laughed. "Oh, wait, YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING!" he then fell to the ground, laughing out loud.

"Ah, shut it…" FF2 snapped in a raspy, whispering voice.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't catch that," Luca snickered.

"Alright, lunkhead, you've had your fun, now beat it!" Stalker sneered, grabbing Luca and shoving him into another room.

Edwin watched from the doorway, chuckling and shaking his head, then walking out into the hall and to the library, where he saw Brielle sitting at a table, reading a book with a confused expression. "What are you reading, Brie?" Edwin asked her, looking over her shoulder.

"Well… I remember what you said to me back in 'Bitten', about us being related," Brielle explained, studying the pages of the book. "And I grabbed this book about your ancestors… but it doesn't say anything about one of them meeting any of my ancestors."

Edwin studied the book, looking at a picture that showed a 'family-tree' diagram of his ancestors. "But, your last name is right there. Shebera."

Brielle gave him a confused look. "My last name isn't Shebera. It's _Shereba_. …At least, that's what my maiden name was before I married Pugs."

Edwin rubbed his chin. "Oh…" he blushed a little. "Eh heh, I guess I made a fluke… Sorry."

Brielle shrugged, closing the book and putting it back on the shelf. "It's no big deal. …I'm used to not having any blood-relatives." With that, she walked out of the library.

Edwin watched her go, shaking his head sadly. "Poor girl…" His ear suddenly twitched, sensing something, and he turned around, seeing that Lamone was standing behind a book-shelf, looking at him. "Ah, well if it isn't Mr. Stoic. …What brings you here, Lamone?"

Lamone stepped out, his expression serious… well, more serious than it was before. "A problem," he replied, then held up his cloak, unwrapping the book he found earlier, and he gave Edwin a solemn, yet frantic, look. "It has returned…"

Edwin's face turned dead-serious, and he gave Lamone a stern look. "Quick, to my room,"

Together, the two vampires quickly rushed down the hall.

* * *

"Hey, guys, have any of you seen Eric?" Fangs asked, walking into the lobby where Hardy, Kite, and Puggsy sat.

"Not since he left to pack," Kite replied.

"I was afraid of that…" Fangs began to pace.

Kasandra walked in, noticing her husband's worried expression. "Fangs, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Eric hasn't come back, yet, and I'm getting worried,"

"What's there to worry about?" Puggsy asked. "He's probably just hanging out around the city or something."

"Yeah, he's probably hanging out (grr) hanging out." Hardy agreed.

"But it's almost dark…" Fangs said, looking out the window.

"Maybe he decided to just walk around and clear his head," Kite guessed. "I mean, he seemed a little down about his parents taking off."

Kasandra sighed. "He's always been like that, ever since he became a teenager," she said, solemnly. "I don't blame him… his parents have only been spending time with him on weekends, and when I first met them they didn't really say too much about him or Fangpuss. I think he's starting to feel… neglected."

"But WE don't neglect him! (grr)" Hardy said. "He doesn't get so down when one of us goes somewhere."

"That's because we spend a lot of time around him," Kite explained. "His parents… well, he never brings up that they do anything together."

"I'm really starting to get worried about him," Fangs said, pacing. "His grades were starting to slip this year because he was hardly showing up for class, and then we got a call that he- and when I say 'he' I mean Fangpuss- got into a fight with some kid, and one of the neighbors complained about him riding his solar-surfer through their yard. And when I ask him what's wrong, he just says 'Nothing' and goes to his room and hardly speaks to me…" he sighed and sat down, resting his head in his hands. "Ooh, ooh, I don't know what to do, guys."

Kasandra sat beside him, holding his hand. "Don't worry, Fangs… Sure, Eric and Fangpuss have been having a rough time and it's getting difficult for all of us, but I'm sure that he'll take a turn for the better."

Suddenly the front door swung open and a couple of policemen came in, gripping Eric's arms. "Mr. Fangsworth," one of them said, addressing Fangs.

"ERIC!" Fangs cried, jumping out of his seat.

"Ooh… wrong turn." Hardy said, cringing. Puggsy elbowed him in the ribs, then stood up beside Fangs and Kasandra.

"What the leaping ignorpotamus is going on here?" Puggsy demanded.

"We caught your cousin solar-surfing and breaking into song in a business district," the first policeman said.

"Roaming violation: 3, Section: 88, Paragraph… um…" the second officer began.

"19." Eric finished.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Eric," Kasandra scolded.

"We have impounded his solar-surfer. Anymore stunts like this, and it's a one-way ticket to Juvenile Hall," The first officer explained.

_Why am I suddenly experiencing déjà vu? _Kite wondered, finding this scene a tad familiar.

"Ooh, ooh. Don't worry, officers, it won't happen again." Fangs said, taking Eric out of the policemen's grips. "He was just… you know… being a teenager."

"Yeah, well, just make sure he doesn't end up like the teenagers we have in prison," The second officer scoffed.

"Well, take care now!" The first officer said, and the two policemen walked out the door.

Puggsy paused, then turned to see other cartoon characters who lived in the apartment were standing in the lobby, gawking. "Can we HELP you?" he sneered, and they all went back to their business.

"Eric… before I bring up the fact that we just ripped off _Treasure Planet_, could you PLEASE tell me what was going through your mind while you were on that solar-surfer?" Kasandra asked.

"You mean besides the lyrics to a Good Charlotte song?" Eric responded, shrugging innocently.

"This isn't a joke, Eric." Kite said, sternly. "Are you TRYING to get your butt thrown in jail?"

Eric looked down at his feet, shrugging. "I was just trying to have a little fun…"

"Does 'a little fun' involve soaring around the neighborhood and getting arrested?" Fangs snapped.

Eric scoffed. "Hey, it's not MY fault… Fangface and Kitefang showed me how to do it!"

"(grr) Don't be dragging ME into this!" Fangs snapped… only it was Fangface speaking through him.

"Yeah! (snarl) We didn't TEACH you how to do it. (grr) YOU were just copying us!" Kitefang snarled, speaking through Kite.

"Said the guys who copied-off Jim Hawkins…" Eric muttered.

"Eric, listen to me." Puggsy said, sternly. "You can't just go around acting like a rebel. It's a mistake you don't want to make,"

"Like the mistake YOU made? (grr)" Fangpuss retorted, speaking through Eric. He was referring to the fact that Puggsy once joined a gang of muggers before he met Biff, Kim, and Fangs/Fangface… a memory he didn't like thinking about.

"(grr) Watch it, you little punk, before I murdify ya!" Hardy snarled.

"Guys, that's enough!" Hunter snapped through Kasandra. She then turned to Eric, grabbing his shoulders. "Eric… we just don't want to lose you."

Eric sighed. "You're not." he said, walking past them and up the stairs.

"_Man… and I thought _we_ were tough to handle when _we_ impersonated Jim Hawkins," _Fangface said inside Fangs' mind.

Fangs sighed and sat back down. "I don't know what to do… Eric won't listen to anyone, I can't get his parents to do anything with him, something tells me Disney will sue us for ripping off one of their movies…" he muttered.

"Yeah. All we need now is a nuclear explosionary!" Hardy scoffed.

*BOOM!*

The ceiling rumbled at the sound, making the characters jumped out of their skins. "You had to say something, didn't you?" Kite sneered at Hardy.

"C'mon, we'd better check it out!" Kasandra said, and they began running up the stairs.

Apparently, they weren't the ONLY ones who heard the explosion, for the rest of their friends were in the hallway, standing by a door with black smoke leaking out beneath it. It flung open and a black cloud lingered out… followed by Edwin and Lamone, who coughed and waved away the smoke. "Well THAT went well," Lamone said, sarcastically.

"I honestly thought the whole 'hand-grenade/dynamite' combo would work…" Edwin said, wiping soot off his glasses. "Well… can't say it didn't hurt to try…"

"Guys, what the heck is going on?" Tracker asked, coughing as she waved away smoke.

"Alright, either we've got an explosive-situation, or someone's been taking cooking lessons from Biff, because all I see in the hallway is black smoke!" WG said, stepping out into the hall, hacking.

"I think that Edwin and Lamone have some explaining to do," Biff said, then faced WG sharply. "And I'm NOT that bad a cook!"

"Please… last time you tried to cook the marshmallow bits in your Lucky Charms caught fire,"

"ANYWAY, Edwin, Lamone…. What's going ON here?" Kim demanded.

Edwin and Lamone looked at each other. "Uh… nothing!" Edwin said, innocently.

"Absolutely nothing at all," Lamone added.

"Uh-huh… since when does 'nothing' involve a plume of black smoke billowing out?" Kite questioned.

"Well, um, it's a funny story… Lamone, what's the story?" Edwin said, facing Lamone, who gave him a dirty look.

"Edwin just got one of his spells mixed up, and almost blew the roof off," Lamone said, still glowering at Edwin.

"Yeah, right…" FF2 scoffed in a raspy voice. "That's not true. Edwin never gets his spells mixed up."

"How do YOU know?"

"I created him, DOY! (…ow, my throat…)"

"Guys, something's up, and if you don't tell us this INSTANT…" Kasandra said.

Unbeknownst to the others, Blackrose and Kiff entered Edwin's room, where they saw slime on the ceiling, soot covering the walls… and for some reason, a turkey tap-dancing in the corner. "Whoa… and Mom complains that my room is a mess," Kiff commented.

"Oh, c'mon, Kassy… what makes you think we're up to something?" Edwin was saying out in the hall.

"Besides the fact that you pull pranks almost every second of the day?" Puggsy sneered.

Blackrose looked over at a table, where a large book sat, not a scratch on it. "Hey, Kiffy, check it out." she said, walking over and grabbing the book.

"Oh, c'mon, just because I pull a FEW pranks every once in a while…" Edwin scoffed.

"Huh. I've never seen this kind of book before,' Kiff said, scratching his head. "What do you think it's about?"

"Lets open it and see," Blackrose said, beginning to open the book.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Lamone yelled, rushing in and snatching the book out of Blackrose's hands before she could open it fully. "Sheesh, didn't your parents tell you not to touch things that don't belong to you?"

"That's it!" Brielle snapped, stepping into the room and grabbing the book from Lamone. "You two bat-heads are hiding something, and we want to know!"

"B-Brielle… easy… put the book _down_…" Edwin said, nervously.

"Whatever you do, don't open it." Lamone said, a bit nervous as well.

"Why? What's in it?" Gin asked as she and the others entered the room.

"Well… it's not exactly 'what'… it's more of a 'who'…" Edwin explained.

"Wh-Who?" Stutz asked.

"Yeah, yeah, who?" Timothy asked.

"Um… it's kind of a long story, and it's not exactly in your place to know." Lamone said, reaching for the book, but Brielle jerked away.

"I'm opening it." Brielle said, preparing to open it.

"NO!" Edwin and Lamone both shouted.

"Then TELL US!"

"ALRIGHT!" Edwin yelled, then sighed and rubbed his forehead. "It's kind of a difficult story to tell… so there's only one way to tell it."

"How?" Tracker asked.

Edwin smirked. "By song!" he snapped his fingers. "Oh, Kevin Dorsey!"

Kevin Dorsey, along with a few back-up singers, burst into the room just then, and began their rap about the mystery behind the book.

_Kevin_: **There was a chick named Darkarai, dark as can be**

**Who possessed evil powers, hers to keep**

**Her reign of terror controlled the land**

**She was torturing people to beat the band**

**I said, 'Hey'!**

_Back-Up Singers_: **(Hey)**

_Kevin_: **I said, 'Hey'!**

_Back-Up Singers_: **(Hey)**

_Kevin: _**I said-**

_Kevin and Back-up Singers: _**Hey nonny nonny and a ho ho ho!**

On that last part, Kevin and his back-up singers then began to twirl around like ballerinas… much to everyone's confusion. Kevin then went back to his rap.

_Kevin: _**The world as in jeopardy, as you would know**

**Since that dark-girl, Darkarai, was running the show**

**The only way to stop her was to find her book,**

**Trap her inside it and hide it where no one would look**

**I said, 'Hey'!**

_Back-Up Singers_: **(Hey)**

_Kevin_: **I said, 'Hey'!**

_Back-Up Singers_: **(Hey)**

_Kevin: _**I said-**

_Kevin and Back-up Singers (dancing like ballerinas again): _**Hey nonny nonny and a ho ho ho!**

_Kevin (back into a rap): _**Jonathan Vandeguarde came along,**

**And put that witch where she belonged**

**I said, 'Hey'!**

_Back-Up Singers_: **(Hey)**

_Kevin_: **I said, 'Hey'!**

_Back-Up Singers_: **(Hey)**

_Kevin: _**I said-**

_Kevin and Back-up Singers: _**Hey nonny nonny **

**Hey nonny nonny**

**Hey nonny nonny and a "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa"…**

On that last note, Kevin Dorsey and his rap-group sashayed out of the room.

Everyone else just stared. "I TOLD you we should have gone with a different rap-group!" Lamone hissed, poking his finger into Edwin's chest.

Edwin shrugged. "Hey… at least I didn't call in Miley Cyrus." he scoffed.

"Okay… how about explaining it in a _less_ musical way?" Kasandra suggested, cynically.

Lamone sighed, sitting down. "It all started a hundred years ago, before I became a vampire," he said. "Darkarai, a dark-hearted girl, had learned black-magic, becoming powerful with each spell she learned. My brother, Jonathan, and I had met Edwin, and we figured out a way to trap her." he grabbed the book from Brielle. "We crafted this book, writing it with ink that could only be seen by members of my own family, and the spell that could stop her was written in it. Jonathan read the spell, and Darkarai was sucked into the pages…" he then hung his head low. "I thought we had beaten her… but it turns out the battle wasn't over."

"Why? What happened?" Kim asked.

"Darkarai happened to grab the book, including her own spell in it, placing a curse on it as she did." Edwin explained. "If a member of the Vandeguarde family were to open the book, her spell would appear, locking them in a trance that would force them to read it out loud and set her free."

"Luckily, since we had trapped her into the book, it became her life-force," Lamone added. "If anything were to happen to it- a page being torn, the spine breaking, etc.- she would lose her power… and her life."

WG let out a descending whistle. "That's one heck of a book." she said.

"Which is why we must destroy it," Edwin said. "If anyone were to find that book, all hyuck would break loose!" he then gasped and covered his mouth. "Heck, I meant heck! Hyuck- darn it! …Excuse me." And Edwin ran out of the room.

Lamone sighed, lying the book on the table. "Wait… didn't you say a member of your family couldn't open it?" Gin asked.

"Yes… why?" Lamone questioned.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about!" Gin motioned over to Puggsy, Kiff, Toni and Hardy. "Your cousins are pretty much the only relatives around, and they're wise enough not to open it!"

"…At least, Puggsy and Kiff aren't." Stalker said out of the corner of her mouth, earning a glare from Hardy.

"Yeah, we're not going to unleash a plague onto humanity anytime soon," Toni scoffed.

Lamone sighed. "Still… you might be tempted," he said, staring at the book. "I myself am wanting to open the book… the only thing keeping me back is the memory of how hard we worked to get that little demon trapped."

"Then we'll put it somewhere where it can't tempt you," FF2 said, his voice still raspy, as he grabbed the book. He and the others walked to the library, where he took a large portrait of a bookcase off the wall, revealing a safe. He then began to twist the combination lock. "Lets see… 9 to the left… 9 to the right…78 to the left…"

*click*

Opening the safe, he threw the book in it… along with a saga that shall NOT be mentioned. He slammed it shut and covered the safe. "Problem solved."

Lamone rubbed his chin, a look of uncertainty still on his face. "Don't worry, Lamone," Hardy said, patting his cousin on the back. "(grr) We'll make sure no one touches that book."

"You'd better make sure," Lamone said, solemnly.

"Yeah, Hardy. If one of us- and by 'us' I mean you- cracks open that safe and opens that book…" Toni began.

"Oh, for cryifying out loud! I WON'T open that book!" Hardy scoffed. "(grr) I don't like reading, anyway. You have my word, (grr) have my word."

"Are you sure?"

Hardy put his arm around her. "Would I let my little niece-"

"Cousin," Lamone and Puggsy both corrected.

"…down?"

Toni, Puggsy, and Lamone shook their heads. "Huh boy…" the three of them said.

Suddenly, Luca entered the room. "Hey, guys… any reason why Goofy is in Edwin's room?" he asked.

* * *

A/N: The song in this chapter is a parody of "Sherwood Rap" from the movie "Robin Hood: Men in Tights" (ah how I miss Mel Brooks' films...) Next chapter… a certain family member opens the book! Which one will it be?

Puggsy: Not me, THAT'S for sure. (looks at Lamone)

Lamone: I know who's in it, so count me out. (looks at Toni)

Toni: Don't look at me! I'm not touching it! (looks at Kiff)

Kiff: Me neither!

(Everyone looks at Hardy)

Hardy: T_T …You guys have no faith in me, do you?

**Please review. No flames or someone's singing Miley Cyrus!**

Everyone: FOR THE LOVE OF CRUD, DON'T FLAME!


	10. Chapter 10: Darkness Unleashed

Now for the chapter where the action takes place!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Fangface the Second: **lol there's gonna be a reunion alright… though, I wouldn't address it as a 'family' one. (though remind me to use that chapter title later)

* * *

Fangs and Kite sat in the library later that night, guarding the picture that hid the safe. Kite was holding a glowing sword, the hilt of it looking like his bracelet (namely because the sword was actually his bracelet in the form of a weapon), while Fangs held a regular sword that was crafted by Will Turner, with his initials carved into the blade. Everyone decided to keep guard of the book, just in case someone was tempted to open it. Fangs was too scared to open it and unleashing a dark force onto mankind… even though everyone told him that only a member of Lamone's family could read the spell, but he didn't want to take any chances.

Fangface, however, was far from scared, as he was completely curious about the book. _"Ooh, ooh, do you really think that there's a demon in that book? (grr) Do ya?" _he asked Fangs, mentally.

_I wouldn't doubt it… especially since we both were sucked into books back in "Magical Mishaps". _Fangs thought in reply. _…One reason why I don't plan on ever reading a book again…_

"_What do you think would happen if we opened it?"_

_Hel-LO! Did you NOT pay attention earlier? If we open that book, that witch-girl will burst out and take over the world… and WE'D get blamed for it!_

"_(grr) No… only a member of Pugs' family can do THAT. What I meant was, what would happen if someone else opened it? (grr) Someone else,"_

Fangs paused, equally curious, and he turned to Kite. "Hey, Kite, what do you think would happen if one of us opened that book? I mean, we're not related to Pugs or anything." he said.

Kite shrugged. "I don't know… That 'Darkarai' chick would probably pull something, like make a new spell appear that could only be read by a Fangsworth, or maybe entrance one of us into handing the book over to Puggsy, Lamone, Toni, Kiff, or Hardy." he replied, giving Fangs a serious look. "In other words- Don't. Touch. It."

_There's your answer. _Fangs thought to Fangface.

Kite looked at the clock: 11:45 PM, and he sighed. "Just fifteen more minutes, then Edwin and Biff can take over the watch," he sighed.

"Ooh, I wish we didn't take the night-shift," Fangs said, trembling as he looked around at the library, how the moonlight shined through the window, making the book-shelves cast off shadows. "C-Can't we just turn into Fangface and Kitefang and have _them_ take over?"

"_Oh, sure, make us do ALL the work," _Fangface scoffed.

"No way. They're both too curious about the book… plus, they have the next shift tomorrow night." Kite replied.

"_(grr) Hey, I'm not THAT curious about the book!" _Kitefang snapped.

_Dude, you were just picturing cracking the safe and flipping through the book's pages. _Kite thought in response.

"_How do I know that wasn't YOUR fantasy?" _

*Creeaak…* went a floorboard, and the two teens froze.

"W-W-What was t-t-that?" Fangs stammered, holding him his sword, shakily.

Kite looked at the clock: 11:50. Edwin and Biff wouldn't be coming until midnight, and he knew that the others were fast-asleep. "C'mon, we'd better check it out," he said, walking towards the door.

"There is NO WAY I'm creeping down a dark hallway in the middle of the night! …I do enough of that on the show and in fan-fictions!"

Kite shrugged. "Alright. I'll go check it out, and you can stay and guard the book, all by yourself."

Fangs gulped. "M-Myself? …Hold up, Kite!" he then began to follow Kite toward the door.

"What's the matter? Afraid of being by yourself?"

"No! Maybe. …Yes."

Kite rubbed his chin, then snapped his fingers. "I've got it. We can defuse from our werewolf halves, that way Fangface can stand guard with you, and Kitefang can help me investigate."

Fangs shook his head. "Nuh uh! You know how much I hate defusing from Fangface! It freaks me out, seeing half of me walking around!"

"_(grr) Seeing you around isn't a pretty sight, either!" _Fangface sneered.

"It's not THAT bad, Fangs. …Heck remember the FIRST time you both defused?" Kite asked.

**~Flashback Time!~**

Fangs is sitting on the couch, while Kite is looking through one of Edwin's spell-books. "Hey, Edwin? What does this 'diffusion spell' do?" Kite asked his friend.

Edwin scratched his head. "Huh, I don't know. I've never tried it out before." he said.

Kite grabbed his wand, rubbing his chin. "I guess there wouldn't be any harm in seeing what would happen if I tested it, right?" he said. Before Edwin could protest, Kite repeated the spell.

A bolt of lightening shot out of his wand and struck Fangs. "YEOW!" Fangs cried out, falling to the floor.

"Augh! Oh my gosh, Fangs, I'm sorry!" Kite gasped, dropping his wand.

"Are you alright, Sherman?" Edwin asked.

Fangs popped up, leaning over the back of the couch. "Yeah… I'm fine," he said, rubbing his head.

"I'm fine, too." Fangface said, popping up next to Fangs, also rubbing his head.

Fangs and Fangface both paused and looked at each other, their eyes going wide. "AUGH!" they both screamed, falling back from shock.

"Huh. So THAT'S what it does," Edwin said. "Nifty."

**~End of Flashback!~**

Fangs had his arms crossed, scowling. "Yeah… and I'm STILL scarred for life," he sneered.

"Ah, quit complaining, and just do it!" Kite said, holding up his wand. Waving it, he defused from Kitefang and made Fangs defuse from Fangface. "There, now was that so bad?"

"Yeah, Fangs, was that so bad? (grr)" Fangface repeated with a smirk.

"I still think it's creepy," Fangs muttered.

"You and Fangface guard the book, (snarl) and we'll see who was in the hall," Kitefang said, ignoring Fangs' statement, as he and Kite walked through the door. He then poked his head back in. "And DON'T touch that book! (grr) Don't touch," Then he left.

Fangs turned to Fangface, giving him a stern glance. "You hear that, Fangface? No touching the book!"

"(grr) What makes you think that I, Fangface, the one werewolf who can control myself, (grr) would try to open a book that would unleash a demon?" Fangface scoffed, giving Fangs a stern glance back, his gaze suddenly falling on the picture that hid the safe.

_Not even 20 seconds later…_

"Fangface, I said NO!" Fangs snapped, trapping Fangface in a full-nelson, trying to keep the werewolf from grabbing the book out of the safe, which was now opened.

"(grr) I won't open it entirely!" Fangface argued, pulling Fangs off him and reaching for the book. "I'll just check out the table of contents! (grr)"

Fangs tackled Fangface onto the ground, and they got into a wrestling match- Fangface trying to grab the book while Fangs would pull him down. …A bit OOC, but hey, you'd do the same thing if your werewolf half was overly-curious about a cursed book.

* * *

Kite and Kitefang snuck down the hall, pausing when they saw a small shadow disappear around the corner. "Alright… on the count of three…" Kite whispered. "Ready? …Three!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaah-huh?" Both of them yelled, pausing when they saw what was around the corner.

A small Pomeranian with charcoal-gray fur with a bit of white on its chest and paws, and riding on its head was a small green iguana. "Arf!" The Pomeranian barked viciously, running up to them and snarling.

"Rickishi? Rickishi?" came WG's voice, and she stepped out from around a different corner, smiling when she saw the Pomeranian. "Oh, there you are, Kishi." she then turned around. "Yo, Silver! I found 'em!"

Silver stepped around the corner. "Ooh, ooh! Pocca! There you are-" the werewolf said, running toward the two animals.

"Arf! Arf arf arf arf arf arf ARF!" The Pomeranian snapped, running up and snapping at Silver.

"Down, boy!" WG snapped, picking up the small dog, while Silver grabbed the iguana.

Kite and Kitefang only stared. "Um… guys? What's with the dog and the lizard?" Kite asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, didn't you hear? It's 'Bring Your Pet into a Fic' Day," WG replied, stroking the Pomeranian. "This is my dog: Rickishi Ricardo McFluffin Pomeranian Southerland. …But everyone in my family just calls him Ricky."

"And this is my iguana, Pocca," Silver added, letting Pocca crawl up his arm, shoulder, and onto his snout.

"We were keeping them in our room, but SOMEONE left the door open and they got out," Saying this, WG looked at Silver.

"Hey, it's not MY fault that door doesn't shut properly! (grr) Not my fault,"

"Just be lucky we found 'em. Who knows what could have happened to my little Kishi-ween." the authoress nuzzled her dog, cuddling with him. "Ain't that right, Puff-Puff?"

"Um… okay…" Kitefang said. "Well, I guess we'll get back to our post, then, since it was only you guys and your pets walking around."

WG and Silver looked at each other. "What do you mean?" Silver asked.

"We heard someone walking past the library," Kite explained. "It was probably just you guys, or your pets."

"But, guys… we didn't go PAST the library," WG said, then held up Ricky. "Did you, Ricky?" Ricky only blinked.

"Pocca, what about you, girl?" Silver asked his pet.

"Uh-uh," Pocca replied in a small voice, shaking her head.

"But… if you guys weren't the ones who went by, then who…?" Kite began to ask, pausing.

They all looked at each other, and rushed down the hallway back towards the library.

_

* * *

_

Fifteen Minutes Prior…

Toni opened her eyes, sitting up in her bed. She was staying in a spare bedroom with Luca and Stutz, all of them fast asleep… and suddenly she felt wide-awake. For some strange reason, she walked out of the bedroom and into the hall, looking around, having a feeling that someone was there. _I guess it was just a feeling, _she thought.

That is, until she saw a shadow run down an adjoining hallway. "Huh? Who's there?" Toni called in a whisper, stepping out and running around the corner after the shadowed figure, seeing that they were heading toward the library. "Hey, stop!"

She ran past Puggsy's room. Hearing someone running down the hall, the teenager woke up and stepped out of his room. "Toni?" he asked in a yawn, rubbing his eye. He saw his young cousin running to the library. "Toni! Wait!"

* * *

Inside the library, meanwhile, Fangs had Fangface pinned to the ground, grabbing his leg and bending it upward. "Ack! Uncle! Uncle!" Fangface grunted, pounding his fist on the floor. "Let me go! (ow!) Let me go! (snarl)"

"Not until Kite and Kitefang come back and we fuse back together!" Fangs snapped. "I am NOT going to be held responsible if you release some dark-powered sorceress-WAUGH!" Fangface had reached back and grabbed Fangs' shoulders, yanking him over head and running over him. "Oh, no you don't!" Fangs grabbed his foot, tripping him.

"Oof! (grr) Why you…!" Fangface growled, twisting around and tackling Fangs.

While the two half-wits were fighting over self-control (first time without being fused together), a cloaked figure slipped into the library, grabbing the book out of the safe and lying it on a table in the moonlight. Hearing footsteps, the figure quickly slipped back into the shadows.

"Hey, who's in here?" Toni asked, stepping into the library and looking around, seeing nothing but books… and two idiots in a wrestling-duel. She rolled her eyes. "Huh, boy, it figures… Only midnight, and the nit-wolf is fighting with himself." she began walking over to them. "Alright, guys, break it up-"

_*Badda-bum badda-bum badda-bum…*_

Toni froze at the sound of drumming, turning to see where it was coming from… her eyes falling on the cursed book. _What the…? How'd that get there? _she thought, walking over and picking up the book. "I'd better put this back, before some moron decides to open it." She began walking toward the safe… slowing down her pace and then stopping, eyeing the book.

She knew it would be foolish to open it… yet, she still wondered what could be in it (besides a witch). As she held the book, she felt some sort of power surge through her veins, her mind going blank as she stared at the cover.

"C'mon, Fangface! Fight the urge! Be strong!" Fangs snapped, having caught Fangface in a choke-hold.

"Gack! Alright, alright! …But how come Toni gets to hold the book, and I can't so much as touch it? (grr)" Fangface demanded.

"What are you talking about? No one's allowed to… hold the… Toni!" Fangs looked over, seeing that Toni held the book, a blank look in her eye.

"(grr) Uh, oh!"

* * *

"Quick! Before it's too late!" Kite cried out, running down the hall with the others, passing by Puggsy as they did.

"Guys! What's going on?" Puggsy asked, catching up to them, then eyed Ricky and Pocca. "And what's with the furball and reptile?"

"Someone's in the complex!" WG replied, then held up Ricky. "And this is my dog, Ricky."

"This is Pocca," Silver said, pointing to Pocca.

"They snuck by the library a few minutes ago." Kitefang said, then caught himself. "Er, that is, the intruder did!"

"I just saw Toni heading toward the library a second ago!" Puggsy said.

"Then this… is bad." Kite said.

They burst into the library, just in time to see Toni preparing to open the book. "T-Toni, don't!" Fangs cried, running towards her. Unfortunately, he tripped over his sword (having dropped it after tackling Fangface) and fell to the ground, and Fangface tripped over him. "Oof!"

"Toni, NO!" Puggsy yelled.

It was too late.

Toni had opened the book.

A gust of wind suddenly blew, sending books flying off their shelves, and a green light appeared in the pages of the cursed book, highlighting strange symbols no one could read…

No one… except Toni. "_Zepon nori kuna makahn dovi bula teswan gola byn yun!" _she said, sounding as if she were in a trance.

*PSSSHHHH!*

A powerful light shot out of the book, causing the others to be temporarily blinded and fall back. Toni suddenly dropped the book, falling over, unconscious.

Edwin, Biff, and all the others ran into the library, hearing the commotion. "Oh… sugar honey iced-tea!" Edwin cried out.

"W-What's going on? What's happening?" Gin cried out, clinging on to Biff.

A silhouette appeared in the bright light, hovering in the air, then floating toward the ground. Meanwhile, a cloaked figure stood behind a book-shelf, grinning in satisfaction. The light dimmed, and when everyone's vision's cleared and re-adjusted to the darkness, they gasped, seeing Darkarai in the flesh…

She was a little girl, looking at least 10, with dark skin, long black hair pulled back by a golden tiara with a green gem in the middle, wearing a bikini-like green top, dark-moss-green Arabic pants, green slippers, a gold necklace with an emerald in the center, and had bright green eyes.

"Unfortunately… all hell just broke loose," Lamone said, bluntly.

* * *

A/N: Well, it looks like trouble is about to ensue… Now, review! (Note: flames are for weenies, so don't send any)


	11. Chapter 11: Taking Over!

*THIS JUST IN!*

_Due to the cliffhanger in the last chapter, the authoress and her co-authors are unable to introduce this next chapter, for the main villainess, Darkarai, had vanished in a puff of smoke when our heroes attempted to catch her, taking the book of which is her prison with her so that the protagonists wouldn't be able to suck her back in it, let alone destroy it. The authors and the cartoons in this chapter are, as we speak, grabbing items they'll need to capture the antagonist, let alone preparing themselves for an upcoming shock… and possibly a music-number._

_The authoress would also like to give her Reviewer Thanks to:_

_Fangface the Second: …the authoress stated that she has a special idea for Ricky and Pocca, thereby unable to leave them out of the story *include smiley here*_

_Tracker78: …the authoress couldn't resist putting that bit in, as she has admitted._

_Wherever Girl, Tracker78, and Fangface the Second also added that they do not own Fangface or any other cartoons you may see in this story, just their own OC. …Which would explain why the authoress burst into tears before handing in this bulletin. _

_Here is the next chapter. The authoress hopes that you will enjoy._

*We now return to our regularly-scheduled fan-fic*

* * *

Everyone ran out of the apartment to the Wolf Buggy and a couple other vehicles to track down Darkarai. …If you feel like you just missed something, please read the author's note above.

"Quick, we have no time to lose," Edwin said as he climbed into the front of a black SUV. "We must catch Darkarai before the next full moon."

"Why is it ALWAYS before the next full moon?" Brielle said, rolling her eyes at the cliché.

"Because my cynical friend, that's when Darkarai reaches optimum power." Lamone sneered, then took out a calendar. "And, according to my research, the next full moon will include a lunar eclipse."

"And… that's bad, right?" Luca asked.

"Luca, picture the end of the world, then picture something worse than that, multiply it by 1000, then mix it with the worst movie sequel you ever saw." Edwin said.

"I-It's THAT b-bad?" Stutz gasped.

"No… it's worse." Lamone said, darkly.

"See ya!" Fangs said, running to leap out of the Wolf Buggy, but Puggsy pulled him down.

"Oh, no you don't! YOU were supposed to be guarding the book, so YOU'RE coming along!" Puggsy snapped.

"Hey, OUR cousin wasn't the one who unleashed a demon, pal! (grr)" Fangface retorted… then cringed when Toni gave him a hurt, angry glare. "Ooh, ooh… Sorry."

"Shut up, and lets get going," Toni snapped.

"Wait for us! Wait for us!" Kiff cried as he and Blackrose came running to their parents.

"Oh, no you don't! You kids are staying here!" Hunter said, grabbing her daughter and turning her around.

"Aw, mom! Can't we come?" Blackrose whined.

"No way. You guys are too young to be running after the antagonist," Brielle said, sternly.

"But Fangpuss always went hunting bad guys with all of you when he was OUR age! Even younger!" Kiff argued.

"We never had to go after a demonic witch who could throw the world into chaos." Puggsy retorted, grabbing Kiff by the shoulders. "We need you guys to stay here and keep out of trouble. We can't afford to losify you." With that, the parents climbed back into their car, and the groups drove down the streets.

Kiff and Blackrose looked at each other. "Still going after 'em?" Blackrose asked.

"Duh," Kiff replied, and together they started running down the street.

* * *

When they got downtown, the gang wasn't surprised to see that Darkarai already began her fun. Buildings were already smashed, people were running and screaming, cars were over-turned, cats were marrying dogs, and other chaotic stuff was going on! "Dang, not even half an hour and already that creepette destroyed half the city!" WG said.

"She couldn't have gotten far," Biff said. "C'mon, we'd better split up and search for her-"

"Whoa, hold up, Biff!" Edwin said, frantically. "When going after Darkarai, splitting up is the LAST thing you want to do! That dark-hearted sorceress has ways of deluding people, and is able to bring your darkest fears to life! If we split up, that would give her a greater chance of taking us out."

"Um… alright… then everyone: stick together."

"No argument in that," Timothy said, gripping a shot-gun, shaking.

"Timothy Fangsworth, where did you get that gun?" Hunter gasped, shocked. "Didn't we tell you never to touch those dangerously lethal machines?"

"You never told me that! …Besides, I got it out of _your_ closet."

Everyone stared at Hunter, who cringed. "Oh, stop gawking. It belonged to my father, when he was teaching Martin and I how to hunt pheasants. I just wanted to keep it as something to remember him by."

"You could have brought home a picture, not a gun!" Fangs scoffed.

"Oh, it's not like I was ever going to use it!" Hunter then grabbed the gun out of Timothy's hands. "And I don't want you to, either!"

"I-I wasn't going to shoot anybody! I just wanted to carry a weapon so I wouldn't be so s-scared…" Timothy said.

"Timothy, you have nothing to worry about." FF2 said, patting him on the back. "As long as we stick together like Edwin said, we'll be fine."

"He's right, Timmy." WG said. "That dark sorceress won't bring US down as long as we remain united. It's like Roosevelt once said: 'We have nothing to fear but fear itself.'"

Timothy then froze, his eyes wide. "I-Is that what 'fear' looks like?" he yelped, pointing upward.

Everyone looked up, gasping at what they saw. It wasn't only Darkarai hovering above them… but also two foes that they thought they had defeated… two enemies they thought they were rid of… two enemies who they thought were dead.

"Dark-Al?" FF2 gasped.

"Nether-Girl!" WG shouted with shock.

The two dark-halves of the authors chuckled, smiling evilly. "Miss us?" Dark-Al asked.

"B-But, this is impossible! You're supposed to be dead!" Brielle gasped.

"We WERE dead…" Nether-Girl explained, sneering at the authors. "But, as it turns out, YOU guys aren't the only 'cartoonbrids' in the story!"

"What's a cartoonbrid?" Luca asked.

"A combination of a cartoon and a reality person- we'll explain later." WG said, taking out a pair of guns. "Right now… we've got some butts to kick."

"Ha ha ha! You honestly think you can beat us?" Darkarai laughed, her voice sounding Indian. "We have the upper hand. Surrender now, and perhaps your deaths won't be painful."

"Bring it!" Kite snapped.

"Suck it!" Dark-Al snapped back.

"Blow it!" Eric retorted, and Fangs gave him a shocked glance. "…What?"

"Oh… I'll 'blow' it alright," Darkarai said, and with a wave of her hand she sent a powerful gust of wind flying toward the gang, making them fly back.

"Remind me to never ask for a blow-job…" Luca grunted, rubbing his head.

"Being my OC, you'd better not." WG snapped.

"(grr) Ooh, ooh, she might blow hard, but I can blow harder!" Fangface growled, taking in deep breaths. "I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll-"

"…Be a pelt on my wall!" came a voice, and a bullet shot by Fangface, missing him by a mere inch. Everyone gasped, seeing another foe they had grown to hate: Marlow.

"As if we didn't have ENOUGH creeps to deal with," Kitefang sneered.

"We'll handle Marlow," Biff said, then turned to WG, Tracker, FF2, Edwin, and Lamone. "You guys try to take down Darkarai and get that book from her," he turned to Brielle, Hunter, Hardy, Stalker, William, and Alyx. "You guys try to handle Dark-Al and Nether-Girl."

"Like you guys can take us!" Nether-Girl shouted with a laugh, and the two dark-egos and sorceress shot off in different directions, while Marlow ran down an alley.

Despite Edwin's warning before, the gang split up. Music began to play, and Puggsy slapped his forehead. "Oh, c'mon! NOW?" he griped.

"This can only mean one thing…" Toni sneered.

"Bad guy song!" Fangs cried out.

_Darkarai, Dark-Al, and Nether-Girl (in electronic voices): _**There's a place downtown**

**Where the freaks all come around**

**It's a hole in the earth,**

**It's a takeover of the world**

"Oh great, now THEY'RE going to sing!" Brielle sneered, referring to the villains, as she, Hunter, and Gin raced after Dark-Al.

"Remind me to stretch copyright issues with Wherever Girl, later," Puggsy muttered as he, Kitefang and Fangface ran after Marlow.

_Darkarai: _**When the dark**

**Of the night, comes around**

**That's the time**

**When my power starts to rise**

**And I start**

**My uprise**

Darkarai disappeared in the shadows behind a building, smiling as WG and Tracker ran by. Waving her fingers, she made shadows spring out like a trip-wire, tripping them, then she shot off into the sky.

_Nether-Girl: _**And now we're twisting up the town**

**Making it all upside-down**

**Getting all of our ammo**

**To prevent the next**

**Tomorrow**

Nether-Girl leaped onto the back of a semi, jumping upward and grabbing telephone wires, pulling them down and tying them into a lasso, roping Hardy and electrocuting him. Stalker snarled and grabbed the wires and- having the ability to shoot lightening out of her palms- sent a surge of electricity up the wires, but Nether-Girl thought fast and tied them to Hunter's tail.

*BZZT!*

Stalker accidentally shocked Hunter, who glared at her.

Dark-Al saw Kite coming, then smirked and pushed an unsteady light-post. It fell toward Kite, almost crushing him but missing… landing on Toni in the process. Luckily, she was a cartoon, so there wasn't any REAL damage… except for a large bump on her head. Dark-Al ran and Kite pursued, freezing in his steps and ducking out of the way when Marlow shot at him.

_Dark-Al: _**Got my mind set on 'wrong'**

**Takin' all the 'heroes' on**

**Might kill 'em **

**But I don't give a**

_Nether-Girl (deep voice)_: **I don't give a**

_Darkarai (deeper voice)_: **I don't give a…**

_Darkarai, Dark-Al, and Nether-Girl: _**There's a place downtown**

**Where the freaks all come around**

**It's a hole in the earth,**

**It's a takeover of the world**

_Darkarai: _**And we're powerful**

**When we're taking over**

**When we're taking over **

_Dark-Al and Nether-Girl: _**We're all taking over!**

FF2 encountered Darkarai and switched to his genie-ego, trying to out-match the sorcerer's power with his own. She shot a shadow out at him, making it stick to his face and blind him, then sent a bolt of energy into his chest and making him fall into a dumpster

Tracker in the meantime tried to rope her with a broken chain she found by an over-turned bulldozer in a construction site, but a brick hit her in the head, making her see stars. Nether-Girl laughed, then ran off.

_Darkarai: _**There's a world in mind**

**That's part of my design**

**Where it's all hardcore**

**And there's magma on the floor**

Marlow threw gasoline onto the street then lit a match, making a wall of fire between him and Kitefang when the werewolf tried to attack him.

_Darkarai: _**And we're-**

_Dark-Al and Nether-Girl: _**Powerful!**

_Darkarai: _**When we're-**

_Dark-Al and Nether-Girl: _**Taking over!**

_Darkarai: _**When we're-**

_Dark-Al and Nether-Girl: _**Taking over!**

_Darkarai, Nether-Girl, and Dark-Al: _**We're all taking over!**

Darkarai blasted WG, making her hit a brick wall, while Nether-Girl stretched out her arm and grabbed Gin by her shirt and threw her at Kite, while Dark-Al put a "Shoot Me" sign on Fangpuss' back which Marlow was about to respond to, until a lone figure from the top of a building shot an arrow at him. The werewolf hunter looked up to see who it was, but the figure had disappeared.

"Man, I picked a bad time to bring Ricky into a story!" WG grunted, looking at her little dog, who was suddenly randomly standing next to her.

"Aw, what a cute dog… let me pet him." Darkarai said slyly, reaching out a shadowed tentacle out of her back.

"ACK! Run, Ricky!" WG grabbed Ricky and started running like heck.

Lamone snuck behind her, reaching for the book, but the sorceress whipped around and shot him with a laser-blast from her palm. "Nice try, Lamone… Too bad your brother isn't here to help you, this time,"

Lamone scowled. "You leave him out of this!" he snapped, lunging toward her.

The sorceress only dodged, flying up into the air and laughing. The others re-grouped, panting hard. "Man, is it just me, or are these guys beating us?" Hardy panted.

"It's just you," The others replied, cynically.

"Just stay together. If we take out Darkarai first, Dark-Al and Nether-Girl won't stand a chance," Edwin said.

Unfortunately, the villains heard him from above. "Penalty: too many players on the field," Nether-Girl said.

"I'll fix that," Dark-Al said, then shot toward the ground, slamming his feet into the pavement and causing the ground to 'wave' upward, making the gang fly in different directions.

"AUGH!" the gang screamed as they all flew through the sky.

_Darkarai: _**Lose your friends,**

**Lose them now**

**Lose your hope**

**And bow down**

_Nether-Girl: _**We're unbeatable**

**You'll admit**

_Dark-Al: _**Too much**

**For meddling kids…**

"I don't know what's worse- the fact that they're trying to kill us, or their singing." Toni sneered.

_Darkarai: _**Now you're gonna get smashed,**

**In my world-dominance bash**

_Dark-Al: _**You're gonna wish**

**You died in a car-crash**

_Nether-Girl: _**You might have a struck**

**Of some good luck**

**But we got you beat so**

**I don't give a**

_Darkarai (deep voice): _**I don't give a**

_Dark-Al (deeper voice): _**I don't give a…**

Darkarai used to shadow-powers to lift a truck and sent it hurtling toward Toni. Fangpuss looked over just in time and tackled Toni out of the way, watching as the car smashed through a window, and he looked up and snarled at the villains. Nether-Girl only stuck her tongue out at him and flipped him the bird, and they shot off.

_Darkarai, Dark-Al, and Nether-Girl: _**There's a place downtown**

**Where the freaks all come around**

**It's a hole in the earth,**

**It's a takeover of the world**

_Darkarai: _**And we're powerful**

**When we're taking over**

**When we're taking over **

_Dark-Al and Nether-Girl: _**We're all taking over!**

Marlow saw William lying against a broken wall and drew his knife, grabbing him by the head and ready to slit his throat. Three figures stood behind the wall, and the first one threw a rock at his head, catching his attention, the second one threw a bucket over his head, and the third one wrapped rope around his ankles and made him trip. Alyx arrived and the three figures took off, and she grabbed William and ran.

_Darkarai: _**There's a world in mind**

**That's part of my design**

**Where it's all hardcore**

**And there's magma on the floor**

_Darkarai: _**And we're-**

_Dark-Al and Nether-Girl: _**Powerful!**

_Darkarai: _**When we're-**

_Dark-Al and Nether-Girl: _**Taking over!**

_Darkarai: _**When we're-**

_Dark-Al and Nether-Girl: _**Taking over!**

_Darkarai, Nether-Girl, and Dark-Al: _**We're all taking over!**

Dark-Al and Nether-Girl reached the city dam, and smashed their fists into it, making it burst and flood through the city, while Darkarai threw a red stone into it that turned the water into lava.

"Weather-update: extreme heat-waves to the south!" Nether-Girl exclaimed.

"RUN!" Biff shouted, running through the crowd of screaming people, passing by Kiff and Blackrose, not noticing them.

"What's he running from?" Blackrose asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Um… Blacky?" Kiff stammered, tapping her shoulder and pointing toward a wave of magma. "We'd better do what he says and… RUN!"

_Darkarai: _**Oh, oh, OH oh… OH oh… OH…**

_Dark-Al and Nether-Girl: _**We're all taking over!**

"Something tells me we should run!" Luca gasped as he, Stutz, and Fangs looked at the oncoming lava.

"You THINK?" Stutz and Fangs both snapped, and they all began to run.

_Darkarai: _**Oh, oh, OH oh… OH oh… OH…**

_Dark-Al and Nether-Girl: _**We're all taking over!**

"Quick, to the rooftops!" Lamone yelled, taking a leap and flying toward a building, landing on the side of it and climbing up.

"Wow, I wish I could do that," Fangface said, pausing in awe.

"Wish granted!" Hunter said, grabbing her husband and throwing him towards the building, then picked up speed.

_Darkarai: _**Oh, oh, OH oh… OH oh… OH…**

_Dark-Al and Nether-Girl: _**We're all taking over!**

Everyone managed to reach a fire-escape, pile of crashed cars, slanted trees, and almost anything else that helped them reach the rooftops.

…Well, almost everyone. "Mommy!" Blackrose screamed as she and Kiff stood in the middle of an intersection, lava moving toward them from different directions.

"MY BABY!" Brielle screamed.

"There is no way my half-son is going to be burnt to a crisp," WG said, then stretched her body outward, quickly grabbing the kids and snapping back, and she gave Kiff a glare. "How many times do we HAVE to tell you kids not to run around during a flash molten-lava flood alert?"

_Darkarai: _**Right now!**

_Dark-Al and Nether-Girl: _**We're all taking over!**

_Darkarai: _**Right now!**

_Dark-Al and Nether-Girl: _**We're all taking over!**

_Darkarai: _**Right now!**

_Dark-Al and Nether-Girl: _**We're all taking over!**

_Darkarai: _**Oh oh oh…**

Darkarai made the lava harden, while Dark-Al and Nether-Girl used their powers to zip through the buildings- literately- and make them crumble!

_Darkarai: _**Right now!**

_Dark-Al and Nether-Girl: _**We're all taking over!**

_Darkarai: _**Right now!**

_Dark-Al and Nether-Girl: _**We're all taking over!**

_Darkarai, Dark-Al, and Nether-Girl: _**WE'RE ALL TAKING OVER!**

"Alright! We get it!" Puggsy shouted. "Could you murdify us, THEN sing?"

"Pugs… shut it!" Kite hissed.

_Darkarai, Dark-Al, and Nether-Girl: _**There's a place downtown**

**Where the freaks all come around**

**It's a hole in the earth,**

**It's a takeover of the world**

_Darkarai: _**And we're powerful**

**When we're taking over**

**When we're taking over **

_Dark-Al and Nether-Girl: _**We're all taking over!**

"There's no way I'm going down without a fight!" Hunter snarled, running across the building to attack Darkarai, but a figure leaped in front of her… a figure she knew too well. "Vincent!"

"Hunter?" Vincent gasped, jerking around. With him were two kids: a boy about 7 with dark skin, black shaggy hair, wearing black jeans and a black T-shirt and carrying a small cross-bow, and a tall lanky teenage boy who wore the same clothes the werewolf hunter wore, with a wide-rimmed hat that hid his face.

"So… you're in on this too, eh?" Fangface snarled, running up and lunging toward the hunter.

"What? No wait, I-"

Too late.

*POW!*

Fangface punched him, making him fly back. "Sensei!" The little boy gasped.

"Fangface, look ou-" Tracker gasped.

_Darkarai: _**There's a world in mind**

**That's part of my design**

**Where it's all hardcore**

**And there's magma on the floor**

_Darkarai: _**And we're-**

_Dark-Al and Nether-Girl: _**Powerful!**

_Darkarai: _**When we're-**

_Dark-Al and Nether-Girl: _**Taking over!**

_Darkarai: _**When we're-**

_Dark-Al and Nether-Girl: _**Taking over!**

_Darkarai, Nether-Girl, and Dark-Al: _**We're all taking over!**

_*BAM!*_

Marlow leaped out of nowhere and kicked Fangface upside the jaw. "Say your prayers, you son of a-" he began to say, until the building began to shake.

_*rrrrruuuuUUUUUMMMBBBLE!*_

Dark-Al and Nether-Girl had shot through the building, making it crumble, and everyone began to fall!

…On the bright side, the villain's music-number finally ended.

* * *

When the gang came to, they climbed out of the rubble and onto the hard, moltenfied street. Darkarai, Dark-Al, and Nether-Girl landed on the ground, smirking. "You guys give up, or are you thirsty for more?" Dark-Al asked.

"Okay, the next guy who rips off a movie-quote gets a foot in the throat. I'm not kidding!" Brielle snapped, trying to regain her balance.

"Face it, guys… you don't stand a chance this time." Nether-Girl scoffed. "I mean, we're already up to 12 pages and you guys hardly put a scratch on us!"

"We're not giving up! We never give up…" Kim retorted. "We'll beat you!"

Darkarai laughed, stepping forward. "Foolish girl… I'm the most powerful being on earth!" she sneered. "What makes you think you can beat me?"

"Because heroes always triumph over villains like you!" Kiff snapped.

"Maybe in the past… but not now!" Darkarai then zipped down the street, seeing two kids walking with a cloaked skeleton.

One of the kids, a girl wearing a pink dress with a flower on it, having blonde horn-like hair pulled back by a black headband, looked up at the skeleton. "Grim…" she said in a dark tone.

"Oh, c'mon! What makes you think I did this?" The skeleton protested.

"Ooh! Because you have an all-powerful scythe that can cause all sorts of chaos?" The other kid, a boy wearing a white T-shirt with a blue stripe, red cap, and sporting a large nose guessed excitedly.

"…Something I need to borrow real quick." Darkarai said, running up and taking the scythe, then shot into the air, slicing it through the sky and making a large, swirling portal.

…which began to suck our heroes (and anyone else within a 3-mile radius of the chaos) in! "Oh… craaaaaaaaaaap!" WG screamed as she and the other authors were sucked into the air.

"Augh, someone help!" Gin screamed, flying upward.

"GIN!" Biff shouted, grabbing her hand to pull her down, but only ended up getting sucked up himself.

"It's 'Swapping Lives' all over again!" Fangs screamed, running in place but eventually got sucked up as well.

"Pugs! Help! I'm falling upwaaAAAAAARD!" Fangface screamed.

"Yow!" Puggsy shouted, shooting up. Someone grabbed his hand, and he looked down and saw Brielle, hanging onto him, while holding onto a lamp-post which slowly began to unbolt.

"Brielle! Grab my hand!" Vincent cried, ducked behind a crumbled section of a building that blocked the portal's suction, and he grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me!" Brielle spat, twisting her hand out of his. "I don't trust you… I never will again!" she pulled out of his grasp and shot upward.

Vincent ducked back down, a hurt expression on his face.

"Mom! Dad!" Timothy and Blackrose both screamed, almost being pulled into the portal, but Alyx and William managed to grab them and pull them in an alley.

"Mom! Dad! …Other Mom! Other Dad!" Kiff cried, looking at Brielle, Puggsy, WG, and Hardy as they all were sucked in. He began to shoot up to, until a pair of hands grabbed him.

"Gotcha!" Toni cried, suddenly getting pulled up to until another pair of hands grabbed her.

"And we gotcha!" Luca called as he grabbed her legs and Stutz hung onto his waist.

"And I've got you!" Marlow chuckled, preparing to shoot them, until a car shot by and smacked into him.

Lamone ran up and grabbed Stutz, pulling all the kids into an alley with their friends, watching as the rest of their gang was sucked into the swirling vortex.

"Give me that!" The skeleton snapped at Darkarai, swiping his scythe back and shooting a blast at the portal, making it close.

"Kill-joy!" Darkarai snapped, shooting him with a blast of energy, then grabbed Dark-Al and Nether-Girl. "C'mon, guys. Lets blow this popsicle stand." With a flash of light, they were gone.

Gone… like half of the gang.

The gang had split up… but this time they weren't going to be coming back together.

* * *

*THIS JUST IN AGAIN!*

_The authoress and company are unable to decently end this chapter, for the fact that they were all just sucked into a portal, heading into an unknown realm. They wish to inform you that the song that was sung was a parody of Kesha's "Take It Off", and that you will review this chapter, but not flame, no matter HOW bad the villains' song was, or else- in the words of Wherever Girl- you will have a live badger shoved into your underpants while being forced to croon and hitting yourself with bricks._

_That is all._


	12. Chapter 12: Vincent's Secrets

(The authoress wakes up with her Pomeranian at her side, surrounded by darkness)

Me: Ricky, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore!

Ricky: *blinks*

Me: Well, readers, while I try to figure out where we ended up, please read on. (picks up Ricky) C'mon, boy. Lets see if this place has a directory.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Fangface the Second: **Nope. Pretty much somewhere worse. :p

Disclaimer: As if being sucked into an unknown location wasn't bad enough, I do not own Fangface. OH THE INHUMANITY!

0o0o0o0o0

Vincent looked up at the sky, making sure the portal and the dark-hearted sorceress were gone, then turned to the two youths beside him. "Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"Everyone except whoever got sucked into that huge portal." The teenager of the trio said.

In the middle of the street lied the shotgun Hunter had grabbed from Timothy… who picked it up and aimed it point-blank in Vincent's face. "Where did you send my family, who murderer?" he snarled.

*Bap!*

"YEOW! Ow, ow, ow, OW!" Timothy dropped the gun and grabbed his shin, jumping around on one leg.

"You leave him alone, you jerk!" The little boy of Vincent's trio snapped after kicking Timothy. He heard a snarl and Kiff tackled him. "Ow! Hey! Get off me!"

"Not until you bring my parents back! All four of 'em!" Kiff snapped back as they began to wrestle.

"Guys, GUYS! Ease down!" Alyx snapped, breaking up the fight. "There's a less-violent way to settle this…" she then grabbed Vincent by the shirt-collar and yanked him face-to-face, her eyes glowing red with hatred. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAD, YOU HEARTLESS FREAK?"

"What makes you think _I'm_ responsible for any of this?" Vincent sneered, shoving her away and brushing himself off. "I didn't steal a scythe and open a portal!"

"You're in cahoots with the ones who did, though!" Timothy yelled, still rubbing his shin.

"What's the matter, Vincent? Couldn't take down any werewolves with guns, so you resulted in using dark-magic?" William sneered.

"Are you insane? I kill evil creatures, not join sides with them!" Vincent argued.

"Funny… I recall you joining a kretin in his plans to take over the toon-world and real-world." Lamone scoffed, approaching as he brushed himself off. "But, sadly children, I'm afraid Vincent is telling the truth."

"What?" The others gasped.

"Ha ha! You were wrong!" The teenager in Vincent's trio laughed, pointing his finger in Timothy's face.

"How do you know?" William asked.

"I saw Vincent and these other two running about during the chaos," Lamone explained. "Rather than trying to attack us, they were attacking Marlow." he rubbed his chin, looking at the werewolf hunter. "My question is… why?"

"Lets just say Marlow and I haven't been agreeing on any terms," Vincent said, bitterly.

"W-What exactly is g-g-going on h-here?" Stutz stammered as he, Toni, and Luca stepped out of the alley. "Who IS t-this g-guy?"

"His name is Vincent Fondane," Toni explained, glowering at the werewolf hunter. "My cousin and his friends threw him in jail- twice- after what he did to Hunter and Brielle. And now…" she grabbed him by the shirt-collar, glaring deeply into his eyes. "I want to know everything YOU know about what just happened to them!"

There was a low rumble in the sky, which alarmed everyone. "Not here. We must find a more solitary shelter," Vincent said.

"I know a place. Come along," Lamone said, leading them down the street, though the others didn't keep their eyes off Vincent or his accomplices.

"By the way, who ARE you guys?" Luca asked.

"My name is Brody." the little boy said.

"I'm Benny," the teenager said.

"Alright, Benny and Brody… what are you two doing running amuck with THIS creep?" Blackrose asked with a sneer.

"We-"

"WHOA!" Brody exclaimed, pausing and studying Blackrose. "Are you a werewolf? Wow, I never saw one so small before."

"So she's little. What's so surprising about it?" Kiff scoffed.

"Not much I guess, except she's really cute."

"Brody!" Vincent said firmly, and Brody ran up to his side, hanging his head low. "For the last time, don't get so close to those beasts."

"And think twice before calling me 'cute' again!" Blackrose snarled, then quietly giggled. "He thinks I'm cute."

"Don't get so flattered, Blacky." Kiff whispered. "He's with a werewolf-hunter. We can't trust him."

0o0o0o0o0

The group came across a church four blocks down. Unlike the rest of the town, the church was still standing. Everyone went inside and sat near the altar, a few candles lit to give them a little light. "Alright you three. Talk." Alyx said to Vincent, Brody, and Benny.

Vincent sighed, mostly out of irritation. "I guess it started a long time ago…" he began.

**~Flashback Time Once Again!~**

"_Marlow and I used to be on the same team… but always played by different rules." _Vincent narrated. _"I didn't realize it until after we broke out of prison."_

Marlow and Vincent stood in the middle of the woods, as Marlow kept throwing his knives and pinning them into tree trunks. "Stupid meddlers… we were so CLOSE!" he snarled as he ripped his knives out. "I thought for sure we'd have finished them off."

Vincent sat there, rubbing his chin, knowing that Marlow was referring to the fight back at the hidden lair by the Santa Cruz river, after FF2 had beaten Skeith and Jennifer's plans were foiled, along with his own. "Things don't always go as planned…" Vincent said, being deep in thought, remembering how Vincent had slit that 'Brelyn' girl's throat… only to realize too late it was Brielle. He couldn't believe he didn't recognize her as a young child- he had pretty much raised her as a child!

"We'll have to try again… this time we'll kill those damn creatures on-sight AND those stupid kids they hang around with, too!" Marlow kept saying.

Vincent cringed a bit, but didn't let Marlow see. "Marlow… have you ever considered just killing the werewolves and just letting the teenagers go free? I mean, it's not like they'll have much defense without those beasts on their side."

Marlow only let out a scoff. "Oh, please. You remember how that short kid had managed to change into a werewolf. If he can do that, the rest of them could! …Especially your old accomplice, who you let join our enemies and marry one of those beasts!"

Vincent glowered, scowling at him. "I wasn't able to DO anything! I tried to separate them after my third encounter with Hunter, and the two of us would have gotten away if her little 'lover' hadn't jumped me! Do you honestly think I wanted her to spend the rest of her life with a boy who hung around werewolves?"

"You COULD have done something, Vincent…" Marlow took out a switchblade, clicking the button and making the blade pop out. "You could have KILLED HIM!" on 'killed him', he threw the knife, making it stick into a tree, inches from Vincent's face.

Vincent only sneered. "You know I wouldn't dare harm a human-being. It's against our code!"

"Code schmode! Wake up and smell the coffee, Vincent! It's them, or us! After my wretched 'son' took out the rest of the Veni-Con-Yei, we're not going to last any longer! We're the last ones, Vincent… and I don't plan on going down without a fight."

"I told you… I left that group long ago!"

"Whatever. We've got to take them out, whether a few humans get killed or not!"

"_I could see it in his eyes that he had gone mad… and I knew I had to stop him."_

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Marlow." Vincent said, pulling out a gun, shooting at him.

But Marlow was quick and dodged the shot, then took out his own guns and shot at him. Both of them shot at each other, threw knives at one another, and when they ran out of weapons to use they battled in hand-to-hand combat. Vincent managed to tackle Marlow and pin him to the ground, but Marlow planted his feet into his stomach and kicked him off, grabbing a knife off the ground and ready to stab him.

"_I thought he was going to kill me right then and there. Luckily, I wasn't completely alone."_

*Bam!*

A large, black-furred were-cat lunged out of nowhere and punched Marlow, making him fly back and slam into a tree. "Damn, (hiss) normally criminals get into brawls _in_ prison." the were-cat said.

Marlow stood up, glowering as he reached for his gun. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that…" he snarled.

The were-cat let out a jaguar-like roar and lunged at Marlow, tackling him into the bushes. Vincent stood up and decided, since Marlow was distracted at the moment, to take off.

"_I let the cat-creature have its fun, and ran off into the woods."_

**~End of Flashback!~**

"…I never let Marlow out of my sight since then," Vincent continued. "I kept an eye on him, making sure he never fulfilled any of his plans." he sighed and hung his head low. "Unfortunately, he had managed to cover up his tracks this time… and this time his plan was a success, and I had failed."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up!" Alyx said. "You mean to say you're part of the Veni-Con-Yei?"

"What's the Venice-Co-whatever?" Toni asked, arching an eyebrow.

"The _Veni-Con-Yei _is an underground group of werewolf-hunters… at least, it used to be until Kite came around and exposed them." Vincent said. "And, yes, I USED to be part of the group… until I saw what their work: killing innocent lives for their game."

"Human lives?" William asked, slyly.

Vincent sighed. "No… also werewolf lives."

"Well, you can tell it's the end of the world when Vincent Fondane calls werewolves 'innocent'." Timothy scoffed.

Vincent glared at him and he piped down. "I don't count werewolves as 'innocent' until they prove it to me. (sigh) After a while, they decided wiping out lycanthropes wasn't enough, and began to kill off anyone who was close to a werewolf. I didn't know about it until years later, and that's when I grabbed Brielle and left the clan."

"Whoa, hold it. Brielle- my mom- was a werewolf-hunter too?" Kiff gasped, shocked.

"More of a trainee. We didn't allow any of our minors to start hunting werewolves until their 16th year, and she was 14 when I quit the group." he sighed and hung his head low. "Unfortunately, you were never allowed to quit the Veni-Con-Yei. There was only one way out…"

"What was that?" Luca asked.

"Death."

Stutz gave Luca a look. "Y-You had to a-ask, d-didn't you?" he muttered.

"So, what did you do?" Alyx asked.

Vincent sighed. "I took Brielle with me wherever I went, training her in self-defense in case we ever encountered the group… That's when I made the mistake about telling her I was a werewolf hunter. She thought I was crazy and just took off." he said.

"(grr) Anyone who hunts werewolves is crazy," William scoffed… only, it was his werewolf-half, Kaiser. Alyx nudged him to keep quiet.

"The Veni-Con-Yei happened to know about it, and used it against me. If I was to quit their group, they would kill Brielle… I had no choice but to give in. They sent me to hunt down a family of werewolves in Texas… i.e Hunter's family."

Blackrose let out a growl, remembering her mother's story about her encounter with Vincent and how he tried to kill her parents. …So she was shocked when she saw him wincing.

"I did as they told me. I trapped the werewolves in their house, and killed two of them- Hunter's parents." he sighed, shaking his head. "Sometimes I wish that I just let them kill me, instead."

"So why didn't you," Blackrose scoffed, and Kiff nudged her.

"Because that would be a result in failure… and if I failed, they would kill Brielle." he clenched his fists. "Although, if I had known that Fangface was coming, I wouldn't have bothered."

"What do you mean?" William asked.

"The Veni-Con-Yei wouldn't let me leave the area until I made sure every werewolf was killed. If they knew I left without completing my task, they would…"

"Kill Brielle. Yeah, we got that part," Toni interrupted. Lamone gave her a glare and bopped her on the head. "Ow! What?"

"As I was saying… I waited around until Hunter came back… and that's when Fangface and those other meddlers arrived. I tried to scare them off with my threats, but they remained with Hunter. …I was surprised at their loyalty, even after I stabbed Hunter- oh, don't give me that look, Blackrose! She healed, didn't she? …Anyway, I fled the house, knowing that those human kids would get to me, and I stuck to my oath to never kill a human, whether they were with a werewolf or not." he shook his head again. "I was given another chance to capture Hunter, after telling the group about Fangface, and I decided to capture the werewolves AND lure Brielle back to me by stealing a Silver Crest that belonged to her family."

Lamone rubbed his chin, recalling a faint memory of a silver crest hanging on the wall in a living room…

"My plan backfired when Hunter beat me and I was thrown in jail. Luckily, Brielle arrived and released me, so I was relieved to know that half of my plan worked… but not as well. I knew I had to keep Brielle close to me, but couldn't let her know that the Veni-Con-Yei was tracing her. I threatened to kill her if she left, after giving the group the message that I'd try to get her to join us- though it was a lie. The real plan was to flee the country under false names and 'disappear' from the Veni-Con-Yei for good. But that plan backfired as well when…"

"My mom met my dad." Kiff answered.

"Exactly, and I figured the Veni-Con-Yei had killed Brielle after I was sent back to jail... and I began to wonder why I even bothered to try to keep her alive... knowing it would have been better if I never told her. We'd be safe somewhere..."

"And my grandparents would still be alive..." Blackrose muttered.

Vincent sighed. "I remained in sorrow for years after that. …That's when Marlow returned, telling me about his plan to wipe out Fangface and his friends. My new task was to kidnap his sons and bring them to his hide-out." he looked at Timothy. "I had kidnapped Timothy first, and that's when I found out Marlow had a new 'gift': the ability to make copies of others and force them to do his will. He made your copy kill itself… right in front of your dad."

"(hurk) I could have lived my life without knowing that…" Timothy said, stunned.

"I know, it was dreadful. That's why I knocked you out and snuck you out of the hideout, telling Marlow that you somehow escaped. He was angry, but told me I could make it up to him by fetching your other brother. I managed to catch Kite, planning on sending him somewhere, but that idiot vampire, Edwin, showed up and knocked me out and took him away, instead."

"Hey, that 'idiot' is my dad!" Alyx snapped.

"And you have my pity. …Anyway, I went after your other brother and kidnapped him, but had him sent to an orphanage in California- the one place the Veni-Con-Yei never go."

"How come?" Luca asked.

"The property values suck and everything was too damn expensive."

"Ah."

"Hold it… you said you had to catch my 'other' brother." Timothy said, his eyes wide. "Kite was my only brother (adopted, but still my brother)… wasn't he?"

"No… You see, you both were very young when you got separated, so you couldn't remember each other too well."

"I have another big brother?" Blackrose gasped, then squealed. "Ooh, is he a werewolf like me? Huh? Huh? Is he?"

"No, he isn't. Actually, while I was monitoring Timothy to make sure he was alright- I had sent him to an orphanage on the coast as well, while he had amnesia- I found out Marlow had tracked your brother down and was training him to become a werewolf-hunter… Just to throw some irony in his revenge against your father. His plan failed when I kidnapped him and taught him how to be a _real_ hunter."

Benny chuckled. "Boy, Marlow must've been pretty mad!" he said, then leaned back. "So tell me, Vincent, who's the son-of-a-werewolf sap that you took in, and how come Brody and I never met him?"

"You never met the 'sap' Benny, because you already know him."

Under the rim of his hat, Benny arched an eyebrow. "Really? Who?"

Vincent pulled off Benny's hat. He had shaggy chocolate-brown hair, brown eyes… and looked exactly like Timothy! "You."

Timothy's jaw hit the floor at this point.

"Oh no… not another one…" Lamone groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"You mean…" Benny gasped.

"I have a BROTHER?" Timothy and Benny both exclaimed.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well, folks, once again I leave you shocked, baffled, and hopefully rolling on the floor laughing. (looks around dark room) Now, if only I could find a way out of here. As I continue to look, please review, but don't-

*a trap door opens beneath the authoress and she falls*

FlaaaAAAAAAUUGH!

*thud!*

Ow...


	13. Chapter 13: Thanks for the Memories?

_(In place of Wherever Girl stands Nether-Girl… huh boy…)_

Nether-Girl: Hello, readers. WG couldn't introduce this chapter due to the fact that my allies and I are putting her and the rest of the heroes through agonizing torture, which you are about to see in this chapter. If any of you are highly sensitive and have weak stomachs… TOO BAD! But, just to prove that I'm not TOO heartless, I shall take notice of the reviews…

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Fangface the Second: **Ha! That place is NOTHING compared to what we have in store for you…

**Tracker78: **If WG were here, she'd thank you, and will consider your idea for her "Fangface Out-Takes" story.

THEN there's the one thing more despised than I am… The Disclaimer!

_Disclaimer: Fangface is owned by Ruby-Spears Co., all OC are owned by WG, FF2, and Tracker, and yadda yadda yadda…_

Now lets get on with it! I want to see how everyone is suffering!

* * *

Kite shot up, with Kitefang at his side. "Kite… what happened? Where are we?" Kitefang asked, rubbing his head.

"To answer the first question, we were just sucked through a giant portal," Kite said, looking around, seeing that they were standing in a room made up of cinder-blocks. "To answer the second question… I have no idea." he saw a doorway off to his left, and began walking toward it. "C'mon, we'd better find a way out of here and find the others."

As they walked toward the doorway, they heard a peculiar sound… muffled sobbing. "Hey, you hear that? Someone's crying."

"It might be one of the others. Hurry!" They ran through the doorway, seeing that Kite was right.

Kim sat in the middle of the floor, her face buried in her hands. "Kimmy! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Kitefang ran over to her…

*BANG!*

They froze at the sound, noticing Kim's crying had stopped… and she fell to the ground, blood leaking out of her head. "KIM!" Kite screamed, running over to his wife.

Kitefang turned, snarling at who shot Kim… his eyes widening in shock. "No… it can't be!" he gasped.

Standing there, holding a gun, was Marlow. "Quite a way to end a marriage, isn't it?" he said with a smirk.

"You murderous bastard! I'll kill you!" Kite shouted, tapping his bracelet and making a sword appear, running straight at Marlow.

…Who backed away right through the wall as if it were air. It turned solid and Kite slammed into it. "Kite… look!" Kitefang gasped, pointing at Kim's body, watching as it turned to black sand.

"What the… What the heck is going on?"

Marlow's laugh echoed through the room. Kitefang felt against the wall, feeling his paw go through a section of it. "C'mon, this way!" He and Kite went through, entering a hallway…

Just in time to hear a scream. "FANGFACE!"

"Hunter!" Kite gasped, and they bolted down the hallway.

* * *

Hunter sat up in a room… gasping to see it was her old living room. "Fangface? Martin? Anybody?" she gasped, looking around.

She heard chuckling and ran out into the hall… seeing Fangface lying against the wall in pain. "Hunter…" he whispered.

"Fangsey!" She began to run toward him, until the sound of someone chuckling cut her off.

Out stepped Marlow, holding a knife. Without another word, he stabbed it into Fangface's chest, carving downward.

"FANGFACE!" Hunter ran forward and lunged at Marlow, who leaped into a wall, going through it. She landed by Fangface, watching as his body turned to sand. "What…?"

She felt dizzy, confused, and began to stumble, leaning against the wall to keep her balance…

Going right through it…

* * *

Tracker came to in a large room, where the floor, ceiling, and walls were all painted black, yet looked as if they were made out of a mist. "Where am I?" she asked herself, standing up and looking around. She heard a moan to her left, and saw Kasandra a short distance away, lying on her side, her back to her. "Kassy! Are you alright…?" She ran over to her OC, rolling her onto her back…

Seeing that her face was messed up… like the victims in the movie, "The Ring" messed up! She screamed and jumped back, watching as her OC's body turned into black sand and blew away. She stood up and began to run toward a wall, tripping and falling through it into a dark hall.

"Hmm… I see you encountered my first trick on you," came a voice, and she turned around to see Marlow, smirking at her.

"Marlow! I should have known…" she reached to grab a pistol that she carried on her at all times… only to see that it was gone.

"Looking for this?" Marlow held up her pistol, grinning. "Too bad it's out of your reach." he then aimed it at her. "I'll give you 'til the count of 'ten' to run. One…"

Tracker stood still, trying to think of a plan.

"Two…"

She reached into her pocket…

"Three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine-ten!" Marlow pulled the trigger…

*SKISCH!*

"GAH!" The hunter fell back, watching as blood gushed out of his chest from where Tracker's knife struck him, and he fell back.

Tracker ran up and grabbed her gun, looking at Marlow's lifeless body… a strange scent invading her nostrils. She bent down, seeing that it was the smell of his blood… but it didn't smell that way to her. Taking a dab on her finger, she sniffed it a little more, trying to recognize the scent, and she arched an eyebrow. "Ink?" she questioned.

She heard oncoming footsteps right then, and leaned against the wall, cocking her pistol. A figure ran out in front of her, and she jumped in front of it, her pistol raised. "Yikes! Watch where you're pointing that!" Fangs cried, pushing her gun away.

"Fangs! Tracker!" Hunter cried, running towards them.

"Hunter! You're alive!" Tracker exclaimed.

Kite and Kitefang came running around the corner. "Hunter! We heard you scream. What happened?" Kite asked.

Hunter winced, wrapping her arms around herself. "I-I saw Marlow… kill Fangface…" she said, tears running down her eyes. "But when I got near him, his body turned to sand!"

Kite and Kitefang looked at each other. "That just happened to Kim." Kitefang said.

"What is going on?" Tracker demanded.

A chuckle interrupted them, and they turned to see Marlow (once again… man this guy just keeps popping up everywhere!) "All part of my little game…" he said, sharpening his knife. "Your friends are lost somewhere in our maze of hallways, encountering copies of one another- copies that I'm destroying. Your job is to rescue your _real_ friends, before I kill them."

"Son of a-" Kitefang snarled, leaping at him and swiping his claws at his face, watching as it turned to sand.

"C'mon, we've got to find the others, quick!" Kite said.

"Thanks for the obvious," Hunter scoffed, and they quickly ran down the hallway…

* * *

…unknowingly being watched from a scarlet-red room. "It looks like our game has begun," Dark-Al said, smirking.

Nether-Girl turned to Darkarai. "Marvelous idea of using Edwin Jr.'s basement-design, Darky." she said, watching as Biff and Kim ran down different hallways, unsure of where to go.

"Thank you… but call me 'Darky' again, and I'll rip out your intestines." Darkarai said.

Dark-Al rubbed his chin. "You know guys, since we're torturing them all, we need a little something extra." he said.

"What would that be?" Nether-Girl asked. "Various, well-known movie serial-killers running amuck?"

"Actually, I was going to say some music, but I like your idea, better!"

"Well, while you two are having fun unleashing pain onto those meddlers, I'll be sending out a few summons," Darkarai said, walking out of the room.

Dark-Al grabbed a walkie-talkie, watching the screen as Fangs ran out of a room. "Yo, Marlow. I got some extra tasks for some of those 'copies'…"

* * *

Biff ran around the corner, freezing when he saw Gin standing at the end of a hallway, on a chair with a noose around her neck. She looked at him with empty eyes, glowering, and he heard footsteps, seeing Puggsy behind him, holding a gun.

_Gin: _**I'm gonna make it bend and break**

_Puggsy: _**(It sent you to me without wings)**

_Gin: _**Say a prayer and let the good times roll**

**In case the heroes don't show**

_Puggsy: _**(let the good times roll, let the good times roll)**

Biff watched in horror as Gin kicked the chair over and hung herself, and heard a gunshot behind him and saw Puggsy fall to the ground, gasping as their bodies turned to sand. He quickly ran off around the corner.

Kim in the meantime ran into a room, gasping when she saw Kite chained against the wall, Marlow having his gun aimed at him. Kite looked up at her with fearful eyes.

_Kite: _**And I want these words to make things right**

**But it's the words that make these come to life**

_Marlow: _**"Who does he think he is?"**

Kim jumped Marlow but his gun already went off, shooting Kite in the forehead, and she jumped up, watching Marlow and Kite's bodies turn to sand.

**If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys**

Meanwhile, FF2 raced down the hallway, trying to transform into one of his egos but his bracelet was on the fritz. He looked over, seeing Stalker holding a knife.

_Stalker: _**One night and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories, even if they weren't so great**

**It tastes like blood, only sweeter…**

He watched in horror as Stalker slit her own throat, her body quickly turning to sand. _Another copy… _he thought in relief, but wasn't going to calm down until he found his real friends.

Fangpuss ran out of a room, skidding to a stop when he saw Marlow trapping Fangs in a headlock.

_Fangs: _**One night, yeah and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories,**

**Thanks for the memories**

_Marlow and Fangs: _**It tastes like blood, only sweeter**

He watched as Marlow snapped Fangs' neck, and he snarled and lunged, Marlow throwing Fangs' body at him. At contact, it exploded into sand, and Fangpuss watched as Marlow disappeared. "This story is messed up!" he said, brushing the sand off of him.

Gin ran down the hall, seeing Biff standing in front of a large saw-mill, Marlow right behind him. He looked over at her with sad eyes.

_Biff: _**I'm looking forward to the future…**

**But my eyesight is going bad **

**And this crystal ball**

**It's always cloudy except for**

_Marlow: _**(except for)**

_Biff: _**When you look into the past**

_Marlow_: **(look into the past)**

_Biff: _**One night stand**

_Marlow: _**One night stand off!**

Marlow pushes Biff into the saw mill and Gin screams. Rather than blood splattering all over, Biff's body bursts into sand. Marlow then runs at her with a knife, but suddenly a sword sticks out in front of him and he runs through it, getting his own head sliced off, his body turning into sand as well. Gin looks over and sees Fangs. "C'mon," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her down the hallways.

Fangface runs by, gasping when he sees Hunter pinned against the wall with knives… still breathing!

_Hunter: _**One night and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Even if they weren't so great**

**It tastes like blood, only sweeter**

Another knife flies by and strikes her stomach, and her body turns to sand. Fangface looks over at who threw the knife, seeing (who else?) Marlow, who smirks and vanishes through a wall. Fangs runs by and grabs his wrist, pulling him along, and they pass by Eric, seeing him standing above a shark-tank, Marlow holding his arms behind his back.

_Eric_: **One night and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories**

_Marlow_: **Thanks for the memories**

_Eric and Marlow_: **It tastes like blood only sweeter**

Fangs shakes his head and pulls them along. Marlow watches the coward flee and pushes the Eric-clone into the shark-tank anyway, wondering why he didn't stop.

Tracker and Hunter come across a room, seeing FF2 tied to a chair.

_FF2: _**They say I only think in the form of **

**Crunching numbers in hotel rooms**

**Collecting page six lovers**

They watch as a chandelier made of broken glass falls on top of him, his body turning into sand. They hear a floorboard creak and look over, seeing WG tightening a belt around her neck, Marlow pulling it tighter and tigher.

_WG: _**Get me out of my mind…**

**Get death to come close…**

**I'm an inch away from getting to certain doom-**

With one more pull, she falls to the ground, her face blue with death, turning into sand. Tracker shoots Marlow, and he turns into sand too (anyone else getting tired of this?). They leave the room, running into Biff (the real one) and seeing Kim run out of a room, screaming. They run after Kim, Fangpuss joining them halfway down the hall, while Fangs and Gin run out in front of them.

They run by Brielle, tied above a pit of flames, the rope slowly breaking.

_Brielle: _**One night, yeah one more time**

They run by Kite and Kitefang, diving into an empty pool head-first.

_Kite: _**Thanks for the memories**

_Kitefang: _**Thanks for the memories**

They run by Edwin, who's being squeezed to death by an anaconda.

_Edwin: _**It tastes like blood only sweeter**

They run past various rooms, where various clones are either committing suicide or being killed by Marlow. All of them look at Fangs, curious on why he's hardly stopping.

_Copies: _**One night one more time**

_Marlow: _**(one night one more time)**

_Copies: _**Thanks for the memories even if they weren't so great**

**It tastes like blood only sweeter**

**One night, yeah one more time**

_Marlow: _**(one night one more time)**

_Copies: _**Thanks for the memories**

_Marlow: _**(thanks for the memories)**

They follow Kim into a room, seeing that there are now two of her: one is being held by Marlow with a knife at her throat, and the other is being strangled by another Marlow.

_Marlows: _**It tastes like blood, only sweeter!**

"Which one is the real Kim?" Biff cried.

"I am!" both of the Kims cry out.

"That was helpful," FF2 said, sarcastically.

There's a growl and Fangface runs past them, attacking the Marlow who has a knife at Kim's throat, biting his arm and making him drop the knife, then swinging him against the wall, his body bursting into sand. The others look over at the other Kim, who's body is turning to sand, while the other Marlow glares at them. Kite lunges at him, but he leaps through a wall and vanishes.

"Oh, thank God you chose me!" Kim cried, wrapping her arms around Fangface. "But… how did you know?"

"We've had experience with Marlow and his cloning-game," Fangs replied, solemnly. "He would make copies of our family members and kill them in front of us just to try to break our spirit, even make copies of ourselves to scare us. Eventually we were able to tell the difference,"

"How?" Fangpuss asked.

Fangs pointed to his eyes. "You know how you can see your reflection or a glint of light in someone's eyes? …When we looked into them, there was nothing."

"Well, now that we're all here, lets find a way out," Biff said.

Tracker, however froze. "Wait a minute… where's WG?" she asked.

"And Stalker?" FF2 added.

"And Hardy, Puggsy, Brielle, and Edwin?" Fangface added, looking around.

"And ERIC?" Fangs cried.

"Geez… See, this is why authors shouldn't put so many characters into their story- they're hard to keep track of!" Kitefang scoffed.

"C'mon, we'd better find them… before Marlow does." Tracker said, and together they sprinted down the hall.

* * *

Nether-Girl and Dark-Al watched the monitors, grimacing. "Damn that Fangsworth!" Nether-Girl cursed, pounding her fist onto the table. "I thought he and Fangface were supposed to be the STUPID ones!"

"Chillax, NG." Dark-Al said, coolly. "They still have to find their other friends…"

Nether-Girl arched an eyebrow, looking back at the screens. "That reminds me… what did Darkarai DO with the others?"

The door creaked and they turned to see Darkarai standing in the doorway, smirking. "Something that'll make them wish they were dead, now." she replied. "Now, c'mon… I have a few allies I'd like you to meet."

* * *

Nether-Girl: Anyone find this chapter too graphic? …Well, tough! Anyway… What twisted fate does Darkarai have in store for the others? Will their friends reach them in time? And who are the 'allies' she wants us to meet? …Heck I don't know! I'm not writing the story. All I know is that the song is Fall Out Boy's "Thanks for the Memories". Just read and review, but if you so much as try to spark a flame, you're going to suffer every diabolical treatment the clones went through!


	14. Chapter 14: A Specific Trait

(The authoress stands in front of a pile of Marlow-clones, which quickly dissolve into black sand)

Me: And THAT, Ricky, is why you should never mock Monty Python.

Ricky: *blinks*

Me: Well, everyone, I suppose half of you are shocked from the last chapter due to the graphicness. Here's a less-mortifying chapter to lift your spirits. (sees a Marlow-clone slowly crawling away, and puts an ax in its back.) Stay dead, you!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Fangface the Second: **Oh, there's gonna be more than 2. …WAY more. And thanks again for PM-ing me some ideas! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface, or any other cartoons featured in this fic. Just myself, my OC, and my little Pomeranian.

Ricky: *blinks*

* * *

Benny was pacing back and forth, while Timothy was hyperventilating into a paper-bag. Apparently, neither of them were taking the news of having a long-lost twin brother too well.

Blackrose, on the other hand, was ecstatic. "This is so COOL!" the little she-wolf exclaimed. "Just two years ago, I found out I had an older brother, and now it turns out I have TWO! *gasp* Do you think I could have a long-lost sister, too? (grr) Huh? Huh? Do ya?"

"Author and co-authors forbid," Toni scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"I don't get it… why didn't you tell me I had a family, before?" Benny asked Vincent.

"Marlow was in the middle of brain-washing you into hunting down werewolves with him." Vincent answered. "As much as I despise the beasts, I knew that if allowed your family to get killed, then Marlow would have succeeded."

"And you wouldn't get your chance to skin us," Kiff sneered.

"I'm surprised he hasn't tried, now." Blackrose huffed.

Vincent gave them a glare. "The only reason I refuse to kill all of you is because you're the only ones who can save us." he said, coldly.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Luca asked.

Vincent sighed and leaned back. "I suppose Lamone told you one part of the legend of Darkarai, but there is more. It is said that a child of Vandeguarde heritage will unleash her-"

"Toni accomplished that," Timothy scoffed, getting punched in the arm by Toni. "Ouch! Hey, what was that for?"

"…But after her release, a group of heroes consisting of five werewolves, three vampires, two were-cats, and a child of noble-birth will come together to rise up against her power." he gave them all solemn looks.

"Wait-wait-wait… you want US to save the world?" Toni asked, shocked.

"Eh, pretty much." Lamone said, rubbing his chin. "We've already got two werewolves… two and a half if you count Kiff. Alyx and I are two vampires… though I don't believe the rest of you are were-cats or royalty."

"And we're also short one vampire and two werewolves," William added.

"Then lets hope we'll come across them on our journey." Vincent said.

"Hold it, Hunter-Boy. What makes you think YOU'RE coming along?" Alyx sneered.

"You'll need our help, whether you want it or not!" Brody snapped.

"What do you know? We don't!" Blackrose retorted.

"We don't have much of a choice," Lamone said. "With Darkarai on the loose, we're gong to need all the help we can get- whether we trust one another or not." he looked out the window, seeing that the sun was already beginning to set. "We must leave as soon as possible. We have only three days before the lunar eclipse. If we don't reach her by then…"

"Yeah, yeah, we're all going to die." Toni scoffed, and Lamone gave her a glare.

"Don't worry, Lammy. All we have to do is find her, grab the book, read a spell, and POOF! She's gone again." Luca said. "You and Eddy did it a hundred years ago before you were a vampire, and you can do it again!"

"Wait… a hundred years? Before you were a vampire?" Alyx questioned.

"Yes… why does that sound odd?" Lamone questioned.

"Well… I thought you were born a vampire and you said you were a hundred… I'm confused."

Lamone sighed. "I _was_ born a vampire… but my trait didn't kick in until I was fifteen. By that time, vampires' growths begin to slow down, making us age 1/16 that of a human."

"I remember you telling me that," Kiff said. "Back when I was a vampire… then became a Kretin… and now I'm just half-werewolf."

"Yes. I remember, too. …Anyway, I stopped keeping track of my regular age, deciding to go by centuries rather than years."

"Do you age like that, Alyx?" William asked.

"Not exactly. When my father bit me, I was only half vampire at the time, thereby I could age like a regular human. But, once I get my… I mean, once I hit puberty, I'll start aging like the rest of them." Alyx explained.

"When you get your 'monthly visit', you mean?" Blackrose asked, smirking.

"You mean you haven't gotten it, yet?" Toni asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

Alyx glared darkly at Toni. "Watch it, Marker!" she snapped, then turned to Blackrose. "And how did YOU know about it?"

"Well, back when Kiff and I could change our ages, I was at a certain age and-" Blackrose began.

"Uh, how about if we SKIP the 'mother-nature's curse' talk and get back to the matter-at-hand?" Luca interrupted.

"Yeah, man. This is a fan-fic about facing evil bad-guys, not going through a lecture about the trials of womanhood." Benny scoffed.

"The boys are right. We'll talk about it AFTER we take out Darkarai," Vincent said, then shuddered. "God willing you forget about it by then,"

"So, let me get this straight," Toni said, looking at Kiff and Blackrose. "You both could change your ages AND you used to be a vampire-kretin-whatever?"

"Yeah, but then Wherever Girl made a few tweaks in our characters because she'd think it would be too confusing for the readers to remember our natural ages." Kiff said, then rolled her eyes. "I still think she just didn't want her half-son to grow up too fast."

"There's one thing I still don't get," Timothy said. "Toni, you said you were 12 when my cousin, Fangpuss, was a baby… now all of a sudden you're both the same age! What's up with that?"

"What do you mean?" Toni asked.

"Well, he's 15, and you'd be 27... But you look 15, too."

Toni arched an eyebrow. "Maybe I just take after my cousin and have a slow growth-spurt. Ever think of THAT?"

"Gosh, I hope I don't have that trait…" Kiff whispered to himself.

Lamone rubbed his chin, eyeing Toni. "That couldn't be it… The only people who age without looking it would either be cartoons, or…" he said, then paused. "Toni, when were you born?"

"Fan-fic wise? I'd say June 4th 1968... Why?" Toni asked.

Lamone counted on his fingers, then slapped his forehead. "Drat, I had miscounted!"

"W-W-What are you t-talking a-about?" Stutz asked.

Lamone sighed. "My family trait. Every 100 years a vampire is born in my family…"

"And it was Kiff. …Wasn't it?" William asked.

"I THOUGHT it was Kiff… but apparently I lost track of the years. Kiff wasn't the next to bare the trait."

"Then who was?" Timothy asked.

All eyes then fell on Toni. "You mean… I'm the one?" she asked, stunned.

Lamone merely shrugged. "I guess so." he replied.

"Ah… okay… Luca, Stutz? Get behind me."

Luca and Stutz stood behind Toni. "Why do you want us to-" Luca began to ask.

A second later Toni fell back fainting.

*Thud!*

Luca and Stutz looked down at their friend. "Ooh… I t-think she w-w-wanted us t-to c-catch her." Stutz said, cringing.

* * *

A/N: And yet another secret is revealed. Next Chapter- we get back to me and the others! No flames or I'll sick Ricky on you! Right, Ricky?

Ricky: *blinks*

Me: Right. Now, lets go…

Mysterious Voice: Not too soon, 'sister'.

Me: What the-?

*BONK!*


	15. Chapter 15: How to Break the Spirit

_(In place of the authoress stands Nether-Girl, once again. Oy.)_

Nether-Girl: Hello, pitiful readers. The authoress was once again unable to introduce this next chapter because someone ambushed her. I assume you're all getting annoyed and/or confused, because of the different A/N intros, and how the story seems to jump from one group to the other… Well, suck it up, because that's how the whole story is going to be like up until our little 'heroes' are reunited… IF that even happens *chuckles*.

Anyway, just read this chapter… though, a word of warning, it contains graphicness and scenes that would put that movie 'Simon Birch' to shame. If you feel on the verge of tears or in the process of having a heart-attack… deal with it! Oh, and just to annoy you, here's the disclaimer:

_Disclaimer: Fangface is owned by Ruby-Spears, the authors own themselves and their own OC, and all that stuff._

Now lets see some more suffering!

* * *

Biff, Hunter, Fangface, Tracker and Gin ran down one hallway while Fangpuss, Kite, Kitefang, Kim, FF2, and Fangs ran down another hallway, all of them searching for their missing friends. Biff advised they should split up but stay in groups, just in case Marlow had other tricks up his sleeve, and each group decided to go with either Fangs or Fangface so they could tell who was a copy and who was real.

As they ran, Fangpuss was in deep thought, wondering how he could have gotten separated from Eric. They were fused together while tracking down Darkarai, and all of a sudden he noticed his human-half had gone silent after they were sucked through the portal.

The portal. Of course. The memory flashed in his mind: Toni and Kiff were being sucked into the portal, along with Fangs. He and Eric had defused so that the werewolf could help Toni while Eric helped Fangs… but it all turned out as an epic fail, for he and Eric were now separated, and Lord knows what happened to Toni and the others.

_I hope she's okay. _he thought, concerned about Toni all of a sudden. He was hoping that Eric would make a mental-comment, proving that they hadn't actually defused and it was just some delusion. But no response came, and he continued to walk.

"You okay, Fangpuss?" Kitefang asked him, noticing his concerned expression.

"I'm just worried about Eric, (grr)" Fangpuss replied with a shrug, deciding to keep his concern for Toni to himself (knowing that if his cousin were to find out he cared about her, the comments would never end). "I hope he's okay…"

"(snarl) I'm sure he's okay. If he were dead, you'd be dead, since you're both the same person."

Fangpuss arched an eyebrow at him. "But, we're defused."

"Only temporarily. Heck, the defusion could wear off in a matter of minutes, hours, or even days. It often varies (grr) Varies."

Fangpuss considered this, nodding. "You're right, I- GAH!" he then fell to the ground, his expression blank.

"Fangpuss? Fangpuss! Oh, my gosh!"

Fangpuss opened his eyes and winked at him. "Gotcha."

"Hey, are you guys going to fool around, or are we going to find the others?" Kite snapped.

Fangpuss shrugged. "Eh. Couldn't resist. (grr) Couldn't resist."

"This isn't a time for pulling jokes, guys. If we get caught, we'll be- WAUGH!" Kite then tripped over rope, his face landing in a banana cream pie. (mmm… pie…)

"No time for jokes? No such thing," A voice came, and Edwin stepped out, smiling.

Everyone studied him, then looked at Fangs. "It's the real Edwin. …I doubt even a clone would be goofy enough to pull a prank in dangerous situations," Fangs replied.

"That goes without saying," Kite sneered, lifting his face out of the pie and wiping it off.

"Hey, I'm only trying to lighten the mood, especially since this chapter is going to have a couple tear-jerking moments." Edwin said with a shrug.

"Really? When?" Kim asked.

Her answer came when they heard sobbing.

"Apparently, now," Edwin replied. Without hesitation, they ran toward the noise.

Halfway down the hall, Fangs saw Eric in another room. Whether it was a clone or the real deal, he couldn't tell for sure since his back was to him, but he wasn't going to take any chances and ran in…

* * *

"Hey, I hear sobbing," Biff said, pausing halfway down the hall.

"So do I." Gin said.

"Where's it coming from?" Hunter asked, her ear twitching.

"In there," Gin and Biff replied together, pointing at two different doors.

"We'll check them both. Hunter, Gin, you and Fangface check that room, and Biff and I will check this one," Tracker said, walking to the door on the left.

Fangface, Gin, and Hunter walked into the room, where they saw a copy of Kite lying in a pool of blood, a woman kneeling beside him, crying her heart out. "No… this can't be…" she whispered. "He was supposed to be safe… he was supposed to be SAFE!" her sobbing turned to bawling.

The others looked at each other, then back at her. "M-Ma'am? Are you alright?" Gin asked.

The woman gasped and turned around, holding up the strangest-looking pistol they had ever seen: it looked like it was made of copper, letting out a high-powered whirr as she cocked it. She had brown hair, hazel eyes, and wore an old-styled blouse and red skirt, and an orange bandana and black sailor-boots.

The others backed away in shock, but Fangface managed to recognize her, thanks to all the pictures Kite kept of her. "Lucy?" he gasped.

* * *

WG opened her eyes, seeing that she was surrounded by darkness. "Man… I feel like I've been hit by a boat driven by Spongebob…" she muttered, rubbing her head. She looked around, seeing that she was in a white-walled room with a cement floor. "Whoa… am I dead?" she pinched herself hard. "Ow! …That's a 'no'."

Suddenly she heard whimpering, and saw Ricky walking around blindly on the other side of the room, sniffing around, bumping into walls, feeling completely lost and alone.

"Ricky! Hold on boy, I'm coming…" she began crawling toward her precious dog.

That is, until a figure stepped out in front of her. "I don't think so, Tanya. …Maybe you should let your little pet fend for himself- the way you try to: blind, deaf, and ignorant."

WG clenched her fists and glared upward. "Jennifer! What are YOU doing here?"

Jennifer grinned her evil grin. WG noticed she had changed: her hair was now dark-brown with a bit of pink in the bangs, and she wore a black spy-like outfit with a utility belt. "Same reason as you: I was sucked here through a portal… which stinks because I was about to get my paycheck!"

"What do you want with me?"

Jennifer smirked. "Must you ask? The same thing I've asked for since you were born…"

"What? To have a prissy, pampered creampuff for a sister? Nothing doing, Jen!"

"Not that… I got over that waste of a wish. I decided to stop bothering to try to make you something you're not cut out for. Plus, I promised that Alan kid that if Astrid were to defeat me, I'd have to let that matter slide and help them."

"So… what do you want from me, now?"

Jennifer held up her arm. Out of the top of her sleeve's wrist a small laser-popped out. "Your death."

*Zap!*

"WHOA!" WG cried, rolling and dodging the blast. "Jennifer! What is WITH you?"

Jennifer only glowered. "All of us… Me, Larxene, Xion, Hilary, Lindsey… We were ALL Mom and Dad's favorites. …Then YOU came along, three years later, along with Starfire! Okay, Starfire wasn't THAT bad- after we sold her to some other aliens. We would've sold you too, but XION wouldn't let us."

WG clenched her fists. Jennifer was referring to Starfire from "Teen Titans", her oldest adopted sister… and the only one who was nice to her, next to Xion. "So, what? You just got jealous, because I stole the spot-light from you?"

"Basically, it was because you were a spoiled brat. Mom and Dad always made sure you were okay, ever since you nearly died at birth."

She froze. She had almost died at birth? "What are you talking about?"

Jennifer chuckled. "They never told you? When you were born, your heart stopped beating and you almost died…" she clenched her fists. "Then some damn woman came and revived you. We never knew who the woman was because she disappeared after that… All I know is I wish I could go back in time and stop her." she faced her once again. "But, oh well… It'll be more fun to kill you off this way… and now you can join Xion."

WG's eyes widened in horror. "X-Xion is dead?"

"Yes! She let that Roxas boy defeat her in that Kingdom Hearts game. Me and the other girls were devastated, of course, but we got over it, considering she actually helped you deal with us."

WG's eyes began to glow red. "You're a bitch. I'm gonna-"

*THWACK!*

Before WG could do anything, Jennifer slapped her across the face, her hand feeling as if it were stone, and the authoress fell to the ground. "Don't you get it, Tanya? I'm older than you, I'm smarter than you, and I'm sure as hell stronger than you." Jennifer said. "I always have been, and I always will be. Just because you're half-cartoon doesn't mean I can't kill you… and even if I can't, it only means I can still make your life a living hell…" she leaned down, whispering. "And this time, you don't have any cartoon-characters to come and save you."

WG got up to fight, but Jennifer kicked her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her, then shot her with a few laser-blasts, punched her in the face a few times, and knocked her to the ground. She was now lying on her stomach, covered in bruises, blood dripping from her lip. She wanted to get up and fight, and kick her sister's butt… but her words repeated in her mind.

Jennifer had a way with people like that: any comment she made pierced into your soul. All she had to do was choose the right words.

Ricky bumped into her, sniffing at her, smelling blood. "Ricky… run…" WG whispered.

Jennifer only scoffed. "That dumb dog can't do anything." she sneered. "He's old. He's blind. He's deaf. Heck, he'll croak any day now!" she grinned and raised her laser. "In fact, I think I'll put him out of his misery now…"

"N-"

*ZAP!*

With a painful yelp, Ricky collapsed on the ground. "RICKY!" WG screamed, trying to crawl over to her precious dog, but Jennifer only kicked her back to the ground.

"Don't bother, Tanya. The hairball is dead." she scoffed, then smirked. "Speaking of which, I think I'll go handle that OTHER hairball you love so much…" She turned to walk out a door…

Seeing Biff and Tracker standing there. Without saying a word Tracker punched her between the eyes, grabbed her by the hair and trapped her in a headlock, while Biff rushed to WG's aid. "Are you okay?" he asked.

WG said nothing, just lied there. Biff picked her up in his arms and turned to leave… seeing that Tracker at slit Jennifer's throat. "I was just seeing if it were a clone," she said, shrugging, watching as Jennifer's body dissipated.

"Um… why didn't you just look into her eyes to tell?"

"Considering what she put WG through, I don't think I'd be able to exchange looks with her." she walked over and picked up Ricky, looking at him with sad eyes, unleashing a heavy sigh. "Lets get out of here."

* * *

Hardy walked through the hallways, holding out his key blade and looking completely alert. "(grr) I knew I should've asked for directions from that last Edwin clone…" he muttered. "But NO, he just HAD to jump into a snake-pit! (grr) Ignorpotomas."

*thwack!*

A rock had hit him upside the head. "Ow! Alright, who threw that?" he spun around…

…seeing Kiff standing there, glowering at him.

"Kiffy! Oh, thank God, you're ali-"

"Don't come near me." Kiff snapped, taking a step back.

Hardy paused, arching an eyebrow. "Kiff? What's the matter? (grr) What's wrong?"

He only sneered. "I came out looking like an Inuyasha rip-off with a tail, and all of a sudden you want to know what's wrong?"

"Whoa, easy, Kiff… no need to get mad…"

"Oh, there IS a need… Thanks to your DNA that I just HAD to inherit, I look like a freak!" he started storming up to the werewolf, who started to step back. "Do you realize how hard it is to go through school without someone tugging on your tail, or rubbing your ears, or asking you to smile so they can see your fangs? Or having to restrain from killing a group of guys who make howling noises when you walk by? OR noticing that your own father hardly makes eye-contact with you because of how you look?"

Hardy gulped. "I-I guess not…"

"You guess not. Ah. Well that makes everything better now, doesn't it?" Kiff started walking away.

"Kiff… wait! Listen, I-"

"Why should I listen to you? You're not my dad!"

Now, Hardy was getting ticked off, and he grabbed his shoulder. "But I'm HALF of him."

Kiff only sneered. "Yeah… where else would I get these dumb-wolf looks from?" he pulled out of his grasp and took out a knife, stepping away from him.

"Kiff, what are you doing? Put that knife down!"

Kiff only glowered, holding the knife against his throat.

"Kiff, DON'T-"

Too late.

In one quick move, he saw blood… and Kiff lay on the floor, dead.

Hardy fell to his knees, his shoulders slumping, dropping his key blade as he buried his face in his hands, sobbing. "Geez, talk about over-dramatic," came a voice, and he looked over and saw Stalker walking towards him. "I would have thought that Marlow would make his clones a little more convincing."

"W-What?" Hardy gasped.

"In layman terms, that wasn't Kiff. Just a copy Marlow made to try to break your spirit. …Unfortunately, he gave you one with poor acting skills. I mean, c'mon! 'I hate that I'm half-werewolf so I'm gonna kill myself in front of my half-dad'? Please!"

Hardy looked at the clone, watching dumbfounded as it turned to black sand.

"And the reader probably saw it was a fake, too! I mean, isn't Kiff in some other part of the story, or something?"

Hardy gagged and held his stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick…" he said, then covered his face with his hands.

Stalker knelt beside him. "Hey, man… you alright? It was only a clone. I could tell, because Kiff would never do or say anything like that. I mean, who'd hate being half-werewolf, after all?" she wrapped her arm around him, patting him on the back. "Don't worry, dude. Once we find Marlow, you can give him a piece of your mind… namely by ripping him to pieces."

But he kept his face in his hands, letting out a few sobs. They heard footsteps and saw FF2, Fangs, Kim, Kite, Kitefang, Edwin, and Fangpuss run around the corner. "It's coming from over here-" Kite began, then froze in his tracks. "Whoa."

"Hardy… are you- are you _crying_?" Kitefang asked, stunned.

"No I am not!" Hardy snapped, back on his feet and looking unnerved. "I just got a bit of sand in my eyes, that's all. (grr) Sand in my eyes."

"Well, look who decided to finally show up!" Stalker scoffed, giving FF2 a large pat on the back.

"Alright, we found the two werewolf goof-balls," Edwin said. "Now to find Pugs, Eric, and Brielle."

Hardy's ears shot up. "Something happened to Brielle?" he gasped, then grabbed his key-blade, running down the hall. "Hang on, Brie! I'm coming for ya!"

Everyone just stared. "Um… Hardy? We just came from that way." Kim said, bluntly.

Hardy turned around and ran past them. "Hang on, honey! NOW I'm coming!"

The others only shook their heads and began to follow, until Fangpuss paused. "Wait… where's Fangs?" he asked.

* * *

Eric's eyes shot open. Had he fallen asleep? _I must've been pretty exhausted if I fell asleep while being sucked through a portal. _he thought, and began walking across a dimly lit room. Suddenly, he developed a trepidation, and felt some sort of pull- something that always happened when he was about to look into someone's memory…

_Suddenly he was standing in the middle of a forest, seeing a large, furry figure lying on the ground, a smaller figure lying on top of it, sobbing. "No… why did this have to happen?" the small figure sobbed. Eric stepped closer, noticing the larger figure was a werewolf, but he couldn't make out its features. The smaller figure was human, and turned toward him, angrily glaring. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" To his shock, it was Puggsy…_

Suddenly, in a flash, he was back in his own reality. "That was weird…" he said, shaking his head. Deciding to ponder about it later, he began walking out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" a stern voice demanded.

Eric spun around, gasping on who he saw. "Mom? Dad?" he smiled and began running toward them. "You're okay!" he wrapped his arms around them, hugging them.

*thud*

They pushed him to the ground. His own parents actually pushed him to the ground. "Sadly, we're not too happy to see you right now," his father, Andrew, said.

"W-What?" he asked, confused. "What's the matter?"

"We heard about your little stunts, Eric." his mother, Sarah, said firmly. "What were you thinking? Are you trying to get yourself thrown in jail?"

"But… how did you…?"

"Your cousin called us yesterday evening," Andrew said, his eyes dark as he crossed his arms. "I would have suspected better behavior out of you. Heck, I would have expected better behavior out of Fangpuss!"

Eric stood up, stepping toward them. "Guys, listen… I'm sorry. It's just, with both of you leaving so much…"

"We have a REASON to leave!" Sarah snapped. "It's hard enough we have to pay for the damages you cause… Now we have to deal with all the dilemmas you get yourself into! I knew it was a mistake to let you spend time with Sherman and Fangface…"

His parents grabbed him by the shoulders and began leading him away. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"We're finding a way out of here and making sure you never see your cousin again." Andrew replied. "Maybe a few years away from his negative influence will straighten you out."

Eric tore out of their grips, shocked. "No, you can't! Fangs is around here somewhere, and we've got to find him and stop Darkarai-"

*Slap!*

"Don't disobey us!" Sarah snapped after she smacked him. "You are NOT going after that demon! You're coming with us. If Sherman wants to hunt after some sorceress, he can- but YOU are not to get involved!"

"Your mother is right." Andrew said. "I can handle seeing you chase after some lizard-like freak… but I draw the line at evil demons!"

Eric fell to his knees, stunned at the fact that his own mother smacked him… then realized something. "How did you know she was a demon?" he asked.

His parents' expressions grew dark and they reached for him…

*Slash! Swipe!*

He watched as a blade swung, slicing through their bodies, and looked up at Fangs. "Mom! Dad! Fangs, what'd you-" he stammered.

Fangs knelt down and grabbed his shoulders. "Eric, listen to me- those were NOT your parents." he said.

Eric looked over, watching as his parents' bodies turned to sand. "T-They weren't?"

"Would your mother ever slap you? Would they ever try to keep you away from me? Believe me, Eric, I know your parents, and they would NEVER even THINK about doing any of those things!"

Eric stared at the piles of sand, then leaned against the wall, pulling his knees up to his chest. "No, they wouldn't… but they would rather leave me." he buried his face in his knees, his shoulders shaking. "They hate me…"

Fangs sat next to him, putting his arm around him. "Eric, trust me. They do NOT hate you. I remember when they always called me after every danger-filled trip we took, after seeing us on the news, and asking repeatedly if you were alright!"

"That was before I developed powers… before I became a freak."

Fangs shook his head. "They don't think you're a freak. They think you're a hero, you and Fangpuss both." Eric didn't reply, didn't even look at him. "…And right now, we need a hero. C'mon, we've got to find the others."

Eric stood up and followed him out, but his mood didn't change.

Whether they were clones or not, he could still feel that his parents were ashamed of him.

_

* * *

_

He woke up, feeling as if he had been beaten to a pulp.

_When he opened his eyes, he realized it wasn't just a feeling. Bruises covered his body, and there was a cut on his arm. "Look who'sssss finally awake…" a voice hissed, and he saw a pair of yellow eyes glaring at him._

_He wanted to move, but he couldn't- he was chained against a wall, his mouth gagged. He had been unconscious for Lord knows how long, but he felt as if he had been fighting. He hung his head low, seeing a drop of blood hit the floor, and he didn't have to look to know it came from the side of his face._

_He heard chuckling, and watched as the pair of yellow eyes came closer, and in the dim light he could make out a pair of claws…_

"_What the…?" the raspy voice gasped, its yellow eyes turning to shock._

_He heard growling, and suddenly felt a cold touch, and was pulled out of his chains and through the wall… and another… and another…_

_The last thing Puggsy saw was a pair of green eyes, and then fell unconscious again._

* * *

The three villains watched the monitors, grinning. "Nice suggestion of having Marlow make the clones act out someone's worst fear, Dark-Al." Darkarai said, with a smirk.

"Ha! I could've done better…" came a different voice.

"I'm sure you could have," Nether-Girl scoffed, then turned to Dark-Al. "Too bad they saw through it, though. This would've made a pretty-good tear-jerking chapter."

"Yeah, but we'll save the tear-jerkers for some other chapter." Dark-Al said, shrugging. "I just like to see everyone squirm. Just look at WG's expression- priceless!"

"Please. I've seen more shocked expressions." came the strange voice again.

"Ah, pipe down, Finneas! We're trying to watch the heroes suffer." Nether-Girl sneered.

The man, Finneas, glared but ignored her, then turned to Darkarai. "You said there would be others coming… where are they?"

"They'll be here soon- you tend to be late when you're causing misery." Darkarai answered.

"What about my old ally? You said he was already here!"

Darkarai looked at a screen, watching as FF2's group ran down a hallway. "Your ally is here… it'll just take some time for them to 'wake up'."

"Hey, what the- Where'd that short kid, go?" Dark-Al snapped, watching as Puggsy suddenly disappeared.

Nether-Girl pounded her fist on the table. "Damn it! He's ripping off Paranormal-Activity!" she snarled, but grinned. "No matter… I'll handle him _personally_." With that, she got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Nether-Girl: Well, folks, apparently I have work to do. So… review, but don't flame or so help me I'll cut out your intestines and shove them down your throat.


	16. Chapter 16: Boys & Girls of Rock n Roll

Tracker: Um, hey, everyone. …WG couldn't introduce this next chapter because, well…

WG: (is lying in the fetal position, shaking)

Tracker: …Yeah, she's still a little worked up after the last chapter we appeared in… Anyway, please read and enjoy this next chapter.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Fangface the Second: **Glad that Finneas was in character (or is that a bad thing?) and he'll bring up his mortifying experiences later. And feel free to rattle-off a few 'situations' he's seen, too.

Tracker: Oh, and… (holds up little piece of paper) "WG nor I own Fangface, or any other cartoons you may see, or any songs we use. We only own our own OC and FF2 owns his."

WG: *small whimper*

Tracker: Oh, geez, I think I just made it worse!

* * *

Toni opened her eyes, and the first thing she noticed was she was being carried on Luca's back. "Ugh… man. What happened?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"Hey, look who's up!" Luca said, letting her slide off his back.

"You passed out when Lamone told you that you were a vampire," William explained.

"Oh, yeah… But why does my head hurt?" Toni asked, rubbing the back of her head and feeling a small bump.

"Uh, speaking of your trait, I have yet another question!" Luca said hastily, trying to distract Toni from the fact that he and Stutz didn't catch her when she fainted. "If Toni has been staying the same age because she's a vampire, does that mean Stutz and I are vampires, too? I mean, WE haven't aged that much, either."

"Oh no! T-There is n-no w-w-way I'm g-gonna be a b-blood sucking v-vampire!" Stutz protested.

"Relax, boys, you're not vampires (thank God)." Lamone sneered. "WG probably just set your trade-mark age."

"Trade-mark age?" Brody asked, cocking his head to the side. "What's that?"

"It's when a character's creator make it to where they remain one age forever, or until they decide to change it." Vincent replied. "For instance, cartoons have a trademark age."

"Back to the original subject," Toni said, facing Lamone. "Why didn't anyone ever tell me that I was a vampire?"

"No one knew until today," Kiff replied. "Heck, I thought _I_ was supposed to be the next vampire! …up until I was shot with a syringe full of anti-vampire serum."

"You mean Sensodin." Alyx corrected.

"What's that?" Brody asked.

"It's a concoction made to erase someone's werewolf or vampire half, if they were ever bitten by one of the two."

"But Kiffy was a kretin- both a vampire AND werewolf!" Blackrose pointed out. "How come he never lost his wolf-half? (grr) Huh?"

"Because it was a birth-trait, I guess. Sensodin acts more like a medicine- like taking a flew shot to keep from getting infected." she then rubbed her chin, observing Kiff's wolf ears and tail. "Although, it seems odd that he's only half-werewolf."

"How is it odd?" Kiff asked.

"Well… your dad was a werewolf, and your mom wasn't, and you picked up your father's trait. I would have guessed that you'd be full-werewolf."

"Yeah, I mean, my mom was human while my dad was a werewolf, but I'm not quarter-wolf." William said, then took out a picture of the moon and transformed into his werewolf-half, Kaiser. "(grr) See?"

"Well… wasn't Puggsy a werewolf because it was a side-effect from that werewolf-formula he drank years ago?" Toni asked. Puggsy had told her a lot about his past adventures, including how he changed into Hardy.

"That could be…" Lamone said, rubbing his chin. "Perhaps the Sensodin mixed with the chemical-werewolf DNA and caused some sort of side-effect, rendering Kiff only half-werewolf."

"Or, it could only erase half of the trait, because he was injected with only enough to erase his vampire-half." Vincent said.

"How DID you become a vampire, anyway?" Timothy asked Kiff.

"John- a villain we faced long ago- said he had infected me while my mom was still pregnant with me." Kiff replied, then shuddered. "I don't wanna know how he did it, either."

"He used a syringe full of vampire-blood." Vincent said. "I was there when he was taking blood out of a vampire."

"Who was the vampire, do you know?" Alyx asked.

Vincent shrugged. "I don't. All I remember is that the vampire wore a lot of red clothing."

"Larten Crepsley." Lamone said, and everyone looked at him. "He's an old friend of mine. He was a vampire-general when I became a vampire-king."

"Wait, so NOW you're a vampire KING?" Toni questioned.

"I USED to be, but I renounced my position to someone else."

"How come? I'd bet it would be fun being the king of all vampires," Luca scoffed.

Lamone sneered at him. "Not as fun as you think. …You remember in those _Cirque Du Freak _books, how the vampire-leaders were called princes, and they were in charge of the other vampires?" Everyone nodded. "Well… I was in charge of all of them, too, though they were actually in control of me. It's kind of like a president and governors- they make the decisions, and I either enforce or decline them, only to get my decline vetoed. Since none of them were respecting my decisions on what to do in the war against the vampaneze, I decided to quit."

"So… how come I never saw your name in the books?" Blackrose asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I preferred to not me mentioned. …Now, enough talk. We must keep moving,"

"Can't we get some sleep, first?" Brody asked, yawning. "We've been up all night…"

"Brody, believe me, you do not want to sleep at night when Darkarai is loose." Vincent said, solemnly. "She's the most powerful at night, and lets her minions run free."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the small troupe, Darkarai and the others were watching them. "That's right, Vincent… and soon you'll be encountering them!" she said, chuckling.

"I don't see why you don't just kill them off," Finneas scoffed, hanging his cloak on a rack. With it off, the others could see his features: brown hair, oval glasses, wearing all-black (why is it always black?), and… he looked just like FF2.

"Whoa! How come you look like FF2?" Dark-Al gasped.

"It's a long story… concerning an old ally of mine."

"You should've warned us." Nether-Girl said, turning to Dark-Al. "I never expected you to have ANOTHER twin!"

"I know… I'm feeling like a triplet." Dark-Al said.

"Relax, boy." Finneas said. "If all goes well, you'll be back to being a twin."

"What are you talking about?"

Finneas only smirked. "You'll see…"

"Hey, pipe down, will you? I'm trying to watch!" Darkarai snapped, turning back to the monitors. "We'll wait until they reach New York, and that's when I'll unleash my minions…"

"Unleash them now. I feel like seeing some more suffering," Nether-Girl scoffed.

Darkarai rolled her eyes. "It's called 'luring your victims into a sense of security'."

"Where these," Lamone was saying on one of the screens, handing everyone cross-necklaces. "They'll protect us,"

Darkarai hissed, pounding her fist on the table. "Looks like they'll be more 'secure' than you think," Finneas commented.

"No matter… They may have something to protect themselves from me and my minions, but not from our allies on the outside," Darkarai said, then took out a walkie-talkie. "Snake… I got a job for you and your brother."

* * *

"So… why do we have to wear crosses?" Benny asked, looking at his cross. It was golden with an emerald in the middle.

"Darkarai cannot handle anything pure, especially when it relates to God," Lamone replied. "It was a curse she placed on herself when she took up dark-magic and took absence of our savior. Her heart was filled with so much evil, that the mere mention of Christ's name causes her agony."

"Is she the devil?" Blackrose asked.

"Not exactly. She's just a demon who was influenced by the devil, which cost her soul,"

"C-Creepy," Stutz gulped, clutching his cross tightly. It was gold as well, with a blue crystal in the middle and sapphire along the edges.

"Alright, so we're protected against her power," Timothy said, looking at his cross. It was just like Benny's. "But what about all the other creepy creeps running around?"

"Relax, Timmy," Luca said, polishing his cross. It was gold spray-painted black, with a purple gem in the middle. "We can handle them. …The only thing we have to watch out for is traps and damsels in distress- especially the girls with us, now."

Toni, Alyx, and Blackrose gave him a death-glare. "What's THAT supposed to mean?" Toni snapped.

Luca shrugged. "Nothing. It's just that in every story where a bunch of meddlers have to face an evil force, the girls always end up getting kidnapped and need a man to save 'em."

"That doesn't ALWAYS happen!" Blackrose snarled. "The GUYS also need saving, too!"

"Yeah, but that's kind of rare, (grr)" Kaiser said. "I mean, no offense girls, but your gender always needs saving."

"Is that so?" Alyx snarled, grabbing Kaiser by the throat.

"We'll have you know that girls can be as heroic as boys!" Blackrose snapped.

"You mean how heroic you were when you got turned into Anna in dangerous situations, and I had to help you?" Kiff questioned, smirking.

"That's it! We'll see who defeats Darkarai, and who ends up being in distress," Toni snapped, running down the road.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH?"

"_YEAH!"_

Music started to play as Luca, Toni, Alyx, Kaiser, Blackrose, and Kiff ran down the road towards the ruins of a city. "We have GOT to keep those two apart," Vincent commented.

"I've been t-trying to f-for years." Stutz said.

"C'mon, we'd better catch up to them before they run into trouble… and burst into song," Lamone said.

Toni and Luca ran up onto the top of what used to be a building, facing each other.

_Toni and Luca: _**Sun goes down I'm just getting up**

**I'm heading for the city lights**

"Too late," Benny said, deadpanned.

**Radio rocking on the way to the club**

**Gonna rock this town tonight!**

_Alyx and Blackrose: _**You're living in a man's world**

**They tell us**

Alyx and Blackrose run up a building, joining Toni.

_Toni, Alyx, and Blackrose: _**But we're not gonna buy it**

**The things they try to tell us now!**

'**Cause we're the girls of rock and roll!**

"Woooo-_woo_!" Blackrose howled down at Kiff, making him sneer up at her.

**Yeah we're the girls of rock and roll!**

_Alyx: _**Rock and roll-roll-roll-a!**

"They had to choose a 'Chipmunnks' song, didn't they?" Lamone sneered.

"At least they're not singing in squeaky voices," Timothy said, shrugging.

Kaiser ran off the edge of a fallen building, landing in the middle of Kiff and Luca.

_Kaiser: _**Whoa, yeah!**

_Kaiser, Luca, and Kiff: _**Curtain's up and I'm ready to go**

**My guitar is in my hand**

"Yawn," Toni scoffed.

_Luca: _**There's nothing more than I'd rather do**

**Than be in a rock and roll band!**

_Kaiser and Kiff: _**What we have is what we will be given**

**Headed for the top**

_Luca: _**Don't ya know!**

_Luca, Kaiser, and Kiff: _**We'll never stop believing now**

The three boys ran to the top of another building, higher than the one the girls stood on.

'**Cause we're the boys of rock and roll**

_Kiff: _**You better believe it! Yeah, yeah, yeah…!**

_Luca, Kaiser, and Kiff: _**Yeah we're the boys of rock and roll!**

_Kasier: _**Rock and roll, oh!**

"I'm getting a head-ache…" Vincent muttered, rubbing his temples.

"Does your generation honestly listen to this kind of music?" Lamone asked, turning to Timothy, Stutz, Brody and Benny… seeing that they were jamming out to the song.

"You'd better believe it!" Benny exclaimed.

Toni, Alyx, and Blackrose then began climbing up the side of a large pile of rubble, which used to be a building.

_Toni, Alyx, and Blackrose: _**We are the girls**

**We are the girls**

**We are the girls of rock and roll**

Luca, Kaiser, and Kiff climbed up the other side of the mountain of rubble, until they stood face-to-face with the girls.

_Luca, Kaiser, and Kiff: _**We are the boys**

**We are the boys**

**We are the boys of rock and roll**

As the music continued to play, each of the three girls danced with the three boys: Toni with Luca, Alyx with Kaiser, and Blackrose with Kiff. Unbeknownst to them, two other boys were sneaking through the ruins with knives in their hands. The first was a boy about 16 with spiky black hair, wearing a jean-jacket, and with him was a kid about 14 with brown poofy hair, wearing a large leather jacket that was too big for him. Their names were Snake and Downy, two gang members and a couple of Puggsy's enemies.

Snake and Downy climbed up the mountain to skewer their enemies… unfortunately for them Kaiser happened to be swinging Alyx around, and her heels hit Snake in the face, knocking him over and onto Downy, and they fell down the mountain of rubble.

"Who are those guys?" Brody asked, pointing at the two gangsters.

"Snake and Downy. I remember meeting them back in 'Body Switch'," Vincent said, then turned to the others. "Something tells me they're not here for an OC-reunion,"

"C'mon, we'd better get the others and get- oh no…" Lamone said, slapping his forehead when he saw what the others were doing.

Luca, Kaiser, and Kiff were running toward a street, where thousands of cars were driving to evacuate the city, Toni, Alyx, and Blackrose behind them.

_Luca, Kaiser, and Kiff: _**'Cause we're the boys of rock and roll!**

_Luca: _**Ooohhhh oh oh oh!**

_Toni, Alyx, and Blackrose: _**Yeah we're the girls of rock and roll!**

_Blackrose: _**Better be believing that we are!**

_Luca, Kaiser, and Kiff: _**We're the boys of rock and roll**

Luca was leaning over the edge of a car, Kaiser and Kiff hanging on to his shirt so he wouldn't fall over.

_Luca: _**ROCK and ROLL!**

_Toni, Alyx, and Blackrose: _**We're the girls of rock and roll!**

Toni was copying Luca, with Alyx and Blackrose hanging on to her arms to hold her back.

_Toni: _**Rock and Rock and Roll!**

_Luca, Kaiser, and Kiff: _**We're the boys of rock and roll**

_Luca and Toni: _**(Gonna rock and a roll and a rock and a roll…)**

_Toni, Alyx, and Blackrose: _**We're the girls of rock and roll!**

_Luca and Toni: _**(Gonna rock and roll-a)**

"C'mon, we'd better catch up to them before they get themselves killed," Lamone said.

"What about those two?" Timothy asked, pointing at Snake and Downy, who were now getting up.

"Leave 'em be. They won't last long during Darkarai's reign, anyway." Vincent said.

With that, they took off after their friends.

Snake in the meantime took out a walkie-talkie. "Yeah, Dark? We lost 'em," he said.

"Told you we should've brought guns…" Downy muttered, brushing himself off as he walked over to his brother. "Waugh!" …he tripped.

* * *

"Blast it!" Darkarai snarled, chucking the walkie-talkie across the room, where it shattered against the wall. "I knew I shouldn't have used those two nimrods…"

"If I may suggest, Darkarai, I have someone in mind…" Nether-Girl said, giving Darkarai a card.

Darkarai read the card, rubbing her chin. "Hmm… He seems cunning enough. Alright, call him up."

*Knock knock knock*

Finneas looked at one of the monitors, that showed the outside of their lair, grinning when he saw some villainous faces. "It appears the rest of OUR gang has arrived," he said.

"Don't just stand there, let them in!" Dark-Al scoffed.

Finneas walked over and opened the door…

* * *

Tracker: Will the others find us in time? And who are the villains Darkarai invited over? And what kind of mishap are me and the others getting into as we speak? (looks at WG, who's sulking in a corner) …Besides dealing with the authoress' sorrow?

WG: …

Tracker: Anyway, the song is called "The Girls and Boys of Rock and Roll" by the Chipmunks. Please review, but please don't flame. (walks over to WG) Okay, c'mon girl, we'd better get you some professional help. (drags WG away)

WG: …


	17. Chapter 17: A Change in Brielle

Who's ready for a new chapter?

**Warning: The following chapter contains stomach-aching, heart-stopping, roll-on-the-floor hilarity.**

Disclaimer: You know the story.

* * *

FF2 and the others walked down the hall, still searching for their missing friends. "We've searched almost a hundred hallways, now." Kim said, sighing. "Where could they be?"

"They've got to be somewhere," Edwin replied, searching in a room, seeing only a copy of himself strapped to a table, about to be chainsawed in half. He quickly shut the door. "Okay, that was disturbing."

"You guys find a trace, yet?" FF2 asked Hardy, Stalker, and Fangpuss, who were on all fours sniffing the ground like bloodhounds.

"Not one trace," Hardy replied, his nose leading him into a mouse-hole.

*Snap!*

"Yow!" Hardy pulled back, showing off a mousetrap on his nose. "Thish ish why I don' schniff muchk. (grr)" he pulled the trap off his snout, rubbing the pain away.

"I really hope we find Puggsy, soon… I'm really worried." Kim said.

Kite paused, and arched an eyebrow. "What about Brielle?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, with so many of our friends being separated from us, it's getting hard keeping track of who's lost and who isn't." Kim blushed, then looked ahead. "Look, there's Biff and Tracker-"

"And WG!" FF2 exclaimed.

"And… MOM!" Kitefang exclaimed, running forward.

Kite ran with his werewolf half, excited to see his mom… though he remained suspicious of Kim. "Mom, what are you doing here-" he began to ask.

"KITE! KITEFANG!" Lucy exclaimed, running up and hugging her sons.

"See? We told you they were still alive. (grr) Still alive," Fangface said, smiling.

"Gack! M-Mom… can we b-breathe, please?" Kite gasped.

Lucy let go, keeping her hands on their shoulders. "Oh my gosh, guys. I thought you were dead!" she gasped. "I mean, I came to your universe to see you, and suddenly I was sucked in this huge portal… Next thing I knew, I was sitting in a room, and saw you lying on the ground with a knife in your chest…" tears came down her eyes, but her face lit up and she turned to the others. "But your friends told me that it was just a clone, and that you were still alive. Oh, I'm so happy they were right!" she hugged her sons again, tears of joy running down her face.

"But, Mom… I thought you couldn't come to our universe." Kitefang said. "You said that you spent so many years in the Treasure Planet universe that you had to stay there for another three years."

Lucy chuckled. "Well, it's been well over three years, and I decided it was time I came home to see my boys."

"We're glad you did, Mom." Kite said, smiling. He then sighed. "It's too bad we couldn't find a better time to be together."

"Yes, that reminds me… What exactly is going on?"

Edwin sighed. "It's a long story, and I'll tell you as we continue to search." he said.

As the gang walked down the halls and Edwin filled Lucy in on the situation, FF2 walked beside WG, noticing her odd expression: her eyes were wide with shock with red rims, her bottom lip was shaking a bit, and she looked pale. "WG? What's wrong?" he asked in a whisper.

WG shook her head, looking down. It was then FF2 noticed that she was carrying Ricky, who remained motionless in her arms, his clouded-blue eyes lifeless. Stalker walked beside them and gasped, slowing down her pace and falling behind. "Something the matter?" Hunter asked her.

Stalker shook her head and kept walking, keeping a straight face and trying not to look back at Ricky. Pocca popped her head out of FF2's pocket and crawled onto his shoulder, looking at Ricky and letting out a sad whimper. The co-author reached to put a hand on her shoulder, but resisted; then opened his mouth to say something comforting, but no words came to mind.

"…And now we must stop her before the next lunar eclipse, when she reaches full power," Edwin finished.

"Boy, Kite, you were right," Lucy said, stunned. "I DID pick a bad time for a family-reunion." she then gasped. "Oh, no…"

"What is it?" Kite asked.

Lucy gulped. "I-I brought your father and one of his friends along… They wanted to see you too, and- oh, we've got to find them!" She started to run down the hall, but Kitefang held her back.

"Hold it, Mom. You won't want to run off by yourself (grr). Bad idea." Kitefang said.

"A couple of our friends are lost, too." Gin said. "Maybe we'll find your husband and friend while we search,"

"By the way, who IS your husband?" Fangpuss asked. No one ever told him who Kite's real father was.

"His name is Silver. John Silver." Lucy replied.

Fangpuss paused. "You mean… the _cyborg_, Silver?"

"Yes."

Eric and Fangpuss blinked, then took out a picture of the cyborg, then looked at Kite. "So… how do you get that-" Eric said, pointing at Kite, then at the picture. "From _that_?"

"95 percent of that has got to be from the mom," Hardy said, looking over their shoulders, arching an eyebrow.

Hunter then paused, her nose twitching and her pupils shrinking in shock. "Hunter, what's wrong?" Fangs asked.

"Blood… I smell blood!" Hunter replied, then began running down the hall.

"Hunter, wait up!" Biff called, and everyone raced after the she-wolf, following her around a corner.

_

* * *

_

Five minutes prior…

Puggsy groaned, slowly regaining consciousness. He tried to open his eyes, but even that took too much energy. He felt numb and light-headed, and began to wonder how much blood he had lost. He tried again to open his eyes, though as dark as the hallway was he couldn't tell whether they were open or not. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, lightly shaking him, followed by a voice…

"Vi estas bona, Jonathan?"

He didn't understand a word. "W-Wha…?" he said, groggily, squinting as he tried to make out the dark shape in front of him. He tried to lean forward, but still felt dizzy and ended up leaning back against the wall.

"Ne movigu. Vi estas en bela malbona kondico." came the strange voice again, and he noticed a pair of green eyes looking at him with concern…

Suddenly there were footsteps coming from down the hall, followed by Hunter's voice: "Over here!"

The figure in front of him suddenly disappeared. "Huh? Where'd…?" he gasped.

"Ne gravas, min estas ankorau ci tie." the voice whispered to him.

He blinked in confusion, rubbing his head. "I must be having some sort of delusion…"

"Puggsy? It's Puggsy!" Hunter gasped, running up to him. "Oh, my gosh…"

"Pugs! Let me see him!" Fangface exclaimed, running over, but was knocked aside by Kitefang.

"Me first!" Kitefang exclaimed, running over… then froze in his tracks at the sight of their friend. "Oh, crud…"

The rest of the gang came, and gasped- Fangs gagging- at the sight of their friend: he had a black eye, a scrape on his cheek, a bloody lip, cuts on his arms, abdomen, and legs, and… whoa, I didn't know anyone's ankle could twist like that!

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Hardy said, holding his mouth and gagging.

"Who's done this to you?" Kim gasped, kneeling beside her friend, rubbing his head gently.

"I don't know…" he replied, wincing a bit but trying to keep a tough image. "Brie and I were sucked into a portal, and…" he then gasped, sitting up straight. "Brielle! Where is she? Is she okay?" he then gasped, grabbing his side and leaning back in pain.

"Alright, before we continue, I'd say it's time for a cartoon quick-recovery!" Tracker said, sternly.

"How does that happen?" Gin asked.

"Simple. We just take a scene change…"

_

* * *

_

One quick scene-change later…

"…And voila!"

Suddenly, Puggsy was looking like his regular self: no cuts, no bruises, and his ankle wasn't twisted in an odd angle. "Gotta love the toon-world." Eric commented with a smirk.

"I agree," Puggsy said, bending and rubbing his arms and legs to make sure they were completely healed.

WG sighed. "Too bad a scene-change can't help Ricky…" she said solemnly, looking at her little dog, her eyes filling with tears.

"_(grr) Poor WG… Don't just stand there, FF2! Do something!" _Silver said mentally. FF2 sighed and tried to say something, but was interrupted…

"Woof."

WG's eyes widened and she looked at Ricky, who was suddenly alive. "Wow. I guess a scene-change CAN cure anything," Stalker said, surprised.

"Rick-Muffin, you're ALIVE!" WG squealed, hugging her dog tight and spinning, then smooched him on the head. "Oh, my little puff-puff is okay! HE'S OKAY! It's a cartoon MIRACLE!"

Everyone smiled at the sight… only, on the word 'muffin', Kitefang and Fangface both turned to Puggsy, licking their lips. They started to pounce, but an unseen force bonked their heads together. "Vanas gin vin stultajin luphomojn!" A voice out of nowhere snarled.

"Um… Kitefang? Did you hear something? (grr)" Fangface asked, confused.

"Yeah… but I didn't understand a word of it. (grr) Not a word." Kitefang replied.

Tracker and FF2 looked at WG, then at each other. "FF2, I'm confused. Scene-changes normally just allow cartoons to have quick-recoveries." Tracker whispered. "They don't bring something back to life…"

FF2 scratched his head. "I know… Something is up with Ricky, but I don't know what." he said.

Behind them, Stalker cringed. "Hey, Stalk, how come you suddenly look guilty? (grr) How come?" Hardy asked her.

"No reason!" Stalker replied hastily, then turned to Puggsy. "So, uh, Puggsy, who beat the crap out of you?"

Puggsy rubbed his head. "I don't know. I blacked out when I was suckified through that portal with Brielle, and I woke up with cuts and bruises," he said. "Now, back to my question: Where's my wife?"

"Look behind you, moron," A cold voice said. Puggsy turned around, seeing a hooded figure standing about his height, glaring at him with cold blue eyes, holding a machete.

His eyes widened. "B-Brielle? WHOA!" he dodged to the left when she swung the machete. "What the jumping ignorpotomases are you doing?"

"Something I should have done when we first met…" She pulled her hood back, letting her blonde hair blow in the air as she lunged.

Fangs stepped in and held his sword out, blocking her move. "Pugs, RUN!" he shouted. Puggsy backed away, not wanting to run, but an invisible force grabbed his arm and pulled him around the corner. Brielle glared at Fangs, her eyes suddenly red with hatred. "Eh, heh… Bye!" Fangs took off.

Brielle ran after Puggsy, throwing the machete aside and pulling out two samurai swords. "GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!"

Everyone looked at each other, and then ran after her. "Brie, wait! We just went through a scene-change!" Stalker called, then turned to Hunter. "Figures. He just healed, and now he's about to get sliced to pieces!"

Puggsy was pulled down the hall, but tugged free of whatever force had a hold of him. "Brielle, whatever's going on, just- YIPE!" he tried to say, then ducked when Brielle swung her swords at him.

"Pugs! Watch out!" Hardy called, then leaped in front of him, taking out his key-blade and fending off Brielle. "(grr) Calm down, Brie!"

"I AM calm!" Brielle sneered, trying to get past the werewolf. "If I were any more calm, I'd be dead! Now, outta my way!" she kicked him in the chest, making him hit the wall.

The others came running after her. "C'mon, Brie! Can't you just file for a divorce?" WG called, then rubbed her chin. "Actually, that would make a great one-shot…"

"WG!" Hunter snapped.

"Kidding! I'm kidding!"

"Hardy! Are you okay?" Hunter gasped, seeing their friend.

"E-Edwin…?" Hardy gasped.

"Yes?" Edwin said.

"Next time I ask for two key-blades for Christmas, get me some (grr)"

Puggsy in the meantime was cornered by Brielle, who approached him with a gun in her hands (where she gets all these weapons, I have no idea). "B-Brielle… what's gotten into you?" he stammered.

Brielle only glared, her eyes dark with hatred. "I'm just tired of going through all the shit you get us into!" she snapped. "I've been dealing with it- facing bad guys while having to raise a kid… but after being sucked into a portal into a realm of darkness, I'm fed-up! I walked through these hallways, wondering what had gone wrong in my life, and that's when I realized my real troubles started when I met _you_." She raised her gun, ready to shoot. "Now… I'm gonna make it right."

Puggsy quickly reached into his pocket, pulling out something right when Brielle pulled the trigger-

*BANG!*

Down the hall, everyone froze at the gun-shot. "Oh, crap!" Tracker gasped, and they ran down the hallway.

…Seeing Brielle lying on the ground, blood seeping through her shirt, the gun dropping from her hand. Standing in front of her was Puggsy, who held his own gun, his hands shaking. He dropped it and fell to his knees, then picked up Brielle's body. It was the only defense he had, but he didn't want to do it… something inside him just took control and made him pull the trigger. He sighed and lied her body back on the floor standing up and rubbing the back of his neck. Kim walked over and hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder, and he looked at her with sadness in his eyes, and she hugged him tight. (and no, this is NOT some romantic-hint the authoress decided to put in! …That would be coming up later).

Unfortunately, Brielle wasn't dead yet. "Typical. You think you're done with me and you move on to another woman," she snarled, then grabbed her gun and aimed. Puggsy and Kim both gasped, pulling away. "Now there's a good reason to kill a man-"

"ArooooOOOOOO!" came an angry howl, and suddenly Brielle was tackled by a werewolf with black fur and a red mane, who grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall once-twice- three times, then threw her onto the floor and clawed her throat, killing her off.

Everyone else stared in shock. "What the *bleep*?" Stalker shouted.

"You… killed my wife…" Puggsy gasped. "Okay, so she was about to murdify me, but… you killed her!"

The red-maned she-wolf scoffed, giving him a look. "Hate to break it to you, dude, but that wasn't your wife," she scoffed, then looked at the body as it turned to sand. "Unless you were married to a sand-sculpture."

Puggsy blinked, confused.

"I think a 'Thank-You' is in order for me. After all, this is the first-time I had to pull a hardcore move to save your butt."

"Um… who exactly ARE you?" Hunter asked, arching an eyebrow.

The she-wolf scoffed. "Who do you think? I'm your best friend…" she pointed at Stalker. "Your twin OC…" she pointed at Puggsy, smirking. "And YOUR wife."

"My what?" Hunter, Stalker, and Puggsy all questioned… Puggsy's tone sounding the most shocked.

WG observed the she-wolf, rubbing her chin. "Say, Pugs? What color was Brielle's hair?" she asked.

"Blonde. Why?" Puggsy asked.

"Now, that's odd. I thought it was… oh, what color did you dye it, Gin?"

"Well, lets see… She wanted blonde-highlights, but I accidentally dyed it…" Gin said, but her voice trailed off.

"What? Dyed it what? (snarl) C'mon, what's going on here, guys? You're losing me! (grr)" Hardy said.

"Allow me to explain it more simply…" WG said, then pulled a picture of the sun out of her pocket, holding it up to the mysterious she-wolf. "Could you look at this please?"

"What for?" The she-wolf asked. Suddenly her eyes began to swirl and she spun around…

Everyone gaped as she changed into Brielle, who stumbled back. "Ugh… What happened?" she asked, dazed. Hunter caught her as she fell back.

"Wait…are you saying…?" Biff began, but couldn't finish.

"I married a WEREWOLF?" Puggsy screamed.

*THUD!*

…Then fainted.

* * *

A/N: Surprise, Puggsy! ^-^

Puggsy: …

Me: Alright, please review! No flames or else I'll send a homicidal copy of Brielle after you! (looks at Puggsy) Ah, wake up, dude. It's not THAT big of deal!

Puggsy: …

Me: (rolls eyes) Wimp.


	18. Chapter 18: When Kretins Attack!

And here's a new chapter to highlight your cyber lifestyle. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface, just myself, my dog, and my OC. Nothing else.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Blackrose asked as she walked with the small group.

"For the hundredth time, Blackrose, NO." Lamone said, his tone calm but still sounding like he was on his last nerve.

"I'm tired…" Brody groaned.

"You can rest when the sun comes up," Vincent said.

"When will that be?" Kiff asked.

"Soon."

"How soon?" Brody asked.

"Just soon!" Lamone said, irritably.

"Can we get something to eat? I'm hungry," Luca asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, Castellan, all the fast-food joints, supermarkets, and road-side snack-stands have been destroyed," Vincent replied with a sneer.

"W-W-What about the r-r-restrooms?" Stutz asked, his legs crossed. "I r-r-really have t-to g-go."

"Hold it." Lamone replied, firmly.

"My legs are getting tired. Will you carry me?" Kiff asked Toni.

"Sure," Toni sighed, picking up her young cousin and carrying him on her back.

"Vincent, my legs are getting tired too. Will you carry me?" Benny asked.

Vincent scowled. "If you were ten years younger. No." he replied.

"How come we couldn't drive?" Timothy asked. "How come we had to walk, huh? What if some monster attacks us, or a gangster jumps us, or one of us falls down a man-hole?"

"I already _told_ you, the traffic is too thick. We'd be stuck on the road for days," Lamone said, clenching his fists. "By that time, Darkarai would be fully powerful and the world would be destroyed. …Plus, none of us have a vehicle or gas-money."

"So are we there YET?" Blackrose asked once again.

"NO!" Vincent bellowed, aiming his cross-bow at the young she-wolf. "If you ask again, I'll put an arrow right between your eyes!"

"Hey, back off, Vincent!" Kaiser snapped. "She was only asking!"

"Where ARE we going, anyway?" Alyx asked.

"Asia," Lamone said. "It is the birth-place of Darkarai, and the place she possessed her powers. If I'm not mistaken, her fortress should be in the ancient ruins in Sri Lanka."

Luca let out a descending whistle. "Man, we've got a long walk, then." he said.

"You're kidding." Toni said, giving Lamone a look. "You honestly expect us to WALK that far in less than three days?"

"Who says we would be walking?" Vincent scoffed.

"Then how are we going to get there?" Alyx asked.

"There's a train-station a mile from here. If we're lucky, it'll still be standing and we can get a ride to New York, and get a flight there."

"Why can't we just find an airport nearby and just fly? (grr) Why take a train, first?" Kaiser asked.

"Kaiser, look around you." Lamone said. "Darkarai was unleashed almost 24 hours ago, and already she's destroyed an entire city. Anyone who has survived is in a state of panic and trying to get out, i.e. scrambling to the nearest airport. We'd be trapped in a waiting area."

"So why are we flying out of New York? Won't it be chaotic there, too?" Toni asked.

"Not likely. Darkarai was only powerful enough to spread chaos this far. By tomorrow morning she may spread it across half the nation, and tomorrow night across the entire continent, and by the eclipse…"

"The entire world," Vincent finished.

"Okay… But, why are we taking a train? Won't those stations be packed, too?" Luca asked.

"Possibly, though people will be wanting to flee the fastest way- through flight- and most won't be considering taking a train." Lamone said.

"How are you sure?" Timothy asked.

"I'm not… but we can hope."

Toni rolled her eyes. "THAT lifts my spirits." she muttered.

*_snap_* went a twig.

Everyone froze. "Alright… who stepped on a twig?" Benny asked, nervously.

"Anyone back there?" Timothy asked, looking behind him at Alyx and Kaiser who were taking the rear.

"No… it came from behind us," Kaiser said, turning around.

…Seeing a blue-skinned, black-haired, yellow-eyed creature, one he knew well. "Marcus!" Alyx snarled.

Marcus grinned evilly, showing his sharp teeth. "Long time no see, little heroes," the kretin said with a smirk. He swung his fist, having it make contact with Kaiser's jaw and making the werewolf fly back. Alyx hissed and lunged, but was only grabbed by the throat and thrown across the tree.

"Brody, get your knife out," Vincent ordered. "You may need it…"

Timothy's eyes widened. "You let a seven-year-old carry a _knife_?" he gasped.

"That's nothing. When I was his age, I got my own rifle!" Benny scoffed, pulling out a crossbow.

Lamone stepped forward, taking out his key blade, while Vincent grabbed a couple daggers out of his belt. Alyx and Kaiser were back on their feet, the werewolf extending his claws- which were six-inches long, a special-trait he was born with. Marcus only chuckled. "Do you fools really think you can-" the kretin began to question.

Before he could finish, Vincent lunged at him, slicing his arm. Marcus snarled, then smacked Vincent, making him fall on the ground and drop his daggers, and the kretin pinned him down. Vincent bent his leg toward him, taking out a dagger he kept in the side of his boot, and jammed it into the kretin's shoulder, making him cry out in pain and giving the werewolf-hunter the chance to kick him in the stomach and off of him.

Marcus yanked the dagger out of his shoulder and prepared to lunge, but Lamone hit him in the temple with his key blade, knocking him back. He growled and grabbed the key blade, trying to yank it out of Lamone's grip, but was then tackled by Kaiser, who bit into his throat, planning on breaking the skin and making the kretin lose his wolf-half (according to the others, if a kretin were to be bitten by a werewolf or vampire, it would lose half of its hybrid-species and become one or the other). Unfortunately, Marcus grabbed him by the gruff of his neck and threw him at Lamone. Alyx lunged next, kicking him in the face and punching him in the throat, but as she swung to punch him in the mouth he caught her wrist and swung her into a briar-patch.

*Bang! Pow! Blam!* Timothy was shooting at him now.

*Twang!* Benny shot a cross-bow at him.

Of course, Timothy had never used a gun before, so his aim wasn't the best and he ended up missing, and Benny… well, lets just say his aim sucked as well. "YEEEOW! BENNY!" Vincent shouted in pain, pulling the arrow out of his rear.

"Sorry!" Benny called.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be," Marcus snapped, then grabbed Benny by the shirt and threw him into Timothy.

"Hey! (grr) No one's allowed to pummel my brothers except ME, bub!" Blackrose growled, then ran at Marcus.

"Hmm… now how does this work?" Marcus was innocently looking at a piece of paper. "Oh, yeah." he turned it around, revealing that it was a picture of the sun.

Blackrose gasped, her gaze accidentally falling on the picture and she transformed back into Anna. "Oh, crud," she gulped as the kretin approached.

"Anna!" Kiff cried, then jumped off Toni's back and grabbed Marcus' leg, biting it.

"Ow! Why, you little half-bred brat!" Marcus snarled, trying to shake Kiff off, hopping on one leg. Brody smirked then crouched behind him, making him trip and fall backwards. "Whoa!"

*Crash!*

The kretin fell into a briar patch, then leaped out of the air, his backside covered in thorns. "AaaiiiieeeEEEE!"

"Tell me about it," Alyx sneered, leaning against a tree as she plucked thorns out of her rear.

Marcus snarled. "That's IT! I'm tired messing around!" he turned around, noticing Toni, Luca, and Stutz. "Maybe I'll start off with a snack first…" he bared his fangs, licking his lips and lunging.

"BACK OFF, CANNIBAL!" Toni shouted, then swung her fist, hitting Marcus between the eyes and making him fly back into a tree. She paused, stunned. "Whoa!"

"D-Dang, Toni! Have y-you been w-w-working out?" Stutz gasped.

Marcus sat up, seeing doubles. When his vision came back into focus, his gaze fell on Luca. "Huh, boy…" Luca said, backing away, tripping over a rock and landing on his back.

Marcus roared and lunged- but was yanked back. "Oh, WHAT NOW?" he shouted, looking behind him…

…seeing a were-cat with black fur, yellow eyes, wearing a medallion and looking really, really peeved off. "Leave him alone, (hiss)" it snarled, then swung and slammed the kretin into a tree.

"Backbiter?" Luca gasped, sitting up.

Everyone watched as the kretin and cat-creature got into a brawl, though Backbiter seemed to have the advantage. He swung a punch and made Marcus fly back into a rock, and extended his claws, preparing to finish him off. "Get me outta here…" Marcus gasped into a wrist-watch.

Seconds later, everyone heard the sound of a helicopter, and suddenly a rope-ladder dropped down between Marcus and Backbiter, the kretin grabbing onto it and being lifted into the air. "Oh, no you don't!" Backbiter snapped, leaping up and grabbing hold of the rope-ladder, hanging on with one hand while clawing Marcus' shoulder with the other. The kretin snarled in pain and kicked him in the stomach, making him fall, his foot getting tangled in the bottom link of the rope-ladder and he hung upside-down. Thinking fast, he grabbed onto the top-branch of a tree and began pulling himself- and the copter- back toward the ground.

"C'mon, we've got to help him!" Luca cried, and he and the others ran over to the tree.

Benny and Timothy stood on their hands and knees, Kaiser and Alyx stood on their hands and knees on the brothers' backs, Luca and Toni stood on top of the young vampire and werewolf's backs, and Stutz stood on their shoulders reaching for Backbiter. "Note to selves: rehearse better standing-positions," Toni grunted.

"Vincent, look!" Brody gasped, pointing upward. Marcus was now climbing upside-down on the ladder with a blade in his hand, preparing to stab Backbiter.

Vincent took out his gun, aiming at Marcus, but tree-branches were blocking his view. "I can't get a clear shot!" he said, cursing.

"I'll handle it, then," Lamone said, then spread his wings and began flying up.

_*Rattatatata!* _A machine-gun fired at Lamone, bullets shooting through his left wing. He let out a screech of pain and fell back onto the ground.

"Cheaters!" Anna snapped.

"Kids, take cover!" Vincent ordered, shoving Brody, Anna, and Kiff into some bushes while he shot up at the copter, dodging behind a boulder when bullets rained down at him.

"C'mon, Backbiter! Reach!" Luca called.

"(hiss) What do you THINK I'm doing?" Backbiter growled, his claws digging into the tree-trunk as his hand reached for Stutz's, and he finally managed to grab his wrist.

"I g-got him!" Stutz called.

Backbiter let out a roar of pain just then, and the others looked up and saw that Marcus stabbed him in the spine. He tried to keep a grip on Stutz's wrist, his claws digging into his skin, causing him to bleed. His claws scraped his hand and slid off, and suddenly he shot upward with Marcus and the helicopter, and the kids fell to the ground, piling onto one another.

"BACKBITER!" Luca cried as he watched his friend disappear into the dark clouds, raindrops falling and mixing with his tears.

Everyone stood up, their bodies aching. "Lamone… your wing!" Kiff gasped.

Lamone extended his wounded wing, watching boredly as the bullet-holes sealed themselves and quickly healed. "Meh. I've been through worse," he scoffed.

"Ow… my back…" Benny groaned.

"Your back and mine, partner," Timothy muttered, his Texan-drawl showing.

"Your backs, my hand!" Stutz cried, holding up his bleeding hand, shaking as he watched the blood trickle out of the claw-marks. "I've n-never s-seen t-this m-much b-blood since P-Puggsy got s-shot!" he then paled. "I-I think I'm g-gonna…" he then fell back, fainting. Toni rolled her eyes and picked him up, carrying him potato-sack style (it wasn't exactly the first time she had to, and she was glad he was so scrawny and light-weight).

Luca stared up at the sky, his eyes still flooding with tears (and rain-drops) at the loss of his comrade. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up at Vincent. "C'mon… We'd better get out of the rain." the hunter said.

Without another word, the young group walked down the path, coming across a rundown deserted building and taking shelter there for the night. Kaiser took some gauze out of his hat (which looked just like his father's: black with an orange bill and an orange crescent-moon on the front) and handed it to Alyx, who began to bandage Stutz's hand. Benny and Timothy were leaning against the wall, Timothy loading his shot-gun.

"Where did you get that gun?" Benny asked.

"It belong to my late-grandfather," Timothy replied. "My mother kept it after he died, and I brought it along for defense, even though she didn't want me to carry a gun."

"You've never even handled a gun," Lamone scoffed. "What makes you think you can now?"

Timothy glared at him. "One reason…" he shoved a couple more bullets into the barrel. "I lost my family once, and I'm not going to lose it again."

Benny took out his own rifle, cocking it. "That makes two of us," he said.

"Speaking of 'family'," Toni said, facing Lamone. "I want to know more about being a vampire. How will I know I've turned into one?"

"Well, you already showed your strength by making Marcus fly back with one punch," Luca said. "That's got to be a sign."

"Indeed, an increase in prowess is one stage," Lamone said. "But you'll also need to develop it- perfect your balance, test your senses, and of course you'll need to learn how to fly."

Toni arched an eyebrow. "How can I fly? I don't even have wings," she scoffed.

"You'll get them," Kiff said, his voice solemn. "It's pretty much the final phase of developing your vampire-trait… and the most painful."

"Painful, how? I just sprout bat-wings out of my back, right?"

Lamone shook his head. "They don't 'sprout' the first time," he said.

"He's right," Alyx added. "When I first grew wings, I screamed in so much pain my voice shattered the windows."

"Oookay. So, how will I know when I'm about to get my wings?" Toni asked.

"When your back aches with so much pain, and you feel like your spine his about to crack and split out of your back," Kiff replied.

Timothy and Benny both gagged. "Thanks for THAT visual." Timothy said, sarcastically.

Toni only rolled her eyes. "Ah, whatever. Whatever kind of pain it is, I can handle it," she huffed, standing up straight.

"We'll see…" Lamone said.

Thunder rolled and lightening flashed, and Vincent looked out at the storm. "We'll rest for now, but as soon as the storm clears we get moving," he said.

"Perfect opportunity to get a quick sleep," Kiff sighed, lying down on his side, Anna lying next to him.

Brody sat beside Anna. Before lying down he reached into his pocket, pulling out a heart-shaped locket, one half of it broken off, the remaining half holding a picture. "Who's that?" Anna asked, noticing the picture.

"My momma," Brody replied. "She left it with me when she dropped me off at a monastery when I was a baby. It's the only thing that helps me imagine what she looks like."

"You're an orphan?" Kiff asked.

Brody nodded. "Yeah. The nuns who took care of me told me that my momma was very young when I was born and couldn't take care of me, but wanted me to keep this locket so I'd know what she looked like in case we ever met someday." he sighed and lied down. "I really hope I get to see her someday."

Benny pulled his knees up to his chest, wincing at Brody's story. _I hope I get to see my mom, too. _he thought, looking at Timothy.

The three of them lied back down, and Brody kept a hold of the locket. Kiff and Anna made sure he was asleep before taking a second look at the picture: it was of a dark-skinned young woman with long black hair, some of it covering her left eye, and she wore a black choker with a ruby in the middle.

To them, she looked very familiar…

* * *

A/N: Who's the woman? Will Backbiter live? Can Toni really handle the pain of growing wings? And what other questions will I leave with you next?

Please review. No flames unless you want to be a chew-toy for rabid squirrels.


	19. Chapter 19: An LOL Moment or Two

News Flash! I've become EXTREMELY write-happy! Evacuate the area if you are unable to handle such situations.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Fangface the Second: **That's the weird thing about bad guys- they never learn their lessons :p And thank you!

* * *

"C'mon, Pugs, it's not THAT bad," WG scoffed, her arms crossed. "You're making a big deal out of nothing!"

Puggsy said nothing.

"WG is right, dude," Kitefang agreed. "So your wife is a werewolf. (grr) She's still the same person!"

He remained silent.

"Yeah, Puggsy, it's nothing to get upset about, (grr)" Fangface said. "I mean, I married a werewolf, but it doesn't bother me! (snarl) Doesn't bother me."

He still didn't say anything, not even a snappy comeback. …Namely because he was still unconscious after fainting.

"You'd think that after having werewolf friends and a hybrid son, something like this wouldn't shock him." Edwin said.

"C'mon, we'd better keep moving," Biff said. "Who knows what other crazy-clones are running around."

"Agreed. Kitefang, you carry Puggsy, and Hunter, you carry Brielle," Tracker said.

"Why do I need to be carried? I can walk!" Brielle protested, taking a step… stumbling forward. "Almost."

"You'd better take it easy, missy." Hunter said, picking up her friend. "Ya'll might collapse if you push yourself too hard. It's not good to do so much exercising after your first werewolf-transformation."

Brielle arched an eyebrow. "Why does everyone keep saying I'm a werewolf?"

"Brielle, in order to keep you from ripping off Fangs, you may want to see this," Eric said, taking out a small cam-corder and showing Brielle a video he took of her transforming from she-wolf to human.

"You recorded it?" WG asked.

"Ever since she said she was Puggsy's wife, I started filming- oh, here's the best part!" he and WG watched and laughed at the scene where Puggsy fell back, fainting.

Brielle rubbed her head, confused. "I-I can't be a werewolf! I'm completely human! …Aren't I?" she said, then looked at her creator.

"Play it again!" WG laughed as Eric rewound the video.

"WG!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. …Nope."

"Nope? What do you MEAN 'nope'?"

"I mean 'nope' as in you're not human. I tweaked your character a bit."

"B-But, how? Why?"

"If I told you, it would spoil an upcoming plot, now pipe down I'm trying to watch your husband faint!"

"You can watch the video later. We've got to get moving!" Kim said.

"Aw…" Eric, Fangpuss, WG, Edwin, FF2, Kitefang, Stalker, Hardy and Fangface all groaned.

Kitefang grabbed Puggsy and swung him over his shoulder, but Fangface took him away. "(grr) Oh, no you don't! I'M carrying Pugs!" he snapped.

"What? Biff said I could!" Kitefang retorted.

"Biff isn't Pugs' life-long buddy, so I'm carrying him!"

Kitefang grabbed Puggsy. "I don't think so! (snarl) I'm his life-long buddy TOO, so I'M carrying him!"

"No, I am!"

"I am!"

"I-"

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Fangpuss snapped, then grabbed Puggsy from both of the werewolves. "Until you two decide who should be Pugs' main werewolf best friend/antagonizer, I'M taking him into custody! (snarl)"

"What gives you that right?" Kitefang sneered.

Fangpuss glared at him. "Because, apart from YOU two, I'm the only other werewolf who picks on him. (grr) …Let alone I'm the only one who hasn't been arguing!"

"Besides me, you mean," Hunter added.

"Yeah, but you don't antagonize Puggsy all that much," Brielle said.

"I know. I do it out of pity after he started dating you,"

Brielle sneered. "Ha, ha. VERY clever- OOF!" she hit the floor after Hunter 'accidentally' dropped her.

"…Whoops!"

"Are your friends _always_ like this during drastic times?" Lucy asked Kite in a whisper.

"You should see them on a regular basis," Kite replied, rolling his eyes.

"So, now that we got the gang back together, what do we do now?" Gin asked.

"Now… you enter the next level!" Marlow's voice cackled, and suddenly the entire floor slanted downward toward a dark basement, making everyone slide down.

"Everyone hang on to each other!" Biff cried, linking his arms with Gin and FF2, who linked arms with WG and Kim, who linked arms with Kite and Eric, who… well, lets just cut it short and say everyone linked arms and slid down into a dark room.

"Dark… It's always the dark!" WG muttered, her hands taking a tight grip.

"Um… WG? I know you hate the dark, but could you NOT try to break my hand?" Eric said.

"I can't see a thing." Kim said.

"(grr) Don't worry, Kimmy!" Kitefang said. "We werewolves can see in the dark!"

"Yeah, yeah! We can see!" Hardy exclaimed, then ran across the room-

*Wham!*

…slamming into a wall. "Of course, we normally have flash-lights, glowifying sticks, matches, and spare light-bulbs (grr)"

"Oy, who's t'ere?" A voice called out, and a red light-beam appeared in the darkness.

"Silver?" Lucy gasped.

"Lu! Is dat you?"

"Dad?" Kite called.

"Kite! You're here too?"

"Hey, I think I found a light-switch!" Fangs called, flicking a switch.

A single light-bulb lit up a small room with bricks and a cement floor… and across the room stood the cyborg, Silver. "Well, what do ya know? Deh whole gang's here!" Silver chuckled, noticing the others immediately, though he arched an eyebrow at Edwin, Gin, Eric, Fangpuss, Hardy, Stalker, Brielle, Hunter, and the three authors. "Who might ye be?"

"These are our other friends," Kim said. "They stayed in our world with Jim when we were transported into your world,"

"Where IS Jim?" Lucy asked, running over and grabbing her husband's hand.

Silver sighed. "I don't know, lass. I was walkin' down a maze of halls, an' fell through a trap-door in-tah t'is room." he said.

"Wait… Jim's here?" WG gasped, then ran up to Silver. "Oh, my gosh, he's my most favorite Disney guy! What has he been up to since I put him in 'Family Traits'? Did he graduate the Interstellar Academy? Has he ever read any of my fics about him? Is he still single, or did Disney set him up with a girlfriend that would totally squander the magic of the first movie?"

FF2 stepped up and pulled WG away. "You'll have to excuse her. She's a major 'Treasure Planet' fan." he said, apologetically.

"Oy, what's wit' Pugs?" Silver asked, noticing Puggsy's state of unconsciousness.

"He just found out his wife is a werewolf and fainted." Edwin said with a shrug, then nudged Puggsy with his foot. "Alright, Pugs, wake up. We've got company."

But Puggsy didn't move.

"Crap, what is he, dead?" WG asked as she, Fangface, and Kitefang walked over and stood around Puggsy.

Edwin lied his head on his chest, and his eyes widened. "Oh my gosh… I don't hear a heart-beat. He IS dead!" he gasped.

"WHAT?" Brielle gasped.

Edwin chuckled. "Kidding, I'm kidding!"

Brielle gave him a death-glare. "I'm gonna kill you, Edwin."

"C'mon, Pugs, time to get up," Kitefang said, poking Puggsy.

"Wakey-wakey, Pugs! (grr)" Fangface said, tapping his forehead.

"Get up, Pugs!" WG snapped, then jumped on his stomach.

*squeak!*

Not even a twitch.

"Man, this is serious." Edwin said.

"I've got it!" Fangface said, snapping his fingers, then took a bucket of water out of his hat. "This'll wake him up in a jiffy, (grr)" he splashed the water on him.

Puggsy still didn't wake up, but he was wetter.

"Let me try," Kitefang said, then knelt down and grabbed Puggsy's leg, rolling up the pantleg. "Pugs, I will bite your leg if you don't wake up right now!" Nothing. "Alright, suit yourself!"

*Chomp!*

Kitefang bit Puggsy on the leg… but he STILL didn't move! "You didn't do it right! (grr)" Fangface said, pushing his cousin aside. "Let a _pro_ show you how it's done!"

*Chomp!*

Fangface bit Puggsy's leg, but he didn't so much as flinch. "Let me do it," WG scoffed, stepping between the two werewolves.

*CHOMP! …Chomp! Chomp. Chomp chomp chomp. Chomp?*

WG dropped his leg after biting it. "Man, he's really out, isn't he?"

"Lets try something that DOESN'T require physical abuse," Edwin sneered, then leaned down by Puggsy's ear. "Give me your throat, boy…" he whispered menacingly, then opened his mouth over Puggsy's neck. …Still nothing. Edwin paused, giving Puggsy a deadpanned look. "Dang. That always works."

"It's official. He's completely unconscious," Kitefang said.

WG and Edwin looked at each other, then smirked.

"So… where do you suppose Jim is at?" Hunter asked.

"Hopefully somewhere safe." Lucy said.

"…Let alone alive," Eric added.

"If he's not… then Darkarai had better brace herself for the hell-raising fury of an angry fan-girl!" Stalker growled.

"I didn't know you were a Jim fan-girl," Fangpuss said, surprised.

"Actually, I was talking about Alyx. She is CRAZY about Jim!"

"That was when she was five," Brielle said.

Stalker scoffed. "Brie, fan-girl hormones don't die out too quick, especially when it comes to cartoon guys. Heck it took WG two years to get over her crush on Fangs!"

*Thonk!*

A shoe hit Stalker in the head. "That was a SECRET, you nit-wolf!" WG shouted from across the room.

"Huh, boy… WG had a crush on me?" Fangs said, then gulped.

"When I was six!"

"You were nine!" Stalker scoffed… then got hit in the head with another shoe.

"Good thing Tracker beat her to making you an OC girlfriend," Eric said to Fangs, chuckling… then got hit with a shoe as well. "Ow! How many shoes do you have on, woman?"

"How did we go to 'Where's Jim?' to peltifying people with shoes?" Hardy asked.

"Well, Stalker brought up Alyx, bringing forth the fan-girl subject…" Fangface began to answer.

Edwin, who was in the process of putting Puggsy's hand in a glass of warm-water, suddenly gasped. "Alyx! Oh my gosh, the KIDS!" he cried, dropping Puggsy's hand and the water. "We forgot all about them!"

"Nice parenting skills," WG remarked, putting away a little make-up brush.

"I didn't see any of them in the hallway," Kim said. "What if Marlow caught them?"

"Don't worry. Wherever the kids are, I'm sure they're fine." FF2 said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I mean, they're the offspring of you meddling kids, and you all got into a ton of trouble when you were their ages!"

"Not as much trouble as they're about to face," Darkarai's voice came, and everyone turned to a TV sitting on the wall.

"Whoa… we get TV down here?" Stalker said.

"You leave our kids alone!" Hunter snarled.

Darkarai only laughed, and suddenly the image flickered, transforming into a figure wearing a white mask with red bulging eyes, red targets on the cheeks, with a jaw looking like a puppet's. "Hello, meddlers," the figure said with a deep voice. "Welcome to Level Two of your endless torture. You all successfully managed to find your way to each other… but now, you'll all be forced to separate, one by one, to endure-"

"Um, NG? What are you doing?" An off-set voice asked, and suddenly Dark-Al stepped behind the figure, arching an eyebrow.

The figure, who we now know is Nether-Girl, turned toward her comrade, ripping off the mask and glowering at him. "Damn it, Al! You blew my cover!" she snapped, her tone back to normal. "I was TRYING to scare the shit out of them!"

"By ripping off the Saw movies?"

"Ah, screw it." she faced the screen again. "Long story short, you'll each leave one by one and you'll have to find your way back to this room and try to stay alive. Bye!" the screen then turned to static.

"What if we DON'T leave?" Brielle sneered.

Nether-Girl appeared on the screen once again. "Then you'll die. Now get moving!"

"Wait! …Do we just walk out one by one, or what?" Eric asked.

"YES! Every half-hour one of you leaves."

"So… which one of us is going first?" WG asked.

"I don't know! …Um, Biff! He goes first! Now, get panicking!" Nether-Girl turned away. "Man, what kind of idiots are we dealing with? I thought meddlers were supposed to be clever!"

"We can still hear you!" Tracker snapped.

"What? Ah, damn it!" Nether-Girl held up a remote. "Input, video select, click!" and the screen went back to static.

Everyone looked at each other, gulping. "Ugh… what happened?" a voice came, and they saw Puggsy getting up.

"About time. He nearly slept through the whole chapter," Edwin scoffed.

"Ooh, Nether-Girl just told us we had to separate or-" Fangs began, turning to face Puggsy.

…Stifling a laugh when he saw that he was wearing make-up. "What?" Puggsy asked.

"Er, Pugs…" Brielle said, also trying to hold in a laugh as she pulled out a mirror and handed it to Puggsy.

His eyes widened, then he looked over and glared at Edwin and WG. "What makes you think WE did it?" WG asked as she and the vampire hid a couple make-up kits behind their backs.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, graphicness, and the chapter after that, more graphicness! …Hopefully we can get some more songs in, too.

Puggsy: (while wiping make-up off his face) Hopefully NOT! (looks down) Um... why do I have bite-marks on my legs?

Me: _Anyway_, review. No flames or I'll throw a shoe at you. (sees Puggsy giving her a suspicious glance) Ah, c'mon! Those could be ANYONE'S bite-marRUN WOLVES! *runs off with Fangface and Kitefang*


	20. Chapter 20: Villain Meeting In Session

Well, here's a new chapter! Slight warning: it contains graphicness (like almost every other chapter) but I'll try to tone it down a bit this time… if possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface-

Puggsy: Considering how graphical your story is getting, I'd say it's a good thing!

Me: No one asked you, Pugs! Now shut it!

Puggsy: Just get on with the story!

* * *

Darkarai, Finneas, and Nether-Girl sat at the end of a large table, while Dark-Al welcomed in the other villains. You may recognize them all as:

_Sesshomoru_

_Masquerade_

_Vlad Masters_

_Chucky and Tiffany_

_Freddy Krueger_

_Jason Voorhees_

_Scroop_

_Slade_

_Pete_

_Stewie Griffin_

_And…_ Calvin?

"Hold it! What's this kid doing here?" Finneas demanded. "And what's with the baby?"

"I sent a message to all the dark-hearted villains out there," Darkarai said. "And Calvin and Stewie have quite the dark sides."

"Yeah, so shut it!" Calvin snapped at Finneas.

"I'm actually questioning why you invited THIS yut," Freddy sneered, thumbing at Jason. The two murderers didn't quite have much of an acquaintanceship… if you've seen _Freddy VS Jason_, you'll know what I mean.

Jason raised his machete in response.

"Just take a seat and save the blood-bath for later!" Nether-Girl snapped.

"So, why did you call us here?" Masquerade asked.

"Yeah, you said you had a job for us that would be worthwhile," Chucky added.

"And I didn't lie," Darkarai said, then clicked a remote, and a large TV screen rotated on the wall, with several clips of our heroes. "I believe a few of you recognize those teenagers,"

Scroop sneered at the clip of Kite and Puggsy, Masquerade scowled at the clip of WG, and for some strange reason Sesshomoru's eyes widened at a clip of Brielle. The rest of the villains only arched eyebrows.

"So, you want us to kill 'em?" Tiffany asked.

"Not exactly 'kill', just make their experience here a horrifying nightmare… then kill 'em." Finneas said, smirking.

"Nightmares are my specialty. I'm in," Freddy said, raising his clawed hand.

"Alright, but what do we get in return?" Slade asked. "Surely you don't expect us to just get a thrill out of killing a few teens."

"Not really. If you fulfill your tasks, you will rule beside us in our dominance of the world, free to cause as much misery and chaos your dark-hearts desire… let alone get revenge on all those 'heroes' who spoiled your nefarious plots," Darkarai replied.

"Can we send all the girls to Jupiter?" Calvin asked.

"All girls who don't give in to your demands will be shoved into the nearest rocket," Dark-Al said.

"And Lois and the fat-man?" Stewie asked.

"Target practice for your weapons," Nether-Girl replied.

"And the House of Mouse?" Pete asked.

"Number One Villain House, owned by you," Finneas said.

"You'll get all your wishes granted." Darkarai said. "Sesshomoru, your brother will be skinned and those Shikun jewel shards will be yours to collect; Slade, you can wave bye-bye to the Teen Titans; Vlad, Danny will be more than 'half' ghost, if you know what I mean; and Scroop…"

Scroop raised his claws. "SSSpilling the blood of thossse rotten teenagersss will be enough for me," he replied.

Freddy arched an eyebrow. "Ever consider joining a membership?" he asked.

"Hey, what about us?" Chucky demanded.

Nether-Girl smirked. "You'll have the honor of choosing a pair of heroes' bodies to possess, so you and your wife can be human again." she said.

"Marvellous," Tiffany said, walking over to the monitors, gazing at all the heroines, trying to decide which one would be suitable. She pointed at Kim. "What about her?"

"Surely you wouldn't want to be a woman who has been with a werewolf," a voice said, and they saw Marlow step in the room, with a young, well-built brunette boy at his side.

"Yeah, you may want to be careful who you choose, guys." Dark-Al said to Chucky and Tiffany. "Most of these people have more than one personality." he clicked the remote, x-ing out clips of Fangs, Kite, FF2, Hardy, Stalker, Hunter, and Brielle. "Most of them are werewolves, as we've noticed… Brielle's took me by surprise," he clicked the remote again, x-ing out Edwin and Biff. "And, unless you want to rip off Edward Cullen or be some pretty-boy, I'd avoid those two." he clicked the remote again, x-ing out Tracker and Gin. "And, don't ask me why, but I doubt either of them would be a suitable host."

Chucky looked at who was left, scowling. "But that only leaves that guy and a twelve-year-old!" he snapped.

"Actually, she's 19." Nether-Girl corrected.

"Besides, I'd say they're suitable for you," Dark-Al said. "They're the same height, the boy is quite well-built, the girl has amazing powers, and their minds will be easy to warp and take over."

"Plus, they have a kid for your son to possess,"

Chucky and Tiffany looked at each other. "We may think about it," Tiffany said, smirking as she looked at a clip of Biff. "But I think I'd like being married to a pretty-boy,"

"And the rest of those girls are smoking hot!" Chucky added. Tiffany slapped him. "Ow! What?"

"Alright, back to business," Finneas said. "We have a job for each of you: Freddy, you take that Fangs kid. He's a heavy sleeper, so you'll have fun with him; Slade, you take Tracker. She's clever and quick, so stay alert; Stewie, Calvin, you take Eric and Fangpuss, they're closer to your ages and you have the weapons to out-match them; Masquerade, you take Stalker, since WG knows most of your moves; The rest of you… take your pick,"

"But leave the werewolves for me and my accomplice," Marlow said, raising a cross-bow.

"By the way, who's your friend?" Nether-Girl asked.

The boy smirked. "Keith. Keith Bellington." he said.

* * *

The storm had stopped an hour later, and the young troupe continued their trek. Suddenly, Timothy shuddered. "What's wrong?" Alyx asked him.

"I-I just got a bad feeling that our parents are in danger, and a horrible league of villains are going to slaughter 'em… and two of them might possess their bodies!" Timothy replied, trembling.

"That's it. No more Pizza A-La-Mode for you," Kaiser said.

"It sounds ridiculous, but he has a point." Lamone said. "Your parents ARE in danger, and need our help."

"Well, lets hurry up, then!" Alyx said, jogging ahead.

Toni started to join her, but began to fall behind. "Hold on… can we take a break, first?" she asked, rubbing her back.

"Toni, an evil sorceress is trying to take over the world and your family is possibly at her mercy as we speak. We can't stop now, for any reason!" Vincent scolded.

"What about a back-ache?"

Lamone, Alyx, and Kiff paused. "Back-ache?" Kiff asked, his eyes wide.

"Toni, don't move. Lie on the ground and relax," Lamone said.

"It's not that bad, really. I was just lying on solid rock an hour ago, so I probably… just slept on it… wrong-oh!" Toni grunted, then fell on her knees.

"Toni?" Luca gasped.

Lamone looked down the road, seeing a nearby Wal-Mart that was still standing (apparently, the superstore as branches even in the most convenient places). "Alyx, Kaiser. Go to that store and grab some cloths, a bowl, some water, an ice-pack, and chocolate." he ordered, then turned to Stutz. "Stutz, you'd better go with them. We can't risk you fainting again."

"F-Fainting?" Stutz asked. "W-W-Why w-w-would I…?" he paused, knowing what Lamone meant. "Oh." he, Kaiser, and Alyx then sprinted down the road to the store.

Toni was on all fours now, trembling. "The pain is getting worse…" she groaned, wincing.

"H-Here, grab my tail, so you have something to grip ontoOW!" Kiff said, crying out when Toni yanked his tail. "Too hard! Too hard!"

"What's happening?" Luca asked, frantic.

"You know how two chapters ago Toni asked when she'd get wings?" Lamone said. "Well… she's getting them."

Toni grunted in pain, arching her back, and everyone watched in horror as two large lumps began to 'wave' through her spine. "V-Vincent…?" Brody stammered, gripping on to Vincent's cape, his eyes wide with horror.

Suddenly, the skin on Toni's back began to tear, and the corner of her bat-like wings began to grow out covered in blood, and she screamed in pain… almost like that episode of _Hai Bane_. Anna gasped, then buried her face in Timothy's chest, while he and Benny sat on the ground, hanging on to each other, trembling at the sight. Luca stood a foot away from Toni, covering his mouth to keep from screaming as well. Kiff bit his bottom lip, wincing as Toni bent his tail out of pain, but didn't snap… he knew her pain from when he first became a vampire.

Lamone wrapped his thumb in gauze and held it by Toni's mouth. "Here, bite down so you don't bite off your tongue!" he said. Toni obeyed, her teeth sinking into the gauze, but Lamone didn't cry out.

Within a matter of moments, Toni's wings shot out of her back, then everything faded to darkness.

* * *

When she came to, she was lying on someone's lap, and felt something cold on her spine. Her vision focused, and she saw Alyx sitting beside, her with a bowl of cold water and a wash-cloth, cleaning the blood off her wings. "Still think you could have handled the pain?" she asked.

Toni scoffed. "Wasn't that bad…" she lied, then tried to get up, but a hand held her down.

"Don't move," Lamone said. "Growing out wings takes a lot out of you, so you may want to rest."

"But… don't we have to keep moving?"

"We ARE moving," Lamone stepped aside, and Toni saw a cart-door open, giving her a view of the scenery they were passing. "After you passed out, we found a train-station and hopped on the first train heading to New York."

Toni arched an eyebrow, looking around the cart. It was a small space with a couple crates, two of which Benny, Timothy, and Stutz were slumped against with little x's in their eyes (undoubtedly fainted after Toni grew her wings). "So why are we in fourth-class?"

"I just told you. We hopped on the nearest train heading to New York."

"In other words, we're stowing away," Luca's voice came from above her head, and Toni noticed that she was lying on his lap.

_Awkward… _Was the first thing that popped into her mind.

"You were pretty strong back there," Kiff said to her. "When I first grew my wings, everyone had to hold me down and have me bite on a brick."

"(grr) And you nearly broke my hand!" Anna- well, Blackrose, actually- scoffed. Anna covered her mouth, chuckling. "Sorry. I inherited my dad's dueling personality."

"You mean, even if you're human, your werewolf-half can talk through you?" Brody asked, amazed. "Cool! It's like ventriloquism!"

"…Where Anna's the dummy," Kiff joked, and Anna punched him in the arm.

"Nice one, Mr. Comedian," Toni scoffed, then flinched. "Ow! Easy with the rubbing, Alyx!"

"I'm sorry, Toni! It's just I can't get this blood off your wings!" Alyx said, apologetically.

"Here, allow me," Lamone said, taking the cloth from Alyx and preparing to scrub Toni's wings, but paused. "Alyx… there isn't any blood on Toni's wings."

"Then how do you explain all that red stuff on them?" Kaiser asked.

Lamone shook his head. "That's not blood… those ARE her wings." he turned to Toni. "You have red-wings."

"Toni, the red-winged vampire…" Luca began to sing, until Toni elbowed him in the stomach. "Oof! Alright, that's it. I'm not letting you lie on my lap, anymore!"

Toni looked at her wings, cocking her head to the side, watching as they spread upward and outward. "So… how do I get them to fold back in?" she asked.

"You'll have to learn to master them first," Lamone said. "I'll help you practice as we travel,"

"Oh, joy." Toni lied flat on the ground, resting her chin on her arms. "So… what comes after wings?"

"It depends," Alyx said. "Vampire traits tend to vary in order. Sometimes you get your wings first, then begin craving, then stop aging normally, then have increased prowess. I developed increased prowess before I grew my wings or started craving, and now I just have to wait until I stop aging."

"I started craving, grew wings, then had increased prowess, but I got injected with Sensodin before I could complete the phase," Kiff said.

"That, and you became a kretin," Anna added, then said out of the corner of her mouth, "Though, as ugly as you are, it's hard to tell if you ever changed back." This time, Kiff punched her in the arm. "Ow! What'd I say?"

"In your case you stopped aging first, then your prowess began to increase, and now you have wings." Lamone said. "You'll be starting your craving, next."

"Speaking of which, here," Alyx said, handing Toni a candy bar. "Chocolate always helps raise a vampire's blood-sugar after they sprout wings. …Plus, it'll help satisfy your craving for blood when you reach that stage."

Toni began munching on the candy-bar. "So… becoming a vampire is like going through a menstrual period, huh?" she joked, and Lamone and Kiff gave her death-glares. "Er, besides the fact that boys go through it."

"Just get some sleep. Tomorrow, we start your training," Lamone sneered.

Toni rolled her eyes, setting her candy-bar aside. She sat up, looking out the cart-door at the moon, sighing as she looked up at the stars. _Congratulations, Mom. _she thought. _Your little girl is a vampire._

* * *

A/N: Review.

…Flame and I'll send the villains mentioned after you!


	21. Chapter 21: Keeping Faith

Since I cannot stop writing at the moment, here is a new chapter.

Disclaimer: All I own is my OC (you'd think after 20 chapters everyone would've gotten the message by now)

* * *

Everyone sat in silence, watching as a section of the wall opened up, revealing a secret passage. "Alright, Biff. Get moving," Nether-Girl's voice said over the intercom.

Biff sighed. "Wish me luck, gang," he said, then began walking toward the door, until Gin took his hand.

"Be careful," she whispered, hugging him.

He hugged her back, resting his chin on her head. "Don't worry, I will,"

"Hey, cut the lovey-dovey stuff and get on with it!" Nether-Girl sneered.

Biff sneered at the intercom but let go of Gin, then walked through the door. The passage sealed, looking as if the wall never even moved. "I hope he'll be okay…" Gin said, leaning against a different wall.

"We all do," Kim said, sitting next to her.

Eric looked at the wall that the passage was, and suddenly he felt a jerk and was pulled into yet another memory…

_Biff sat on his bed with two other kids, a blonde-haired boy and a brunette girl. Eric recognized the boy as Shane, Biff's little brother, and the girl as Laura, his middle sibling and late-sister. There was a thunderstorm roaring outside and the three of them were huddled together. "I hope Mom and Dad make it through the storm," Shane said._

"_I'm really worried." Laura said, then looked at Biff. "What if they get in a wreck?"_

"_Don't say that. Mom and Dad will make it home safely." Biff said. "We just have to pray."_

"_But we've prayed several times, now! What if-"_

"_Laura, listen. We've prayed, and God can hear our prayers, remember? He's with Mom and Dad and He'll make sure they get home safe and sound. We just have to keep faith." Laura nodded, lying her head on his shoulder. Biff reached over and grabbed a guitar, pulling it on his lap. "Hey, how about if you practice that Josh Groban song you're going to sing in your choir concert while we wait?"_

"_Yeah, I want to hear you sing," Shane agreed._

_Laura gave a small smile. "Well, it IS my favorite song… and it'll help increase my faith, too." she said._

_Biff nodded. "I think the same thing when I hear it." he said, then began strumming his guitar._

Eric snapped back into reality. "…If he doesn't make it?" Gin was asking, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't talk like that, Gin," Brielle said. "Biff WILL make it…"

"Otherwise a horde of fan-girls will rip my vital-organs out," WG added.

"I'm just worried…" Gin said, sniffling.

_She's almost like Laura. _Eric thought, then walked over and sat beside her. "Don't worry, Gin." he said, putting his arm around her. "We just have to have faith,"

* * *

Biff walked down a dark corridor, where a dim light bulb flickered, giving off a single circle of light. He thought he heard hissing, and turned around, seeing that the door he had gone through was gone, replaced by shadows. _Looks like those villains pulled out all the stops. _he thought, then continued walking, sticking his hands in his pocket. He felt something, then pulled out a ruby necklace that Gin had given to him after they first met. It had belonged to her mother, and she wanted him to have it, and he kept it with him ever since.

The hissing sound came again and a shadowed hand whipped out and grabbed the necklace, trying to take it from Biff, but he didn't let go. "Hey!" he shouted, pulling the necklace back, tugging the figure into the light. He gasped, seeing it was a lizard-like creature with no eyes and two rows of sharp teeth- one of Marcus' minions from 'Body Switch'. It hissed at him again and yanked, breaking the necklace's chain and making the ruby fall to the ground. Biff quickly snatched it before the creature could, glowering as it slithered back into the shadows, waiting for him to come out of the light… or until the light bulb burned out, and by the looks of it, that would happen any second.

Biff stood in the light, gripping the ruby in his hand. He was in a tough situation, and this time he didn't have anyone by his side, and he felt alone, frightened even… the same way he felt when his sister died. He closed his eyes, remembering how, when he wasn't with his friends, she would always be there, and whenever he felt down he could always talk to her and vice-versa, and no matter what kind of trouble they got into they always reminded each other to stay strong and keep their faith.

And that's what he planned to do.

_Biff: _**When I am down, and oh my soul, so weary**

The creature hissed at him, but he only glared and turned away.

**When troubles come, and my hearted burdened be,**

**Then I am still, and wait here in the silence**

**Until you come, and sit awhile with me…**

He shut his eyes and began to walk, ignoring the low growl from the creature.

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains**

**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas**

**I am strong when I am on your shoulders…**

**You raise me up, to more than I can be**

Biff continued walking, and several more creatures appeared out of the shadows, hissing and snarling and drawing nearer, but he remained calm.

**There is no life, no life without it's hunger**

**Each restless heart beats so imperfectly**

**But when you come, and I am filled with wonder**

**Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity**

He went around a corner, seeing more creatures, sitting in the shadows. His grip tightened around the ruby, shaking with nervousness. _They won't hurt you as long as you show your faith. _a voice inside him said, and he started to walk.

The creatures all hissed and lunged at once. Biff shut his eyes and sung… and he felt as if someone were singing with him.

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains**

**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas**

He sang with full confidence, and the creatures screeched and retracted, some of them exploding into mist even.

**I am strong, when I am on your shoulders**

**You raise me up to more than I can be**

Biff opened his eyes and marched down the corridor, any fear inside him fading as he watched the creatures back away from him.

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains**

**You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas**

**I am strong when I am on your shoulders**

**You raise me up to more than I can be…**

He saw a door at the end of the hallway, and he approached it, seeing the hall light up and the creatures had vanished.

**You raise me up… to more than I can be…**

He opened the door and walked through… and behind him stood a transparent girl with brown hair, wearing a white robe. "Way to go, bro." Laura said, smiling, then disappeared.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile…

Each hour two members walked through the door, and before long Hunter was the only one left, save Lucy and Silver. She held on to a silver cross she wore around her neck- it belonged to her father before he was killed, and she kept it ever since. "Are you alright?" Lucy asked her.

"How can I be alright?" Hunter asked, trying to keep her voice from breaking. "I've been separated from my children, and now my friends… and we're stuck in a God-forsaken place where we could be killed any minute," she winced, shutting her eyes tight to keep her tears from falling.

Lucy looked at Silver, then back at Hunter. "Hunter… I know we're in a jam, but that doesn't mean God has forsaken us. That twisted girl who's putting us through this can take away your friends, your family, even your life… but she can't take away your faith. You must believe,"

Hunter let out a sigh. "I was believing that year I was separated from my parents… and when I found them they were dead," she looked at Lucy, scowling. "I prayed to God to protect them, but He didn't answer my prayer. Vincent still killed them!" tears were falling from her eyes now.

Lucy rubbed her back. "It's not God's fault. He heard your prayer, but Vincent wasn't the one listening."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that God hears our prayers, but He doesn't answer them all because He has a reason, and I believe His reason for what happened to your parents is that Vincent wasn't going to stop hunting them until they were gone. Did he ever come after you and your brother?"

Hunter shook her head. "No… he stayed at my house, waiting for me to come back. That's when I met Fangface."

"And there's another reason. …Hunter, your parents may be gone, but they didn't die in vain. They died to protect you, and if that didn't happen you would never had met Fangface or the others, and Vincent would still be after you- er, is he still after you?"

Hunter shrugged. "I don't know. He stopped bothering me two years ago." she then sighed. "But, he's the least of my worries now… What's your point, anyway?"

"My point is, no matter what happens, you must have faith-"

"Alright, Wolf-Girl, out you go!" Darkarai's voice shouted, sounding a bit hasty. A passage opened, and Hunter started walking.

"Well… this is it," Hunter sighed.

"Hunter," Lucy called. "Remember what I said. When life brings you down to your knees, don't forget your in the right position to pray,"

"GO!" Darkarai bellowed. "Just get out, you stupid little freak, and go join your freaky friends and perish!"

Hunter snarled at the intercom, but nodded to Lucy and walked out. Lucy sighed and turned to Silver. "I hope they'll be okay,"

"T'ey will, Lucy. I know t'ose kids, an' they're stronger t'an t'ey look." Silver said, wrapping his organic arm around her.

"We'll see…" Dark-Al said, his face appearing on the TV screen. "They won't last long with what WE have planned for them."

"Dat's where yer wrong, lad. When we git outta here…"

"Who says you're getting out? You're staying in this room as a beacon for IF your friends find a way back-"

"AAIIEEEEE! SHUT HIM UP!" Darkarai was yelling in the background, standing by a screen that showed Biff.

"But I like this song…" Nether-Girl argued.

"Gotta go," Dark-Al said, then turned the TV off.

Unbeknownst to Lucy and Silver, Dark-Al went over to Marlow, giving him a nod. "C'mon, son," Marlow said to Keith, and they walked out of the room.

* * *

As soon as she stepped out of the hallway, Hunter was greeted by a flash of light, resembling the sun and making her transform back into Kasandra. "Great," she muttered, and continued to walk. The hallway was well-lit, not a threat in sight, but she didn't let her guard down, knowing that villains had ways of deceit.

She kept walking, looking back and seeing that the door had disappeared, knowing the only way she could go now was forward. _Hopefully I can find my friends, _she thought.

"_I second that thought," _Hunter agreed mentally. _"Don't worry, Kass. We'll get out of here… and find someone who can help us do it, too."_

Kasandra continued to walk, thinking about what Lucy had told her. _Actually… there may be someone who already can. _She leaned against a wall, bowing her head.

_Kasandra: _**I don't know if You can hear me**

**Or if You're even there…**

**I don't know if You would listen**

**To a wolf-girl's prayer…**

**Yes I know I'm just an outcast, I shouldn't speak to You**

**Still I see Your face and wonder…**

**Were You once an outcast, too?**

She held on to her cross-necklace, and continued to walk down the hall, her voice echoing.

**God help the outcasts, stuck in this place**

**Show them the mercy that's hard to trace**

**God help my friends, **

**We look to You still**

**God help the outcasts, or nobody will**

Kasandra wasn't the only one praying for help, for in different hallways, all the others were singing as well as they walked down the hallways, some of them finding a door.

_Kite, Kim, Brielle, and Fangs: _**I ask for mercy, I ask for grace**

**I ask for a way out of this place…**

_WG: _**I ask for hope…**

_WG, Tracker, FF2: _**All that I need…**

_All: _**I ask for God and His angels**

**To protect us…**

_Kasandra: _**All I ask for, is for safety**

**Not just for myself**

**But for my friends and family**

**Please help us all**

**Get down the path that we trod **

**I know we are all the children of God…**

**God help the outcasts… children of…**

**God…**

She found a door at the end of the hall, and stepped through it…

* * *

Darkarai lied on the floor in a fetal position, her eyes twitching as she trembled. "So… much… purity…" she mumbled.

"So… what now?" Nether-Girl asked.

Darkarai sat up, her eyes full of hatred. "Contact the others and order them to kill on sight!"

* * *

A/N: I figured, since we were lacking musical-numbers in the last few chapters, to include a double-song feature! The song Biff sang is "You Raise Me Up" by Josh Groban, and Kasandra's song was a parody of "God Help the Outcasts" from the movie The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

Please review. Flames are not welcomed.


	22. Chapter 22: Song of the South

And now here's another song-filled chapter =)

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78: **(hands you tissue) Thank you very much, though I don't plan on calling myself an overachiever JUST yet :)

* * *

"C'mon, Toni! You can do it!" Kiff called up to his cousin as she stood at the top of a hill's cliff-side. The train had stopped for a few minutes due to a cow being in the middle of the tracks (typical), and Lamone decided it would be a good time for Toni to get the feel of her new wings, i.e. practicing flying. Right now she was standing at the edge, looking nervous, despite how most of her friends were encouraging her.

"Ten bucks she bails," Luca said to Stutz.

"I'd m-make it t-twenty," Stutz replied.

Toni looked over at Lamone and Alyx, who stood with her. "Are you guys SURE this is the best way to learn to fly?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Sure, many vampires become experienced flyers quick with this method," Alyx replied with a shrug. "Plus, it's how baby birds learn to fly."

"Yeah, but baby birds have wings FOR arms, making it easier to flap them! I hardly know what muscle to flex!" As if to prove her point, Toni shifted her body, watching as her wings tilted in different angles: straight, up, diagonal, L-shape, and then down. "I could be stretching and swerve into a tree!"

"Actually, your arms work with your wings," Lamone said. Toni watched as his own wings unfolded out of his back. Unlike hers, they were a deep purple with a lighter shade in the folds. He stood next to her, his elbows tucked in. "You use your arms to balance yourself as you fly. With them tucked in, you can position your wings to stick straight out downward or upward, depending on how straight you make them." he straightened out his arms, and his wings shifted downward. "With them out, your wings work as a glider," he stuck out his arms, and his wings mirrored his move. "When you want to steer yourself, all you have to do is tilt your arms…"

"Kind of like how little kids pretend to be airplanes," Alyx explained.

"Okay, but how do I get them to flap? Does that mean I'd have to…?" Toni asked, then bent her arms in with her elbows out, moving them up and down.

"Why in tarnation is she flapping like a chicken?" Timothy asked, staring at Toni from below with an arched eyebrow.

Lamone took in a deep breath, then let out a small, annoyed sigh. "No." he said, bluntly. "If that was how our wings worked, vampires wouldn't be able to fly in public without looking ridiculous."

"Hard to be feared when you look like you're doing an airborne version of the Funky Chicken," Alyx said jokingly, then put a hand on Toni's shoulders. "The wings actually act as a brain-muscle, Toni. It's kind of how, when you want to lift something, the muscles in your arms act immediately. When you feel the need to go higher or pick up speed, all you have to do is concentrate- picture your wings flapping on their own, and you'll soar." She spread out her wings- they were diamond-blue with cyan in the folds. "Just watch." Alyx shut her eyes, and Toni watched as her wings flapped once-twice-three times. "Now, you try."

Toni sighed and shut her eyes, picturing her wings moving. She felt a tingle down her spine, and she opened one of her eyes, peeking to notice her wings were actually moving! "Whoa…" she said, awed.

"Alright, ready to get flying?"

Toni looked down again. Even if she did know how to move her wings, she still had little faith that she could control them. She let out a heavy sigh. "I-I don't know… I'm not sure if I'm ready for a field-test or not,"

"You don't have time to decide whether you're ready or not. If you don't master your skills soon-" Lamone started to say.

"Hey, vampires!" Vincent called from down below. "You'd better wrap up the lesson! The train's getting ready to leave!" he pointed over at the tracks, where two train-engineers managed to move the cow with a rope.

Lamone sighed irritably, and Alyx put a hand on Toni's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll master it later," she said, encouragingly.

"If we even can," Lamone muttered under his breath.

Toni began walking downhill with them, her wings folded downward as her shoulders were slumped, as she felt pitiful for her act of fear. Suddenly, her new vampire-hearing picked up voices- Kaiser and Luca's: "Do you think she'll manage to fly?" Kaiser was asking.

"I doubt it," Luca responded. "As nervous as she looked up there, she probably won't ever want to leave the ground. Toni's a tough girl, but she has her limits."

Toni clenched her fists. "Limits, huh?" she said bitterly, then turned around and started running back up the hill toward the edge.

"Toni?" Alyx asked, turning around.

"Holy crap, LOOK!" Benny gasped, pointing upward as Toni leaped over the edge.

_Spread your arms out, and concentrate. _Toni told herself. She shut her eyes, keeping her arms stretched out, picturing her wings flapping up and down, up and down, as she fell closer to the ground…

With a *whoosh!* she soared overhead above her friends, who had to duck to avoid being hit. "Hey, she did it!" Anna exclaimed.

"Toni, you're doing it! You're flying!" Kiff called up to Toni.

"I am? I am!" Toni gasped, opening her eyes and looking down at the field below her. "I'm doing it! I can FLY! Woo-hoo!" she tilted her arms, soaring to the left, then the right, laughing with glee.

Then she started to plummet.

"Uh, oh…" she noticed how she was holding her arms- outward. Her wings stuck upward, and she hastily began to flap her arms. "Ack! No! Keep moving! Keep moving! WHOA!" she began falling to the ground, crashing through the top of a tree, hitting a branch- and another- and another- and another…

The sound effects namely when like this:

*Crash!*

*Crack!*

*Kisch!*

*Crick!*

*THUD!*

…The *thud* being from when she hit the ground. Twigs were in her hair, a bird nest was on her head, and she had leaves in her mouth. "…I think I'll stay a pedestrian," she muttered, spitting out leaves.

"You panicked," Lamone said, suddenly standing in front of her, his expression calm but his gaze scolding. "Keep in mind, Toni, when it comes to flying, you must watch your movements of your arms AND legs. You can't always keep them straight out and try to fly like Superman." he knelt down, locking eyes with her, her gaze glaring into his. "Unless you plan on crashing again, I suggest you think twice before running around performing stupid stunts." he stood up straight. "Now, c'mon. The train is leaving,"

With that, he began to slink away. Toni stood up and brushed herself off, glaring at her cousin, then began to trudge back to the train. "Are you okay? That was freaking awesome!" Luca said, smiling as he held up a couple bills. "And I got twenty bucks out of Stutz!"

Toni only continued to glower, climbing on board the train as it slowly began to continue its way.

* * *

The troupe rode in silence, Toni glowering out the open cart door at the country side, watching as it gradually turned to small towns; Kiff, Anna, and Brody were playing "Go Fish" with a deck of cards to pass the time; Vincent lied against a crate, his fedora hat covering his eyes while his hands were folded over his stomach, with Luca lying on the top of one across from him on his back, twiddling his thumbs as he boredly looked up at the ceiling; Stutz leaned against the wall, cradling his bandaged hand in his lap; Kaiser was lying on Alyx's lap, both of them silent; Lamone sat in a corner, his arms resting on his knees, as he stared ahead, staring off into space; Timothy and Benny sat in the middle of the cart, facing each other.

"So… do you remember anything before you were kidnapped?" Timothy asked his brother.

Benny shrugged. "Not much. I'm kinda starting to remember what our parents look like," he admitted, rubbing his head. "But it's been so long…"

"I have a picture," Timothy took out his wallet and pulled a picture of him, Anna, and their parents (in human form). "And here's them in werewolf form," he took out another picture, which looked the same as the last one but with their parents as werewolves.

Vincent let out a quiet scoff, but they paid no regard to him.

"And this is Kite and Kitefang," Timothy took out another picture, of both Kite and Kitefang. "Mom and Dad adopted Kite when you disappeared… or was it me?… I don't know, I can't remember. Anyway, it turns out he's our cousin, but he still feels like a brother to me, and dad still treats him like a son."

"Wait… I remember him…" Benny said, gripping his head, shutting his eyes as if to remember. "Yeah… you went missing first. I… I was upset because I missed having a brother, and our parents brought Kite home… and then…" he let out a sigh. "The rest is all fuzzy."

Timothy looked as his brother, his eyes shimmering. "You… you missed me?"

"Yeah… I remember that we were close- really close. We shared a room, and we liked listening to music…" he rubbed his chin. "Though, I was more attached to rock and roll, and you were into country." he shut his eyes, trying to recover more memories. "I remember… I remember sitting up all night crying after you disappeared, and Mom stayed up with me until I fell back to sleep. I couldn't go back to school because I felt lonely, and I'd listen to all the country-song CD's you had to make it feel like you were still around…" he scratched his head. "I remember how you used to sing one song constantly, so much that the tune got stuck in my head for weeks."

"What was it?"

"I can't quite place the name of it, but it went something like this…" he began to hum a few notes of the song.

Timothy snapped his fingers. "I KNOW that song! Mom taught it to me and I'd sing it on long road trips to a point where you'd use the raisins from your trail-mix as ear-plugs!" He took off his hat- a blue cap- and pulled out a guitar, then reached inside his cap and pulled it inside-out, and it suddenly turned into a cowboy hat. "I still remember how it goes, too!"

"Huh, boy… he's gonna start singing," Luca said, rolling his eyes.

Timothy began strumming his guitar, then turned to Anna. "Annie! Feel like backing me up?"

In response, Anna pulled a violin out of her own had and began playing a few notes (not bad for a six-year-old), after her mom had also taught her the song. Timothy then began to sing:

_Timothy: _**Song, song of the South**

**Sweet potato pie and shut my mouth**

**Gone, gone with the wind**

**There ain't nobody looking back again**

"I draw the line at country," Toni sneered, then pulled out a pair of ear-muffs and covered her ears.

**Cotton on the roadside, cotton in the ditch**

**We all picked the cotton but we never got rich**

**Daddy was a veteran, southern Democrat**

**They oughtta get a rich man to vote like that**

**Sing it,**

_Timothy and Anna: _**Song, song of the South**

**Sweet potato pie and shut my mouth**

**Gone, gone with the wind**

**There ain't nobody looking back again**

"I remember it, now!" Benny exclaimed.

"Then take it away, brother!" Timothy said.

_Benny: _**Well, somebody told us Wall Street fell,**

**But we were so poor that we couldn't tell **

**Cotton was short and the weeds were tall **

**But Mr. Roosevelt's gonna save us all**

Toni pitched the ear-muffs and shoved her fingers in her ears.

_Anna: _**Momma got sick and Daddy got down**

**The County got the farm and they moved to town**

**Papa got a job with the TVA**

**He bought a washing machine, and then a Chevrolet**

**Sing it…**

_Timothy, Benny, and Anna: _**Song, song of the South**

**Sweet potato pie and shut my mouth**

**Gone, gone with the wind**

**Ain't nobody looking back again…**

_Benny: _**Play it…**

Timothy and Anna continued to play the notes of the song. Everyone by this point had decided to give in and join (even Vincent!), clapping their hands with the rhythm, and Kiff and Brody began to dosey-doe, and Kaiser and Alyx began to do the same. Luca tapped Toni on the shoulder and offered his arm to her, and she gave him a "Ah what the heck" look and began to dance with him.

_Timothy: _**Sing it**

_Timothy, Benny, and Anna: _**Song, song of the south**

**Sweet potato pie and shut my mouth**

**Gone, gone with the wind**

**There ain't nobody looking back again**

**Song, song of the south**

Timothy played the tune on his guitar, and Benny crawled up onto the roof of the train, spreading his arms out, feeling the rush of the wind.

_Benny: _**Gone, gone with the wind!**

Vincent reached up and pulled him back inside the train.

Brody whistled the tune, and Anna giggled with delight. Now, everyone was joining in with the singing! (Yes, even Toni, despite her distaste for country music).

_Timothy and Benny: _**Song, song of the south**

_Everyone Else: _**Sweet potato pie and shut my mouth**

_Timothy and Benny: _**Song, song of the south**

_Everyone Else: _**Sweet potato pie and shut my mouth**

_Timothy: _**Sing it**

_All: _**Song, song of the south**

**Sweet potato pie and shut my mouth**

**Gone, gone with the wind**

**There ain't nobody looking back again**

**Song, song of the south**

**Sweet potato pie and shut my mouth**

**Gone, gone with the wind**

**There ain't nobody looking back again…**

They sang their song as the sun went down and the train rode down the tracks toward a large city.

Timothy hadn't realized it, yet, but it was the first road-trip he and Benny took without his brother telling him to stop singing.

* * *

Once the train reached the station, everyone quickly hurried to the airport, stopping dead in their tracks at the sight they say inside: crowds of people were standing or sitting around, waiting for a flight, some of them complaining. The small group didn't know what the deal was until they looked at a nearby television.

"A freak thunderstorm is spreading throughout the entire eastern seaboard," a news announcer was saying on TV. "The severe cloud-cover has rendered cancellations of flights in and out of cities until further notice…"

"Damn it!" Vincent cursed.

"It appears Darkarai's power is beginning to increase," Lamone said, solemnly. "We must act fast,"

"Dude, didn't you HEAR the news-woman?" Luca asked, rhetorically. "We can't get a flight out of here!"

"Yeah! It'll t-take a m-miracle t-to s-save the o-others!" Stutz added.

"Excuse me… perhaps _I_ could help." a feminine voice said behind the troupe, and they turned around, seeing an Asian teenage girl with long black hair, wearing a pilot's outfit and goggles on her head. She reached out her hand. "Sue Chang, professional Pilot and Stuntwoman,"

* * *

A/N: Cue choir of angels!

Choir of Angels: _Haaaaaallelujah! Haaaaaallelujah!_

In case you guys have never heard of Sue Chang, she's a character from the Fangface episode "Invisible Menace Mishap". Being one of my favorite additional characters on the show, I had to put her in.

Also, the song above is called "Song of the South" by Alabama. I noticed we were lacking some country in the story, so I felt like throwing it in, too.

Anyway, please click the little button that says 'review' to tell me what you think. Send flames if you want live fire-crackers stuffed in your nostrils.


	23. Chapter 23: Flashbacks, Cameos, and WG

(_In place of Wherever Girl stands Dark-Al. Huh, great…)_

Dark-Al: Greetings, mortal readers. WG couldn't introduce this next chapter because she is currently wandering around the hallways, lost in thought… you'll read more about it in this chapter. Nether-Girl would have taken over this position, but she currently remembered a nefarious plot she has in store for Puggsy- what it is, she never told me (she never tells me anything anymore. It's weird…) Anyway, here's some reviewer appreciation from the authoress…

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78: **Who doesn't love that song? And I'll consider "Run To You", hopefully I'll remember to put it in. Thank you!

Dark-Al: And for the worst thing ever invented since the history of fan-fiction…the disclaimer!

Horrific shriek: -happens-

_Disclaimer: Fangface and other cartoons are owned by their respectful owners. OC are owned by the authors, the authors own themselves and their pets, and blah blah blah GET ON WITH IT!_

* * *

Eric wasn't too far from a doorway when he was suddenly pulled into yet another memory…

_He was standing in a clearing, seeing a boy who looked exactly like Puggsy, but wore old-styled clothing: a dark-blue baggy button-shirt, black pants, hiking boots, and an old-fashioned mushroom-cap. With him sat a younger-looking Lamone, who had longer hair and wore the same kind of cloths as the other boy, only his shirt was white and his pants were brown. Eric nearly didn't recognize him not only for the fact that he wasn't wearing black… but he was also smiling. 'Lamone? Smiling? I must be dreaming,' Eric thought._

"_Oy, Lamone, what're ye gonna try tah do, next?" The boy asked Lamone, having an Irish accent._

_Lamone shrugged, his smile fading. "I do not know… I don't efen know if I vant to try anything else," he replied, his Romanian accent sounding a lot thicker._

"_Why deh heck not? Ye got fangs, ye got wings… All ye need tah do now is use 'em!"_

_Lamone let out a sigh, looking behind him, and that's when Eric noticed his wings, which had a few splotches of blood on them. "I don't know how, though…" he rested his chin in his palm, looking down sadly. "It'd be easier if I vasn't the only vampire in the family."_

_The other boy nodded, sympathetically. "Aye, ye have a point. It WOULD be a lot easier if t'ere were someone tah train ya…"_

"_Might I offer my services?" A voice asked behind them, and they saw a young man with black hair and glasses, standing before them. "In case you haven't noticed, young man, you're not the only vampire in town." he spread out large bat-like wings- they were black with red in the folds._

_Lamone arched an eyebrow. "Edwin? You're a vampire, too?" he asked, surprised._

_Suddenly the image started to swirl, making Eric dizzy, and the scene changed, and he now stood in the middle of a field. 'Now where am I?' he wondered. "Whoa!" he gasped when that other boy ran by… no, ran _through _him! 'That felt awkward,'_

"_That's it, Lammy! Ye got deh hang o' it now!" The boy called up, and Eric looked to the sky, seeing Lamone soaring through the clouds. They reached the top of a hill, and he waved upward._

"_Hey, vat's vith all the cheering?" a voice asked. Eric turned around, gasping at what he saw._

_It was a tall, scrawny boy with black hair and dark-green eyes, wearing a green shirt and matching pants. What startled Eric about the boy was that they had the exact same face!_

"_Ah, Zachary, ye missed it. Lamone finally learned tah work t'ose wings o' his an' took tah deh clouds!" The other boy replied, making a 'whoosh' motion with his hand._

_The boy, Zachary, looked up at the sky, smiling at Lamone. "Ah, that's good to hear. I vas starting to think that he'd be the first vampire vith a fear of heights,"_

"_Yeah, yeah, so he sprouted wings. It's not THAT great," a voice sneered behind them. Eric looked, seeing a teenager with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a brown shirt and black pants and hunting-boots. Something about this boy seemed familiar, and his presence sent chills down Eric's spine, almost by instinct._

"_Ah, no one asked ya, Marlow." The other boy scoffed._

_Marlow?_

_Eric's jaw practically hit the ground, just in time for Lamone to land next to his twin. "Lamone, run! Marlow's gonna kill you!" he shouted, but remembered that no one could see nor hear him when he was in their memories._

"_Well done, Lamone," Zachary said, patting Lamone on the shoulder. "I nefer thought you vould master your vings so fast,"_

"_Whoop-de-doo," Marlow huffed._

"_Oh, don't be so soar, Bellington," the other boy sneered. "Jus' 'cuz Lamone is carryin' a new trait don't mean ye aren't deh weakest one in deh group-"_

"_I wasn't talking about weakness!" Marlow snapped, but sighed. "I'm sorry… I'm just in a bad mood. Another one of our hogs got snatched last night, and my father blames ME for it,"_

"_Apparently, everyone's livestock is starting to fanish." Zachary said. "Just last veek, a couple uff our lambs got carried off,"_

"_You know… our neighbor down the road also brought up one uff her cows being slaughtered just two nights ago," Lamone said, rubbing his chin and looking at his twin. "That only leafs our family…"_

_The other boy clapped his hands together, smiling. "Well, I know where t'is is goin'!" he exclaimed. "Load up yer shot-guns an' sharpen yer knives, lads! We're goin' huntin'!"_

_The scenery swirled again, changing to a different setting. 'I'm getting dizzy…' Eric thought. Suddenly, he was standing outside a farm-house on a clear moonlit night. He began walking around the corner, wondering where the others were…_

_His thoughts were cut off by snarling, and leaped back as the other boy ran by, pursued by a large gray werewolf with burning-red eyes and blood around its mouth. "Help! Someone, get me a gun!" the boy cried._

"_Oh, no!" Eric gasped, watching as the boy tripped over a stone, and the werewolf leaped at him. Eric stepped in front of the werewolf, taking out his sword. "Back off, hairball!" It did no good because the werewolf went right through him. He spun around, his eyes filled with horror as the werewolf grabbed the boy by the throat. "NO!"_

_There was another snarl, and a large, black-furred, green eyed creature wearing a green sweater and pants leaped out of nowhere, biting the gray werewolf on the throat. The two lycanthropes snarled and snapped at each other, getting in a brawl, while the boy crawled back, watching the fight. Eric knelt next to him, noticing he was reaching for something: A knife. A silver knife. With a yell, the boy ran forth and stabbed the gray werewolf in the side- only to get smacked backwards in the process. Luckily he distracted it long enough for the black werewolf to extend its claws… which were longer than any claws Eric had ever seen, even longer than Kaiser's!_

_With a *skisch*-like sound, the black werewolf stabbed the gray werewolf in the chest, cutting into its heart, and it fell to the ground, dead. The black werewolf then ran over to the boy, who lied on the ground unconscious, and carried him into the barn. Eric, of course, followed. 'What's going on? Who IS that werewolf? …More likely, who's MEMORY is this?' he began to wonder._

_When they entered the barn, Eric stopped dead in his tracks, seeing two blood-covered bodies, who were missing either an arm or a leg, lying on the ground, large wolf-prints around them. He looked away from the bodies, seeing Lamone sitting at the top of a hay-loft, breathing deeply, blood on his face as he looked down. Eric gasped, seeing a werewolf with white fur and black paws lying below him, a pitchfork stabbed into its neck and twisted in a way that it cut off its head. He covered his mouth to keep from vomiting._

_He looked back over at the other werewolf, watching as it climbed onto the hay-loft, lying the boy next to another unconscious body: Marlow's. "Jonathan!" Lamone gasped, crawling over to his twin, and glowered up at the werewolf. "Vat did you do?"_

"_Safed his life, that's vat," The werewolf replied, sneering. "Another vere'olf knocked him out after he stabbed it vith a silfer knife. …What about Marlow?"_

_Lamone sighed. "I managed to safe him…" he looked over the edge, sadly. "But I didn't get to his parents in time…" he looked over at Marlow, who began to stir, and turned back to the werewolf. "You'd better get out uff here. If Marlow sees you, there is no doubt he vill vant to kill you as vell."_

_The werewolf nodded. "I understand… After vat happened, I doubt he'll effer vant to see a life vere'olf again…" with that, the werewolf bounded out the doors._

'_Boy, he's got THAT right,' Eric thought. _

Suddenly he snapped back to reality, shaking his head, just in time to see a familiar friend in need of his help…

* * *

Silver and Lucy were sitting in the room alone, when suddenly a set of stairs lowered from the ceiling and Marlow stepped down, holding what seemed to be a tranquilizer gun… combined with the machine-gun Rambo would use. "Well, well, well, look who's here," the werewolf hunter said, smirking.

Silver immediately switched his arm into cannon-mode, aiming at Marlow. "Give me t'ree good reasons why I shouldn't blow ya tah bits now!" he snarled.

"Put your arm down, Silver, I'm not going to hurt you… much." Marlow held up his weapon. "I was simply sent here to retrieve you,"

"For what? A trophy?" Lucy snapped- only it was actually her werewolf-half, Cinder. "We're not going anywhere with you, Marlow!"

"Hmph. I figured you'd say that…" Marlow raised the gun. "One reason why I'm going to use one shot of this baby to knock you out for the next 36 hours,"

"Over me dead body!" Silver bellowed, then shot at Marlow, who quickly dodged the plasma-blast, which made a new crater in the wall.

Marlow glowered, then took out his own sword… a dark-version of a key-blade. It was pitch-black and seemed to have an eerie mist enveloping it. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that, cyborg," he growled. "Maybe taking out your OTHER arm, leg and eye will teach you what happens when you mess with Marlow Bellington!" He then lunged, quicker than Silver could blink-

*THUD!*

…Though his impact was interrupted when someone fell through the ceiling and on top of him. It was a teenage boy with brown hair, wearing a black jacket, cargo pants, boots, and had a floating pink blob hovering by his shoulder. "Ow…" he said, rubbing his head, then looked around. "Ah, great. Where did we end up NOW?"

"Where did we end up?" The pink blob repeated.

"Jimbo! Nice o' ya tah drop in," Silver said, smirking at an unconscious Marlow. "Jus' in deh knick o' time, too."

Jim looked down and gasped, standing up off Marlow. "Who's this guy?" he asked.

"My ex-husband," Lucy said, glowering at the hunter. "He's been trying to kill me and my son for years now…" Suddenly, her form shifted, and she transformed into Cinder. Unlike the other werewolves, she could turn on and off on her own. "Now, it's time for some payback…"

Jim suddenly remembered seeing Marlow. Long ago he had swapped places with the Fangface Gang and ended up in their world, and watched as they re-enacted his movie. His memory was wiped (along with everyone else who lived in his universe) when they switched back, but Lucy decided to allow him and Silver to remember the adventure, a few bits and pieces of memory popping into their heads as time went by.

Now, it looked like the she-wolf was going to shred Marlow into bits and pieces. From what she had told him about the hunter, he couldn't really think of anything to say to stop her.

"Morphy, ye may want tah cover yer eyes," Silver said, as he switched his arm into a sword…

* * *

Puggsy walked down the hallway, backing up a few feet when he heard footsteps echoing. He walked around a corner… bumping into Fangs. "YAAH!" The two friends screamed, then spun around- Fangs aiming the tip of his sword at Puggsy's face and Puggsy aiming his gun at Fangs' chest. Once they noticed each other, they calmed down. "Oh, it's just you… Don't sneak up on me like that, I could've killed you! …Glad you didn't."

Fangs unleashed a heavy sigh. "Man, am I glad it's you, Pugs…" he said, then looked into his friends' eyes. "Ooh, ooh, you ARE Pugs, aren't you?"

Puggsy sneered and swiped him with his hat. "Who were you expecting, Dirty Harry?" he scoffed.

Fangs rubbed his head. "Yep, you're Pugs, alright."

The two of them continued walking down the hallway, side by side. "Run into any creeps, yet?"

"Not yet, thank God. What about you?"

"Zilch, thank God. It's hard to expect what kind of wackos are running around this place,"

They went around a corner, pausing when they saw two reality guys. One of them was about Fangs' height, with brown hair, wearing a cap forward with the bill turned up, a sweater, jeans, and sneakers; the other boy was shorter, with dark hair, wearing a rimmed hat with the front turned up a bit, a T-shirt with a V-like collar, jeans, and tenni-shoes. "Hey, who are _you_ guys?" the tall boy asked.

"Who are YOU guys?" Fangs asked.

"Who wants to know?" The shorter teen asked.

"Whoever cares," Puggsy replied with a sneer.

"My friends call me Glimpy," The tall kid said, shaking hands with Fangs.

"'Friends call me Fangs," Fangs replied.

"I'm Puggsy," Puggsy said, sticking his hand out.

"Call me Muggsy," The shorter kid replied, shaking hands with him. "What are you guys going here?"

"Looking for our friends, AND for a way out," Fangs replied.

"Small world. So are we," Glimpy replied.

"And we'd better keep walking. See you guys around," Muggsy said, then pulled his friend along.

"Why don't we ask them for directions or something?"

"What are you, some kind of nutcase? They're just as lost as we are! Now, keep moving," And they disappeared around the corner.

Puggsy and Fangs continued walking. "Man, talk about a couple of weirdoes," Fangs said, looking back. "That tall kid is kind of a goof-ball,"

"Yeah, and his friend is a complete jerk," Puggsy scoffed.

The two of them paused, looking back, then at each other, feeling as if their conversation just had an awkward turn…

* * *

WG rounded the corner, carrying Ricky with her. As she walked, she couldn't help but think about what Jennifer had said, about her near-death experience at birth. Was she telling the truth, or was it all a lie she made up to mess with her head?

She shut her eyes, sighing. It wasn't the FIRST time Jennifer had messed with her. She learned not to trust her sister that one fateful night…

_**~Flashback Time Once Again!~**_

A twelve-year-old WG is sitting in a room with her other sisters, a small Pomeranian puppy sitting in her lap (obviously Ricky), as she watched her sisters gossip, do each others' hair, paint their toe-nails, and all that other pamper-stuff girls do at slumber-parties. Xion and Starfire came and sat down next to her. "Hey, Tanya, don't you want to join?" Xion asked her.

"Yes, it would be most fun," Starfire said, smiling as she held up odd-bottles full of some liquid. "I'm going to show the others how we dye hair on my home planet, Tamaran."

WG leaned back. "N-No thanks… I-I don't feel like having a make-over," she replied, meekly.

"If you don't want a make-over, why don't you and Star go grab some snacks and a scary movie?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry," Hilary agreed.

"Okay," WG said, and she and Starfire walked out of the room.

Jennifer waited until their footsteps grew quiet, then turned to her other sisters. "Man, can you BELIEVE her?" she sneered. "You'd think for a girl who hardly has any friends she'd enjoy a slumber party with her own sisters!"

Xion shrugged. "She doesn't seem interested in the things we're doing. Maybe we should ask her what SHE would like to do," she suggested.

"HA!" The other girls scoffed, loudly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Xion!" Larxene huffed. "If we asked TANYA what SHE wanted to do, we'd be stuck doodling pictures, listening to horrible techno music, and watching every Fangface episode she's ever recorded! Twice!"

"Actually, that last part won't happen," Lindsey said, smirking as she held up a videotape. "I recorded over all the episodes with Degrassi!"

"Lindsey!" Xion gasped. "Tanya waited MONTHS to record those episodes! She'll be devastated when she finds out!"

Larxene glared darkly at Xion. "Which is why she ISN'T going to find out. Get the picture?" she said, coldly.

"It serves her right, anyway," Hilary scoffed, filing her nails. "She should be growing out of cartoons by now and be into, you know… things girls are into."

"Fat chance," Jennifer said, rolling her eyes. "Tanya doesn't show any interest into our interests. Hell, she might as well be our BROTHER, the way SHE acts!" the other girls snickered.

"Yeah, change her 'nickname' to Wherever BOY," Lindsey added with a laugh.

"And how 'innocent' she acts?" Larxene added. "All 'No, Mom said I can't', and 'Maybe, but I'll have to check with Dad'… Cripes, she doesn't have a single rebellious bone in her body!" she walked over and grabbed a blonde wig, putting it on her head and music began to play.

(I'd recommend everyone shut down their computers for THIS music-number).

_Larxene: _**Look at me, I'm WG**

**Lousy with tomboy dignity,**

**Fashion cross-dress**

**Hair always a mess**

**Dike-like WG!**

The other girls laughed and put on blonde wigs to impersonate WG, though Xion only sneered.

**I don't drink**

_Hilary and Lindsey: _**No!**

_Jennifer: _**Or smoke**

_Hilary and Linsdey: _**No!**

_Larxene: _**I won't wash my hair**

_Hilary and Lindsey: _**Eeeew!**

_Jennifer: _**I get ill from perfume**

Hilary and Lindsey make coughing-sounds, and Larxene walked over to Ricky, who raked his paws on her hip.

_Larxene: _**Keep your filthy paws**

**Off my boxer-drawers!**

**Or I'll send you to your doom!**

Larxene shoved Ricky off the bed, and he scurried out of the room.

_Jennifer: _**Don't care much for a pretty face**

**All I care about is Scooby and Fangface!**

**Can't get a guy, and you know the reason why**

_Lindsey, Hilary, Jennifer, and Larxene: _**I'm just ol' WG!**

Jennifer picked up a "Victoria's Secret" magazine, and pretended to look frantic.

_Jennifer: _**Victoria's Secret! Let me be!**

**Keep your merchandise far from me!**

_Larxene: _**No way to be cool**

'**Cause I act like a fool…!**

_Jennifer: _**Hey.**

**Bon jour.**

**I'm WG.**

Xion rolled her eyes and just walked into a bathroom that linked to their room, while the rest of her sisters fell on the floor, laughing so hard tears fell from their eyes.

…Not knowing that WG stood outside the door, having heard everything. Tears formed in her eyes and she bit her bottom lip, then threw the snacks she had on the ground and ran off down the hall, passing by Starfire but not stopping when she called her name. She locked herself in her room, crawling under her bed with a pillow and crying into it.

_**~End Of Flashback!~**_

Now, it turns out, after all these years, her sister wanted to get rid of her. Oh, sure, it was practically a clone of her sister who said that… but she remembered how jealous the real Jennifer was of her, how ashamed she was being related to a girl like her, and how many times she'd pick a fight or bug her just to get her to cry.

She fell to her knees, setting Ricky down as she covered her face with her hands. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and she gasped, looking behind her…

Seeing Eric, looking at her, sympathetically. He knelt down and held her hands. "I promise you… After this is all over, I'm going to make sure your sisters regret everything they had ever done to you," he said, nothing but sincerity in his voice, as he hugged her tight.

WG sighed, hugging him back and pulling away. "Thanks," she whispered, then cleared her throat and stood up, grabbing Ricky. "C'mon, lets go,"

They walked down the hall, finding a door and walking through it.

…Seeing Marlow lying on the ground, dead. Their eyes widened and they looked over at Cinder, who held a sword with a bit of blood on it. "What? He deserved it!" she scoffed.

* * *

A/N: And THAT'S why you should never tick off your ex-wife… especially when she can turn into a she-wolf! (and has access to your bank accounts).

The song in this chapter is a parody of "Look at Me I'm Sandra Dee" from the movie Grease. Also, try to see if you can tell where our familiar 'cameos' come from ;D

Please review. Don't send flames or I'll have my sisters sing again!


	24. Chapter 24: A Little Plane Ride

(In place of WG stands… Ricky and Pocca?)

Ricky: (ahem) Woof.

Translation: _My owner could not make it for she was busy pointing and laughing at Marlow's dead body, after realizing it was the real Marlow._

Pocca: *grrr*

Translation: _My owner is still lost in the hallways_

Ricky: Arf arf.

Translation: _They wish that you please enjoy this next chapter._

**Bark Woof (Reviewer Thanks)**

**Fangface the Second: **Arf woof bark bark grr woof. _(Translation: _I plan to. Glad you liked it!)

_Disclaimer: _Arf arf bark snarl woof bark grr yip yip arf woof snarl grr bark yip (_Translation: _Must I say it?)

* * *

Stutz gripped the arms of his chair, practically digging his fingers through the plastic as he bit his lip, his eyes darting at the window staring at the dark sky then shooting back to the front of the isle. _Why couldn't we have stuck with a train? _he wondered nervously as he began to shake. He felt the plane glide to the left and he gagged, covering his mouth to keep from puking.

"Not a fan of flying, huh?" Benny asked him.

"Whatever gave you THAT idea?" Toni asked sarcastically.

"You're not exactly alone," Kiff said.

"Why? Are you scared of flying, too?" Kaiser asked.

"No… but SHE is," Kiff pointed at the top of his head… where Anna was clinging.

"Weird… Anna never seemed too scared of flying when we took trips to see Uncle Martin." Timothy said, cocking his head.

"Oh, it's not Anna who's afraid of flying. It's Blackrose."

Everyone paused and looked at Kiff, even Vincent arched an eyebrow. "A werewolf… afraid of flying." The hunter said, bluntly. "How… is that possible?"

"I think it has something to do with Eric taking her on joyrides on his solar-surfer when she was four."

"Mama I wanna stay on the ground…" Anna… well, Blackrose… whimpered, her eyes wide and bloodshot with fear. Alyx pried her off Kiff's head-

*Rip!*

…taking his wolf-ears with!

"What was that?" Kiff asked.

"Nothing!" Alyx gasped, grabbing Kiff's wolf-ears and sticking them back on. …Luckily, getting a body-part ripped off and sticking it on like Velcro was a typical thing in the cartoon-world.

"I w-w-wish w-w-we'd land…" Stutz stammered, chewing on his nails, then looked up at the cockpit where Sue Chang sat. "Are w-w-we there y-yet?"

"Hard to say, Stutz," Sue said, looking out her windshield. "The cloud-cover was pretty thick, so I had to fly up an extra 500 feet." She heard him groan, and she smiled. "Would you feel better if you sat next to me? You could be my co-pilot."

"M-Me?"

"Sure. Come on up,"

Stutz gulped and climbed out of his seat, approaching the cockpit. Luca gave him a wink when he passed while Timothy and Benny both gave him thumbs-ups. He ignored them and sat down next to Sue, though having a wider view of the sky didn't exactly make his nervousness decrease.

"Pretty neat up here, huh?"

"If you d-define 'neat' as t-thousands of m-miles above ground r-r-ready to p-plummet t-to your d-death," Stutz said with a gulp.

Sue looked at him, quizzically. "How come you're afraid of flying?"

Stutz sighed. "W-When I w-was a k-kid back in n-nineteen s-seventy-two, m-my parents sent me on a f-flight to go s-see my g-grandparents. On t-the w-w-way there, a l-lightening s-storm came in u-unexpectingly and l-lightening s-struck the l-left w-w-wing a-and the p-plane c-crashed s-somewhere in A-Arizona. S-Several p-people d-died, others w-w-were injured… and I-I w-w-was scarred f-for life. I c-can't even t-talk straight w-w-without s-stuttering,"

"Oh… I'm sorry." Sue looked back out the window. "Well… you don't have anything to worry about up here, now. We got out of the United States and away from that other storm before it got too crazy, we're above the clouds, and it's a beautiful starry night, and we should be in Asia in a few hours."

"T-That w-w-would be c-comforting, if t-the w-w-world w-w-wasn't in j-jeopardy."

Sue nodded. "Lamone filled me in on the details… (sigh) I hope my friends are alright." she looked back at him. "Have you ever heard the story about how they met me?" Stutz shook his head. "Well, it started at one of my air-shows, where a man called the Sky Ghost kidnapped me…"

As Sue told Stutz her story, Anna sat in the back of the plane, trembling. _C'mon, Blacky, you're making me look like Dad! _she thought.

"_I can't help it! (grr) Ever since Eric tried to pull a 360 at ten-thousand feet with me, I can't even stand an inch off the ground!" _Blackrose snapped nervously in her mind. 

"Hey, are you alright?" Brody asked, walking up to Anna.

"Er, yeah… Blackrose is just a little shaky." Anna said, then twitched and Blackrose spoke through her. "What I mean is, (grr) I'm more content on the ground. (snarl) It's easier to tackle people,"

Brody cocked his head. "How come you tackle people?"

"(grr) Namely just for fun. I sorta take after my dad that way. (snort) But we don't hurt the people we pick on, (grr) really."

"Kind of like a game?"

(grr) Sort of. As soon as I change from Anna I get the urge to tackle Crim, and he runs and hides and I gotta catch him, (grr)" Anna then shook her head, speaking as herself. "Could you NOT do that?" Brody was arching an eyebrow at her. "Eh heh, sorry. Dueling personality."

Brody scratched his head. "Who's Crim?"

"Oh, that used to be Kiff's nickname, 'cuz whenever he'd get embarrassed he'd blush crimson-red. But we stopped calling him that because he doesn't blush as much anymore, probably because he's not so worried about what people think about him, anymore. I think he takes after his half-mom that way."

"Half-mom?"

"It's a long story," A voice said beside them, and there stood Kiff, and the half-wolf sat beside them. "My parents told me that when my mom got pregnant with me, she and my creator, WG, fused together. Somehow, I ended up in WG's stomach and they had to fuse back together to get me back in my birth-mom's stomach. When I developed cartoonbrid powers, they figured out that I somehow inherited her DNA, though since both of them were cartoonbrids their superpowerfied DNA clashed, so I lost mine."

"That sounds like something out of a sci-fi movie," Luca said, overhearing the story.

"Yeah, but it sounds ridiculous to me," Toni scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"Well, no one inherited anyone's DNA just because they ended up in someone's stomach. I mean, look at all the surrogate mothers out there who carry other people's kids! I doubt any of their own genes ended up in the unborn child."

"Science is never proven correctively," Lamone responded, looking at a magazine as if he wasn't even paying attention. "There ARE things called 'side-effects', you know."

"So… you have two moms?" Brody asked, getting back to the original subject.

"And two dads," Kiff added. "My dad used to be a werewolf but he permanently separated from his werewolf-half so now I have two."

Brody rested his chin in his hands. "I don't even have ONE mom or dad,"

Kiff rested a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I got two of each. I could share one set of my parents with you if you want,"

"As long as he doesn't choose a werewolf for a father," Vincent sneered.

"What is it about you and werewolves, man? (snarl)" Kaiser scoffed at him. "I mean, you talk about how you've been hunting them your whole life, but you never give a good reason! (grr)"

Vincent scoffed. "I have my reasons…"

"They're probably not good enough since you've killed my grandparents and tried to kill the rest of my family!" Timothy scoffed.

"Yeah, jerk!" Benny added.

"WHO saved you both from Marlow?" Vincent reminded them, and they fell quiet.

Alyx cleared her throat and sat across from Vincent. "If you don't mind my asking, Mr. Fondane… why DO you hunt werewolves?" she asked.

Vincent glowered, but sighed. He then pulled out his wallet and took out a picture. It was of him- without his 'Van Helsing' getup, wearing normal clothes- standing with a beautiful woman with auburn-red hair, who held a two-year-old boy in her arms. "Because… before I took away a werewolf's family… a werewolf took mine away from me." he put the picture back and stuffed the wallet in his pocket, and said no more.

Everyone was silent, save for Sue and Stutz who were still talking up in the cockpit, but their conversation was put on hold as Sue looked down, then grabbed a transmitter. "Everyone, better take your seats. We're running a little low on fuel and will have to make a quick stop at the nearest airport in Europe." her voice came through an intercom.

Everyone took their seats, though Anna- because of Blackrose- still shook with nervousness, until Brody gently held her hand. "It's okay. Here, check out the city," he said, pointing out the window.

Anna looked out, calming down as she gazed at the lights that shined below, and the beautiful green fields, and gasped at a large, white castle that stood just a mile or so away from a small town. "Welcome to Bavaria, guys,"

* * *

A/N: Just so you know YES, there is going to be another additional Fangface-character guest-star… and perhaps a new OC or two.

Please review. No flames or I'll throw you out of a plane without a parachute… oh, and you won't have a parachute, either!


	25. Chapter 25: Wands, Rings, & Other Things

Who's ready for a new chapter?

Readers: (jump up) Me! Me! Me! Me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface or any other cartoons in this fic. I only own myself, Ricky, my OC, and that is it. Seriously. Tell the lawyers to go home!

* * *

The first thing WG did when she saw Marlow's dead body was laugh hysterically, falling on the floor and holding her abdomen, keeping her legs crossed to hold her bladder, tears squeezing out her eyes as she burst into guffaws. Everyone else looked at her, quizzically, thinking either the authoress had a morbid sense of humor or had finally lost it completely.

Suddenly, several hidden doors opened and the rest of the gang stepped in. At the sight of each other, they were ready to run up and hug the breath out of one another, but their heartfelt reunion was put on hold after hearing WG's laughter. "What's up with her?" Kasandra asked.

"Good grief, what happened to Marlow?" Fangs gasped, backing away from Marlow's shredded body.

"Killed him." Cinder replied, shrugging.

This time, Kite burst out laughing, along with Kitefang. "About time someone did that to him! (grr)" Kitefang chuckled.

"Um… guys? I understand how happy you are that Marlow is dead, but that's not exactly a reason to laugh." FF2 said, then looked at WG. "Kind to think of it… how come YOUR laughing, WG?"

"Because the moron put us through heck. Plus, back in 'Family Traits' he tried to make a move on me!" WG replied, bitterly glowering at Marlow's body.

"WHAT?" …It was Silver (the werewolf) speaking through FF2 this time. "(grr) Son of a- I'll show him!" Out of his own control, FF2 reached into his pocket and looked at a picture of the moon, transforming into his werewolf half…

After his transformation, everyone else gasped. "(grr) Whoa, Silver! When did you get a makeover? Huh? Huh?" Fangface asked.

"What are you talking about?" Silver the werewolf asked.

"You may want to take a- hold it, you don't go crazy when you see your reflection, do you?" Brielle said, taking out a mirror but cautiously holding it back.

"(grr) No."

"Alright. See for yourself,"

He looked in the mirror, gasping. He suddenly had black hair, wore a red hoodie, blue jeans, and large white gloves on his hands! Save for his left hand, which had the gauntlet on it. "What happened to me?"

"It appears Max is waking," Edwin replied, rubbing his chin. "Since you both are part of FF2, it became difficult to decide who he should transform into at pure will."

"_It should have been me. I was out, first!" _A familiar voice came out of Silver the werewolf's mouth.

"(grr) No you weren't! I was!" The werewolf growled in response, then gasped and covered his mouth. "Did… that come out of _me_?"

"Okay, I'm getting freaked out," Jim said, bluntly. "What exactly is with all the changes, and hidden rooms, and everything."

WG turned sharply, her eyes widening. "Oh. My. Gosh. …JIM!" she exclaimed, running over and shaking his hand. "Oh my gosh! I'm a HUGE fan of yours! I mean, I'm not a fan-girl, but you're still the coolest Disney guy I've ever seen, since you're not a prince, and you're a rebel, and you're hot (though I'm not into hotness much), and you are just plain AWESOME!"

"Um… thanks. Can I have my arm back?"

"Can I have my arm back?" Morph repeated, looking at WG curiously. Suddenly, a familiar face caught his eye, and he shot across the room, squealing. "PUUUUUUUGGSSYYYYY!"

The pink protoplasm splatted against Puggsy's face, pulling back then covering him in licks. "Heh heh, hey Morph. Long time no see," Puggsy chuckled, holding up his finger for Morph to perch on.

"LONG time!" Morph then transformed into a mini-Puggsy.

Silver/Max and WG and Stalker all looked at Ricky and Pocca. "How come YOU guys can't do that?" Stalker asked their pets.

"So, Marlow's finally dead," Brielle said, sneering at Marlow's body. "Shame that Cinder beat me to it."

"What makes you think you could kill him, dearest?" Cinder asked, scoffing. "Marlow is a highly-trained hunter."

"Yeah… but I was trained by a hunter as well, one far more skilled than Marlow."

This time, Silver/Max scoffed. "What makes you think Vincent was better than Marlow?" Max's voice asked. He shook his head, and Silver spoke. "Would you NOT do that?"

"Because, Marlow needed several other guys to back him up in his hunts, while Vincent hunted alone. Since Marlow didn't have anyone else to back him up, his mind grew clouded with fear. Vincent knows how to make it on his own, and would have found a way to get out alive, even if he lost the fight."

"How do you know all this?" Kite asked, arching an eyebrow.

Brielle stood up and faced Kite. "Because… I saw Vincent fight Marlow, one on one, no one else around… and he won." she looked back at Marlow, seeing how his blank, lifeless eyes seemed to be frozen in shock. "Vincent always told me that I had to learn to fend for myself if I were to take on the world someday. He once left me out in the woods blindfolded and told me that I had to stay out there all night, and if I were to remove the blindfold or go back to the house, it would prove that I was weak."

"Apparently, Marlow removed his blindfold," Silver the cyborg scoffed. "When Cinder lunged at him, I swear I saw deh panic in his eyes, despite how fierce he fought wit' dat shadowy blade of his,"

Everyone looked at Marlow's key-blade, seeing the shadow-outline of it. "A Shadow-Blade," Edwin gasped in awe. "I haven't seen one of these except in books,"

Silver/Max reached for the Shadow-Blade, but was interrupted by a voice inside his head: _Don't touch it… there's a more powerful weapon for you to find. _

"Well… this isn't SO bad," Eric said, shrugging. "Marlow's dead, and we're all reunited. I think our luck is beginning to change!"

"For the worst!" Dark-Al's voice shouted over the intercom, and suddenly the floor gave out and our heroes fell into the shadows, though Marlow's body was caught by a pair of hands that reached through a secret passage in the wall and pulled him through.

* * *

*BAM!*

The door flew open as Darkarai stormed into the room, furious. "What the hell's going on, Dark-Al?" she bellowed. "Those psychos we hired were supposed to KILL those meddlers! And I thought Marlow was supposed to drag that cyborg and his wife back here to lead those 'heroes' off! And what's up with all the extra cartoons wandering around the hallways?"

"Hey, don't blame me, missy!" Dark-Al snapped at the 10-year-old-looking sorceress. "I gave out the orders, but no one cooperated! Freddy and Jason got into a bloody fight, Calvin and Stewie kept arguing over which weapons one of them should get, Chucky and Tiffany are having marital issues, and the damned exit is rusted shut so no one could get out! And don't ask me about the extra toons because I don't know, either!"

Darkarai growled and rubbed her temples. "Insignificant fools… Whatever! Just tell them to use the back-entrance and get the job done, and if they don't obey I'll change them all into Blackhearts! And where the hell is Nether-Girl?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm right here!" Nether-Girl scoffed, walking in the room carrying a new outfit and color-changing eye-contacts.

"Where have you been?"

"Just grabbing a few items to pull off a nefarious task… Where's the other villains?"

"Somewhere in the fortress not heeding orders." Dark-Al muttered.

Nether-Girl rolled her eyes, then grabbed a little transmitter-radio and spoke into it, her voice coming over the lair's intercom. "Listen up! The sap who DOESN'T obey his orders and go after those meddlers will be forced to join Lindsey Lohan in rehab! …Yes, Tiffany, even you."

Suddenly there was a stampede of footsteps and all the villains were running down the hallway, frantic. They headed toward the exit, knocking the rusted doors down in their haste, and hurried to get to their tasks.

Dark-Al and Darkarai looked at Nether-Girl, awed. "Works every time." she then turned toward the monitors, switching the screens over to a different scenery.

* * *

*Thud!*

WG hit the floor, then stood on her hands and knees. "Huh. Well, that wasn't so ba-" she began to say, until…

*Thud!*

*Crash!*

*Bam!*

*Bonk!*

"Oof! Ow! Ooh! Ack! Oh! Ow! Oomph!"

…the others fell and landed on her.

Ricky, Pocca, Cinder and Silver landed off to the side while the rest of the gang landed on each other in a pile. "Ow…" Gin said, bluntly.

"Why is it that every time we fall through a trap door, we end up piled on top of each other?" Fangs scoffed.

"It's a common cliché, now get off of me!" Puggsy snapped, being on the 'bottom'. Everyone got off of him.

"Say… where's WG?" Tracker asked, noticing the authoress was missing.

"Mmf! Mmph!" Came a muffle, and WG's arms shot out from underneath Puggsy's stomach.

"Whoops," Puggsy said, standing up and helping WG up. "Sorry, WG… I could have swornify you were somewhere in the middle,"

"No problem, Pugs… all of you guys didn't break my back TOO much," WG arched her back backward until there was a *crack*, then she sighed and straightened back out. "Ah… that's better."

"So… where are we, now?" Fangpuss asked, looking around.

"Welcome to Level Three!" A man said, stepping out from around the corner. He had five o'clock shadow, black hair, wore a blue button-up short-sleeved shirt, khaki shorts and classy sneakers.

"Chris MacLean? From the Total Drama series?" Kasandra questioned, arching an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hired as a messenger by Nether-Girl. She noticed my talent for cruelty and paid me to set up a few 'challenges' for you guys."

"What KIND of challenges?" Tracker asked, suspiciously.

"Simple ones… if you'd be able to survive in a slasher-film. This first challenge is survival: each of you must split up in groups of two and explore this underground realm of darkness. Your goal is to face off with any creeps you run into and try to keep from getting killed. Winner gets to move on to the next level, while the loser… Well, lets just say this ISN'T the kind of 'reality segment' in which you'd want to get eliminated." A secret door then opened and Chris walked through it. "Well, I'll be watching you all in the safety area. Good luck- you'll need it."

"Wait! Take me with you!" Fangs cried, running after Chris, but the door already shut.

Everyone looked at each other. "Well… who goes with who?" Fangpuss asked.

"Maybe each of us should go with our spouse," Kasandra said, linking arms with Fangs.

"But some of us aren't even married!" Eric pointed out. "Who am _I_ supposed to go with?"

"Plus, Kite and I are split from our werewolf-halves, so who would THEY do with?" Fangs added. Suddenly, he felt a trepidation, and he re-fused with Fangface, while Kite re-fused with Kitefang and Eric re-fused with Fangpuss.

"Well, the 'diffusion' spell has worn off, so that won't be much of a problem," Edwin said.

"Alright, everyone can go with their spouse, then." Tracker said. "Edwin, since our lovers aren't in this fic right now, you and I can pair up with either WG or Sil… er, Max… or… well, you know who I mean."

"I think WG should go with the Silver-Max-Mashup." Eric said, thumbing at the authoress and her co-author, jokingly. "They ARE a couple, you know."

"Well, in that case, Eric, you can go with Hardy, since both of you are still single." WG retorted.

Eric and Hardy both looked at each other, stunned. "Oh, C'MON! Everyone else gets to go with a girl, but I get stuck with a kid? (grr) No fair!" Hardy scoffed.

"And what about me?" Jim asked. "Silver and Cinder are going to be together."

Stalker grinned. "You can go with me!" she said excitedly.

"Er, how about this: Eric can go with Jim, and Hardy can go with Stalker." Silver/Max suggested.

"Sounds good!" Jim said quickly.

"Suh-weet!" Eric exclaimed, and he and Jim took off.

Stalker's grin died as she looked at Hardy, and they both sneered at each other. "Suddenly, hanging out with a kid doesn't sound so bad, (snarl)" Hardy muttered.

Everyone split up with their spouse/girlfriend/just friend, preparing to face the evil that lurked in the shadows… and personally, it wasn't too much comfort, especially since there wasn't any light in the path WG and Silver/Max were taking. The farther they got away from their friends, the quieter it got, and the silence was unsettling to both their nerves.

Especially WG. Walking in silence caused her to think dreaded thoughts… the most dreaded one being memories of her sister. When she tried to focus on reality, she regretted it, having reminded herself that she was walking in the darkness. "How did I get mixed up in all of this?" she asked herself, sighing.

Silver/Max shrugged. "I don't know… I think it all started with that 'Body Switch' story," Silver replied.

"Note to self: be careful of what to write in the future," She gasped, hearing something hit the ground, and she grabbed her friend's arm. "What was that?"

Silver/Max looked over, seeing a rock on the ground, and looked up, seeing a few rats. "Nothing to worry about. Just a few rats."

"Great. First it's the dark, now it's rats. What's next?"

Silver/Max then grabbed her hand… only this time, rather than it being a glove it was his paw. She looked over, squinting in the darkness, noticing that the Max-features had disappeared. "Don't worry, WG. (grr) You don't have anything to worry about with ME around."

"And vice-versa. …Just as long as we don't get separated and end up like Vincent: having to fend for ourselves."

Silver gripped her hand. "Believe me, Where-Girl. There is NO WAY I'm going to leave you in the dark. (grr) Won't leave you."

WG smiled, but sighed. "Weird. A guy once said the same thing to me a long time ago… of course, he was just playing around and yanking my chain."

"Well, I'm not that guy. I won't leave you, (grr) And to prove it, I'm giving you this," He held her wrist, making her fingers point towards him, and he slipped a ring on her middle finger.

WG looked at the ring, her eyes widening in surprise. "But… this is your mom's class ring! It's the most sentimental thing you have!"

"Well, I'm sentimental towards you. (grr)" he then gasped and covered his mouth. "Er, in a friendship sort of way!"

WG smirked. "Right…" she then took off her bracelet: it was a bead-bracelet with rectangular beads with different pictures of Christ and his disciples on it. "Well, as long as we're swapping sentimental items, here." She slipped the bracelet around his wrist.

"(grr) Where'd you get this?"

"I bought it at a Riverless Festival in Kansas. It's not too sentimental, but it still means a lot to me."

"Gee… Thanks!" The two of them smiled, and continued walking down the dark hallway.

"Silver?"

"Yeah, WG?"

"You can let go of my hand, now."

* * *

"Oh, shit! I forgot something!" Nether-Girl gasped.

"What is it?" Dark-Al asked.

"I forgot to tell the other villains to let Jim live!"

"Oh, PLEASE don't tell me you have a crush on him!"

"No… but a billion other girls do, and if anything happens to him in this story we're going to have a massive fan-girl 'search-and-kill' dilemma, and WE'LL be the ones who'll get our throats slit!"

"But… they wouldn't even know where to find us. Plus, don't you think they'd be after the ones who kill Jim, rather than us?"

Nether-Girl paused. "Ah. You got a point," she looked back at the monitors, arching an eyebrow at an image of Silver/Max. "Whoa! What's up with the were-nut?"

"Max has awakened," Finneas said, walking in the room, grinning. "It seems the X-Wand will be forged sooner than I expected."

"What are you talking about?"

"The X-Wand, an ancient weapon that was forged, who's power can only come both purity and darkness, light and dark. Lex was the soul-owner to use it, but he had too much darkness in his heart and tried to fuse with Max to control it, but during their battle both of them disappeared and Max's heart remained. I claimed the X-Wand, trying to figure out what had gone wrong, and that's when I figured it all out…"

"Figured WHAT out?" Dark-Al asked.

Finneas smirked. "Lex had given up his heart, hiding it in another's soul so that he could fight Heartless without the fear of becoming one. I wasn't sure where he hid it until now…"

"Where?" Nether-Girl asked.

"You'll see. Just be patient."

"But I don't WANT to be patient! You keep bringing up this 'accomplice' of yours, and now this X-Wand business, and now you're talking about the Dark Nobody of Max hiding his heart somewhere- I'm getting sick of having to figure it all out! And what IS the X-Wand, anyway?"

"It is a key… A key to fuse the Toon World with Reality, causing both to rupture and crumble," Darkarai answered, staring at the monitors. "Once that happens, I shall create a NEW world of my own… a world where there is no such thing as heroes, peace, or faith. Lex shall be the prince of it, and the rest of you shall be the generals."

"And let me guess: YOU'RE going to be the queen?" Dark-Al asked, scoffing.

Darkarai turned and glared at him, her eyes glowing bright white. "Do not question me, boy. If it wasn't for me, the X-Wand would not even exist,"

"What do you mean?" Nether-Girl asked, but Darkarai only walked out of the room. "Typical. I want to know something, but I don't get an answer! …Ah, screw it! I'm going back to the monitors!"

* * *

A/N: What secrets are Finneas and Darkarai hiding? Will our heroes be able to handle the challenges? And what kind of plan does Nether-Girl have in mind? Find out next time on Total. Drama-

*TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. PLEASE STAND BY*

*static*

(Ahem) Sorry about that. I meant find out in the chapter after the next one!

Please review. No flames or Jim gets hurt! AUGH! *ducks cannon* (Rackin-frackin fan-girls…)


	26. Chapter 26: Love Story

Who wants a new chapter?

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78: **Lol actually I was just thinking about putting that song in, and it'll fit the next chapter perfectly! Glad you brought it up!

**Fangface the Second: **You shall find out where Lex has hidden his heart soon enough. I'm glad you liked the Max/Silver bit, and the classring idea.

Disclaimer: My little heart can't handle this… but I don't own Fangface or any other cartoons that pop up in this story. *crack!* *eeeee!* …Yep, there goes my little heart. *thud!*

* * *

Sue landed the plane on a small runway, and the others stepped off minutes later. "It'll take me a while to fuel the plane. I'll call you when I finish," She said to them.

"Very well. We'll go visit an old friend of mine, in the meantime." Lamone said.

"M-Mind if I s-stick w-w-with Sue?" Stutz asked, sitting down. "I d-don't feel l-like sight-seeing r-r-right now."

"We'll stay behind, too." Kaiser said as he and Alyx carried a ladder for Sue to stand on. "(grr) Just in case some creep decides to show up."

"Anyone else feel like staying?" Vincent asked. "No? Alright, lets go then."

They walked down the street through the small town. Being in a different time-zone, they realized that the sun was out, coming close to setting. Lamone looked at his watch. _Fortunately we still have a day to get to Asia… Hopefully we won't be too late. _he thought.

Brody was riding on Benny's shoulders, while Anna rode on Timothy's and Kiff rode on Toni's. "So, who are we going to visit, Lammy?" Luca asked as he tickled Kiff's foot.

"Just an old friend I met back in the 80's. …And I'd appreciate it if you called me 'Lamone'." Lamone replied.

"Okay, you got it, Lam-Chop." Brody, Kiff, and Anna giggled at that remark, but ceased when Lamone turned and gave them a harsh look.

They were passing an open field now, and they looked ahead, gaping when they saw where Lamone's friend lived. "Wait… your friend lives in a _castle_?" Toni questioned.

"Cool! Is your friend a prince or princess?" Anna asked, eagerly.

"King." Lamone corrected. Anna, Brody, and Kiff looked at each other, their eyes wide with excitement.

They stopped outside the castle in front of the drawbridge, and saw a speaker-box to the left. Lamone pushed the buzzer. "Who is it?" came a voice.

"Hallo, Rudolph," Lamone spoke into the speaker.

"Oh, ist es sie!" the voice sounded a bit distant then. "Senken der zugbrucke!"

The draw bridge then lowered and the troupe walked across. Toni shifted, making her wings fold down, realizing that she hadn't learned how to make them fold back into her spine. "How do I get rid of these things?" she muttered.

"Just relax and picture them folding into your back." Kiff replied to her. "It's all about concentration."

Toni closed her eyes and focused. She felt a tingle in her back, feeling as if a blade was slowly being pressed into her skin, and felt as if a cut on her back was closing on its own. She shuddered. "That felt weird…"

"You'll get used to it." Lamone said.

They entered a large corridor, looking around at all the portraits and suits of armor and tapestries and other things you'd find in the castle. "Do you think there's any secret passages in here?" Benny wondered.

"Don't be absurd. That's just a medieval wives-tale." Vincent scoffed.

Timothy bumped into a suit of armor, making its arm bend down, and suddenly a section of the wall opened. "Hey, check it out," he whispered to Benny, and they walked through, the wall closing behind them. "Augh! Hey, how do you open this thing back up?"

"Nice going, doofus." Benny sneered.

The others kept walking, not knowing about the Fangsworth Brothers' mishap. Two guards stepped in front of them just then, though at the sight of Lamone, they parted, letting them pass. "What was THAT all about?" Luca asked.

"The guards around here pay me a great deal of respect, after what I've done for their king." Lamone replied.

"What did you do?" Toni asked.

Before Lamone could reply, they had entered the throne room. Standing up to greet them was a man who looked just like-

"DAD!" Kiff exclaimed, jumping off Toni's shoulders and running over to the man, hugging him.

"Oh my… who is this?" The man asked, surprised.

Lamone rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Huh, boy…" he sighed, then walked over. "Um, Kiff, I hate to break it to you, but… That's not your father."

"Huh?" Kiff said, letting go of the man. He blushed crimson. "Oops…"

"Looks like 'Crim' has returned," Anna said, chuckling.

Everyone else looked at the man. Just as Kiff noticed, he looked exactly like Puggsy, only wearing a blue suit and a crown. "Everyone, allow me to introduce you to a good friend of mine… King Rudolph." Lamone said.

* * *

Sue attached a giant tube to the fuel-slot, and began refilling her plane. "So, Stutz, where do you come from?" she asked, deciding to start a conversation.

"B-Brooklyn," Stutz replied.

"I guess you've met Fangs and Puggsy, then. They're from Brooklyn," Sue stepped down from the ladder. "By the way, how did you guys meet?"

"We met Stutz when we got into High School," Alyx replied. "Toni and Luca were in the same grade as us. Timothy transferred to our school a year later, and they became instant friends."

"Especially since they had one thing in common: they both screamed like girls during dodge ball in gym class, (grr) screamed like girls." Kaiser said, chuckling.

Stutz glared at them. "I d-did NOT s-scream like a g-girl!" he snapped. "M-My voice w-w-was just c-changing t-the t-time, that's a-all."

"Didn't seem like it when Toni creamed you with a rubber red ball." Alyx commented.

"So, did you make any other friends?" Sue asked, then smiled slyly. "Maybe even a _girlfriend_?"

Alyx and Kaiser were about to say something, but Stutz gave them a look, making them keep quiet. "W-W-Well, I DID ask this o-one g-girl out… but she r-r-rejected me." Stutz sighed.

"What? How come?"

"The most stupidest reason…" Alyx began to say, but stopped when Stutz gave her a glare.

"It's n-nothing n-now… I d-don't t-think I c-could h-handle a g-girlfriend," Stutz said, shaking his head.

"Ah, don't say that. People said I couldn't handle flying a plane, but I proved them wrong when I got my license." Sue said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I have a feeling you'll find someone out there. Just you wait."

Kaiser's ear twitched and he turned around. "Um, guys? I hate to interrupt your moment, but… We've got company," he said.

The others turned around, seeing a teenager about 18, wearing a snazzy suit, with blonde hair, fair skin, and chilling dark eyes. "Hello, Stutz," Edward Jr. said, grinning darkly. "I don't suppose you'd know where my little brother would be, would you?"

* * *

"So, how exactly do you two know each other?" Toni asked Rudolph and Lamone.

"I met Lamone a couple years after I met your cousin," Rudolph said. "I received a summons from a monarch in a neighboring country, requesting my presence. During that time there had been a spy living in my castle, sending out private information to terrorists, and refused to leave my kingdom in the hands of any of my servants, in case one of them tried to pull betrayal. Lamone happened to come by the castle one day, having been caught trespassing on the property."

"In my defense, I got poor directions from a farmer," Lamone interjected.

"The guards brought him to me- his hood still being up, which would explain why they didn't mistake him for me or your friend, Puggsy. Once his hood was pulled back, though, I had developed an idea, and made a deal with Lamone: He could either watch over my kingdom for the weekend, or be thrown in the dungeon for a week."

"Some offer," Luca commented.

"He agreed to my terms, and once I trained him on how to not only look but also 'act' like me, I was off. When I came back, I was pleased to see that my kingdom was still in order _and_ the spy had been caught."

Lamone shrugged. "It wasn't too hard to spot a traitor. It was as easy as sneaking up behind someone in a corridor when they think they're alone," he said.

"So, I guess this would be the second time someone impersonated you," Toni said to the king.

"Yes, and it surprises me that they come from the same bloodline," Rudolph said.

Lamone and Toni looked at each other, surprised. "How did you know that Puggsy and I were cousins?" the vampire asked.

The king smirked. "I didn't, until you proved the fact."

"Rudolph, who are you talking to?" came a female voice, and in walked a woman with blonde hair, wearing a dark-blue dress and a tiara. At her side was a little girl at least 6, with black hair, wearing a light-blue dress and smaller tiara.

"Ah, Julia, you remember Lamone. Lamone, this is my wife, Julia." The little girl walked over and hid behind his legs, peeking out and looking at the strangers. "And this is our daughter, Gwendolyn."

"Julia! It's been a while. The last time I saw you, you were a tour guide." Lamone said, smiling and shaking Julia's hand.

"If she was a tour guide, how come you married her?" Anna asked Rudolph. "I thought a king had to marry a queen or something,"

Julia chuckled and sat down. "Love works in strange ways, dear." she said. "Rudolph and I had known each other for a while, ever since we were kids…"

Music began to play, and it was time for another musical number…

_Julia: _**We were both young when I first saw you**

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts**

**I'm standing there**

**On the balcony in summer air**

_A flashback takes place, and we see a young thirteen-year-old Julia standing on a balcony beside her mother as she speaks to a couple other servants. She looks over, seeing a young fifteen-year-old Rudolph approaching her._

**See the lights**

**See the party, the ball gowns**

**See you make your way through the crowd and say 'hello'**

_Julia ducks behind her mother, shyly, as Rudolph introduces himself and holds out his hand, asking her for a dance._

**Little did I know…**

_Rudolph's mother then comes and pulls him away, while Julia's mother grabs her hand and they begin to leave. Julia begins to wince._

**That you, Rudolph, you were raised royally**

**And your parents said, "Stay away from Julia"**

**And I was crying out the door**

**Begging not to go…**

_Rudolph manages to get away from his mom and runs over to the balcony, watching as Julia climbs into a car and drives away, looking back with a sad expression._

**And I said, "Rudolph take me**

**Somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting, all we have to do is run**

**You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story**

**My prince, please say yes,"**

"Pardon me, I need you use the bathroom," Toni said, stepping out of the room and making a silent gagging noise as Julia continued her song.

_The flashback changes, showing Rudolph and Julia a couple years older. Julia is showing a couple people around the castle, and sees Rudolph walk by and give her a small wave. She smiles, then continues the tour._

**So I get a job, and stay close to you**

**But we keep apart due to rules**

**I close my eyes**

**Hoping for a miraculous surprise**

_Julia stands in the throne room a couple years later, watching Rudolph throughout his coronation… once in a while arching an eyebrow at Puggsy, surprised that the king had a double._

'**Cause you became a king, I stayed a servant**

**And my mind said "Forget about him, Julia,"**

**But you were everything to me**

**And my heart said "Don't let him go,"**

_Julia continued giving tours, eventually seeing Rudolph pass by, but he didn't seem to notice her… since he was surrounded by other servants. _

**And I said, "Rudolph take me**

**Somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting, all we have to do is run**

**You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story**

**My king, please say yes,"**

_Julia walks up to Rudolph at a ball and tries to talk to him, but someone calls his name and he leaves. Two other women walk up to Julia, giving her a shove and telling her she doesn't stand a chance._

**Rudolph, save me**

**They try to tell me how to feel**

**This love is difficult, but it's real**

**I'm looking for a way to get out of this mess**

**Some love story**

**I hope you say 'yes'**

Toni walked back into the room. "She still singing?" she asked Luca in a whisper.

"Yep." Luca whispered back.

"Just checking… tell me when she's done," With that, Toni slipped back into the hallways.

_The flashback changes to Julia sitting alone in the garden, tears running down her face._

**I got tired of waiting**

**Wondering if you even felt the same way**

**My hopes and dreams were fading**

_She then started to leave, until a hand grabbed hers…_

**Until you said you had something to say,**

_She turned around, seeing Rudolph standing beside her, and he motioned her to sit next to him by the fountain._

**I said, "Rudolph save me**

**I've been feeling so alone**

**I keep waiting for you, but you never come**

**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think,"**

"That's when I knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring," Rudolph said.

_Julia gasped, seeing Rudolph kneel down, pulling out a ring._

_Rudolph: _**I said, "Marry me, Julia**

**You'll never have to be alone**

**I love you, and that's all I really know**

**I've talked to my parents, go pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story**

**My queen, just say 'yes'**

_Months later, Julia and Rudolph were standing at an altar, embracing in holy matrimony._

_Julia: _**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you…**

"About time," Toni scoffed quietly, walking back into the room.

"So, let me get this straight…" Anna said. "You two had been friends since you were kids, but you started to become distant after Rudolph became king. One night at a ball, you tried to tell him how you felt about him, but a couple of snobs told you that you were just a tour guide and he was a king, and you didn't stand a chance. You thought about leaving, until Rudolph found you and told you he had feelings towards you and proposed… and now you're married."

"Could've just said that rather than going through a music-number," Luca said under his breath.

"Yes, and the next thing I knew, this little angel came along," Rudolph said, patting Gwendolyn on the head.

"Nice to meet you," Kiff said.

"Freude sie zu treffen sowie," Gwendolyn replied, curtsying.

"Gwendolyn is still learning to speak English," Julia explained. "She knows how, but tends to be a bit shy when using it in public, especially towards us!"

"Gwendolyn, why don't you show the others around the castle? I'm sure they'd enjoy a tour," Rudolph asked his daughter.

"Ja, vater." Gwendolyn said, then turned to Kiff, Anna, and Brody. "Komm mit mir," The four little kids then walked out of the room.

The king then turned to the others. "So, what brings you all to my kingdom, Lamone?"

Lamone sighed. "It's a rather dreadful story, but I suppose I should warn you…" he said, then began telling the king about Darkarai, how they were separated from the others, and how they needed to get to Asia.

Luca looked around. "Say, where's Benny and Timothy?" he asked.

Toni noticed that the two brothers had disappeared. "Ah, great. We're here only five minutes and the Fangsworth Boys end up vanishing," she sneered.

"I'll go look for them," Vincent sighed, walking out.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, somewhere in a secret passage full of different doorways…

Benny popped out of a trap-door in the hallway. "Marco!" he ducked back down.

Timothy popped out of a trap door in the ceiling of the same hall. "Polo!" he then ducked back in.

"Marco!" Benny called, looking through a door in the left wall that went into the kitchen through a refrigerator.

"Polo!" Timothy called, popping out of a door on the right wall that led into the kitchen through the oven.

Benny then popped out of a door that led into the bathroom, looking out a shower-curtain. "Marco!" he ducked back in.

Timothy popped out a door… that went through the toilet. "Polo!" he pulled the handle. With a *flush*, he spun back down.

The two brothers walked down a hidden tunnel in the secret passage. "Marco/Polo!" they both called, until they bumped into each other. "THERE you are!"

"Alright, now I'll do 'Marco' and you do 'Polo'!" Timothy said.

"Okay!" Benny exclaimed, then took off while his brother counted.

"…8 …9 …10! Marco!"

* * *

"…And if we don't get there in time… mass destruction will be unleashed." Lamone finished.

Rudolph sat there, his expression serious as he thought about what Lamone had said. "What can I do to help?" he said at last.

"I don't know if you can do anything-"

"I want to try. Lamone, when my child was born, I assured myself that she would have a bright future… and I don't want her growing up during a chaotic time like this. There HAS to be something I could do."

Lamone looked over his shoulder at Toni and Luca. "There is ONE thing…" he motioned Rudolph across the room, a few feet away from Toni and Luca, their backs turned to the two teens. "Am nevole de tine sa te uiti dupa varul meu."

Rudolph arched an eyebrow. "Varul tau? De ce?"

Lamone sighed. "Ea poarta trasatura vampir, dar inca are nevoie de timp sa stapaneasca ea. Sunt in speranta de tine ar putea ajuta ea invata primul pas: rabdare."

"Why are they speaking Spanish?" Luca asked Toni, who only rolled her eyes.

The king rubbed his chin. "I'll see what I can do, but…" he looked over at Toni, then back to Lamone. "Nu cred ca ea veti bucura locuiesc aici."

"It is for the best. Otherwise…"

"I can't find them anywhere," Vincent said, walking back into the room. "Those two boys are nowhere to be found in this place!"

A section of the wall rotated, Benny and Timothy being on the other side of it. "Hi, Vincent!" Benny said.

"GAH!" Vincent spun around, then glared at the two brothers. "Where have you been? I've been searching everywhere for you!"

"You didn't check in the right places, then." Timothy said, then he and Benny walked past him. He then whispered, "Hard to believe he can track down a werewolf,"

"So, Toni, your cousin tells me you are a vampire," Rudolph said.

"Just found out yesterday," Toni replied, shrugging. "I think I've got my skills down, though…"

"If your skills involve crashing into trees at Mach 4," Lamone remarked, earning a glare from Toni. "Your coordination is still off,"

"Perhaps _I_ could help you master it," Julia suggested.

"How? You got wings?" Toni scoffed.

"No… But I do know a few 'skills' you could use," Julia grabbed Toni's hand and led her into a different room.

"This, I gotta watch," Luca said, smirking.

* * *

The sun was starting to sink into the horizon, but troubles were starting to rise.

Stutz and Sue ducked into an alley, gasping for breath. "Do y-you think h-he f-followed u-us?" Stutz asked in a whisper.

Sue checked around the corner. "Kaiser and Alyx were holding him off pretty well, but we'd better find the others and get backup," she replied.

"R-R-Right. C-C'mon, lets…" Stutz stood to run, but his knees gave out…

…that is, after Edward Jr. knocked them out from under him. "Your little friends couldn't hold me off forever, you stuttering twit," he said, then lunged and grabbed Sue, trapping her in a choke-hold.

"Let me go!" Sue grunted, trying to pull free. Edward Jr. pinched a part of her neck, and she went numb.

"Sue!" Stutz cried.

Edward Jr. then leaped on top of a building. "If you want to see your friend alive, I suggest you make sure you and your comrades avoid Asia." With that, Edward Jr. sprouted large bat-like wings and shot off into the sky.

Stutz trembled, tears running down his eyes. Alyx and Kaiser then arrived. "Stutz! What happened?" Alyx asked.

"H-He got S-Sue…" Stutz said.

"C'mon. We've got to get the others," Kaiser said, and the trio ran down the road, the werewolf sniffing at the ground to trace their friends.

* * *

"I am NOT going out like this," Toni muttered.

They stood in an empty ballroom, and Julia was wearing tights and ballet slippers, her hair pulled back. Kiff, Anna, Brody, and Gwendolyn sat on a bench across the room, while the others leaned against a wall.

"Don't feel so shy, Toni." Julia said.

"I don't feel shy… I feel _stupid_."

"Oh, just come out, already!" Kiff scoffed. "It's not like you're heading to the front!"

"Come on out, Toni… otherwise I'm coming in," Lamone said.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming out! …But if any of you pin-brains laugh, I'll be testing my fangs on your throats!" Toni sneered.

"I'd like to see her try," Benny whispered.

"I heard that!"

The door opened, and Toni hesitantly stepped out, wearing a burgundy-red one-piece, black tights, a bright-red tutu, red ballet slippers, and- whether it was required or Julia thought it would go nice with the outfit- a white tiara.

No one laughed… but everyone stared. "Whoa." Timothy said, bluntly. Anna whipped out a cell-phone and clicked a picture.

Toni sighed and stepped forward. "Lets just get this over with," she grumbled.

"It's all about balance, Toni." Julia said. "Just do what I do…"

Everyone watched as Julia guided Toni in her lesson in balance. When Julia spread out her arms, Toni spread out her arms; When she lifted her leg, so did she; When she balanced on one leg on her tip-toes, Toni copied her move, wobbling a bit but regaining her composure.

"Now, lets try the movements. And… One and two, and one, and two, and one, and two…"

Julia had Toni take different steps, leaps, and swirls. What the others notice but Toni didn't was that she was dancing. …Anna was catching it all on video with her cell-phone. Suddenly, Toni slipped and fell backwards, almost hitting the floor if Rudolph didn't catch her by the arms. "This is going on you tube," Anna chuckled.

"Perhaps you'd do better if you worked with a partner," Rudolph suggested.

Toni stood up straight. "Uh, no offense, your highness, but I think it would feel a _little_ awkward dancing with a guy who looked like my cousin." she said.

"I didn't mean me," Rudolph looked over at Luca (who was stifling a laugh), and snapped his fingers, getting the teenager's attention. "Luca, if you'd please…"

"Huh? What? Me?" Luca said, his expression surprised.

* * *

One scene-change later, Luca was in tights. "Forget you tube. This is going on Twitter!" Kiff whispered to Anna, snickering.

"Alright, Luca, just hold her hand like this…" Julia said, making Luca hold up Toni's left hand. "And put your other hand on her waist. Toni, you put your other hand on his shoulder."

"You're kidding, right?" Toni asked. "We didn't even do this at our school dance!"

"Just relax," she walked over to a stereo and turned it on, making music play. "Go with the rhythm… Step, step, extend your arms but keep your hands together, twirl, Toni face outward, Luca keep your hands in hers…"

They listened to Julia, dancing across the room like a couple of ballerinas (Timothy and Benny had to bite their fists to control their laughter, and even Vincent smirked). Then came a part where Luca had to lift Toni…

*THUD!*

…Yeah, you can pretty much guess how well THAT went.

"You alright, Toni?" Lamone asked.

Toni sat up, rubbing her head. "My head didn't crack open, so yeah," she replied.

Luca knelt down beside her. "Sorry, Toni… My hands slipped. Lets just try it again…" he said, apologetically. He reached out his hand to help her stand up.

Toni stood up on her own, brushing herself off. "No thanks. I'm done…" She started to walk off.

"Please… just give me another chance?"

She turned around, looking at him. His eyes shimmered apologetically, and he still had his hand held out. She sighed, shaking her head. "Whatever…" she turned toward Julia. "But could we do something that isn't in the 'ballerina' category? These tights are starting to cut off my circulation."

"Alright," Julia said. "Go ahead and change. I have a different- and less dangerous- method we can do."

Minutes later, Toni and Luca stood before each other- Toni was now in a red dress with a long black skirt, and Luca was in a white jacket buttoned over a black shirt with black pants. _I get out of a tutu, and they put me in a dress… These lessons had BETTER pay off. _Toni thought, bitterly.

Music began to play, this time slower and more classical, and Toni and Luca were put into the same position they started in, only rather than doing any ballet-moves, they had to waltz. _"Heck with the internet, lets try to get this on TV!" _Blackrose laughed in Anna's mind.

Toni and Luca followed Julia's directions. The tomboy tensed up every time her gaze fell on the others, who snickered (save for Lamone, who remained stoic, and Vincent, who only smirked). Luca felt her tense up, and looked over at Timothy and Benny, who were making little hearts with their hands and winking at him. In response, he flipped them the bird with his free hand when he and Toni had to extend their arms from each other.

"Vincent, why did Luca go like this?" Brody asked, mimicking Luca's gesture.

Vincent's smirk faded. "No reason… though I recommend that you NOT do that again," he said, sternly.

"Forget about them," Luca whispered to Toni once they were close again. "They're just jealous because they haven't gotten a date for the prom,"

"I wish they wouldn't stare at me, though," Toni muttered.

"Why shouldn't they? You look gorgeous,"

Toni blushed. "Um… thanks. You too,"

They continued dancing, not realizing that Julia had stopped guiding them. She stood in the back, next to her husband. "Reminds me of our first dance," Rudolph whispered to her, and she smiled back at him.

The music then stopped, and so did Toni and Luca. "Nicely done, Toni," Lamone said, walking by them. "Went through a whole song without a single misstep. I ought to sign you up for dance-lessons."

Toni sneered. "Try it, and I'll give Buffy the Vampire Slayer your address," she replied.

"Why don't you all join us for dinner?" Rudolph suggested.

"You all go ahead," Lamone said. "Vincent and I are going to check on Sue and see if her plane is ready for take-off."

"Alright, see you later," Luca said.

Unbeknownst to the teenagers, Lamone and Vincent didn't plan on coming back.

* * *

Tracker: Hello, fellow readers! Tracker here, filling in for WG. The authoress was unable to properly end this chapter due to the romance, for she had to rush to the nearest rest to throw up.

Me: (in background) *hurl!*

Tracker: Yeah… Anyway, she asks that you please review, or she'll gut you from the inside out. That is all.

Me: (in background) *hurk!*

Tracker: *sigh* (shakes head) Tomboys.


	27. Chapter 27: Thriller!

Now for another chapter and musical number.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78: **No need to wait any longer, here's a new chapter! And I'm glad you liked the song ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface, blah blah blah, MOVING ON!

* * *

Gin and Biff encountered their first problem when they stepped into a hallway, and saw the hockey-masked face of Jason. "Time to run," Biff said, and they both took off. They ran around the corner, only to run back around and hide after seeing Freddy Krueger walking by.

"Biff, I don't like the looks of this," Gin whispered. "I've seen plenty of slasher-films to know that teenagers don't make it out alive…" tears began welling up in her eyes.

Biff gripped her hand. "Don't worry, Gin. We'll make it out alive… otherwise WG will regret ever writing this story." He looked around the corner, seeing that Freddy was gone. "C'mon, lets try to find the others,"

They began running down a different hall, and Biff looked back at Gin. They had been dating for two years now, but basically treated each other as friends, despite how much they had grown to love each other. _If you love her so much, why not propose? _he kept asking himself, but always gave the same answer: _I'm not ready for that step, and I doubt she is either, especially since there isn't too much romance between us…_

_So? There wasn't too much romance between Pugs and Brielle, and they still got married! It doesn't matter whether you have a romantic spark or not, just as long as you love her. _the nagging part of his mind told him as they ran. _And judging from the position you're in, you'd better propose quick, otherwise you won't live to get another chance…_

"Eek!" Gin gasped, stopping in her footsteps, clutching Biff's arms. "What are THOSE things?"

Biff looked ahead, gasping. Standing in front of them, ransacking a room full of technologic equipment, were the ugliest little monsters they had ever seen…

Gremlins.

* * *

Nether-Girl clicked a remote, pausing the image on the screen. "Gremlins? Honestly?" She deadpanned.

Finneas shrugged. "Yeah, they belong to my cousin. He was going out of town for the weekend and I had to take care of them, and I didn't want the little freaks wrecking my place while I was gone, so I brought them with me and unleashed them in the hallways." he replied. "Gotta admit, they could add extra difficulty for those meddlers."

"Why couldn't your cousin have pet Predators, or a niece who crawls out of a well to kill people every week, or ventriloquist-dummies that rip people's tongues out?" Dark-Al scoffed. "Gremlins… not exactly the 'horrific' type of creature."

"Don't underestimate them. They might not seem like much, but pour some water on 'em and you'll have a catastrophe on your hands."

"You know, I can't help but wonder…" Nether-Girl said, thoughtfully. "What would happen if you fed a Gremlin after midnight? Would they stay the same, or transform into something worse?"

Finneas, Dark-Al, and Nether-Girl all looked at each other, quizzically. "Lets get a Gremlin and try it!" Dark-Al exclaimed, and the three villains ran out of the room.

Darkarai only shook her head. "Over a hundred years, and mankind's brain has failed to grow," she muttered.

* * *

Biff and Gin locked themselves in a different room, having avoided the Gremlins- after finding a light-switch and clicking it on, which the little monsters didn't take a liking to. They saw a couch and sat down on it to catch their breath. "Biff, what are we going to do? Everywhere we go, there's some creep running loose!" Gin said, tears running down her eyes. "What if we don't make it…?"

"Don't say that! We'll get out of here," Biff said, holding her hand tight. "We'll defeat Darkarai and those other villains, just like we've done in the past." he caressed the top of her hand with his thumb. "Gin… you have to have faith. No matter what kind of situation you're in, you gotta be confident, and believe in yourself- I know it sounds like something out of a little kids' movie, but it's true."

Gin sighed. "I'm not too much of a confident person," she looked at him. "But, as long as you stay by me, I'll try to be. For the sake of ourselves… AND our friends,"

Biff nodded, then looked down, shyly. "Gin… this may sound weird to bring up, especially for this situation, but… have you ever considered… being part of a family? I mean, not like 'part of the gang' family, but… maybe settling down, having kids-" she suddenly tensed, gripping his hand. "What's the matter?"

She bit her bottom lip. "The last guy I dated asked me the same thing… before…"

"Before, what? …He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Gin shook her head. "No, of course not! He wasn't the kind of guy who would hurt anybody. He stayed by my side, and didn't even flinch when I told him I was pre-" she covered her mouth, gasping.

"Told him you were what?"

More tears streamed out of her eyes. "I-I can't tell you…"

He gripped her hand, gently. "Gin… you can tell me anything."

"Not this… you'll never want to be with me again, if I tell you…"

"No matter what it is, I won't leave you. Please, Gin…"

She sighed. "A long time ago, about a year before I met you… I got pregnant."

Biff blinked once. Twice. "Um, okay… Go on."

"I told my boyfriend Daniel- my baby daddy- the news, and he advised me we should keep it a secret from my father- that was basically my idea when I found out. We both knew my father would kill him, and even the baby, if he got the news. (sigh) For nine months, I wore baggy clothing to hide my growing stomach, and had to come up with an excuse for my cravings, morning sickness, constant bladder, mood swings… But my father grew suspicious. When the day arrived, we hid in the hull… but as soon as our baby came out, my father found us. Daniel fought him so I could get away…" she then began to sob.

Biff said nothing, just held her hand, waiting for her to continue.

"He was killed- stabbed in the heart. I-I ran across the deck down the gangplank- luckily we had reached land- and ran through the town. It was pouring rain, and it was hard for me to see, but luckily I managed to find an orphanage." she sniffled, heaving a great sigh. "I dropped my baby off, telling the people in the monastery that I couldn't take care of him, and I wanted him to be safe… until I could get away from my father." she looked at Biff. "That day we met… I wasn't just trying to look for hidden treasure. I was trying to get away from the pirates- my dad- and try to find my son, just so I could see how he was doing." she looked down, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry… I wanted to tell you- I wanted to tell everyone, hoping they could help… but I was just afraid. People who have illegitimate children don't get along so well with others in society."

Biff shook his head. "To be honest… I don't really know what to say, except that I'm disappointed." Gin sobbed and turned away, but Biff put his arm around her. "But it's not because of you having a child, but more about not telling us in the first place. We COULD have helped you, Gin, no matter what, and we still can. We can- run."

"Run? What do you mean 'run'?"

"I mean 'run' as in RUN!" Biff grabbed her wrist and pulled her away, just as Jason swung his machete, slicing the couch. They ran out of the room and down the hallway, seeing a dozen angry Gremlins running after them.

"Biff, if you don't mind my asking, why did you bring up having kids?"

"I'll explain later. Just keep running!"

Gin looked back, seeing Jason slowly walking out of the room. Though the serial killer wasn't the fastest, he was still deadly. "What if we don't have later? If you have something to tell me, just say it!"

"I don't think it's the best time!"

"Then when will it be?"

"How about when we get OUT of a deadly situation- AUGH!" Biff froze in his tracks when a flaming arrow hit the wall. He looked over, seeing a Gremlin with a bow and a box of matches standing on a table down the hall. It prepared another shot…

*ZAP!*

…only to get hit with a laser. Gin and Biff looked over, seeing Eric and Jim walking around a corner, Eric holding a laser-pistol (yikes). "And you didn't think I was a good shot!" Eric scoffed, handing Jim back his laser-pistol.

Jim arched an eyebrow. "I thought you said you were aiming for Stewie." he said, then ducked when a laser-blast shot at him, making a crater in the wall.

"C'mon, Stewie! Let ME shoot!" Came a boy's whine, and everyone looked over, seeing Calvin and Stewie standing at the end of the hallway- Stewie holding a laser-gun and Calvin holding a bazooka (augh!). "You're aim is weak!"

"It wouldn't be if you hadn't bumped my arm!" Stewie argued, aiming his gun at Calvin. "Now, how about if you shut up before I use YOU as target-practice?"

"You're going against a baby and a six-year-old?" Gin questioned.

"Hey, they're more dangerous than they look!" Eric replied.

They heard snarling, and looked down the corridor, seeing that the Gremlins were catching up to them. A light bulb appeared over Biff's head just then. "We'd better run! No telling WHAT those Gremlins would do if they got a hold of those weapons!" he said rather loudly, then grabbed Gin and started running down the hall, Eric and Jim right behind them.

"Gremlins?" Calvin said, arching an eyebrow.

"Never mind! We can't them get awaAUGH!" Stewie yelled as a dozen Gremlins tackled him and Calvin.

* * *

"Left,"

"Right,"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"LEFT! (snarl)"

"RIGHT! (grr)"

Stalker grabbed Hardy by the shirt-collar. "Listen, nit-wolf, I already told you- we're going left! (grr)"

"And I'm telling YOU, we should go RIGHT! (snarl)" Hardy argued.

"The last time we followed _your _directions, we nearly lost our pelts!" she lifted up her shirt, showing her shaved stomach which had stitches and band-aids on it. "I should know!"

Hardy rolled his eyes. "Oh, so I made ONE LITTLE mistake! (grr) We survived, didn't we? We didn't end up skinnified!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not taking anymore chances! We're going left, and that's final!" Grabbing him by the shirt, she dragged him down the hallway to the left…

…seeing Masquerade standing before them. "Ah, there you are. I was worried you wouldn't make it," he said, then took out a Bakugan card, summoning his favorite Bakugan, Laserman. "Lets see if you can resist the Doom Dimension!"

In a flash of light, Laserman appeared. He is a giant monster with three laser-cannons on his shoulder- one cannon extinguishes fire, another freezes water, and the final one making rock explode.

"Told ya we should've gone right," Hardy muttered, taking out his key blade. "Alright, creepo, lets see how ya handle werewolves! (aroo!)" He lunged-

…Only to get hit by a blast from the second cannon and ending up frozen. Laserman roared and swiped him across the hall, making him hit the wall, the ice shattering off of him. "Hardy! Are you alright?" Stalker cried.

"J-Just a l-little c-chilly," Hardy replied, wrapping his arms around himself, blue with frigidness, his teeth chattering.

"Give up now, werewolves," Masquerade sneered. "If I could take on WG and fuse as her evil-personality, I can take on you- and take over you, as well, Stalker!"

"Whoa, hold up! First of all, I thought you fused with that Alice girl. Second, WG has her own evil-personality (why else would she torture us in fan-fics?). And third… bring it on!"

"I became part of Alice after I separated from WG- the girl decided to free your human-half from me and sacrifice herself to help her friends before I had the authoress kill them… That, and her own evil-personality was too much for me to compete with. Now then… GET HER, LASERMAN!"

Laserman shot with his third cannon, making the wall next to Stalker explode. "Oh, so that's how you wanna play, huh? (grr)" Stalker balled her fists, sparks of electricity crackling around her knuckles. "Well, see if you have a cannon to deflect lightening!"

*ZAP! POW!*

With a blast from her palms, she struck lightening between Laserman's eyes, making it surge up into his cannons, making them malfunction, until-

*BOOM!*

Masquerade started at the crater where his Bakugan used to be. "So, you wanna give up, or do you want Reaper to share the same fate?" Stalker asked, smirking.

"This isn't over…" Masquerade snarled, then ran down the hall.

*ZAP!*

"YEOW!" The villain grabbed his rear, picking up the pace.

"Alright, nice work, Stalker!" Hardy exclaimed, impressed. He raised his paw. "High-five!" Stalker raised her paw…

*Zap!*

"Oof!"

The she-wolf cringed, hiding her electric-paws behind her back. "Sorry!" she apologized to a zappified Hardy.

"No problem… (cough)"

Stalker helped her friend up, and they ran down the hall.

* * *

Brielle and Puggsy walked down the corridor, when suddenly she was yanked inside a room. "Augh!" she screamed.

"Brielle!" Puggsy gasped, running over-

"HANDS OFF, CREEP!"

*WHAM!*

Puggsy watched as Vlad Plasmius shot through the door, slamming into the wall, the collision forcing him to revert back into his human-ego, Vlad Masters. Brielle stepped into the room, brushing herself off. "Just because you're a ghost doesn't mean I can't kill you!"

Vlad growled, turning back into his ghost-ego, raising his fist. "Why, you wretched girl," he said, preparing to shoot her with a phantom blast-

*ZAP!*

…But someone struck him with one, first. "Don't you have better things to do than go around harassing women, Plasmius?" A white-haired, green-eyed ghost-boy wearing a black-and-white jumpsuit, white boots, sneering at the villain.

Plasmius glowered. "You! What are YOU doing here?" he demanded.

"The same reason as everyone else: trying to keep idiots like you from taking over," he shot him with another phantom-blast, only this time Plasmius made a pink-shield form and deflect the shot.

Brielle burst out laughing. "What kind of villain had a PINK shield? I thought you were supposed to be MENACING, not sissified!"

"Shut up, you teenage brat! …Unless you want me to inflict pain upon your _sister_,"

Brielle glowered, balling her fists. "Don't you DARE bring up my sister!" she lunged at the ghost, but he made himself intangible, making her go through him and hit the wall. "Oof!"

"Stupid girl. You can't defeat me-"

"I can!" Danny chimed, then punched Plasmius in the face, making him fly back to the wall, slamming into it, reverting back into a human, and falling unconscious.

Brielle stood up, walking up to Danny. "I remember Vlad being a lot tougher to beat, don't you?" she asked Danny.

"Hold it, you two KNOW each other?" Puggsy asked, arching an eyebrow.

Brielle blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Sort of… I met Danny a while back, when I visited Amity Park,"

Danny and Puggsy shook hands. "Who might you be?" Danny asked.

"I'm Puggsy, Brielle's husband." Puggsy replied.

"Husband? Wow, Brielle, I didn't know you were married. If I wasn't in a relationship with Sam right now, I'd probably be jealous."

"Jealous? Why?"

Brielle chuckled nervously. "Eh heh, funny story, Pugs… you see… Danny- he's my ex-boyfriend." she said.

Puggsy opened his mouth to say something, but was suddenly tackled by Chucky! "WHOA!"

"Puggsy! Hang on- ACK!" Brielle ran to save her husband, but a boot kicked her across the hall. She sat up, glowering at Slade. "Ah, great. Another cameo-butt to kick,"

Slade took out a metal rod. "I imagined wolf-girls to be tougher," he commented.

"Hey!" Danny shouted, flying over to help Brielle, but was shot by a laser-blast.

"Don't think you can defeat me that easily, you little whelp!" Plasmius sneered, then grabbed Danny by the throat, turned them both intangible, then sunk down into the floor.

"Danny!" Brielle gasped, then got hit upside the head with Slade's rod.

* * *

Silver and WG ran down the hall after hearing a laser-blast, and came across Biff, Gin, Eric, and Jim. "Hey, look who's still alive!" WG said.

"Not for long if Jason catches up to us!" Biff said, looking back at Jason…

…who was walking slowly down the hall, toward them. "You know… he'd be a lot more scary if he could move faster," Eric commented.

Jason had his machete raised, ready to strike (even though he was still a good 20 feet away), but before he could take another step…

"Advara Cadavara!"

*ZAP!*

Jason was hit by magic, then lied on the floor… but slowly got back up. "Sheesh, not even the 'kill spell' can keep him down!" Edwin said as he and Tracker came around.

Tracker sneered and stood in front of Jason. "Alright, Hockey-Puck, here's what I'm gonna do: I'm gonna kick you so hard in the face, it'll crack your mask, then stab you with your own machete!" she said.

Jason only swung his machete… which Tracker deflected with her own sword, then punched him in the throat and kicked him in the privates- even though he was an undead killer, that still hurt, for he fell to his knees. "I thought you were going to kick him in the face, (grr)" Silver said.

"You calling me a liar?" With that, Tracker swung a round-house kick that not only cracked Jason's mask, but also sent him flying through the wall! …He didn't move after that. "It's a good thing I got my fighting skills from my uncle Chuck Norris."

WG took a sip of water then spewed it out. "You're related to Chuck Norris?" she gasped, then whispered to Jim, "Remind me not to tick HER off,"

"C'mon, lets see if we can find the others. Hopefully they're still alive," Edwin said, and they all began running down the hallway.

"You know, guys, with all the creeps we're running into, I think it's time for something…"

"Like what?" Gin asked.

"Like… A horror-movie-related MUSICAL NUMBER!" Silver exclaimed, and suddenly 80's pop music began to play.

"You're kidding, right?" Jim scoffed.

"Just go with it," Tracker said.

_Silver: _**It's close to midnight, and something's lurking in the dark**

_WG: _**Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart**

In another hallway, Kim and Kite come across pirates, who turn into skeletons in the moonlight. Kite turns his bracelet into a sword and fights them off, grabbing Kim's hand and pulling her around the corner. The pirates pursue- freezing when they see Kite transform into Kitefang, who barrels through them, turning them into piles of bones.

_Tracker, WG, and Silver: _**You try to scream**

_Tracker: _**But terror takes the sound before you make it**

Kim gasps and grabs Kitefang when laser-shot hits the wall, barely missing him, and they run as a beat-up Stewie and black-eyed Calvin walk around the hallway.

_Tracker, WG, and Silver: _**You start to freeze**

_Silver: _**As horror looks you right between the eyes**

_WG: _**You're paralyzed**

Puggsy in the meantime throws Chucky against the wall and takes off running, pursued by the murderous doll. Suddenly a force grabs him and turns him intangible, pulling him through a wall into a different room. …Unfortunately, it's full of Gremlins. He quickly runs out of the room, pursued by the little creatures.

_Tracker, WG, and Silver: _**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**

_WG: _**And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike**

Brielle rips a heating-pipe off the wall, making hot steam pour out as she combats with Slade, hitting him across the temple, making him hit the wall. _Looks like Vincent's training is finally paying off. _she thought, then swung and hit him in the gut.

_Tracker, WG, and Silver: _**You know it's thriller, thriller night**

_Tracker: _**You're fighting for your life inside a killer-**

_Tracker and WG: _**Thriller-**

_Tracker, WG, and Silver: _**Tonight**

"C'mon, guys, sing it!" Tracker exclaimed to the others.

They looked at each other, shrugging.

_Eric: _**You hear the door slam**

*SLAM!* The door swung shut behind Kitefang and Kim, trapping them in a room with Sesshomoru. The werewolf snarls at the dog-demon, taking out his sword, while Sesshomoru takes out Tenseigai- his sword, and they begin their duel.

**And realize there's nowhere left to run**

Hunter and Fangface in the meantime run down the hallway, and suddenly come across a stained glass window of the sun. Hunter quickly covers her eyes to keep from transforming, but Fangface isn't quick enough and transforms back into Fangs- who is knocked out instantly. Hunter looks to see who knocked him out, snarling at the sight of Calvin with a slingshot. The six-year-old, though has a bad-streak, chuckles nervously and runs off from the she-wolf's wrath.

_Gin: _**You feel a cold hand, and wonder if you'll ever see the sun**

_Gin, Biff, and Eric: _**You close your eyes**

_Biff: _**And hope this is just imagination**

_Gin, Biff, and Eric: _**But all the while**

_Eric: _**You hear a creature creeping up behind**

_Gin: _**You're out of time!**

While they're singing, no one notices someone throw a gag around WG's mouth and yank her into a room. Suddenly Kitefang crashes through the wall, Sesshomoru preparing to stab him, until a bolt of electricity strikes him, turning him into an anime-crisp.

_Stalker: _**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**

_Hardy: _**Ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl**

_Kitefang, Stalker, and Hardy: _**Thriller, thriller night**

_Kitefang: _**You're fighting for your life inside a killer…**

_Biff, Gin, Kim and Eric: _**Thriller…**

_Tracker and Silver: _**Tonight**

Puggsy leaps up and grabs onto a pipe in the ceiling, making the stampede of Gremlins run by below him. He jumps down to run, but is then knocked out by Chucky and dragged into a room.

_Kim: _**Night creatures crawling the dead start to haunt in their masquerade**

_Gin: _**There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time**

_Stalker, Hardy, Silver, and Kitefang: _**(They're open wide)**

_Eric: _**This is the end of the line…**

Slade lungs at Brielle, who quickly swings and nails him in the chest. Her eyes glow red as steam envelopes them, making it difficult to find Slade. Thinking fast, she pulls out a picture of the moon and transforms into her werewolf half, just in time for Slade to kick her upside the head from behind. In response, the she-wolf snarls and swipes at his face, knocking his mask off, though it is hard to make out his face in the steam and he quickly runs off. The she-wolf sniffs the air, trying to track down Puggsy's scent, and runs down the hall.

_Silver: _**They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side**

Sesshomoru is back on his feet and takes out his whip, whirling it around preparing to strike. Edwin takes out his wand and zaps the whip, making it turn into a snake that constricts around the dog-demon's neck. Sesshomoru transforms into his giant-dog form, making the snake rip off, and he snarls at the meddlers.

_Tracker: _**They will possess you, unless you change that number on your dial**

Kitefang reaches into his hat, pulling out a giant ball. Sesshomoru sneers, knowing that- just because he was a giant dog- there was no way…

Kitefang threw the ball, and Sesshomoru bounded after it. (Somewhere in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha laughs).

_Biff, Gin, and Kim: _**Now is the time**

_Kitefang: _**For you and I to cuddle close together, yeah**

Gremlins stampede around the corner, coming after the teens. Eric steps up, reaching into his hat.

_Hardy, Stalker, and Silver: _**All through the night**

_Eric: _**I'll save you from the terror on the screen**

Eric whips out a camera, and takes a picture of the Gremlins- the flash on- turning them into a bunch of skeletons after exposed to the light. The picture prints out, showing a bunch of shocked Gremlins.

_Hardy: _**I'll make you see**

_Tracker and Silver: _**That this is thriller, thriller night**

_Stalker: _**'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare to try**

Brielle (still a she-wolf) passes by a room, where she sees Vlad and Danny in the middle of their battle. Seeing the thermos in Danny's belt, she snarls and lungs, pretending to attack the teen, yanking it off. Vlad laughs at Danny being attacked, and raises his fist to shoot another phantom-blast. She gives Danny a wink, then whips around and opens the thermos, sucking Vlad in.

_Kitefang and Kim: _**Thriller, thriller night**

_Biff: _**So let me hold you tight and share a**

_Tracker and Stalker: _**Killer,**

_Eric and Hardy: _**Diller,**

_Gin and Kim: _**Chiller,**

_Kitefang and Silver: _**Thriller**

_All: _**Tonight**

Eric looks over at Jim, who isn't singing, then elbows him. He sighs and rolls his eyes. _I'm suing WG for this… _he thought.

_Stalker and Silver: _**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**

_Jim: _**Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare to try**

_Kim, Gin, Kitefang, and Biff: _**Thriller, thriller night**

_Eric: _**So let me hold you tight and share a**

_Hardy, Stalker, and Silver: _**Killer,**

_Tracker and Jim: _**Thriller**

"OW!" Eric yelped, seeing that a Gremlin had survived… and bit his behind. He glowered then snapped a picture of the Gremlin, making it turn to bones. The picture printed out.

"You should post that on face book," Stalker snickered, looking at the photo.

Edwin, while everyone was singing, found a room with a PA system. He smirked, then turned on the microphone, speaking into it with a chilling voice.

_Edwin: _**Darkness falls across the land, the midnight hour is close at hand**

**Creatures crawl in search of blood, to terrorize ya'll's neighborhood.**

WG and Puggsy, in the meantime, are dragged into a room, slowly regaining consciousness. "B-Brielle…?" Puggsy groaned.

"Try again…" WG replied, grunting. She then noticed their hands and feet were tied, and someone was dragging them. _Who's got us…?_ she began to wonder.

*Thonk!*

Until her head hit the edge of a doorframe, knocking her back out.

Brielle and Danny, meanwhile, rushed down the hallway in search of the others, pausing when they come across Sesshomoru, still in giant dog-demon form, and he snarls at them. "Oh… crap." Brielle said, her glowing red eyes wide. Sesshomoru snapped his jaws over them, but Danny made him and Brielle intangible and flew out of his mouth.

"Ironically, I always wanted a dog," Danny commented. "Now suddenly I've changed my mind."

_Edwin: _**The foulest stench is in the air**

**The funk of forty thousand years**

**And grizzly ghouls from every tomb**

**Are closing in to seal your doom**

"Fangsey… Fangsey, wake up!" Hunter whispered to Fangs, shaking him, but he wouldn't wake up… despite his frantic flinching.

**And though you fight to stay alive**

**Your body starts to shiver**

The she-wolf gasped when a gash suddenly appeared on Fangs' shirt, and he cried out in his sleep, but couldn't seem to wake up.

**For no mere mortal can resist**

Puggsy and WG were slumped against a wall, finally gaining full consciousness. "Where are we…?" the authoress mumbled, seeing two blurred figures in front of her. "Who's there?

**The evil of… the thriller**

When her vision cleared, she practically screamed.

Standing before her and Puggsy, were Chucky and Tiffany. "Not exactly the kind of hosts we'd want, but you'll have to do," Tiffany said, smirking.

* * *

Edwin cackled madly into the PA microphone, and the others walked into the room. "Um… Edwin? What are you doing?" Jim asked, arching an eyebrow.

Edwin shrugged. "Well, since the rest of you did the musical number, I figured I could be the one to do the ending," he said, then smirked. "After all… I have the voice for it."

Silver rolled his eyes. "Yeah… the voice of a goof-ball." he scoffed.

"Hey, watch those 'goof' jokes, pal! Don't forget who you're talking to!"

"Less talk, more search. We've got to find the others!" Tracker said.

"…Said the woman who broke into a musical number," Eric commented.

"Hey, it wasn't exactly MY idea. WG brought it up!"

"Um… where exactly IS WG?" Kim asked, noticing their friend was missing.

Everyone froze, realizing that WG had disappeared during the number. "Well, don't just stand around! (snarl) We've got to find her!" Stalker said, and they took off down the hall.

"(grr) I've got her scent!" Silver said, smelling the ground, and they followed the werewolf down the hall.

* * *

Brielle sniffed the ground, following the trail, Danny flying above her. Suddenly, her ear twitched, and she snarled. "What is it?" Danny asked her.

"I sense paranormal activity… and I don't think it's the movie," Brielle replied.

Danny's ghost sense then went off. "I hate to say it, but you're right." He looked over, seeing a figure disappear around the corner. "Over there!"

Without hesitation, Brielle roared and leaped around the corner, tackling a larger creature. "Ack! Elir de mi!" it snarled, and she noticed it was another lycanthrope.

"Wulf?" Danny gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Serc amito," he shoved Brielle off of him. "Kiu estas ci tiu?"

Danny hovered down, putting a hand on Brielle's shoulder. "She's a friend- Si estas amiko,"

Brielle looked at Danny. "You can understand him? (grr)" she asked.

"Yeah. Tucker knows how to speak Esperanto, and he taught me a bit of it. Wulf says he was looking for a friend."

"Small world, so am I." she looked at Wulf. "What does your friend look like?"

Danny translated Brielle's question. "Mallonga, nigra hararo, kaj ofte kolere rigardanta," Wulf replied.

"He says his friend is short, has black hair, and is often scowling," Danny said to Brielle.

"THAT'S PUGGSY!" Brielle shrieked, then grabbed Wulf by the shirt-collar. "Where is he?"

"Lia odoro gvid tiel," Wulf replied, pointing down the hallway. Without another word, Brielle bounded down the hall, with Danny and the werewolf following her.

She froze at an intersection just then, her nose twitching. "Hold it… something's wrong." she looked down the hall, and glowered. "C'mon, this way!"

* * *

"Fangs… oh, please, Fangs, wake up!" Hunter begged, tears coming to her eyes as she tried to wake up her beau. _Why doesn't he wake up? He's a heavy sleeper, but he doesn't sleep THAT heavy… especially when he's having a nightmare! _she thought. She cried out when a claw-mark appeared on his face. She grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him rapidly. "Sherman? Sherman, WAKE UP!" she slapped him across the face, but he still wouldn't awaken.

The problem with Fangs was, no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't wake up… because Freddy wouldn't let him.

**~A Look Inside Fangs' Nightmare~**

_Fangs ran down the hallway, passing by the same furniture, same pictures, and same windows, as if he were running in a circle. 'What happened? Where am I?' he wondered, nervously. "Pugs? Kasandra? Anyone?" he cried out._

"_Dad! Daddy, help!" came a voice, and Fangs froze in his tracks._

_It was Kite!_

"_Hang on, Kite! I'm coming!" he called, and ran down the hall towards the door, but it felt that, no matter how hard he ran, he stayed in place, and the doorway seemed to grow farther and farther away._

…_Don't you hate dreams like that?_

_Finally, he reached the doorway and burst into the room… and screamed. Kite lay dead on the floor, along with Timothy, Benny, Anna, Kasandra… and Eric. The closest members of his family had been killed. "No… no!" he fell to his knees, sobbing. _

_Then came a familiar cackle._

_Fangs whipped around, glaring. "Marlow!" he shouted, seeing the werewolf-hunter standing in the corner, his hat pulled over his eyes._

_But when he lifted his hat, Fangs didn't see Marlow's face- but the burned, scarred face of Freddy Krueger. "Hey, boy, feel like playing?" Freddy asked, raising his clawed hand._

_Fangs reached for his sword… but realized he didn't have it on him. "Oh, shit!" he gasped. He gasped again, covering his mouth. "Pardon my French."_

"_(grr) Didn't sound like 'French' to me," came a voice._

"_What the-?" Freddy snapped, turning around-_

_*BAM!*_

_One fist to the face later, he hit the wall. "(grr) That'll teach ya to kill my family in my dreams!" Fangface snarled._

"_Fangface? How did you get here?" Fangs stammered, confused._

"_Well, you and I are the same person, right? (grr) Therefore, we share the same dreams,"_

_Fangs scratched his head. "That explains why I keep having dreams about making Puggsy into a sandwich,"_

"_Right now, I'm gonna turn you assholes into ribbons!" Freddy growled, standing up and taking a swipe at Fangface, leaving claw-marks on his side. _

_The werewolf snarled in pain and Fangs grunted, seeing a gash in his shirt. 'Looks like we share more than dreams,' he realized. He looked over, seeing Freddy preparing to swipe at a hunched-over Fangface. "Fangface, WATCH OUT!" He leaped over, shoulder-slamming Freddy, but the serial killer managed to swipe at him and leave a cut on his face. "Gah!"_

_Suddenly, the scenery changed, turning red, and Fangs and Fangface found themselves in a boiler room. "Now, you're gonna get it," Freddy snarled, preparing to strike._

"_YEOW!" Fangs and Fangface both cried, seeing teeth-marks in their arms!_

**~Back to Reality~**

Hunter had no choice.

She bit Fangs' arm, as hard as she could.

"YEOW!" Fangs screamed, jolting awake.

"Oh, finally, you got up!" Hunter cried, hugging him tight. "I was worried I had lost you…"

"Keep on worrying, because you're about to!" Freddy snarled, appearing before them.

He gasped then, feeling something sticking through his stomach: ten glowing green claws. He looked behind him, seeing two werewolves and a ghost-kid. One of the werewolves, who had red hair on her head, made a tearing-gesture with her hands, motioning the other werewolf to rip him apart.

"Oh, fu-"

*SKISCH!*

Wulf pulled his claws sideways, tearing Freddy in half. Fangs had quickly looked away, burying his face in Hunter's shoulder. "Are you guys alright? (grr)" Brielle asked, then turned to Danny. "See? I TOLD you there was something wrong,"

"Um… who are you guys?" Danny asked, awkwardly stepping away from the torn-in-half Freddy.

"These are my friends, Hunter and Sherman Fangsworth,"

"Just call me 'Fangs'," Fangs said.

"Dentegoj-merit?" Wulf gasped.

They heard footsteps, and saw the others running toward them. "Guys! Are you alri- holy crap!" Eric called, freezing when he saw a torn-up Freddy. "What the heck happened here?"

"Trust me, you don't want to-" Fangs began to say, but was interrupted.

"OH MY GOSH!" Stalker exclaimed, stepping up to Wulf. "Is this who I THINK it is?"

"Um… my friend, Wulf?" Danny answered.

"YES!" Stalker began shaking Wulf's hand, rapidly. "I'm such a huge fan of yours! I love all the episodes you were in, even though you were only in two plus a couple cameos, and I love how you open portals from here into the Ghost Zone, and I can't believe I'm meeting you face-to-face, and… and… THIS IS AWESOME!" she then whipped out a camera, her tone now calm. "(grr) Mind if I get a picture?"

"Uh…" Wulf replied, arching an eyebrow.

"Take photos later, Stalker. We still have to find WG!" Biff said.

"And Puggsy!" Brielle added.

"(grr) Puggsy's in trouble?" Fangs- well, Fangface- gasped. Out of his own control, the teenager reached into his pocket, whipped out a picture of the moon, and transformed into Fangface.

"Do mia familio trajto ankorau estas portis," Wulf said, rubbing his chin.

"What do you mean, 'family trait'?" Danny asked, arching an eyebrow.

"(grr) Hang on, Pugs! I'm coming!" Fangface exclaimed, then ran past the others down the hall.

"Fangface, we just came from that way." Gin called.

"Yeah, Puggsy's THIS way," Brielle called.

"Ooh, ooh! Right!" Fangface turned around, then sprinted down the hallway. "Hang on, Pugs! NOW I'm coming! (aroo!)"

The others followed their werewolf companion. "What about Freddy?" Eric asked, looking back.

"Leave him be, and let the Gremlins devour him," Hunter sneered.

* * *

"What do you want with us, Up-Chuck?" WG demanded, trying to hide the terror in her voice. Chucky was her childhood fear… and being in the same room with him didn't exactly make her feel brave at the moment.

"Well, we're planning on killing you and your friends," Chucky said, holding up a dagger. "Unless you allow us to take over your bodies."

"We'll switch out of them when we come across an attractive couple," Tiffany said. "No offense, sweetie, but you're not the most gorgeous girl in the world,"

"And your boyfriend here isn't too much like Taylor Lautner, either," he raised the dagger to Puggsy's throat.

"He's NOT my boyfriend!" WG snapped, then turned to Tiffany. "And you're not so attractive yourself, you Gothic Barbie!"

"I suggest you get used to the idea of him being your boyfriend, because if you let us switch with you… your bodies will be married." Tiffany said, glowering.

"WHAT? Oh, *BLEEP* NO!"

"I'd think twice… otherwise we'll kill you," Tiffany pointed a knife at her chest.

"So… you gonna switch with us, or should we kill you instead?" Chucky asked, pressing the knife into Puggsy's throat.

Puggsy glowered. "Nothing doing, doll-face! I already went through a body-switch experience, and I don't plan to again!" he spat, kicking Chucky in the gut and knocking him over.

The killer doll scowled, raising his dagger. "Alright, fatso, have it your way!"

Now, Chucky made a dire mistake right then and there: He not only threatened their lives, but he also called Puggsy 'fat'… something no one should ever, ever, ever, EVER do around WG. Ever. Just watch this next scene to see my point.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM?" WG roared, her eyes literately flaring- then laser's shot out of them, striking Tiffany. She then used her laser-vision to cut through her bonds.

"What the fu-" Chucky began- that's when WG kicked him upside the jaw.

She then pulled an axe out of her pocket (don't ask where she gets all these weapons) and began swinging at Chucky, who began to run. "GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE FREAK!"

"Leave my husband alone, you bitch!" Tiffany screamed, then jumped on WG's back, trying to slit her throat.

"WG!" Puggsy cried, struggling to free himself of his bonds. He gasped, seeing Chucky walking toward him, extremely pissed off (pardon my French).

"Screw it! I'm gonna kill you!" Chucky bellowed, lunging at Puggsy-

"LEAVE MY BUDDY ALONE!" A voice growled, and Fangface ran up and grabbed Chucky by the foot in mid-leap, slamming him against the wall.

Someone yanked Tiffany off WG's back, throwing her into a corner. "(grr) Back off, Barbie!" Silver snapped.

"Um… I already called her 'Barbie'," WG whispered, then grabbed her axe. "Now then… DIE, DOLL! DIE!" she then pursued Tiffany.

"*Bleeping* werewolves!" Chucky snapped, pulling out a gun, shooting at Fangface and Silver.

"Watch out!" Puggsy cried, standing on his feet then body-slamming Chucky, making the gun slip out of his hands.

"Get off me, lardo!"

"Pugs, hold still!" WG called, then ran over and drop-kicked Chucky in the face, cracking it. "Make another fat crack about him, I dare ya!"

"YAH!" Tiffany shouted, throwing her knife at WG.

"Wherever Girl, look out!" Silver cried, leaping in front of the blade, getting hit in the head!

…with the handle-part, not the blade-part, so no blood was drawn. Though, as hard as Tiffany threw it, it knocked the werewolf out (man, she's got an arm on her!). The werewolf fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Silver!" WG gasped, turning around.

"YEOW!" Puggsy cried, rolling off of Chucky, a cut in his side.

Chucky stood up, still holding his dagger. Fangface snarled, ready to attack, but Tiffany tackled him. WG ran to help, but Chucky tripped her, making her fall on the ground, and he held the dagger to her throat. "Say your prayers, you whore," he growled.

"You too, you son of a bitch," Tiffany hissed to Fangface.

"HEY! HANDS OFF!" A feminine voice shouted.

*BLAM!*

A plasma-blast hit Chucky, making him hit the wall (again) and a blonde-furred she-wolf bounded in and grabbed Tiffany by the throat, ripping her off of Fangface and throwing her next to her husband.

Silver (the cyborg) ran over and untied Puggsy, while Cinder aided Fangface and the other Silver. "Ye alright, lad?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Puggsy said.

Chucky and Tiffany groaned… gasping when they saw WG and Wolfsbane standing there, holding chain-saws. "How about a game of 'Kill the Freaks Who Tried To Kill Two Hansom Werewolves'?" Wolfsbane said, menacingly.

"Who wants to play?" WG asked, menacingly.

* * *

I'd like to say what all WG and Wolfsbane did to Chucky and Tiffany, but it would be TOO graphic to put into the story. Lets just say Puggsy, Fangface, Cinder, and Silver (the cyborg) never saw so much blood in their entire lives, and when the others managed to catch up, they saw the authoress still chopping the remains of Chucky while Wolfsbane stomped on Tiffany's ashes.

"And this is for trying to marry-off me and Puggsy's bodies, and this is for calling him fat, and this is for trying to kill all of us, and this is for scaring me out of a years growth when I was five, and this is for-" WG was snapping as she chopped.

"Alright, lass, I t'ink ya killed him!" Silver (the cyborg) said, taking the axe out of WG's hands.

"Shoot him with your plasma-cannon again, just to make sure!" Wolfsbane snarled, then spat on Tiffany's ashes. "Teach YOU to mess with my favorite cartoon!"

"Um… what exactly happened, or do we want to know?" Jim asked, wide-eyed.

"Don't. Ask." Puggsy replied.

"Pugs, you're alive!" Brielle cried, and the she-wolf wrapped her arms around Puggsy, who flinched a bit (still not used to the idea of being married to a she-wolf).

"Alright, now that we're all together, lets get out of here," Biff said, then looked over at WG. "Erm, as soon as WG is done 'killing'… whoever that used to be."

WG was now frying Chucky's remains with her laser-vision, turning him into ashes. "Alright, WG, lets go," Tracker said.

"You too, Wolfsbane," Edwin said, grabbing the blonde she-wolf by the shoulders and dragging her away.

"Not until I'm absolutely sure he's DEAD!" WG yelled, thrashing.

"Yeah, I want to make sure they think twice before messing with the best cartoons in the world!" Wolfsbane growled, clawing at the air as Edwin pulled her away.

"Look there's an exit," Kitefang said, seeing an open door that led to a brighter-looking hallway.

"Lets go," Jim said.

Everyone walked to the doorway- Edwin dragging Wolfsbane (who kept swiping at the air with a dagger) while Tracker dragged WG (who stabbed at the air with an ice-pick)- while Puggsy held open the door. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the ice-pick out of WG's hands. "He's DEAD, Where-Girl. Give it a rest," he said. WG pouted, allowing herself to be dragged into the hallway.

…Then Puggsy ran over to Chucky and Tiffany's ashes and shot at them.

*BANG! BANG! BANG!*

"THAT'S for almost marryfying me to a psycho-fan, you midget ginger!" Puggsy said, then spat on their ashes and ran to join the others.

Edwin, who saw the whole thing, rolled his eyes. "I figured he couldn't resist," he said.

* * *

A/N: The lesson- think twice before messing with us. Yes, I know I promised to tone down on the graphicness, but luckily I think killing off Chucky and Tiffany did it for me, so hopefully that'll be the end of the bloodshed.

In the meantime, please review. Flame, and you'll end up like Chucky!


	28. Chapter 28: Search and Rescue

New Chapter! Get it while it's hot!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Fangface the Second: **I'll drink to that! *chugs cola* And thank you ^-^

**Tracker78 and Hunter: **I'm a fan of Krueger myself, yet killing him off also makes me warm and fuzzy inside for messing with Fangs ^-^ Thank ya, both!

Disclaimer: I only own my own OC, myself, and Ricky.

* * *

Toni and Anna shared a room together, while Luca, Timothy, Benny, Kiff and Brody shared another. Their rooms were directly across each other in the hallway.

…So imagine their reaction when Brody and Anna snuck out of their rooms and bumped into each other. "Yipe!" Anna yelped, and Brody gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh! You'll wake the whole castle!" Brody whispered.

"Wa ah oo ooin' uph?"

Brody moved his hand. "What?"

"I said, 'What are you doing up?'. It's after ten!"

"That's why I'm up. Vincent and Lamone haven't come back with the others yet, and I'm really worried. What if something bad happened to them?"

"I was thinking the same thing."

"_No you weren't! (grr) You got up 'cuz you had to use the bathroom!" _Blackrose scoffed inside her head.

They heard footsteps, and Kiff walked out of the room. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked in a whisper.

"Lamone and Vincent haven't come back, neither have the others." Brody explained.

"And Sue never did call us, either, and the plane should be all fueled by now!" Anna added, then began to tremble. "What if someone got them?"

"Don't say that. Maybe they're here and went to bed, and are sleeping in different rooms." Kiff said, then began walking down the hall. "C'mon. We'll go look for them,"

"And if they're not here?" Brody asked.

"Then we take the search outside the castle,"

"Huh, boy…" Anna sighed.

"Wait," Brody said, tapping Kiff's shoulder. "We'll have better luck if we split up."

"Good idea. I'll take that hallway to the left," Kiff said, pointing at a different corridor.

"I'll take the one on the right."

"And I'll go back to bed," Anna chimed, turning to go back into her room.

"Hold it, Anna. We need your help, too."

"But it's dark, and this castle is huge, and we might fall through a trap door, or nearly get cut in half by suits of armors, or the castle might be haunted, and I forgot to bring my security blanket!"

"Maybe you'll feel more secure as Blackrose," Kiff took out a picture of the moon.

"Kiff, don't you dare-" Anna tried to look away, but already caught a glimpse and transformed into Blackrose. The little she-wolf was about to howl, but Kiff quickly covered her mouth.

"Shh, you'll wake everyone!"

"Alright, lets search the castle," Brody said, and they split up.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Toni awoke, her ear twitching, hearing voices. _Great. NOW what is it? _she thought, climbing out of her bed. She had changed back into her own outfit, despite the spare pajamas Julia had laid out for her, preferring to sleep in her own, comfortable clothes. She then heard the sound of footsteps…

…walking up a wall.

…From outside.

"What in the world?" Toni asked, walking over to a window and sticking her head out-

Seeing a pair of glowing violet eyes looking right back at her! "YAH!" The two of them screamed.

Toni stared, then arched an eyebrow. "What the… Alyx?"

"Oh, Toni, it's you," Alyx whispered, then looked behind- er, 'below'- her. "Psst! They're inside!" She then climbed through the window, and Toni watched as Kaiser followed her in, Stutz hanging on to his back.

"What's going on? Where have you guys been?"

"By Sue's plane, during an attack," Kaiser muttered.

"E-Edward J-Jr. is b-back… a-and he's a v-v-vampire again," Stutz said, wincing. "H-He k-kidnapped Sue a-and s-said t-that if w-w-we d-don't stay aw-away f-from A-Asia, w-w-we'll n-never s-see her again,"

"We tried to stop him, but he was too strong," Alyx added, rubbing her chin. "More strong than a vampire should be…"

"What about Lamone and Vincent? Couldn't they stop him?" Toni asked.

Her friends looked at her, quizzically. "I thought they were with you," Kaiser said.

"Yeah, but they took off to come get you guys… didn't they?"

They all looked at each other. "When exactly did they leave?" Alyx asked.

"About maybe seven,"

"W-W-We w-w-were attacked b-before then!" Stutz said.

"This is bad. If they've been gone that long, Edward Jr. probably got to them, too!" Kaiser gasped.

"Perhaps… or perhaps there's a different reason." Alyx said, looking out the window, solemnly.

"What other reason could their be?" Toni asked.

Alyx gave her a grave look. "What if… one of them is a traitor?"

"Alyx!" Stutz gasped, stunned.

"Hold it, she may be on to something." Kaiser said. "One of them COULD be a traitor… and I have a hunch it's Vincent. (grr) He's probably in cahoots with those other guys, and trying to get rid of us all!"

"That c-couldn't be. H-He s-said he only k-killed w-w-werewolves, and m-most of u-us -me especially- are h-humans." Stutz pointed out.

"Vincent may not kill humans, but those other saps might," Toni said, then rubbed her chin. "Then there's Lamone…"

"You don't honestly think he's a traitor, do you?" Kaiser asked.

"I don't know… He DID say he worked with Marlow, and he knows a lot about that Veni-Con-Yei group he was in. And he DID have a disdain for werewolves when we first met him." Alyx said, then shook her head. "But, I doubt he could be a traitor."

"Doubt? He knows all about Marlow's old gang and all that crap and you don't believe that's suspicious?" Toni snapped.

"I DO think it's suspicious… but there's a reason behind everything. But, we can ponder our suspicions later. Right now, we must get the others and track down Marlow and Lamone." she looked at her watch. "Hopefully, our intentions are wrong, and we'll be able to reach Asia and stop Darkarai before the lunar-eclipse."

"Well, what are we waiting for? (grr) Lets go-" Kaiser began, but the door swung open and he got hit in the snout. "Oof!"

"Toni! Wake up! Brody and Kiff have-" Timothy began, then noticed Kaiser sitting on the ground, rubbing his nose. "Whoops, sorry, Kaiser."

"What's wrong, Timothy?"

"Well, I woke up after having this crazy dream that some furry orange creature was talking to me, wanting to 'come out' or something, and I looked over and saw that Brody and Kiff-"

"Brody and Kiff are missing!" Benny gasped, running into the room. "I had a freaky dream that some freaky brown-haired monster wanted me to let him out of somewhere and when I woke up they were gone!"

"You're cousin is missing," Luca said, more calmer than the Fangsworth brothers. He looked over at Toni's bed. "…And I guess Anna is gone, too." he then looked at Alyx, Kaiser, and Stutz. "Hey, look who finally decided to pop in."

Timothy and Benny looked at their other comrades, smiling. "Oh, hey, when did you guys get here- MY LITTLE SISTER IS GONE?" Timothy said, crying out when he caught the other half of Luca's sentence.

"Oh, this is bad, this is bad, this is BAD!" Benny stammered. "First Brody is missing, and now my little long-lost sister! Vincent is gonna kill me, and my long-lost parents will kill me next!"

"No one's killing anyone!" Toni sneered, grabbing the two brothers by the shirt-collars to calm them down. "They're probably just exploring the castle- little kids tend to do that in the middle of the night, trust me. We'll just look for them, duct-tape them to our backs, then go find Vincent and Lamone. Then we can continue our little quest into sudden death. Sound good?"

"All e-except the s-sudden d-death p-part," Stutz said.

"Alright, then, lets go. Alyx, Kaiser, you guys search the lower part of the castle. Stutz, you and the Coward Clones search this level. Luca and I will take the top floor."

"Figures she'd want to go with Luca," Timothy whispered to Benny, and they chuckled.

Toni glowered at them, baring her fangs. "What was that?"

"N-Nothing."

Alyx observed Toni's fangs. _That's odd… Normally vampires don't get their fangs until after their transformation is complete. _she thought. She decided to push the thought aside for now as they set out into the hallways to search for their mini-comrades.

* * *

Kiff walked through a corridor, keeping his wolf-ears alert. He came across the throne room, ducking inside a plant when he saw a shadowed figure standing before the throne. Creeping out of his hiding spot, he stepped closer to get a better look. _Of all the dumb luck, I couldn't have inherited night-vision. _he thought.

…Though, having night-vision probably wouldn't help his attention span, for he was so focused on the figure in front of him that he didn't notice the rug and tripped over it. "Oof!" he grunted.

"Wer is es?" The figure gasped, looking around.

Kiff recognized the voice and stood up. "Gwendolyn?"

"Keef? Was werden sie tun bis?"

Kiff rubbed the back of his neck. "Um… sorry. I can't understand German."

Gwendolyn cocked her head to the side, rubbing her chin. "Francais?"

"Um…"

"Hmm… Que pasa con el espanol?"

Kiff scratched his head. "Uh… sorry. I'm not too fluent in other languages. Oh, wait! Do you know sign-language?" he asked the question, signing to her. "I had a deaf-kid in my class, and the rest of us learned sign-language so we could talk to him."

"Ja! Ich weiß gebärdensprache." she signed her answer to him, while nodding.

He signed back: 'Great. This way, we can communicate.'

She signed back: 'Okay. What are you doing up?'

'I am searching for a couple of my friends. What are you doing up?'

'I like to explore the castle at night.'

'Ah. What kid doesn't?'

'If you want, I could help you look for your friends.'

'Okay. Thanks.'

And they walked out of the throne room… not knowing they were being watched. (that always seems to happen to someone, doesn't it?).

* * *

Brody was walking around the corner, when he bumped into Blackrose. "Yikes!" he gasped, whipping out a small cross-bow.

"Whoa! Watch where you're pointing that!" Blackrose snapped, pushing the tip of the arrow off to the side, away from her. "(grr) What're you trying to do, kill me? …Oops. Don't answer that."

"Sorry." Brody put away his cross-bow. "Any sign of Vincent or Lamone?"

Blackrose shook her head. "Nope. I couldn't even sniff out a trace," she and Brody continued walking down the hallway. "So… how did you meet Vincent, anyway?"

Brody shrugged. "He saw me practicing some fighting-moves I saw off of that movie '_Three Ninjas'_. He decided to adopt me, saying I had excellent skills and that he wanted to teach me more, train me. He told me he hunted werewolves, and asked if I wanted to learn, too. …To tell the truth, I only did it so I could get a gun."

Blackrose rolled her eyes. "What is it with boys and guns?" she looked at Brody once again. "Did you ever… k-kill any werewolves?"

Brody shook his head. "Vincent said I couldn't start killing 'til I got older, and that the only time I should kill a werewolf was when it attacked me."

"Hmph. That's not how my mom described him."

"About that… did he really kill your grandparents?"

Blackrose nodded sadly. "Yeah… he broke into their house and tried to kill them and my mom and uncle. My mom and uncle got away, and she told me my grandparents died to protect her."

Brody put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm really sorry. …If I were with Vincent then, I would have told him to leave them alone."

The little she-wolf only sighed. "No… he did it to protect my aunt Brielle, remember? I mean, if she got killed, then my uncle Puggsy would never have married her, and then Kiff wouldn't be born, and I wouldn't have a best friend. …Though, I really wish I had a chance to meet my grandparents."

Brody nodded, sadly. "I wish I had a chance to meet my real parents."

"You and I, both." came a voice, and they turned around, seeing Benny, Timothy, and Stutz standing behind them, Benny being the one who spoke. He walked over and knelt in front of Blackrose. "And if I had known what he did to our grandparents earlier, I would've made him regret taking me in." he then hugged his little sister.

"I w-w-wish I could s-share a s-sentimental m-moment w-w-with a y-younger sibling," Stutz said, his bottom lip quivering, then he pouted. "But all I g-got is L-Luca."

"Hey, what are you guys doing up?" Brody asked them.

"We were about to ask you guys the same thing," Timothy replied. "What were ya'll thinking, runnin' around a castle at night? Don't you think this place could be haunted?"

"_That's what I said!" _Anna said in Blackrose's mind.

*CRASH!* came a sound from another floor.

The young group leaped into action- Timothy and Benny both leaped into Stutz's arms, and Brody leaped behind Blackrose. "W-W-What the h-heck w-w-was t-that?" Stutz stammered.

"I don't know, (grr) but standing around looking like cowards isn't going to help us find out." Blackrose said, then began walking down the hallway. "C'mon, it came from downstairs."

"B-But what if it's a g-ghost or something?" Benny gulped.

Blackrose gave him a cynical look. "Don't you think that, if it were a ghost, Rudolph would've moved to a new castle by now?" she then rolled her eyes and continued walking. "Sheesh. Brothers."

* * *

Alyx and Kaiser stood by a tipped-over-and-now-broken vase, lying at their feet. "Alright, so we werewolves normally have flashlights when we're lurking in the dark, (grr)" Kaiser said.

Alyx only rolled her eyes. "Just keep searching, before you break anything else." she said. As they walked down the hall, the young vampire began to ponder. "Kais, did you notice anything odd about Toni?"

"You mean besides the only way you can tell she's related to Pugs is by their need for attitude adjustments? (grr)"

"I'm serious. First, her prowess increased, and she grew her wings… all in one night. Normally the traits take a longer time to develop, normally ranging from a couple days to a week apart."

"So, what? You believe she's hitting puberty too fast?"

"I'm just saying…" she paused, hearing foot steps, her ear twitching. "Did you hear that?"

Kaiser turned around. "I did. It's probably one of our friends,"

Alyx's nose twitched. "Not a friend I've met, yet." she snuck over to the corner, slowly looking around, seeing a shadow moving across the floor. She then leaped out, hissing-

"Hellige sheista!" Rudolph gasped, sticking his sword out.

Alyx gasped, blushing then curtsying. "Oh, you're highness! Forgive me, I didn't know it was you."

"Alyx? Is that you? My, I haven't seen you since 'Body Switch', when you were a little girl. …How did you get into my castle?"

"Through a window. I am sorry for my intrusion, sire, but my friend and I had encountered an enemy, and had to come retrieve the others. We are now looking for Kiff, Brody, and Anna/Blackrose. They seem to be missing… along with Vincent and Lamone."

Rudolph rubbed his chin. "I see. Come with me, I will assist you in your search."

They followed the king, and Kaiser couldn't help but arch an eyebrow. _Huh. He's grown a couple inches since we last saw him… _he thought.

* * *

Luca opened a door, and his jaw dropped. "I don't know where the others ran off to… but they're crazy not to be in here!" he said, his eyes widening.

They had come across the treasure-room. It had every kind of jewel the size of fists sitting on pedestals, trunks overflowing with gold, jewelry that would put Riddler's to shame… it was almost like the Sultan's treasure-room from the _Aladdin _tv series, only smaller by a couple feet. (Still… holy crap).

Luca was practically drooling at the sight, gold coins appearing in his eyes as he rubbed his palms together. Toni rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Abu. Lets go find my cousin, THEN you can roll around in the treasure," she sneered, then said out of the corner of her mouth. "If Rudolph doesn't throw you in the dungeon, afterwards."

"Oh, c'mon, I'm not going to TAKE anything! I just want to look!" Luca scoffed, walking into the room, observing all the gold and jewels.

"Luca, get back here!" Toni ran after her friend, grabbing his elbow.

"I'm just looking." he observed all the jewels on the pedestals. "Man, try making a pair of earrings out of these gems! Yow!"

"If you don't come on, you're not going to have any ears to hang earrings on,"

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm com- hold it," he walked over to a pedestal. "Look at this."

Toni looked, arching an eyebrow. "What? It's nothing."

"Exactly. Someone managed to snag a jewel."

* * *

Kiff looked around all the hallways, then arched an eyebrow. He then tapped Gwendolyn, signing her: 'Where are all the guards?'

She replied: 'I was wondering the same thing. Normally one of them would have found me by now and took me back to my room.'

'You don't get away with much, do you?'

'After the incident with Count Basel and the spies, my father has taken extra precautions to make sure I am safe.'

They heard footsteps just then, and saw Alyx, Kaiser, and Rudolph walk around the corner. "THERE you are," Alyx said, walking over. "We've been looking all over for you- wait, who is this?"

"This is Gwendolyn, the princess," Kiff replied, and Gwendolyn curtsied in greeting. "Say, Alyx, what're you doing here?"

"Right now, looking for you and the other mini-meddlers so we can get out of here!"

"Why?"

"We were attacked, and Edward Jr. kidnapped Sue… and Lamone and Vincent are missing." Kaiser replied.

"Small world. Me and the others were looking for them!" Kiff turned to Rudolph. "Have you seen them?"

"I'm afraid not. …Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take my daughter back to bed. Come along, Gwendolyn," Rudolph said, grabbing Gwendolyn's hand and leading her away. "Sie gehen konnen wenig wench. Ich habe plane fur sie."

Gwendolyn tried to pull out of his grip, then turned to Kiff and signed something.

Kiff immediately let out a snarl and ran up, biting Rudolph on the leg. "Ow! What the hell?"

"Kiff? What's with you?" Alyx gasped, running over and tearing Kiff away from the king.

"That's not the king! He's an imposter!" Kiff snarled. "Gwendolyn told me so… and he smells funny!"

"Well, I never!" Rudolph gasped, offended.

"Kiff, just because she told you that, doesn't mean-" Alyx began to scold.

"Wait… he's right! He DOES smell funny!" Kaiser gasped.

"What?"

"I TOLD you so!" Kiff sneered.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Rudolph demanded.

"You don't smell like the king… you smell more like-" Kaiser began.

"His skin! Look at it!" Kiff gasped, pointing at Rudolph's hand that was in the moonlight. "It's… it's all pale!"

Alyx gasped. Why hadn't she noticed it before. "Rudolph… you're a vampire?" she asked.

Rudolph smirked, his eyes suddenly dark. "I AM a vampire… but I am not Rudolph," he replied, his German-accent now sounding American. In a twirl, his suit came off, along with a mask, wig, pillow, and duct-tape, and in his place stood a taller man wearing a snazzy pin-striped suit, with slick black hair, and baring fangs. "Everyone calls me Ed."

"Oh… crap." Kaiser gasped.

Ed cackled and grabbed Gwendolyn, running down a hallway. "After him!" Alyx shouted, and they ran after the evil vampire.

* * *

Timothy, Benny, Stutz, Brody, and Blackrose froze in place, feeling a strong gust of wind rush by them, blowing their hair straight back. "What the heck was THAT?" Benny asked, looking behind him.

Alyx, Kaiser, and Kiff ran by. "Drat, he's started to flit!" Alyx cursed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Timothy called as he and the others ran after them.

"Ed is in the castle, and he's trying to kidnap Gwendolyn!" Kiff explained.

"Who's Ed?" Benny asked.

"H-He's Edward Jr.'s dad, an o-old b-business tycoon w-who u-used to k-kidnap p-people for p-profit… and he's a v-v-vampire!" Stutz answered.

"Man, first werewolves, now vampires? I feel like I'm in '_Underworld_'."

"Stop yacking and keep running! I'm going to flit ahead and try to catch up to Ed. You guys go warn Rudolph and Julia!" Alyx said, then shot off in a blur.

"I'm not letting her take on that creep alone, are you?" Kiff asked Blackrose.

"(grr) Not even if she paid me!" Blackrose replied, and they began running after Alyx.

"Hey, wait for me!" Brody called, running with them.

"(grr) And me!" Kaiser added, running after the little kids.

The others in the meantime ran down the hallway. "I think their room is over here!" Timothy said, opening a door- it was an empty room. "Okay… over here!" he opened the next door. "Nope. Maybe this one!" he opened up another door. "Confound it."

"I'll check these ones!" Benny said, looking in the doors on the other side of the hall. "It's this one! Oops, never mind. …This one? Nope. …How about this- never mind. …Ooh, it's gotta be this one! Darn it!"

Stutz only rolled his eyes. "W-W-Why do I always g-g-get stuck w-w-with the w-weirdoes?" he asked himself.

* * *

Toni's ear twitched, hearing something. "Someone's coming!" she said to Luca, pushing him around the corner. Before she could duck down with him, someone slammed into her.

*BAM!*

"Oof! Ah, great. MORE meddlers?" Ed sneered.

Luca gasped. "Ed!" he cried.

Ed stood up, brushing himself off but keeping a grip on Gwendolyn. "Ah, Luca. Long-time, no see. You've grown since I last saw you."

"Hey, what're you doing with the princess?" Toni demanded.

Ed swung Gwendolyn over his shoulder. "Typical meddlers. Always wanting to know what's going on. I'd tell you, but I must run. Ta-ta." With that, he ran off.

"Oh, no you don't!" Toni began running after him. She felt herself gaining speed, and everything around her began to pass by in a blur. Suddenly, she found herself on the rooftop with Ed. "What the…? How'd I get up here so fast?"

"I see your flitting-tendencies have already developed." Ed held Gwendolyn over the edge. "Of course, no matter how fast or strong you may be, I'm still going to warn you to keep back, or else I'll drop the girl."

Toni clenched her fists. "Don't you dare…"

"I won't… now, why don't you go back into the castle, and pretend you never saw thing?"

*WHAM!*

Someone slammed into Ed, making Gwendolyn fly out of his hands and over the edge. "Augh!" The young girl screamed as she fell.

"GOTCHA!" Kaiser cried, reaching through a window and catching the princess. He then turned to Kiff. "See, Kiff? That's why you should always keep your ears open for descending screams."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kiff said, rolling his eyes.

Ed, in the meantime, shoved his attacker off of him. "You meddlesome brats!" he snapped. "I'll teach you to mess with me!"

"I believe you already taught someone that lesson- and they beat you, anyway." Alyx scoffed, then turned to Toni. "Am I right?"

"Too right." Toni replied.

"If you think you can take me, try it!" Ed snapped, swinging his fist.

Alyx caught it… which was exactly what Ed expected. She realized too late that he was wearing an emerald ring- the same ring Count Basel had used. It flashed into her eyes, locking her in a trance. Ed cackled and grabbed her, throwing her at Toni.

"OOF!" Toni grunted, then sat up, moving Alyx off of her. "Throw my friend at me, will ya?" she spread her own wings, then ran over the edge, gliding toward Ed… only to slowly plummet. "Oh, shit…"

Someone grabbed her just then, gripping her by the throat. "You know… I planned on kidnapping that little girl, asking for a king's ransom for her return- no pun intended, of course. But, since you caused me to lose my profit… I'll just take you." Ed said, flying farther and farther away from the castle as he spoke, then punched her in the temple, making her vision fade. "Wait, what the-"

*WHACK!*

Toni plummeted, her vision still fading. Someone caught her once again, holding her more gently. "Incompetent girl…" A Romanian voice scoffed, and she finally fell unconscious.

* * *

A/N: And there's another cliffhanger for you. …Now review.

Flames suck.


	29. Chapter 29: Meet the Ex's

And here's a new chapter!

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda, I don't own Fangface, blah, blah, blah… don't rub it in.

* * *

Chris MacLean walked out of a secret door, greeting the heroes. "Welcome to the next level. Nice to see you all made it… all the while shocking." he said.

"Ah, shut up and get to the next horror we have to face," Puggsy sneered.

"Oh, you won't be facing too many horrors- much. Darkarai has been eyeing your every move, intrigued by your skills to stay alive, so she's come up with a new challenge: try to find her in the next 24 hours, and try to beat her before she gains full power and takes over the world."

"I have a question," Edwin said, rubbing his chin. "If Darkarai is going to take over the world and unleash total chaos and cause mankind misery… why aren't you freaking out?"

"Didn't you just hear me? I told you that you have to try to beat her before then! You know how hard it is for a producer to run a series while some sorceress is taking over the world? The ratings won't be very high, my friend. And if the rating's ain't high, I don't get paid." He then walked back through the secret passage, having it shut behind him.

Edwin looked at his Mickey-Mouse watch, his eyes widening. "Sadly, he is right. We've only got 24 hours before the lunar eclipse,"

"Then we'd better get searching," Biff said, walking over to a koi pond built in the middle of the floor… noticing how this place keeps getting wackier and wackier with each chapter. "We'll split up and meet back here in an hour."

"Hold it, Biff, last time we split up, we nearly got killed." Cinder said. "I think we should stick together, in case we run into anymore wackos."

"Especially in a creepifying place like this," Hardy said, looking around. "I mean, we could get lost in here, (grr) and who knows what creeps Darkarai has planted here! Look! I-I can't even tell the bathrooms apart!" He pointed over at a couple of restroom doors, one with an upside-down question mark, and another with a right-side-up question mark.

"That's easy, Hardy. Just wait for someone to come out," Stalker said.

They watched as two shadow creatures emerged from each door, slithering by and into the next wall. "Well THAT cleared everything up," Hunter scoffed.

"Alright, lets keep walking, before we run into anymore trouble," Jim said.

*WHACK!*

A brunette, masculine boy leaped out of nowhere and kicked Brielle (still a she-wolf) in the jaw. "I t'ink ye spoke too soon, lad," Silver (the cyborg) said to Jim.

"(grr) Alright, who's the wise-guy who-" Brielle started to snarl, but gasped. "Keith?"

"Didn't think you'd see ME again, did you?" Keith said in greeting, smirking devilishly.

"Who are you, and how do you know my wife?" Puggsy demanded.

"I don't know this part of her," Keith then held up a sun-shaped jewel around his neck. "But I know the other side of her."

Brielle looked at the necklace, changing back into her human form. Hunter was wise enough to look away, along with Silver (the werewolf) and Kitefang, who covered Fangface's eyes to prevent him from transforming.

"What are YOU doing here, you two-timing creep?" Brielle demanded after she transformed.

"My dad called me, asking if I wanted to be his partner in his latest scheme," Keith replied, nonchalantly. "Had me bust into your apartments and get a book out in your library for a little girl to read,"

"So it was YOU in the apartments!" Silver the werewolf growled.

"Yes, that's what I just said, you pea-brained twit. Anyway…" Keith took out a pair of knives. "Care to fight me, or would you prefer to do what you were chosen to do long ago?"

"What are you talking about?" Brielle sneered.

Keith chuckled. "Vincent never told you, did he? When you first showed your skills in the Veni-Con-Yei, my father chose you to be my life-partner. That's why he didn't kill you right away after the two of you left."

"I don't think you deserved me, anyway! After you left me for some bimbo…"

"I didn't necessarily 'leave' you. I was just trying to show you what kind of person I expected you to be- sophisticated, well-dressed, putting on make-up to cover your blemishes… maybe a little plastic-surgery would help, too." He let out a sigh, shrugging as he held up his knives. "But, of course, you chose to 'be yourself' and drive me away… Now, I've been told to kill you- unless you surrender your werewolf friends and marry me."

Puggsy took out his gun. "Too late, creep. She's already got me, and she ain't going back to a creep like you!" he snapped.

Keith only sneered. "I'm still pondering why she chose to marry a creep like YOU. Obviously, I doubt you'd be on her Top 5 list… or even her Top 100." he gave Brielle a dashing smile. "I know I was on your list…"

"Only when I make a list of people who hurt me," Brielle retorted, pulling out a pair of knives of her own. "So I can remember who to kill,"

"Glad I'm not on THAT list," Puggsy said.

"I see. Well then, I guess we'll do what we used to do when we were dating and had problems: fight about it," Keith said, then lunged.

Brielle lunged next, and both of them got into a knife-fight. "What should we do?" Gin gasped.

"Simple. Help out Brielle," Tracker said, preparing to leap.

Before she could though, Keith was already kicked in the ribs and hitting the wall. "Oof! Damn your werewolf trait!" he snapped at Brielle, then took out a gun with a needle in it. "A shot of Sensodin will even out the fi-"

Brielle extended her arm, snatching the gun and ripping it out of Keith's hands. "Did I forget to mention I'm also a cartoonbrid?" she asked, nonchalantly, then swung her fist, punching Keith in the face, knocking him out. Before she could to more damage, a trap-door opened and he fell through.

"Brielle, who WAS that guy?" Danny asked her.

"My ex-boyfriend… and the worst one,"

"Hold it… I thought I was your ex,"

Eric gaped at Brielle. "YOU dated Danny Phantom?" he gasped. "Awesome!"

"(grr) Wait… You had more than one ex-boyfriend?" Fangface asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, but lets not get into it. I wanna find Darkarai and save the world BEFORE I talk about my social-life." Brielle replied.

"Well, lets go then, before-" WG began.

*WHAM!*

Suddenly, Fangface was tackled by another werewolf. "Fangface-chan! Is it really you?" The werewolf asked, excitedly. It was more of a female-werewolf, in human form, with blonde wolf-ears and a tail, wearing a brown belt-like strap around her chest that connected to a pair of short-shorts, with white knee-high boots, golden cuffs, and fingerless gloves.

Fangface recognized her immediately, sitting up. "Liru?" he gasped.

The anime she-wolf hugged him tightly. "Oh, Fangface! I knew we'd meet again! It's been so long, and I thought you were gone forever! You never called, and I was starting to get worried…"

"Um… who are you, and why do you keep hugging my husband?" Hunter asked, a bit unnerved of a nearly-exposed she-wolf hugging Fangface.

Liru developed a shocked chibi-look on her face. "H-Husband?" she climbed off of Fangface, fury in her eyes. "You two-timer? You were MARRIED, and you never even TOLD ME?"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Hold the phone!" Tracker said, stepping up. "What exactly is going on? How do you know Fangface?"

"Allow ME to explain," WG said. "Before the gang met Hunter, they went to Tokyo for a vacation, and met Liru and her friends, who were being stalked by some creepy Netherworld princes, and blah blah blah, they fell for each other, and they started dating. …I know this because I wrote the story." she then arched an eyebrow. "Speaking of which, where are the other under-dressers?"

"Liru-san, where are you?" came a girl's cry, and three other girls came around the corner. One was a vampire with light-brown hair tied in pig-tails held up by bat-clips, wearing a black strapless mini-dress and having bat-wings; the second was a girl with purple-red hair tied up to look like bunny-ears, wearing a blue-yellow-and-white mini dress, a white neck-band with a pink bow, and she held a long staff with a heart at the end of it; and the third was a dark-blue haired girl, her hair held back by a white head-band, wearing glasses and a long-blue dress that covered her legs and arms, her hands looking made of metal (and she was the most-fully dressed one out of the group), and she was the one who spoke.

"I'm over here, guys!" Liru called, motioning her friends over. "You guys remember Yuma, Pachira, and Aiko, don't you? Hey guys, look who I found!"

"*Gasp!* Is that…?" Pachira gasped.

"Biff-chan!" Aiko exclaimed, hugging Biff tight.

"Gack! I s-see you've still got your strength…" Biff gasped.

Aiko released Biff. "Yes… Dr. K-Ko unleashed a virus in that new-body you had her build for me, and I was forced to go back to my old one."

"Um, WG, before any of these girls hug anymore of the guys, can you PLEASE share some details of that story you wrote?" Edwin asked.

WG told them the story. I'd explain it all, but it would be more helpful if you read "Magical Romantic Mishap" to get all the details.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Brielle said, pointing at Biff, Puggsy, and Fangface. "You mean YOU guys," she then pointed at the four Netherworld Princesses. "dated THESE bimbos?"

"What's a 'bimbo'?" Yuma asked Fangface in a whisper.

"(grr) You got me," he replied.

"So, why did you guys break up?" Tracker asked.

"Well, things started out great, but…" Biff said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"The four of them tried to get us to bed before our third-date," Puggsy said, and WG clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Geez, Pugs, watch it! There's, like, KIDS reading this fic!" the authoress snapped. "And I don't want to have to put it under an 'M' rating."

"I don't see what was so bad about it," Liru said, shrugging. "It's part of being in love, right?"

"Not if we've only known each other for a couple days, (grr) couple days." Fangface said.

"I-I preferred on waiting 'til marriage," Biff said, blushing. "…Then Aiko came in wearing a wedding gown…"

"Pachira tried to suck my blood, so I had a good reason to turnify HER down." Puggsy said.

Pachira sneered. "You just have a thing against girls with flat-chests, don't you?" she snapped.

Brielle rolled her eyes. "Pach. He's married to ME, and I'm more flat-chested than you, thereby it doesn't matter- you just freaked him out, that's all." she said.

Pachira turned to her, her eyes wide. "You're flat-chested too? Eeeeee!" she then hugged Brielle tight and… er, kissed her on the lips.

Every jaw in the room dropped. "Please tell me someone's getting this on tape," Jim whispered to Danny.

Brielle shoved Pachira away, spitting and wiping her mouth. "Yech! What the heck was THAT all about? No offense, Pachira, but I DON'T swing that way!" she snapped.

"Neither do I." Pachira said. "To us, kissing is just a sign of affection, not just for romance. It's kind of like… like…"

"Fangface kissing Puggsy?" WG said, then began to snicker.

"Or WG kissing Silver?" Pugs retorted.

Silver the cyborg arched an eyebrow. "Care tah repeat dat, lad?" he asked.

"Er, the _werewolf_, Silver… not you."

"Anyway, long story short, our relationships weren't working out." Biff said, shrugging. "So, after we left Tokyo, we moved on."

"Yeah, I almost forgot about them, 'til now." Eric said, staring at Liru. "Man… how could I have forgotten YOU?"

"Because your infantile mind can only handle so much?" came a voice from behind the princesses.

Eric looked over. "Alright, who said tha-" He froze at the sight of another princess. She was a she-wolf like Liru, only with black wolf-ears and a black tail, fair skin, shorter lighter-blonde hair, wearing a blue jean-jacket over a black tank-top that showed her belly-button, blue skinny-jeans, black knee-high boots, black wrist-bands. "Whoa… who are you?"

"Don't you recognize her, Eric? You DID help break her spell," WG said, smirking.

"I'm sure Fangpuss would remember, better. He WAS the one I kissed," the she-wolf said, smirking.

Fangpuss then spoke through Eric. "(grr) _SHANG_?" he gasped.

* * *

A/N: Well, Brielle has faced another ex… and Fangpuss' OC gets into the story!

Puggsy: Hey… how come HE gets a hot OC, and we don't?

Fangface: (grr) Yeah! How come? Huh? Huh?

Hunter and Brielle: -extreme death-glares- (hold up baseball bats)

Puggsy and Fangface: Oops… 0_o (run off, pursued by their spouses)

Me: While Puggsy and Fangface handle their marital issues…

*THONK! WHACK! BAM!*

Puggsy (from background): Alright, alright! We take it back! We take it back! AUGH! (runs off)

Brielle: GET BACK HERE, YOU CLOD! (chases after Puggsy with a brick)

Me: …Please review. But please don't flame.

*SMACK!*

Me: (cringes) Ooh… that's gotta hurt.


	30. Chapter 30: Can You Feel The Love 2nite?

New Chapter? Check. Another Song? Check. Readers?

Readers: w00t!

…Check.

**Reviewer Thanks (check)**

**Tracker: **Boy, you said it! XD

Disclaimer: How many times must I say it? I own only myself, my dog, my OC, and the computer in which I write these stories on. Nothing else!

* * *

"Next!" Calvin called, as he and Stewie sat behind a wooden desk, a line of bad guys in front of them.

A ghostly girl with long dark hair, wearing an old-styled night-gown stepped up, her hair covering her face. "Oh, c'mon, you've GOT to be joking," Stewie scoffed. "You wait, what, at least a WEEK before you kill someone? And the only way is by them watching some videotape you made? Be serious! Next!"

The girl glowered, walking away. "Seven days… seven days…" she whispered back to them.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll mark it on my calendar," Calvin sneered.

Darth Vader stepped up next. "Don't even try. I've spoofed your movies enough times to see what kind of villain you are, and you are NOT qualified." Stewie sneered. "Now, go do something about that asthma problem of yours. NEXT!"

"What are you two doing?" Dark-Al asked, walking over.

"Hiring new recruits." Calvin said. "Since Darkarai believes the heroes are more strong than she thinks, we're going to throw more threats at 'em!"

"We'd do it ourselves, but I have a tight schedule," Stewie said, taking out a log-book. "Lets see… after this I need to broadcast my news of total dominance, then I'm supposed to meet Taylor Swift about a re-write of the U.S. anthem when I take over the country, and- ooh, dinner with Johnny Depp, I CAN'T miss that,"

"Whatever. Have you guys seen Nether-Girl, anywhere?" Dark-Al asked.

"Yeah, she went off to put some devious plan of hers into action." Calvin said, looking over a list. "She said she'll be back within the next hour or so."

"What kind of plan did she come up with?"

"How should WE know? We're busy with a line, here! Alright, who's next?"

A red-headed girl wearing a green T-shirt and black pants stepped up, wielding a chainsaw. "Alright, twerps, I'll give you both an option: hire my services, or I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!" she snapped.

Calvin and Stewie looked at each other. "Whoa. She's evil,"

"Quite. …Alright, you're in." Stewie said, then handed the girl a bag and a shirt. "Here's a gift-bag, a 'World Dominance' T-shirt, and a special villain's gift-card."

She walked off with her things. "Thanks, squirts… now why don't you run along and GET BACK TO YOUR OWN JOBS?" she kicked them out of their chairs and sat down. "Next!"

* * *

Lamone sat by a campfire, while Vincent was questioning Ed, who they tied to a tree. Toni lay on the other side of the fire, still unconscious. _What was she thinking, jumping off the top of a castle like that? _Lamone thought as he stared at his cousin. _She could've gotten herself killed for such recklessness._

_Yet you were no different when you first became a vampire. _came another thought. _You practically broke your leg trying to get to a glide._

_Though, times were different then, _I_ was different then. I wanted to master all my skills in one day, yet I was also wise enough to know which ones I knew to control and which ones I still needed to work on… especially that one night…_

*Bang!*

Lamone turned around, seeing that Vincent had shot Ed. "You realize bullets can't kill vampires, don't you?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. "He'll just wake up in a few minutes,"

"Maybe by then he'll be willing to talk." Vincent replied, putting his gun away. "If not, I'll just shoot him again, then carve out his heart." he walked over and sat across from Lamone, looking at Toni. "Quite a cousin you have. She reminds me of my last accomplice, Brielle."

Lamone could practically hear Brielle's voice: "I am NOT your accomplice!"

"By the way… I heard you were- ah, associated with Brielle's late-family. How?"

Lamone sighed. "It's not exactly one of my most favorite memories. The Shereba's had hired me as a personal guard, after I had saved their oldest daughter from a mugging. Apparently, members of the rest of their family- in-laws and all- were being slaughtered, and they were the last ones left and needed someone to protect their daughters. I took the job, figuring it was one way to make a living. It was simple: I just had to scout around the property, make sure no one tried to break in, and follow the girls everywhere they went."

"Bodyguard job, eh?"

"Undoubtedly. …Of course, one night, I lost my job. The parents went out for the night, Brielle and her sister, Emily, were in their room, reading a story, and I was making one last round for the night." he shook his head. "I heard a noise around back, like a gun being cocked, and I ran around to see who was there- getting shot in the forehead as soon as the figure saw my face. I blacked out, and by the time I came to… I was too late. The intruder managed to break into the house and killed the parents as soon as they walked through the front door, and went up after Emily and Brielle. Brielle managed to stay hidden, but Emily… (sigh) she wasn't so lucky." he then clenched his fists. "I attacked the murderer, knocking him out a window and constantly punched and clawed at his masked face, until there was nothing but blood and shredded skin." he hung his head low. "The police came by after hearing about a disturbance. I went back inside, seeing them carry off Brielle, taking her to an orphanage. I would've stepped up and said something, but I had no doubt they would accuse a vampire for the murder."

"Why didn't you just show them the body, then?"

"When I went back for it… it was already gone. Disappeared, as if it were never there."

"Did you ever find out who it was?"

Lamone shook his head. "No… but I recognized the outfit it wore: a cape with the number 13 on it- the mark of the Veni-Con-Yei. I have a feeling that Brielle's family must've been on Marlow's radar, perhaps being comrades of werewolves or something of the sort."

Vincent rubbed his chin. "I'm curious, Lamone… how do you know about the Veni-Con-Yei? I never saw you at the camp."

Lamone sighed. "I was around when Marlow first started the clan. Our goal was to rid the world of vile werewolves, and he made me a field-agent. My job was to seek out werewolves who were causing trouble… But to Marlow, every werewolf was trouble. So, I quit."

"Impossible. Didn't they try to kill you?"

"Yes, they tried… but I persuaded Marlow to put an end to their hunt for me, by reminding him of what I had done for him."

"What would that have been?"

Lamone poked the fire, shifting a log so the flames grew. "I saved his life."

"Biggest mistake, I'd say." A voice mumbled, and they looked over at Toni, regaining consciousness. "Damn, what hit me?"

"Ed… or did you try to fly after ANOTHER vampire, without practicing your aerodynamics?"

Toni only sneered. "Don't be so hard on her, Lam-Chop," another voice said, and Luca and the rest of the troupe walked out.

"Guys! How did you find us?" Toni asked, surprised.

"It wasn't easy. First we had to wake Rudolph and tell him about Ed," Timothy said. "It wasn't easy finding his room, either."

"There was a door with his name on it." Alyx deadpanned, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, once we informed the king, he sent his guards to search the castle, and gave us some supplies for our journey."

Stutz came then, pulling a cart full of food, extra clothes, blankets, and other things you should take with you on a long trek. Kiff, Blackrose, and Brody were riding on top of a crate, enjoying the ride. "You know, y-you guys C-COULD help m-me p-pull this," Stutz grunted.

"Now that we're here… why did you guys take off?" Kaiser asked, eyeing Vincent.

Lamone sighed. "We decided to move ahead, just in case there were any more ambushes," he said.

"You could've come to US, first," Alyx said, coldly. "Edward Jr. laid an ambush of his own on us, and made off with Sue."

"…And WE had a run-in with his dad," Toni said, sneering at an unconscious Ed.

"And I see you guys handled him," Luca said, following her gaze.

"Is… that a _bullet-hole _in his head?" Benny said, holding back a gag.

"Cool…" Brody, Blackrose, and Kiff commented, awed.

"Lets just get to Asia." Vincent said, looking at his watch. "We have only 24 hours left before the lunar eclipse,"

"And so _you two _don't scamper off again, WE'LL scout ahead." Kaiser sneered, and he, Alyx, Luca, and Toni walked ahead.

Lamone and Vincent looked at each other. "Damn teenagers, thinking they can make all the decisions," Vincent sneered.

"I know. Back in my day, if either my brother or I were to ever take action without addressing my father first, we'd get five beatings and a month of work." Lamone said.

"R-R-Right now, _I'm_ d-doing all the w-w-work." Stutz scoffed.

"Here, we'll help you out," Timothy said, and he helped Stutz pull while Benny pushed.

"What about Ed?" Benny asked as they passed the unconscious vampire.

"Leave him to the crows." Vincent replied. "He probably won't give us any information, anyway." And they continued their trek.

"You wanna sneak ahead and scout with the others?" Timothy whispered to Benny.

"Sure, lets go," Benny said, and he and his brother ran ahead.

"Hey, wait up!" Stutz said, then turned to Blackrose, Kiff, and Brody. "Here, you g-guys p-pull for a w-w-while." With that, he took off.

"Sure, we don't mind!" Blackrose snapped, then started climbing out of the cart, pausing after, noticing something shifting in the cart. _Probably just some loose cargo. _she thought, then she, Brody, and Kiff began to pull. "Stupid brothers of mine… (grr)"

* * *

Down the path, the four scouts walked, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. "So, how'd you get de-hypnotized?" Toni asked Alyx. "Last I saw you, Ed was throwing you at me."

"He didn't hypnotize me _completely_," Alyx said, then held up the emerald ring. "After a couple flashes, I managed to get a grip on the ring, so when he threw me, it slid off. …Lesson about vampires, Toni: we can't be hypnotized that easily. I managed to snap back to reality after two minutes."

"So why didn't you return the ring to Rudolph?"

"I figured we might be able to use it, just in case we run into another threat. …Just borrow it until our crisis is over."

"Maybe I could hang on to it," Luca said, reaching for the ring.

"I don't think so. If we give you the ring, I doubt Rudolph would get it back," Toni scoffed.

Luca rolled his eyes, then turned to Alyx and Kaiser. "Could you guys take a couple paces ahead? Toni and I are about to have a frank exchange of ideas,"

Alyx and Kaiser shrugged, walking ahead, and Toni sneered at Luca. "I don't recall you being shy about arguing in public, especially since our arguing can be heard from Canada."

Luca shook his head. "Nah… I don't want to argue… I just want to tell you something. When you went after my dad, I was kind of concerned- I mean, even though you're a tough girl and could beat him unconscious in a second… but, as I ran after you, I thought about the time we first met, when we were in Cibil's maze of a basement, and Edward Jr. clawed your face. I thought that… if he was able to, my dad would do something worse."

Toni arched an eyebrow. "So, you're saying… you were _worried_ about me?"

"Well…" Luca held her hand. "More like… worried about losing you. You're my best friend, Toni, and I couldn't ask for a better one. If you weren't around, I'd be lonely… save for Stutz."

Toni blushed a bit, cringing as she felt her heart race. "Um… thanks, Luca." she smiled, weakly. _Damn it, what is wrong with me? I'm a tomboy- tomboys don't feel this way about guys all of a sudden! …Do they? _she thought.

"I don't believe it… this stinks!" Timothy scoffed as he, Stutz, and Benny watched from the bushes.

"What are you talking about?" Benny asked.

"He's t-talking about them, d-dude!" Stutz scoffed, referring to Toni and Luca. "Him. Her. …A-Alone."

_Timothy: _**I can see what's happening…**

"What?" Benny asked.

_Stutz: _**And they don't have a c-clue!**

"Who?"

_Timothy: _**They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line,**

_Stutz: _**Our gang is down to two.**

Benny finally understood. "Oh."

_Timothy: _**The sweet caress of twilight,**

**There's magic in the air**

_Stutz: _**And w-with all this r-romantic atmosphere…**

_Timothy and Stutz: _**Disaster's in the air!**

* * *

Alyx and Kaiser noticed Luca getting close, and hid in the trees to watch them, and the vampire nudged the werewolf, winking.

_Alyx: _**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**The peace the evening brings**

**The world for once, in perfect harmony**

**With all it's living things**

Luca and Toni walked down the path, and when the boy put his arm around her, the tomboy cringed, uneasily.

_Toni (thinking): _**So many things I'm feeling,**

**But how do I tell him?**

**To tell him "I love you", impossible**

**Since we're basically only friends**

Luca felt her tense-up, and removed his arm, giving his friend a curious glance.

_Luca (thinking): _**She's holding back, she's stalling**

**But the reason, I don't know why**

**Why can't she see the way I see her,**

**See the beautiful girl inside?**

Luca pretended to trip into the bushes, and Toni looked in to see if he was okay, and he pulled her in, wrapping one arm around her and tussling her hair with the other- and she punched him, taking off down the path, him following her.

…And, of course, Kaiser and Alyx following them.

_Alyx and Kaiser: _**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**The peace the evening brings**

**The world for once, in perfect harmony**

**With all its living things**

Toni and Luca came to a clearing, where a large weeping willow stood, and they walked under it. Toni leaned against the trunk, catching her breath, and Luca gazed at her, walking slowly toward her… tripping over a root toward her, his hands flying out and pressing against the trunk to keep him from falling… but he fell far enough for his lips to come into contact with Toni's.

Alyx and Kaiser leaped onto a branch of the willow, making thousands of colorful butterflies stir and fly out over Luca and Toni.

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**You needn't look too far**

**Stealing through the night's uncertainties**

**Love is where they are…**

Toni didn't punch Luca, but relaxed, and he gently pulled away… happy to see her smiling at him.

_

* * *

_

Timothy:

**And if they fall in love tonight…**

"*sniffle*" Stutz responded.

**It can be assumed…**

_Stutz: _**His every days w-with us are h-history…**

_Stutz and Timothy: _**In short, our pal… is doo-oo-oomed.**

Stutz and Timothy looked at each other, then burst into tears. "You guys are such weenies," Benny commented, rolling his eyes. "I mean, just because two kids, who have been nothing but friends for years, begin to have feelings for each other… and walk down a moonlit path… joining in a musical number… while we're still single… WAAH!" Benny hugged them both and they bawled together.

"If you tear-jerkers are done, might we continue our way?" came Vincent's voice, as he, Lamone, and the kids came over.

Blackrose grabbed her brothers and Stutz, shoving them toward the cart. "(grr) This time, YOU guys pull! (snarl) I'm done," she huffed.

*thud!* came a noise from the back of the cart.

"Hey, there's something back there," Kiff said, and the others went behind the cart, seeing something moving under a piece of tarp.

Lamone lifted the tarp… and his eyes widened. "Huh, boy," he said.

"This… is NOT. Good." Vincent said, a concerned look on his face as well.

* * *

A/N: Hello, readers. Tracker here again to inform you that WG could not end this chapter, for the included romance has once again caused her stomach to churn.

WG (in background): First I gotta ease down on the graphicness, now I gotta ease down on the romance! *hurl* The bloodshed was less gross! *hurk!*

Tracker: ANYWAY, please review, but do not flame. (picks up bucket) Hey, WG, you think NEXT TIME you can throw up in a BUCKET other than the vase?


	31. Chapter 31: Moonlight Shadow & WHAT?

New Chapter: -arrives-

Readers: -ecstatic-

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed. I still don't own Fangface or any other cartoons. …drat.

* * *

"So, exactly how did you all get here?" Biff asked the Netherworld princesses as they all walked down a hallway.

"Well, we came to America to help Elliot," Pachira replied.

"Elliot? That ghost boy we met?" Kim asked.

"Yes. We decided to help him solve the mystery of what happened to his family." Aiko replied. "As well as go back to the Netherworld to have our kingdoms join an alliance with Skoon and Cheshire's, while Jack went back to sailing."

"Next to Elliot, I was the only one who stayed with the girls," Shang said. "The others went back to their old homes."

"Sadly, though, we never found out any information," Liru said. "We even learned how to use the internet just to help him… which was pretty complicated, because sometimes it would freeze, or take us to a different website, or even send us nasty e-mails."

"I can help you with that problem," Silver (the werewolf) said. "All you need is some virus-protection software."

"Virus? You mean computers can actually get sick?" Yuma gasped.

"Huh, boy, these girls have a LOT to learn," Puggsy scoffed.

"Back to the original subject. You said you came to America to help Elliot… why?" Hunter asked.

"Well, he said he remembered being from America originally. So, Jack offered to sail us to your country." Aiko replied.

"When we got to your city, we decided to look you guys up, thinking you could help us with our mystery." Liru said.

"And that's when a huge portal opened and sucked us into this place!" Yuma finished.

"Looks like we're not the ONLY ones who took a one-way trip to… whatever this place is," Danny said. "I wonder who else got sucked up in here?"

"Anyone in a three-mile radius, I guess." WG said with a shrug.

"By the way, where DID that portal come from?" Pachira asked.

"Well, a sorceress named Darkarai was unleashed, and she used the scythe of the Grim Reaper to open a portal and bring us here," Edwin replied, holding up his wand. "I've been trying to open a portal to take us back home, but every time I do, I just wind up back here." he turned to WG. "Though… perhaps YOU could get us out of here, WG."

"Me? Why me?" WG asked, a bit timid.

"Well, your name IS 'Wherever Girl', and your wand has the power to take you 'wherever'."

WG rubbed the back of her neck. "B-But, if your wand can't get us out, how could mine?"

"No two wands are the same, WG." Silver the werewolf said. "Each one has a special ability."

A sweat-drop appeared on WG's forehead. "Eh heh… funny story. You see, I… don't exactly… have-my-wand."

"What?" Wolfsbane scoffed. "You mean, we're facing off with a dark-force, and you didn't even bring your wand? What's up with that?"

WG sighed. "I guess it's time I told you…"

"Told us what?" Edwin asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't know how to tell you this, guys, but… I've given up wizardry. It was fun at first when I first used my wand in 'Body Switch', but… I was doing some thinking, and… I've decided to stick to my faith and not use magic anymore." she looked at Edwin. "I'm sorry, Edwin… but I don't want to be your student anymore."

Edwin nodded. "I understand, WG. …After all, faith is the strongest power we have, now."

"Hey, look!" Eric said, pointing ahead. They saw an itinerary, which showed them ways all around the mazes… including a way to Darkarai.

"Huh! That wasn't there, before." Jim said, scratching his head.

"I'll copy it down," Gin said, taking a note-pad out from under her bandana and scribbling down the directions.

Jim then looked around. "Hold it… what happened to Morph?"

"Hey, Pocca is missing, too!" Silver the werewolf gasped.

"And… RICKY!" WG gasped, frantically. "Oh, my little puff-puppy is lost somewhere! *GASP!* What if something bad happened to him?"

"Usa!" came a sound.

"Usa, usa!" came another sound, and two bunnies hopped around the corner.

"Usa, usa!" came a high-pitched sound, and a third bunny hopped over, transforming into a pink blob. With the two bunnies was Ricky and Pocca… who was floating in the air. Danny's ghost sense then went off.

"Excuse me, did you lose something?" A voice asked, and a ghostly-boy with snow-white hair, pale skin and white clothes asked, appearing before them.

"Elliot!" The princesses exclaimed.

"RICKY/POCCA!" WG and Silver the werewolf exclaimed, running over and hugging their beloved pets. "Oh, thank God!"

"Well, THAT problem is solved," Jim chuckled as Morph nuzzled against his cheek.

"Now that the whole gang is back together, lets go," Kitefang said.

"At this rate, we'll beat Darkarai in no-time," Brielle said. "…If she doesn't kill us, first."

"Just have faith." Edwin said to her. "It is the strongest defense against Darkarai."

"Darkarai… Darkarai… I think I remember a legend about her from the Netherworld," Liru said, tapping her chin.

"Really? What is it?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, what is it? (grr)" Fangface asked.

"Well… it's kind of a song, based on a legend." Yuma said.

"Well, this this is a musical. Sing away!" Stalker replied.

"Okay!" the four princesses exclaimed.

Puggsy glared at Stalker. "You HAD to say something, didn't you?" he muttered as techno-music began to play.

"This is a story… about a young girl… who fell in love… and a jealous dark spirit." Yuma began.

_Yuma: _**The last she ever saw him**

**Carried away, by a moonlight shadow**

_Aiko: _**He passed on worried and warning**

**Carried away, by a moonlight shadow**

_Pachira: _**Lost in a riddle that Saturday night**

_Pachira and Yuma: _**Far away on the other side**

_Liru: _**He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight**

_Shang: _**And she find out how to push through**

_Yuma: _**The trees that whisper in the evening**

**Carried away, by a moonlight shadow**

_Aiko: _**Sing a song of sorrow and grieving**

**Carried away, by a moonlight shadow**

_Liru: _**All she saw was a silhouette of a gun**

_Liru and Pachira: _**Far away on the other side**

_Yuma: _**He was shot six times by the man on the gun**

_All: _**And she couldn't find out how to push through**

_Shang: _**I stay-**

_Liru: _**I pray-**

_Pachira and Yuma: _**See you in Heaven, far away**

_Aiko: _**I stay-**

_Pachira: _**I pray-**

_Yuma and Shang: _**See you in Heaven… one day**

_Pachira: _**Four AM in the morning**

**Carried away, by a moonlight shadow**

_Liru: _**I watched your vision forming**

**Carried away, by a moonlight shadow**

_Aiko: _**A star moved slowly in the silvery light**

_Aiko and Yuma: _**Far away on the other side**

_Yuma: _**Will you come and talk to me this night**

_Pachira: _**But she didn't know how to push through**

During the song, some of the gang couldn't help but move to the beat: Hunter and Fangface danced together, along with WG and Silver the werewolf, the bunnies danced around Ricky and Pocca (Morph turning into one of them and joining in), Stalker and Hardy danced next to each other, Jim and Danny nodded their heads to the rhythm… and Puggsy just rolled his eyes- until Brielle turned into a she-wolf again and danced with him.

Eric, however, was pulled into another flashback…

_He stood in the middle of the woods again, seeing Jonathan and a large werewolf in green clothing standing back-to-back. "Wait… is that Wulf?" he asked himself, suddenly noticing how familiar the werewolf looked._

"_Keep your guard up, Zachary," Jonathan whispered to the werewolf. "Whoever killed your family will no doubt be after you."_

_The werewolf's ear twitched, and he pushed Jonathan over. "LOOK OUT!" he shouted._

_Eric looked over, seeing a figure aiming a gun- right at him! "YIPE!" he screamed._

_*BANG!*_

_The bullet went right through him… hitting the werewolf in the heart. "ZACHARY!" Jonathan screamed, watching his friend fall._

_It was the same flash-back Eric had seen earlier… the boy lying his arms on the werewolf's body and sobbing. He then turned and faced Eric- actually, the shooter. "HOW COULD YOU?" he bellowed._

_Eric turned around sharply, gasping._

_The killer was Marlow. "All beasts must die, boy," the hunter said, then raised his gun. "All beasts… and their allies."_

_*BANG!*_

Eric snapped back to reality, just in time for the closing number.

_Aiko: _**Caught in the middle of a hundred and five-**

_Liru: _**The night was heavy and the air was alive**

_Shang: _**But she didn't find out how to push through**

_Yuma: _**Carried away by a moonlight shadow**

_Pachira: _**Carried away by a moonlight shadow…**

The song then ended. Brielle suddenly changed back to her human form, rubbing her head. "I blacked out. What happened?" she asked.

"So, let me get this straight…" Tracker said. "Darkarai used to be in love with a man, but he was murdered?"

"By a demon," Yuma added. "The demon who killed her love wanted her, but she refused to be with him. He offered her a gift- if she were to marry him, he would give her a reliquary that would allow her real lover to live, and be immortal."

"But after she took the reliquary, she killed the demon, cutting out his heart." Pachira said. "She ate the heart, gaining his power."

"Ewwww…" WG commented.

"Yech!" Morph added.

"Unfortunately, it caused her to lose control of her own heart, filling it with hatred and darkness." Aiko said. "She became the 'Queen of Darkness', translated from the Netherworld term, 'Darkarai'."

"Ooh…" Hardy, Fangface, and Silver (the werewolf) all responded.

"Well, it doesn't matter HOW she became a demon." Kitefang sneered. "We're still going to shove her back into that cursed book of hers! Lets go!"

"You guys hunt down Darkarai," Danny said. "I'm going to help Wulf find this long-lost friend of his."

"I thought you said it was Puggsy," Brielle said, arching an eyebrow.

"Li similas lin, sed ne," Wulf said.

"He says he looks like him, but isn't." Danny translated. Then he and Wulf flew off.

"Ah, great. We've got ANOTHER Puggsy-double running around," WG scoffed. "What's next?" She then paused, looking around. "Wait… where'd Silver go?"

"Right here, lass," Silver the cyborg replied.

"I meant the werewolf,"

"Liru-san is gone, too!" Yuma gasped.

"Not even 2 seconds later, and already we got people missifying," Puggsy said, rolling his eyes.

Morph flew over to a doorway, and changed into an arrow, pointing inside. "They're in there?" Stalker asked.

"Guys, c'mon," WG called into the room, walking over. "This is no time to fool arou-"

She froze, seeing the worst sight she could ever imagine…

Silver the werewolf was kissing Liru!

* * *

Brielle's ear twitched, hearing a sound, and walked around the corner. "Could it be…?" she asked herself in a whisper.

"Brie?" Puggsy said, noticing her walking off. "Hey, wait up!" he walked around the corner, finding her standing there. "Sheesh, Brie, don't you know not to walkify off like that?"

"Sorry, I thought I heard something…" Brielle said, her tone sad as she let out a sigh. "I guess it was just my imagination…"

"What was it?"

"It sounded like… My sister's voice." tears began to form in her eyes. "It sounded so clear…"

He put a comforting arm around her, pulling her close… feeling something crinkle in her jacket-pocket. He looked down, seeing the corner of a piece of paper sticking out. "Hey, what's that?"

She gasped and pulled away from him. "N-Nothing! Probably just a piece of trash I forgot to throw out-"

But Puggsy wasn't convinced and reached into her pocket. "Doesn't seem like it. Let me see it," he pulled out the paper.

"Pugs, wait-"

He couldn't believe his eyes at what was on the paper. It could have been a graphic, bloody picture, or the worst fan-fiction ever written, or a page from the Twilight saga… but to him, it was worse than all the three (okay, maybe not as bad as the Twilight saga, but still bad). He looked over at Brielle, both angry and confused. "What is this?"

Brielle bit her bottom lip, tears falling from her eyes. "I-I was waiting for the best time to tell you…" she whispered, sniffling. "But after we found out about that book, I never had a chance…"

"What… is this?" he asked again, his tone stern, but she gave no answer. "WHAT IS THIS?"

She shook her head. "I just can't HANDLE it, okay?" she snapped. "It's just… after all the danger we've both been through… I don't want to end up losing you… And the only way to keep from losing you is by leaving you." She walked away from him. "I'm sorry, Puggsy, but I can't handle leading anymore family into an early grave." With that, she walked back around the corner.

Puggsy stood there, stunned. Letting the divorce-papers fall out of his hands, he hesitantly followed her back to the gang.

_

* * *

_

Five Minutes Prior…

While the others were talking, Liru grabbed Silver the werewolf by the paw and pulled him into a room lit by a blue light, with rose-bushes in every corner and a cupid-statue in the middle (why Darkarai has a room like this, we may never know). "Alright, spill it, what's she like?" Liru asked Silver in a whisper.

"What are you talking about? (grr)" Silver responded.

"That girl you were dancing with, silly! Is she your girlfriend? How long have you two seeing each other? Have you reached the 'next level' yet?"

Silver shook his paws. "Oh, no, no, no, no! (grr) WG and I are just friends! There's NO ROMANCE in our relationship. (grr) No romance."

"Are you sure? The way you danced, you two seemed pretty close…"

"Ooh, we ARE close, but… (snarl) Well, she just wants to stay friends. I don't think we're ready for any romance. (grr) Sheesh, I don't even know how we'd start!"

Liru giggled. "But it's so simple!" She held on to his paws. "Just start by taking a nice stroll through a park, holding hands, shooting the breeze," she then turned and faced him. "Find the right spot where you two can be completely alone, and tell her how you feel, pour your heart out into every word," she put a hand on his back as the other stroked his head (he was feeling awkward by this point). "Gently run your fingers through her hair as you speak to her, easing in slowly as you pull her closer, and then…" She then kissed him on the lips.

"Mmf!" Silver froze, his eyes wide. _Oh, crap! FF2! Max! Help me get a little control, here! _he thought.

"_Are you kidding? That girl is hot!" _Max responded.

"_Don't listen to him, Silver. Quick, pull away, before someone sees you!" _FF2 replied.

Tooooo late.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw WG standing there, a shocked look on her face. He shoved Liru away, gasping. "WG! Wait! It's not what it looks like-" he tried to explain.

WG only shook her head. "Figures. Every time a boy says he won't hurt me…" she muttered as she slid his mother's class ring off her hand, dropping it to the ground as she stormed off.

"Uh, oh…" Liru gasped, a shocked chibi-look on her face.

Silver ran after WG, grabbing her wrist. "WG-" he said.

*BAM!*

…Next thing he knew, he was seeing stars.

* * *

A/N: Wow… a lotta heart-break in this chapter. Well, please review, but don't flame. If you need me, I'll be watching a documentary on how to slay anime she-wolves. *glowers at Liru*

Liru: O.O *gulp*


	32. Chapter 32: In the Dark of the Night

(In place of WG stands Tracker)

Tracker: Greetings, readers. Due to the events of the last chapter, WG is unable to introduce this next chapter because-

*BOOM!*

Liru (in background): Ke-YAAAAAAAH!

WG (in background): GET BACK HERE YOU *sentence censored*!

Tracker: …Well, you can pretty much guess… Please enjoy this chapter!

_Disclaimer_: Still own nothing but my OC.

* * *

"Oh, this is bad, this is bad, this is BAAAAAAD!" Benny cried, running around in circles.

"Oh, man, we're doomed now!" Timothy stammered, clutching his cowboy hat and putting it over his eyes. "We're as dead as sitting ducks with their feet caught in cement during hunting season!"

"Just when we had ENOUGH problems…" Vincent muttered.

"What's going on?" Alyx asked as she, Toni, Luca, and Kaiser returned from their scouting. Blackrose thumbed over at the back of the cart.

"Whoa, boy…" Kaiser said, as they looked in.

"How did SHE get here?" Toni cried.

Sitting in the cart, shyly blushing, was Gwendolyn. "H-Hallo…" she said, weakly.

"Was machst du hier?" Lamone asked Gwendolyn. In response, the small princess cringed back, tense.

"Here, I'll talk to her," Kiff said, climbing into the cart.

"Why you?"

"Because YOU scare people."

Lamone sneered in response.

Kiff signed to Gwendolyn: 'Why are you hiding in our cart?'

Gwendolyn replied: 'I wanted to find out about the man who tried to kidnap me, and more about this "Darkarai" person, and I figured the only way to do that is by coming with you all.'

"She says she wants to find out more about Darkarai and her kidnapper," Kiff told the others.

"How did she know about Darkarai?" Luca asked, scratching his head. "She was giving the others a tour while Lamone discussed it with Rudolph."

Gwendolyn signed her reply. "Eavesdropping," Kiff translated.

"Of course," Toni said, rolling her eyes.

"Great, just GREAT! We're DOOMED!" Benny cried. "What if Rudolph thinks we kidnapped her? He'll convict us of felony, and he'll have our heads cut off!"

"Or w-w-worse!" Stutz stammered.

"Tell Gwendolyn it was very ignorant of her to commit such an act," Alyx told Kiff.

"Did she catch the part where it's a LIFE OR DEATH mission during her eavesdropping? She should've thought twice before getting herself involved!" Vincent sneered. "Honestly, a mere child who doesn't know a thing about the world outside her castle shouldn't-"

"This 'mere child' knows more than you assume, hunter!" came an unfamiliar voice.

…coming from Gwendolyn! "Holy crap, she DOES speak English!" Toni said, surprised.

"Of COURSE I do." Gwendolyn rolled her eyes. "I just speak it when I feel like it… But, that is not the matter at hand. It may seem reckless of me running away from home, but I have my reasons- one of them being a dream, which may concern this 'Darkarai' woman you speak of."

"What kind of dream was it?" Brody asked.

"I dreamt of a castle, looking as if it were made of brimstone, where the sky was red, and inside the castle was a girl of Indian-descent, writhing in agony while voices were singing… I don't know what they sang, but she probably hated the lyrics, because she kept shouting at them to stop. Suddenly, the scene changed to a book, and a voice whispered to me 'The holy scripture will keep her bound forever'."

Everyone looked at each other, then back at Gwendolyn. "Did you tell anyone else about this dream?" Kaiser asked her.

"I told my mom, but she said it was probably just a bad dream. But it was so real, so I knew it had to be more than that." she turned to Vincent, glowering. "Apparently, I DO know more about the life outside my castle, thank you very much."

"Well then… Shall we continue our quest?" Lamone asked, then began to slink off.

"Whoa, whoa, WAIT! What about the princess?" Timothy stammered.

"What about her?"

"Shouldn't we RETURN her, or something?"

"Hmm… Not just yet."

"WHAT?" The others shouted.

"What if Rudolph-" Benny began.

"We'll deal with him, later. Right now, we've got a quest to fulfill." Lamone replied. "And we can't leave our newest ally behind."

"Ally? Me?" Gwendolyn gasped, happily.

"Of course." he looked at the others. "You remember the prophecy, don't you? We've got our child of noble-birth, and our missing vampire. All we need now is two werewolves… Perhaps we'll find them when we reach Asia."

"Do you think one of them will be my mom or dad, or one of my cousins?" Blackrose asked.

"Perhaps… though, the prophecy only said 5 werewolves."

"_Only five? But… what if that means…?" _Anna gasped, trembling in Blackrose's mind.

_Don't worry, Anna. Prophecies aren't always right. We decide our own fate. _Blackrose thought in reply.

"C'mon, we have to hurry. It's already close to sunrise," Lamone said, looking at the purple-orange sky.

"But we've got, like, a million miles to go!" Luca scoffed. "We can't walk that far in less than 24 hours!"

Lamone gave him a critical look. "Who said anything about 'walking'? Alyx, if you would join me…"

"Of course," Alyx said, crouching on the ground next to Lamone.

Everyone watched in awe as the two vampires transformed into dragons. Alyx's dragon form was cyan, with large dark-blue wings. Lamone's was all black, with a red under-belly, spikes, and wing-folds. "Holy cow…" Benny gasped.

"I t-though vampires o-only t-turned into b-bats!" Stutz said.

"There are many myths about vampires… some of them never caught on in urban legends." Alyx said.

"Everyone, climb on a dragon. We can only be in these forms for a few hours before we lose energy," Lamone said.

"So… can I turn into a dragon, too?" Toni asked as she climbed on his back.

He gave her a cynical look. "I'd concentrate more on trying to fly in regular form before trying to master others,"

She scowled at him in reply.

They took to the skies, staying above the clouds as they flew. "This is most exhilarating," Gwendolyn said in awe, sitting next to Kiff on Alyx's back. "I wonder what else I've been missing while I was in the castle."

"By the way, Gwen, did you just sneak out to find out about Darkarai… or was there another reason?" Brody asked, arching an eyebrow.

Gwendolyn sighed. "Alright… the other reason I snuck out was because my father never let me out of the castle without supervision. I never got to be with other kids, and it got so BORING. So, I decided to join your quest and add some excitement into my life."

"I see. So, being a princess isn't all-" Kiff began to say.

"YOW! Blackrose! Retract the claws!" Alyx snapped.

Blackrose, who was clinging onto Alyx for dear life, did as she was told. "Sorry." she said… then clung on to Kaiser.

"Ow! Blacky! Claws!" Kaiser said, flinching.

"Stutz! Can't breathe!" they heard Toni snap, and looked over to see Stutz clinging on to her in fright.

"Next time, you should try turning into a train," Vincent scoffed to the vampires.

"Ha ha," Alyx replied, sarcastically.

Gwendolyn then turned to Kiff. "Kiff, I know we only knew each other for a short time, but there's something I must get off my chest." she said, shyly.

"What is it?" Kiff asked.

Gwendolyn then stood up, walked over to Kiff, and felt his wolf-ears, rubbing them and bending them to see if they were real. She then sat back down. "There. Glad I got THAT out of my system."

Kiff rolled his eyes. "Sheesh…"

* * *

Keith walked down a corridor, a bandage on his head. _Damn ex-girlfriend… _he thought. He entered a room, where Marlow lay on a cot, Darkarai at his side, reading a book. "Yo, Dad, you conscious, yet?" he asked.

"Barely…" Marlow muttered, slowly sitting up. He faced Darkarai, holding up a small reliquary. "I thought you said this thing would keep me from dying. I was gone for nearly five minutes, there!"

"Ten, actually," Darkarai replied nonchalantly as she flipped a page. "The power-source is running low."

"What exactly IS his power-source?" Keith asked.

Darkarai smirked. "Werewolf blood. …He probably wouldn't have this problem if he had been successful with his earlier target-"

"Stop bringing that up! It's not MY fault Lucy hid Kite away, along with her other damned family members!" Marlow snarled, standing up and trudging away.

"What do you mean, Dad?" Keith asked.

"Those stupid Fangsworths! Ever since I killed the first werewolf in their family, the rest of it has been after me for centuries!"

"Centuries? Uh, Dad? How old are you, exactly?"

"That's for ME to know, and you to never find out."

"Okay… so, how did this feud between you and the Fangsworths begin?"

"It began long ago, a few couple years after Darkarai was trapped in her book."

"A memory I wish to forget," Darkarai sneered.

"A couple werewolves had killed my family, so I ended up killing their species. Back then, I was more powerful… I could wipe out any werewolf that came my way…"

Music began to play, and Keith shook his head. "Figures this discussion would turn into a music-number." he scoffed.

_Marlow: _**In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning**

**And the nightmare I had was as bad as could be**

**It scared me out of my mind**

**A corpse walking, full of life**

**And when I opened my eyes, the nightmare was me!**

"Yeesh," Keith commented.

They walked down the hall, accompanied by Blackhearts- the shadow-creatures created by Darkarai. Dark-Al and Finneas heard the music and decided to tag along for another villainous music-number.

**I was the most powerful hunter in Europe**

_Blackhearts: _**Ooh wah ooh**

_Marlow: _**When werewolves attacked me, they made a mistake**

_Blackhearts: _**Ooh wah ooh**

_Marlow: _**My hunts made each of them fade…**

**But one werewolf-family got away**

**Fangsworths beware, Bellington's awake!**

_Darkarai, Finneas, and Dark-Al: _**In the dark of the night, evil will find them**

**In the dark of the night, just before dawn**

_Blackhearts: _**Ooh…**

**(Ooh)…**

**(Ooh)**

_Marlow: _**Revenge will be sweet…**

_Marlow, Darkarai, Finneas, and Dark-Al: _**When the curse is complete!**

_Darkarai, Finneas, and Dark-Al: _**In the dark of the night-**

_Marlow: _**They'll be gone!**

They walked into a lounge, full of other villains, heading over to the monitors, walking by various images of the werewolves.

**I can feel my powers are slowly receding**

**Having been lacking from my hunts, as I can tell!**

**But as the pieces fall into place,**

**I'll see them crawl into place!**

**Fangs, Eric, Kite and Lucy… farewell!**

He threw daggers at the screens showing Fangs, Eric, Kite, and Lucy, smashing them.

_Darkarai, Finneas, and Dark-Al: _**In the dark of the night, terror will smite them**

_Marlow: _**Terror's the least I can do!**

_Darkarai, Finneas, and Dark-Al: _**In the dark of the night, evil will brew**

"We're gonna need new monitors after this," Finneas whispered to Dark-Al, seeing the damaged screens.

_Marlow, Darkarai, Dark-Al, and Finneas: _**Soon, they will feel**

_Marlow: _**That their nightmares are real**

_Darkarai, Finneas, and Dark-Al: _**In the dark of the night-**

_Marlow: _**They'll be through!**

_Blackhearts: _**Ooh… ooh… Ooh!**

_Darkarai, Finneas, and Dark-Al: _**In the dark of the night, evil will find them**

_Blackheart (with a deep voice): _**Find them…**

_Darkarai, Finneas, and Dark-Al: _**In the dark of the night, terror comes true**

_Deep-voiced Blackheart: _**Doom!**

_Marlow: _**Werewolves, here's a sign**

_Marlow, Darkarai, Dark-Al, and Finneas: _**It's the end of the line!**

_Darkarai, Finneas, and Dark-Al: _**In the dark of the night-**

**In the dark of the night-**

Marlow stood on a stage, facing a room full of other villains and Blackhearts.

_Marlow: _**Come, my allies**

**Join with our forces**

**Let your evil shine!**

_Villains: _**In the dark of the night**

**(in the dark of the night)**

_Marlow: _**Find them now, use all your dark forces**

All the villains grabbed their weapons, running out the exit, eager to cause some damage, along with several Blackhearts.

_Villains and Blackhearts: _**In the dark of the night-**

**(in the dark of the night)-**

**In the dark of the night-**

_Marlow: _**They'll be MINE!**

The music ended, followed by Marlow's cackling. "And you're RELATED to him," Finneas whispered to Keith, seeing his embarrassed expression.

"Oh… shut up, and lets just go mess with those meddlers!" Keith snapped, grabbing his cross-bow and trudging out the door.

* * *

A/N: Looks like there's a whole lot in store for our heroes. Now then… (raises axe) GET BACK HERE, LIRU!

Liru: Ack! (runs off)

Me: While I'm chasing after Liru, please review. Don't flame unless you want to be in HER shoes right now. (pursues Liru)


	33. Chapter 33: A Few Holy Crud! Moments

Well… here's a new chapter. Gonna be a little longer than others, probably, and a bit dramatic (a bit of comedy should even things out).

Disclaimer: As you all know, I don't own Fangface or any guest-star cartoons in this fic, only myself, my OC, and my little Pomeranian, Ricky. …If you haven't gotten this through your head yet, you need therapy and a good brick to the head.

* * *

No one exactly knew why WG wasn't speaking and had a sour look on her face, nor did they know why Silver the werewolf had a cloth held up to his mouth, or why Liru's face was red with embarrassment and guilt. All they knew was the three were linked together, and it definitely involved something happening between the anime she-wolf and the Fangface look-alike… and the authoress didn't like it.

Finally, Puggsy decided to start the questioning first. "Alright, you guys. Something happened between you three, and we have a right to know what!" he said, firmly.

"Oh, nothing happened," WG said, coldly. "The werewolf who I thought was my best-friend smooching with an anime bimbo!"

"WHAT?" Stalker shouted, looking at Liru with a hateful glare.

"For the lasth time! Sthe kisthed ME!" Silver the werewolf snapped, removing the cloth. That's when everyone noticed that his single-fang was missing, undoubtedly punched out by WG.

"Dude, what happened to your fang?" Eric gasped, then arched an eyebrow. "And why are you talking like Daffy Duck?"

"The girl I thought wasth my besth-friend punchthed it out, (grr) Now look!" he pointed at Kitefang, Fangface, and himself. "It goesth two-fang, one-fang, and NO-fang! (grr) It'sth disthpicable!"

"Disthpicable!" Morph repeated, turning into a mini-Silver the werewolf with no fang.

"Sthop mocking me!"

"Alright, alright, we'll settle this later. Right now, we've got to find Darkarai," Biff said.

They then came to a fork in the road. "Which way do we go?" Cinder asked.

Gin looked at the directions she copied down. "Both ways lead to Darkarai, only the one on the right is shorter, yet the left one might have less traps," she replied.

"How do ye know it has traps?" Silver the cyborg asked.

"When I copied down the directory, I noticed a few paths had little x's on them, as if they were some sort of posts. When I sailed with pirates, my father would always mark his traps with an 'x', so he would know where to step and where NOT to step,"

"You've sailed with pirates too, huh?" Jim asked. "Small universe,"

"So, which path should we take?" Hunter asked.

"Maybe we should split up," Brielle suggested. "That way, at least one group will be able to reach Darkarai."

"You're really into 'splitting up' these days." Puggsy muttered.

"(grr) What are you saying, Pugs?" Fangface asked.

Puggsy shook his head. "Nothing. Lets just… pick a path."

"We'll take this path," Cinder said as she, Jim, Silver the cyborg, Tracker, Puggsy, Wolfsbane, Kitefang, Kim, Biff, and Gin walked down the left path.

The rest of the gang took the right. Silver the werewolf took out a picture of the sun, transforming back into FF2. "Why did you transform back?" Eric asked him.

"Silver isn't used to sounding like Daffy." FF2 replied, and continued on. Pocca climbed onto his shoulder, giving a concerned purr. He patted her on the head. "I'm fine, Poc."

Ricky walked up to WG. Though he was blind and deaf, he could still sense where she was, let alone there was something wrong with her. He rubbed against her leg, giving a short whimper. "I'm okay, Rick." she said, rubbing his back.

But both pets knew otherwise.

Stalker in the meantime glowered at Liru. "C-Could you please stop staring at me like that?" she asked.

"No." Stalker replied, sharply. "Not until you tell me a good reason why you kissed my friend!"

Liru opened her mouth to reply… but at that time, they past by an old Greek statue of Atlas holding the earth on his back. The earth resembled the moon, transforming Liru into a small yellow puppy, along with turning Eric back into Fangpuss, and Shang into a basic black wolf with a white streak on her chest. "Arroooo!" Fangpuss howled.

"Bow wow!" Liru barked.

"Woof!" Shang yipped.

"When did we enter a kennel?" Brielle scoffed.

"Said the girl who can ALSO change into a she-wolf," Hunter retorted. Brielle just sneered in reply.

"Well, I haven't seen YOU in a while," Shang said, circling around Fangpuss.

"You can talk in this form? (grr)" Fangpuss asked her.

"Of course. It took me a couple years to master speaking in this form without sounding *arf* like a dog. (ahem) Pardon that last part." she looked at Liru. "Liru, on the other hand…"

Liru was chasing her tail. "And YOU dated her," Hunter whispered to Fangface.

"(grr) Hey, she had a nice personality." He replied.

"Yipe!" Liru yelped, running off as Stalker chased after her.

"(Sigh) I'll go rescuefy her…" Hardy said, running after them.

"Sheesh, Liru got herself into quite a pickle this time," Shang said, standing by Fangpuss, standing on her hind legs and setting a paw on his shoulder.

"Yeah… (grr) You know what the weirdest part is?" Fangpuss replied, whispering to Shang. "WG always said she and FF2 were just friends… so why would she get so upset about Liru kissing his werewolf-half? Unless…"

Before he could go on, he was pulled into another flash-back… Shang coming with him.

_They stood outside a house by a small pond with small lanterns shining light on it. "Whoa! Where are we?" Shang asked, gripping onto Fangpuss' arm._

"_We're in a flashback… and since you're hanging on to me, it pulled you in too! You'd better hang on to me, (grr) otherwise you'll be trapped in the memory forever."_

"_Lovely. …Hey, who's that?" she pointed over at a small girl with long blonde hair, wearing blue knee-length shorts and a lighter-blue T-shirt that was a tad big for her, and brown sandals. She carried a small fluffy puppy with her._

"_(grr) That looks like WG… Or Brielle. It's hard to tell the two of them apart. (grr) Hard to tell." he noticed the puppy in the girl's arms. "Though, considering she has a puppy with her, I'm gonna guess WG (grr)."_

"_Tanya! Where are you? Get back inside!" came the anti-melodious voice of Jennifer, coming from the house. The sound of her voice caused WG to duck in a patch of tall weeds, holding the little puppy (who Fangpuss guessed was Ricky) close to her._

"_Shh, it's okay, Ricky," the young WG whispered to her puppy. "Jennifer and the others won't find us out here… I hope."_

"_Tanya, I'm counting to three! If you don't come back inside, I'm calling Mom!"_

"_Oh, lighten up, Jen!" Lindsey scoffed. "You know the little dike won't come back in- EVEN IF WE SHAVE HER DOG!"_

_WG sensed their bluff… considering she HAD her dog in her arms. "What's going on? Who ARE those bitches?" Shang asked Fangpuss._

"_Those are two of WG's sisters. They tormented her as a kid," Fangpuss replied._

"_I'll teach them not to mess with my creator-" Shang tried to run at them, but Fangpuss held on to her._

"_Don't even try. (grr) They can't see, hear, or even feel us. To them, we're like ghosts,"_

"_Oh. …Cool."_

"_She's not coming in. Lets just lock the doors." Hilary scoffed. "That'll teach her not to back-talk to us, throw the TV remote at us, and run away from us."_

_The sisters shut the door and locked it. WG made sure the coast was clear before walking out of the bushes, sniffling. She set Ricky down, and the little pooch walked around, sniffing a bush… which Shang and Fangpuss were standing in, and they quickly backed away as the Pomeranian hiked his leg (just because they could pass through things doesn't mean they weren't careful). WG sat on a rock, looking at her reflection as her tears hit the pond. "I wish I was far away from here…" she sobbed quietly. "I wish I could go to a world where cartoons existed… and that I had a good friend who would stick by my side and make sure my sisters wouldn't hurt me- and be a werewolf!"_

"_Wow, she really knows how to put her wishes into detail." Fangpuss commented._

"_*gasp* Look!" Shang said, pointing up to the sky._

_They watched as a figure fell through the stars, toward the ground…_

_*SPLASH!*_

…_and into the pond. "Waugh!" WG cried, falling back in shock, while Ricky barked in alarm._

_A boy with dark-brown hair, wearing a red shirt with cargo-pants and black boots, shot out of the water, gasping. He stood up, looking around. "Pocca, I don't think we're in Hogwarts anymore," the boy said, and a small baby iguana poked its head out of his shirt pocket._

"_W-Who are you?" WG gasped, holding Ricky close to her._

"_My name's Benjamin Allen Tennyson, but everyone calls me 'Allen'." The young FF2 replied, then held up his lizard. "And this is my iguana, Pocca. Who are you?"_

"_I'm Tanya Astrid Southerland… but you can call me 'Astrid'. Though, most of my friends call me 'Wherever Girl' because I like to travel… at least, they would if I had any friends. …Oh, and this is my dog, Rickishi Ricardo McFluffin Pomeranian Southerland, but everyone calls him 'Ricky' for short."_

"_Cool names. You can call me 'Fangface the Second', because everyone says I act like Fangface sometimes… though, they also call me 'Goofy', too."_

_WG gasped, smiling. "You're a fan of Fangface? So am I!"_

"_Cool! I didn't think anyone else knew about him."_

"_Neither did I!"_

"_So… you know a place where I can dry off?"_

_WG looked back at her house. "Yeah, but… you don't want to go in there. My sisters are evil." she walked over to the patch of weeds, pulling out a small backpack. "In fact, Ricky and I were in the process of running away from home."_

"_What a coincidence. I just ran away from home! …But, where are you going to go?"_

_WG looked around, then pulled out a map of the tooniverse. "I'm going to try to find the Toon-World. People say it doesn't exist, but I've been having dreams lately about the cartoons who live there- namely Fangface. My last dream was about me and him fighting some Indian girl and saving the world! I think it means something…" she looked at FF2. "Do you think that's crazy?"_

"_Nuh-uh. I'm looking for it, too! I had a dream that me and Max Goof were fighting an evil sorcerer named Finneas, and the only way we can defeat him is if we join forces." he looked at the map. "But… how do we get there?"_

"_Maybe I could help," came a voice, and they turned around, seeing a girl a little older than them, wearing a black shirt, camouflage-pants, boots, with light-brown hair, wearing goggles on her head. "I happen to know a way,"_

"_Who are you?" WG asked._

"_I go by many pennames… but you may call me 'Tracker'."_

"_Cool. So, how do we get to the tooniverse?" FF2 asked._

"_First, we need to open a portal… and we need a wand,"_

"_Like this?" FF2 pulled out a wand._

"_Perfect!"_

"_Um… my mom won't let me use wizardry. She says it's evil." WG said, meekly._

"_We'll only use it just this once," Tracker said, taking the wand. Waving it, she made a portal appear. "If you don't like it, you can stay here."_

"_TANYA!" Jennifer bellowed from the house._

"_I'm in!" WG said quickly, and the three of them, along with Ricky and Pocca, dived through the portal._

Fangpuss and Shang snapped back to reality… just in time to see that one of their friends had fallen.

* * *

Stalker lost track of Liru, ending up in a room with a palm-tree in it. "(grr) Where'd she go?" she wondered. She looked around the room, then let out a sigh, sitting on a rock. "Ah, heck… what's the point? Ripping that little dwarf werewolf into shreds won't get Silver to like me… (sigh) he probably prefers pretty wolves."

"And who says you're not pretty?" a voice asked, and suddenly a little shoulder-angel, who looked like Stalker in a white robe, appeared. "Silver thinks you're pretty, and you both like each other- why else would you both put your human halves through odd blind-dates so they'd eventually choose each other? Plus, Silver DID say it was LIRU who kissed HIM."

"Oh, please! Wolf-guys ALWAYS use that alibi!" another voice scoffed, and Stalker's shoulder-devil appeared, wearing red and holding a pitch-fork. "Sure, he found you pretty, until LIRU came along. Male werewolves always go for the hottest she-wolf. The only time they judge on personality is when they're desperate!"

"Don't listen to her. She hasn't had a date for the past five years!"

"We're on the same shoulder, bub! You haven't had a date either!"

"Hey, can we skip the argument and get to the part where you two TRY to help me solve this problem?" Stalker sneered.

"Oh. Right." The shoulder-angel said. "Well, I think you should try talking to Silver, get things straightened out… and apologize for trying to shred Liru to pieces."

"Talk schmalk!" The shoulder-devil sneered. "What you REALLY need to do is get back at him! Get him jealous!"

"How?" Stalker asked.

The shoulder-devil slapped her forehead. "Kiss another werewolf, lunkhead!"

"Are you crazy? That'll never work!" The shoulder-angel snapped.

"Actually… it just might." Stalker said, rubbing her chin. "If I kissed another werewolf while Silver was around, not only would I get back at him, but seeing him jealous would also prove that he likes me! …Question is, where will I find the right werewolf? I can't use Fangface or Kitefang, since they're married; Fangpuss is a little young for me; Wulf took off with Danny… Drat! Who else is there?"

Hardy then walked into the room. "Hey, Stalk, who are you talkifying to?" he asked.

Stalker froze. _Suddenly, getting revenge doesn't seem like the right idea. _she thought, then shrugged. _Oh, well… anything to see if Silver likes me. _"Just myself," she replied, then rubbed the back of her neck. "Hardy, can I ask you something?"

"Askify away. (grr)"

"Do you… do you still like Brielle?"

"Of course I do… even though we're not married anymore and she preferred to stay with Puggsy other than me (grr) …But, I still get custody of Kiff on weekends, so it's not SO bad. (grr) Not so bad."

"Oh. …So, you still love her, huh?"

He shrugged. "I've moved on… though, now that she's a werewolf, I'm hoping Pugs and I can fuse back together so I can be with her. (grr)"

"Ah. So, you find her attractive, eh?"

"(grr) I guess… there's only one problem."

"What?"

"She looks like you." he let out a chuckle.

Stalker rolled her eyes. "VERY funny." she sighed, leaning against a tree. "Though, who HASN'T cracked that joke?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… Hunter has Fangface, Kim is with Kitefang, Shang and Fangpuss might hit it off… I was hoping Silver and I could be the next were-couple… but I think he'd rather be with Liru, instead, the way they were kissing."

"(grr) That's the most ignorpotomistic thing I've ever heard! You two were MADE for each other! (grr) Why else would the rest of us make cracks about you two being a couple behind your backs?"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Stalker heard footsteps, then saw the familiar shape of Silver's shadow approaching. _He's not the most hansom werewolf on the block, but he'll have to do… _she thought, then shook her head. _No… I can't. Not if he still likes Brielle… _She sighed. "I just don't know anymore, Hardy…" she sat down, putting her face in her hands. "You're lucky you have someone…"

He sat down next to her. "Not exactly… (grr) I don't know if her she-wolf half even LIKES me. (grr)" At least you know that Silver likes you."

She shook her head, standing up and walking away. "I don't think he likes me the way I like him… not anymore, at least."

"He'd be an ignorpotomas not to,"

She turned around, noticing a different look in Hardy's eye, a look he had never given her before: concern, sympathy… care. He began walking toward her…

And tripped. "Whoa!" Stalker cried, running over and catching him…

Though, her balance was off and she slipped forward a bit…

Making their lips touched.

They didn't move. They couldn't. It was as if they were hit by a stun-ray that made them freeze in that position.

To make it more awkward, Stalker saw Silver looking at them! "Gah! Silver, it's not what it looks like!" she yelped, shoving Hardy away and wiping her mouth.

"Gack! Someone get me some mouth-wash!" Hardy gagged.

_Looks like my 'plan' pulled off, whether I wanted it to or not! _Stalker thought, running up to Silver. "I-I didn't know what happened! We were just talking, then he tripped and-" she then paused. "Whoa… when did your fang grow back?"

"(grr) It didn't. …I'm not Silver." Fangface replied.

"Oh. …Well, this is awkward." Stalker said, then walked over to a corner. "Pardon me."

For the next two minutes, Stalker vomited.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

*THUD!*

Everyone looked over, seeing that FF2 had fallen to the ground, unconscious. "Fangface the second!" Edwin gasped, running over.

The co-author lie on the ground, flinching, as if experiencing a nightmare.

_**~Inside FF2's Mind, A Few Minutes Prior…~**_

"_Nice going, wolf-boy." Max was saying. "How are you going to fix THIS?"_

"_(grr) I'm just going to explain to her what happened." Silver replied. "What I want to know is why didn't you or FF2 do something to help me out?"_

"_Maybe if you allowed FF2 to transform into ME, none of this would have happened. After all, he and I fused first, so I should be his original ego!"_

"_(grr) Well, he turned INTO me first, so I should be his original other-half!"_

'_Girls, girls, you're both pretty.' came FF2's cynical voice. 'Can you just stop arguing so I can think? You're giving me a migraine.'_

"_Right after I make it clear to THIS werewolf nut-ball that I'm your original half!" Max sneered._

"_Who you calling a nut-ball, goof-boy? (snarl)" Silver snapped._

"_YOU, you over-grown Pomeranian!"_

"_Ooh! That does it! (grr) I'm gonna make ya wish you never fused with us!"_

"_Bring it on, fur-ball!"_

'_Guys, wait!' FF2 tried to cry, but it was too late._

_Silver and Max both lunged, fists raised…_

_There was a flash of light-_

_*POW!*_

_And everything went black._

_**~Back to Present Reality~**_

Everyone jumped back as FF2's body erupted in a flash of light- which caused all the werewolves to change back into humans. They all gasped after the light dimmed, seeing that FF2 now had black hair rather than his regular 'Sora' hairstyle. He sat up, rubbing his head. "Ugh… anyone got any aspirin?" he groaned.

"FF2, what happened?" Kasandra asked. "What WAS that?"

"I-I don't know… Silver and Max got into a fight, and I blacked out…"

"Are they alright?" Edwin asked.

"I hope Silver is alright…" Liru said with a sad chibi-face. "I want to apologize for ruining his relationship!"

"We weren't in a relationship," WG muttered.

"The way he described you, it sounded otherwise."

"Huh?"

"He said he was shy about telling you about how he felt about you, so I decided to give him some pointers." she rubbed the back of her neck, a sweat-drop appearing on her forehead. "I-I kinda got caught-up in the moment and got carried away…"

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Probably because you punched out Silver's fang and tried to skin Liru." Fangs replied.

WG rushed over to FF2. "Oh, man, I am SO SORRY Silver! Can you forgive me?"

"I forgive you…" FF2 said, rubbing his head. "But… there's no reply from Silver?" he shut his eyes tight. "I don't even sense him!"

"W-What?"

"Look deeper." Edwin said. "He might be deep within your subconscious."

FF2 thought hard. _Silver, are you there? Silver… FF2 to Silver… come in, Silver! _he thought. _Max, where IS he?_

"_I'm looking… but I don't see him anywhere." _Max replied. _"I think that blast really sent him deep in your brain."_

"Try defusing." Eric suggested.

"Good idea!" FF2 said, holding up his wand. He gave it a wave-

In a flash of light, he defused… but it wasn't from Silver. "Whoa… where am I?" FF2 asked, his voice sounding different. He then looked over and gasp. "What am I doing over there?"

"Oh, PLEASE tell me I'm looking into a mirror!" Max cried, only he sounded like FF2.

"Great. It's 'Body Switch' all over again!" Fangs cried.

"Ay yi yi…" The Netherworld princesses gasped.

"Oh, great, NOW what's going on?" Stalker asked as she, Hardy, and Fangface returned (still feeling awkward about what happened earlier).

"FF2 tried to defuse from Silver, but defused from Max instead… and, somehow, they switched bodies…" Edwin replied.

"Weird. First, Max and I have the same body, now I have HIS body and he has mine!" Max's body said.

WG approached him. "But… what about Silver?" she asked.

Max's body thought hard. "I still can't sense him. …Maybe he's still part of my body?"

FF2's body thought hard. "I'm trying but… I can't get a reply." he replied, then looked at WG, sadly. "I don't know what happened but… I think Silver is gone."

* * *

A/N: There you go- drama, comedy, and an awkward moment. Please review, but no flames or I'll throw you in a straight-jacket and throw you to the weasels.


	34. Chapter 34: Hunted

(In place of Wherever Girl stands Toni)

Toni: What up, readers? My creator couldn't open this next-chapter because, as I've heard, she's grief-stricken about what happened to Silver (the werewolf). Anyway, normally this would be the time where you got a view on me and my friends, but I doubt any of you want to read a chapter about us riding on dragons for over five hours bored out of our minds. So, instead, here's a 'Part Two' of the last chapter, where we see what the others are dealing with. Enjoy.

Luca: And keep in mind, the authors only own themselves, their OC, and their pets- no actual cartoons.

Toni: Hey, I'm supposed to open up the chapter! (shoves Luca away). Anyway… get reading!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Gin studied her copy of the map, keeping an eye out for any traps. As she walked, she couldn't help but think about her old boyfriend, Daniel, and how they used to explore the islands the ship would land on, using only a map and compass as their navigation. She never realized how much she missed exploring with him until she told Biff about her past. Sighing, she reached into her pocket, pulling out half a locket with his picture in it. After he died, she put his picture in one side of it, and a picture of herself in the other half, leaving it with her son…

"Are you okay?" Biff asked her, lying a hand on her shoulder.

"Y-Yeah, just spaced off," she replied, snapping back to reality.

"Ye don't want tah space off now, lass." Silver said to her, using his cyborg eye to scan the path ahead. "There may be a scoundrel lurkin' in deh shadows, waitin' fer us tah lower our guard so dat they can pounce!"

"Pounce!" Morph repeated.

"He's right, Gin." Puggsy said, looking around. "When you're exploring places like this, danger lurks around every corner."

"(grr) Yeah, every corner," Kitefang agreed, looking around a corner. "Except this one, (grr)."

"At least ol' Spider-Psycho isn't around," Jim said. "Running into HIM again would be the worse thing."

"After having been around him for twelve years in the past, I agree." Puggsy replied.

Gin paused, looking at the map. "What is it?" Cinder asked her.

"It says there's a trap here…" Gin replied.

*BANG!*

A bullet whizzed by, nearly hitting Kitefang, and the shooter was none other than Marlow. "I'm back!" he said, cackling.

"(grr) You again? How many times do I have to kill you?" Cinder snarled.

Marlow held up his reliquary. "Until my immortality comes to an end."

Silver switched his cyborg arm into a cannon. "T'is time, we're gonna make sure ya stay dead!" he snapped.

Kitefang held up his bracelet, preparing to change it into a sword, but suddenly he was pulled into a room, followed by Jim and Puggsy. "Guys!" Gin gasped, running toward the door-

Stopping when a familiar face stepped out. "Hello, daughter," Dark Crow said to her, holding up a sword.

"D-Dad! But, h-how did you get here?"

"Marlow and I happened to run into each other a while back, told me about this plan on unleashing a demon. Personally, dealing with a sorceress wouldn't be in my line of work… but if it means I can have revenge on you and your meddling friends, I'm willing to make an exception." He swung his sword-

But it was blocked by another. "You want her, you'll have to go through me," Biff said, glowering at the pirate-king. Dark Crow growled, and swung his sword, and they began their duel.

"C'mon, I have a plan," Kim whispered to Gin, pulling her into a room.

"What is it?" Gin asked her.

Kim took out a pair of scissors. "When I first met you, I noticed something familiar about you… and now I think it can help handle your issues with your dad. Does he know any martial-arts?"

Gin shook her head, shrugging. "I don't think so…"

"Good. This might work, then…" She approached Gin, cutting off a length of her hair…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jim could think of a million people he'd rather face than the one who trapped them in a room now. "Nice going, Jim. You jinxed us," Puggsy sneered.

Scroop raised his claws. "SSSlaying three meddlessssome boysss all at once…" he said with a smirk. "Oh, thissss isss perfect."

Kitefang snarled, stepping up to the spider-hybrid. "You're going to have to go through ME first! (grr)" he snapped.

Scroop scoffed. "You… or the other you?" he reached into his jacket, pulling out a picture of the sun.

Kitefang tried to look away, but Scroop grabbed him by the throat and forced him to look, transforming him back into Kite. "Oh, crap," Kite said.

"SSSay your prayerssss, boy-"

*WHACK!*

A brick hit Scroop in the head, making him drop Kite. The brick then shift into a baseball bat and hit him in the face. He grabbed the bat, squeezing it hard and forcing Morph to change back into his original shape, and the blob yelped and hid in Jim's pocket. Kite quickly made his bracelet change into a sword and struck Scroop's legs, making him screech in pain and hit him in the face, making him fly across the room, hitting the wall, seemingly unconscious.

Puggsy took out his gun, aiming at Scroop and pulling the trigger.

*Click! Click! Click!*

"You gotta be kidding me!" Puggsy snapped. Scroop then grabbed him by the throat, pinning him against the wall. Morph transformed into a sword for Jim, and the teenager lunged at the spider-hybrid.

But Scroop saw him coming and grabbed the blade of his sword, squeezing his pincers hard until the blade broke off. Morph screeched in pain, resuming shape, and- though he was a blob- there was a cut on his side. Yelping, he hid back in Jim's pocket, and the spider-psycho grabbed Jim by the throat and pinned him against the wall.

"Looksss like a double-header." Scroop said, smirking as his pincers began to close shut, choking the two teens while cutting through the skin. "Do sssay hello to Mr. Arrow for me…"

"Tell him yourself!" Kite snapped, tackling Scroop, making him drop Jim and Puggsy. The spider-hybrid snarled, pinning him to the ground, preparing to strike his face.

"Leave him alone!" A feminine voice shouted, and suddenly a sword swung at Scroop, striking him in the face, kicking him off of Kite.

"You little bitch!" Scroop hissed, then lunged at Kim…

Who ran and slid on her stomach, rolling onto her back as she slid underneath Scroop, then raised her sword-

Jim, Puggsy, and Kite looked away, not looking back until they heard Scroop's body hit the ground. Kim stood up, wiping the green blood off her sword. She had cut into his underbelly, but the strike was only enough to wound the spider-hybrid. He glowered at them, clutching his wound. "You win thissss time, cabin-boy…" Scroop hissed, then a trap-door opened beneath him and he disappeared.

Kite ran over, hugging Kim tightly. "Way to go, babe. You really saved our necks," he said.

"Barely," Puggsy said, feeling a bit of blood on his neck. He looked at Jim, who also had a scrape on his neck. Luckily, they weren't too deep.

"Nothing another scene-change couldn't cure," Kim said. "Now, c'mon, we'd better get back to the others!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cinder hit the wall, but didn't stay down. Holding up her sword, she ran toward Marlow again, slicing his throat, but his wound only healed as if nothing happened. "Are you quite done?" the werewolf-hunter asked, then shot at her, hitting her in the shoulder.

"Cindy!" Silver gasped, then shot another plasma-blast at Marlow, who only ducked it.

Tracker took out a pair of guns, shooting at him, but nothing seemed to kill him. "Why won't you die?" she snapped.

"What part of 'immortal' don't you understand?" Marlow asked, boredly. He took aim of Silver, shooting him in his organic leg, making the cyborg cry out in pain. "I'll deal with you later, cyborg." he turned to Cinder, aiming his gun at her forehead. "I got a different matter to handle…"

Wolfsbane tackled Marlow just then, his gun going off, and she managed to knock it out of his hand. He wrestled her off of him, hearing a *snap* coming from his neck, and he stood back up. "Damn, Kite makes kicking your ass look so easy…" the she-wolf scoffed.

Marlow grabbed his gun, aiming again. Tracker shot at him first, hitting him in the arm. "Gah! You're getting better, Tracker, that one actually-" he paused, seeing that his arm was still bleeding. _Damn! My power source must be running low! _he thought. _I'd better kill one of these werewolves fast- _he ducked another bullet. "Damn it, woman!" he shot at Tracker, who dodged his shots.

*Click! Click!*

His gun ran out of bullets, so he took out a knife. He saw Wolfsbane lying on the ground, seeing a trickle of blood running down her side, a sign that her attack didn't keep him from dodging. Cinder followed his gaze and gasped. "Don't you dare!" she snapped, lunging toward him.

Too late.

Wolfsbane howled in pain, and Marlow took out a beaker, catching a few drops of her blood. Silver stood on his cyborg leg and shot at the hunter, but he was already running around the corner. "Blast it!" Silver growled.

Biff, who was still dueling with Dark Crow, heard the commotion and looked over, giving Dark Crow an opportunity to strike.

*BAM!*

Though, he didn't, because a fist slammed in his face, followed by a Judo-kick to the jaw, and a side-kick behind his knees, knocking his legs out from under him. "What the bloody-" he sputtered, looking up and seeing Gin grab his sword, holding it to his throat.

"Leave my friends alone," she said in a menacing tone.

Dark Crow then dropped through a trap door, but not before giving his daughter a surprised look.

Kite, Jim, Puggsy, and Kim ran out of the room. "Is everyone alright? Where's Marlow?" Kite asked.

"He escaped," Cinder said, bitterly. She knelt beside Wolfsbane, bowing her head in sorrow. "But not without claiming a life…"

"Don't worry, lass." Silver said, resting his organic hand on his wife's shoulder, while fighting the pain in his wounded leg. "Wolfsbane's death won't be in vain. We'll catch dat murderer an' make him suffer fer what he's done-"

"I'm not dead yet," Wolfsbane grunted.

"Wolfsbane!" Tracker gasped, kneeling beside her. "Don't worry… w-we'll help you! We can-"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Track. You guys just go after that damned hunter…" she sat up a bit, holding up her paw, showing the others a reliquary. "After all, he'll want his 'immortality' back."

Kite took it. "We're not going without you."

"Might as well." she lied back down, grunting. "Sucks, though… I never got a date with Silver- the werewolf, not your cyborg-friend." she sighed. "Oh, well."

"Please don't go… we need you." Gin said, sobbing.

"Oh, don't get emotional. …I may die, but as long as there's a world to save, my spirit will remain."

Kim bit her bottom lip, crying on Biff's shoulder, while Gin cried on Kite's. Cinder scooped up Wolfsbane's body. "We'll take care of her." she told the others. "You keep going."

Biff nodded, and he and the others walked off while Cinder, Silver, and Jim stayed behind.

Kite then looked at Kim, who clung to Biff's arm, then at Gin, who clinged to his arm. "Say, Kim… any reason why you and Gin swapped outfits?" he asked.

"Just helping out a friend," Kim- the real one- replied.

Puggsy walked behind them, looking back at Wolfsbane. _Too bad we couldn't help them all. _he thought sadly, then continued his way.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Toni: As if the authoress didn't have enough to grieve about already! *sigh* …Just review.

Luca: 0_o Toni… are you shedding a tear?

Toni: NO! (quickly wipes eyes) Something just flew into my eye!

Luca: (rolls eyes) Riiiight.

Toni: Oh, shut up before I throw you off the dragon! (turns to readers) And don't flame unless you want me to do the same to you!


	35. Chapter 35: The Fortress

I have been struck by inspiration! (looks at meteorite that says 'inspiration) …Gotta find a new way to get ideas…

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78: **Thank you. And don't worry, your story was still good, and there's always a way to edit it when new ideas come (I do it all the time- kind of hard not to rush your stories). I can't wait to read your next stories!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC… how many times must I tell you that?

* * *

One minute he's listening to Toni and Luca introducing the last chapter, and the next minute he's falling through the sky…

Oops, I'm getting ahead of myself. Here's a more detailed explanation of what the other troupe of heroes are going through.

Stutz opened his eyes, staring up at the blue sky as they flew, a couple clouds passing by now and again. The teenager rubbed his eyes as he sat up, trying to recall how he let himself fall asleep while flying over 20,000 feet off the ground, especially since his flight-paranoia didn't even allow him to fall asleep on an airplane, and he expected to be wide-awake flying on a dragon's back. He recalled Toni pushing him away when he clung on to her, and Lamone snapping at him when he dug his nails into his scales, and how Timothy and Benny kept pointing over the edge talking about how all the buildings and trees looked like little dots. Eventually, when he was on the verge of losing his lunch, Stutz pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them, thinking of happy thoughts…

And Sue Chang suddenly entered his mind.

It was mostly worry that caused him to think about her, and he wished he could have shown more backbone when Edward Jr. attacked, rather than grabbing her by the wrist and running off like a complete coward, especially since the flight-daredevil had been nothing but nice to him- and even helped him forget his fear of flying. She was the first person he ever told his traumatic plane-crash story to, since he never felt open enough to mention it to anyone else (not even his closest friends). The reason he told her was she showed such kindness to him, and he felt a bit of trust toward her… and he blew it by letting her get kidnapped.

He looked at his medallion with the lion engraved in it. After he was found in the plane-crash, a rescue-pilot gave it to him, saying he showed much courage during the situation. He didn't feel courage then, and he didn't feel any courage now… he felt weak. Weak like the worthless coward he was, knowing nothing else to do than follow instructions and run and hide when things went wrong, being born without a nerve… Funny, Toni had described Fangs to be the same way- only difference was that Fangs managed to show no fear when his friends were in danger (and was a werewolf), whereas Stutz didn't even know the definition of bravery.

As he held the medallion of false-heroism, he noticed the bandage on his hand from when Backbiter scratched him. The first time he saw the cat-creature, he nearly jumped out of his skin, yet he knew he wouldn't harm him… unless he did something to Luca, which the coward would never do, especially after seeing how close the cat-creature was to the boy. Luca had met him long ago, when Tiger (Backbiter's human-half and professional detective) was investigating kidnappings, finding a lead to Edward Jr. (who, at the time, was Luca's older 'brother', until he realized he was a kidnap-victim whose parents disappeared). The vampire/kidnapper hired the cat-creature to assist him, and he took the offer, hoping to get enough evidence and capture the kidnapper, his last job was to distract some kids in Brooklyn… and that's when he met the Fangface gang, joining in on Puggsy's kidnapping while trying to think of a way to capture Edward Jr. and the little thugs he hired… At least, that's what he had told Stutz, Luca, and Toni.

Luca's explanation to Backbiter sticking around was that, after finding his long-lost parents, the cat-creature was looking for the right opportunity to take him home. "…Either that, or he just liked hanging out with me," Luca had told Stutz and Toni one day, having a joking-tone. But, Stutz knew that Backbiter had grown fond of Luca, since the detective would always drop by to see how the three of them were doing- mostly how Luca was doing, like he was always looking out for him.

Then there was the cat-creature's sudden appearance when Marcus attacked… as if he was always following Luca, to make sure he was safe. Luca had swapped stories with them about him and Backbiter, his favorite one being the "Puggsy-Rescue" mission… and in each story, Stutz couldn't help but notice how some of the parts sounded like Backbiter had always taken care of Luca. He had asked his friend about it, and Luca seemed hesitant, making sure they were completely alone before replying, "Yeah, he always looked out for me… That 'Ed' guy was never around, Cibil was always busy in the café, and Edward Jr. only let me tag along with him but we never did much bonding… Backbiter was the only one who I could talk to, and actually seemed to care about me. He was pretty much the father-figure I needed while I was taken from my real dad."

Stutz had to keep from shedding tears… let alone comparing Luca and Backbiter to Jim Hawkins and John Silver. He winced later, wishing he had a father-figure… His ol' man was always on business, his parents probably on the verge for a divorce, and he only had his mother to look out for him, but she only knew how to teach him love and compassion, nothing too manly. He recalled staying the night at Timothy's house one weekend, noticing how Fangs acted like a father not only to his own son, but also for his cousins, Kite and Eric. Then there was Edwin, who took in Alyx…

The way he saw it, almost every guy in the entire gang either had or was a father-figure… except him.

"Yo, Stutz, are you okay, man?" Benny asked, breaking the teen out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah… I'm f-fine," Stutz replied, sitting up and noticing it was already late-afternoon. "W-W-Where are w-we?"

"We've just crossed over the Asian border," Toni answered, looking over Lamone's shoulder. "Now we just have to look for Darkarai's fortress."

"We must find it before sundown. Once the light fades into the horizon, the fortress disappears, and pops up in a new location by sunrise." Lamone added.

"Sounds like that beast's castle in that movie, 'Krull'." Luca commented.

"W-What d-does it l-look l-like?" Stutz asked.

"It's hard to say." Lamone replied. "Her fortress changes appearance each day, often blending in with the cultural location. …Though, with it being close to the eclipse, it should be changing into its true image- like what Gwendolyn described from her dream."

They flew over some ancient ruins. "So, if it blends in so well, how will we find it?" Alyx asked.

"By its aura. Darkarai's pulses with so much evil, any supernatural being could feel it from thousands of miles-"

"T-There," Stutz said, pointing downward at a temple. He didn't know if the others could see the red luminance that surrounded it, rings of it waving twenty feet out before fading repeatedly.

"I don't see anything," Brody said, scratching his head.

"I see something… but it's kind transparent." Kiff added, squinting.

"Only supernaturals can see it." Vincent said. "The only reason you can only see part of it, Kiff, is because you're only a half-breed."

"Just like Inuyasha!" Benny gasped.

_Why do people ALWAYS say that? _Kiff thought, rolling his eyes.

"So, how come Stutz can see it?" Toni asked.

"Wait… I see it, too!" Timothy gasped.

"Hey, so do I!" Benny said, then gulped. "Y-You know, guys, I think I can handle k-keeping watch outside…"

"Ditto,"

"I-I'm in o-on t-that," Stutz agreed.

"We all go in," Vincent said, sternly. "We'll need as much strength as we can get to take her down. I can tell,"

"Then lets-" Lamone began, then screeched in pain when an arrow shot into his shoulder.

Everyone looked down, seeing a bunch of cloaked figures with cross-bows and machine-guns. "The Veni-Con-Yei! B-But… I thought Kite wiped them out!"

"Apparently, he missed a few." Alyx said.

Lamone extended his left wing toward Alyx's spine. "Alyx, you take the others to a secure position. Fondane, I'll need your assistance in taking these men out," he said.

"With pleasure," Vincent said, leaping onto Lamone's shoulders, whipping out his own crossbow. "I have a score to settle with these sons of bitches, anyway."

"What's a bitch?" Brody asked.

Benny gasped and covered his mouth. "A word you kids shouldn't repeat!" he said, then turned to Vincent. "Could you PLEASE watch the language around the kids?"

Lamone and Vincent swooped down. Vincent fired arrow after arrow, switching to his rifle when he ran out, and Lamone breathed fire. The cloaked hunters below only seemed to fade through their blows. "Phantoms!" Lamone growled.

"What?" Vincent gasped.

"Darkarai must have resurrected a few souls for her reign… Damn it!"

"Language!" Benny called from Alyx's back.

Stutz hung on for dear life. Sure, if they weren't being attacked by ghosts of hunters or were on the ground, he'd feel alright.

He'd feel better if a stray arrow didn't make its way into his shoulder and knock him off of the dragon, making him fall to his doom…

"Whoa, hang on!" a voice cried, and a pair of invisible hands grabbed him, lowering him to the ground.

"W-What the…?" Stutz gasped, looking around. All he saw was a bunch of ghosts, two dragons, and- carrying him- a girl with light-brown hair, blue eyes, and transparent skin.

The shock finally got to him and he passed out.

* * *

Backbiter opened his eyes, groaning… realizing that he was back to being Tiger, and was chained to a wall. Next to him was an Asian-girl dressed like a pilot, looking unconscious. "Where the *bleep* am I?" he asked himself.

"You're a mere 12 hours from an apocalypse," came a voice, and Edward Jr. stepped out of the shadows.

"YOU! I thought you disappeared after 'Magical Mishaps'!"

"I simply just ran off, joined forces with Marlow, and will be taking my place as Darkarai's general after the sorceress gains full power." he smirked, letting his fangs poke through.

"What the…? I thought you weren't a vampire, anymore! We exposed you to sunlight!"

"True… but Marlow happened to have a few beakers of blood from his recent hunts, and one syringe injection later, I'm back to my natural-vampire self, along with my father, Marcus, and if John were still alive, he'd be a kretin again, too."

"You bastards… that sorceress will throw you aside and slaughter you as soon as she destroys the world! All villains do…"

Edward Jr. punched him. "If she tries anything, we have a backup plan… We've got one of Lamone's descents in this fortress. All we have to do is grab him, make him read a spell, and send the little witch back into her prison."

Tiger sneered. "It won't be that easy… he'll never cooperate!"

"He will… for his wife." Edward Jr. stepped to the side…

Showing Brielle unconscious on the ground, bound and gagged… and possibly cussing, but it was hard to tell with that gag in her mouth.

* * *

A/N: Who rescued Stutz? And how did Brielle get captured? Will the troupe get into the fortress? Will Darkarai be defeated before the lunar eclipse? Will this story ever end? And will I ever stop leaving you all baffled?

…Eh. Just review.


	36. Chapter 36: Lex

Ideas are nagging at my mind, so here's a new chapter!

Disclaimer: …You know how it is…

* * *

The two groups met up when the two hallways joined together, each group having a sorrowful expression. "What happened to you guys?" Brielle asked.

"And where's Lucy and the Treasure-Planet characters?" Eric added.

Tracker bit her bottom lip. "Marlow attacked and…" she said, then bowed her head.

"He got Wolfsbane," Puggsy finished. "Lucy and the others stayed behind to take care of her and Silver-"

WG then burst into tears, covering her face with her hands. "What's wrong?" Gin asked.

Edwin sighed. "We, too, lost someone…" he said. "Max and Silver were dueling inside FF2's mind, and suddenly… the werewolf in him just disappeared."

"They tried defusing, but…" Kasandra said, then stepped aside, showing Max and FF2.

"Whoa! …Wasn't expecting that," Biff said.

"I bet you'd also wouldn't expect us to have switched bodies, either." Max's body said, then turned to Edwin. "Can you PLEASE help us switch back?"

Edwin nodded, then waved his wand. "Le-mus switcheroo-tus!" he said.

In a flash of light, Max and FF2 were back in their old bodies. "About time." Max said, brushing himself off.

"I guess we all had a rough chapter," Kim said.

"I have a question…" Shang said, raising her hand.

"Kim and Gin switched outfits so they could fool Dark Crow." Tracker answered.

"Ah."

"C'mon, lets just… keep going." Puggsy sighed.

The group continued walking. "Hey… is Puggsy okay?" Stalker asked Kitefang in a whisper. "He looks pretty depressed… and it seems more than because of Wolfsbane,"

"(grr) I don't know, but I'm really worried." Kitefang replied. "He hasn't said a single vocabulary word for an entire chapter!"

Her eyes widened. "Good Lord, this is serious!" she looked at Puggsy. "I wonder what's got him down…"

Puggsy and Brielle walked beside each other. He looked at her, but her expression remained stoic, and she hardly glanced at him, even though she knew he was right beside her. He picked up his pace and decided to walk beside Fangs instead.

"Man, this is gonna be a tough nut to crack," Stalker said, watching him and rubbing her chin.

They came to a metallic door at the end of the hallway, with a yellow-and-black sign that read: "Entrance to Darkarai's Lair- No Vacancy." Off to the side was a little electric keypad with the word 'password_needed'.

"Ah, great! How are we going to crackify the code?" Hardy asked.

_The vocabulary lives on! _Stalker thought with relief.

"Allow me," FF2 said, messing with his ego-bracelet. In a flash of light, he transformed into a copy of Kite, but with a cyborg arm, eye, and leg. "As Blackwing, I can hack into the system."

Eric held up a picture of Silver (the cyborg) and looked at Kitefang. "Now, THAT'S what you'd look like if you took after your dad," he said, pointing at Blackwing. His cousin only rolled his eyes in reply.

Blackwing's cyborg-eye scanned the keypad, then he stuck out his index finger that shifted into a computer-chip and he wedged it inside a slot in the side of the keypad. "I'll just launch a virus into the network and- GAH!"

*ZAP!*

He flew back, reverting back to FF2. "Are you alright?" Kim gasped.

"She's got a Nether-Virus Protection software!" he said, coughing. "Strong stuff."

"I need that software," Aiko said to herself.

"Allow me," Stalker said, then zapped the keypad. It malfunctioned and the doors opened. "There."

Everyone looked in. The hallway looked like something from a gothic medieval castle, with black cinderblocks, blood-red carpeting, candles lit on skulls nailed to the wall, and portraits of tortured souls.

Fangs quickly turned to leave, but was pulled back by Puggsy.

"Well, we've come this far." Biff sighed, and they began walking in.

"We'd join you, but… we've never dealt with a sorceress before," Yuma said, a sweat drop appearing on her forehead. "And I'm only a level 3 alchemist…"

"Our show isn't really all that action-based, anyway." Pachira added.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," Brielle said, rolling her eyes. "Why don't you guys just… go make sure Jim is still alive or something."

"OKAY!" The princesses exclaimed, all-too eager to see the hansom Disney guy again.

"You guys go ahead," Shang said. "I'm gonna stick around," she then leaned toward Eric and whispered, "I'm into action more than what they're into, anyway."

Liru and the other princesses began to run down the hall in search of Jim, but she paused, looking back at the authoress. Slowly, she walked beside WG, tapping her shoulder. "Um… WG… I know I'm the last person you'd want to see right now, but… well, after you and Silver ran out, one of you dropped this," she said, then handed her the classring Silver gave her. "I want to make sure you have it back, in case we never meet again." With that, she ran off with the other princesses.

WG held the ring in her palm, tears welling up in her eyes. She bit her bottom lip to keep the tears from falling, but they still fell. Stalker stood beside her, wrapping an arm around her, wincing.

And FF2 couldn't stand the sight. "Hold on, guys," he said, then had his wand take the appearance of a piece of chalk, drawing on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Max asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I lost a mother, but I'm not going to lose Silver… especially at the cost of hurting a friend."

FF2 drew a large triangle on the floor, tracing a circle around it, then wrote down the periodic symbols for cobalt, copper, and zinc, along with ink. He then stood in the middle of the circle and took out his wand. "FF2, what are you doing?" Edwin gasped.

"I'm going to get Silver back by using Ink Alchemy… and the ultimate-diffusion spell."

"Are you nuts? That spell is forbidden!"

"I don't care!" he looked at WG. "I have to do it…" holding his wand out, he concentrated…

There was a flash of light, causing the gang to fly ba-

**~Story Interruption!~**

**Hello. We interrupt this story to bring you a piece of information.**

**The co-author wishes to point out that the part about the Ink-Alchemy is purely science, not some sort of witch-craft ritual. It's basically channeling your thoughts and feelings into writing, and…**

**Readers: *Zzzzzzzzz…***

**Puggsy: You're losing 'em, WG.**

**WG: Oh, FINE! Back with the story! **

**~We Now Return To Our Story (still in progress)~**

"…was THAT all about?" Brielle said, sitting up.

"The kid drew on the ground and blinded us, obviously," Puggsy replied, sneering.

"I have a different question." Fangs said. "Who the heck are THEY?"

He pointed at four different figures lying a few feet from FF2: Sora, Blackwing, FF2's genie, and Norm- the dark version of Goofy. "About TIME we got out of there," Norm muttered. "I was getting claustrophobic."

"Wait… I thought you guys were ALLEN'S egos," Kasandra said.

"We were, but after defeating John, Allen gave the bracelet back to FF2," Eric explained, then looked over at FF2's motionless body. "…Who appears to be unconscious at the moment."

"Edwin… what kind of spell WAS that?" Tracker asked.

"The ultimate-diffusion spell," Edwin explained. "It renders a person to split permanently from any ego of theirs. It was used in the medieval ages for people with split-personalities, but caused them to lose half of their heart." he looked down sadly. "Max used it to diffuse from Lex when his Nobody fused with him to form the X-wand- a weapon powerful enough to fuse the toon-world with reality… and destroy both worlds."

"Wait… I remember that." Max said, gasping. "And… oh, CRAP!"

"What?" Biff asked.

"During our battle… Lex and I never finished defusing. T-The spell was interrupted when Finneas cut in, zapping us both and… Oh no…"

"Don't say 'Oh no', that means something worse is going to happen," Fangs whimpered.

"Max… what's wrong? What happened to Lex?" Edwin asked.

Max gulped. "When FF2 and I became the same person… he joined in." he said, turning toward FF2. "Which means…"

Everyone looked over at FF2, who now stood up, his eyes glowing red. His black hair was now white, his eyes were red, and he wore an outfit similar to Max's only all black, with a blood-red cloak.

Lex/FF2 grinned, showing his fangs. "About time," he said, speaking in two voices.

"We're screwed," Edwin said with a gulp.

* * *

A/N: …And now we're really in deep trouble. …HELP!

…Review. No flames, we've got enough to deal with now!


	37. Chapter 37: Stand Out and Family Reunion

~We Interrupt This Fic For An Important Announcement~

Realistic Fish-Head: Terror strikes fear into the hearts of many as a dark force is unleashed through the city. Villains are running amuck and the heroes have vanished off the face of the earth. The only two heroes left are these two kids, Astrid Southerland and Alan Tennyson.

(camera turns to Astrid and Alan)

Astrid: Thank you, Realistic Fish-Head. My friend and I grew suspicious of this force as soon as we saw penguins tap-dancing in Miami… and a large dark storm-cloud covering the entire nation.

Alan: At first we just thought it was another government conspiracy, but our super-cartoon instincts told us otherwise… that, and we broke the fourth wall and read the chapter where Darkarai was unleashed.

Realistic Fish-Head: How do you plan on taking out this force?

Alan: Well, first we're going… to… ugh, I don't feel good…

Astrid: I TOLD you not to engulf all those twinkies.

(Alan falls to the ground, passing out)

Astrid: Alan? (is blinded when a sudden flash of light illuminates from Alan) WAUGH!

Realistic Fish-Head: And there you have it- freaky forces and odd behaviors. We now return to our story…

* * *

Alyx swooped down, landing near Stutz, and the rest of the kids slid down her wing and ran to their friend's aid while she transformed back human. "Stutz! Are you alright? Speak to me, pal!" Timothy cried, grabbing Stutz by the shoulders and shaking him.

"T-Timothy! Arrow-ow!" Stutz replied, pushing him away.

"Oops. Sorry."

"Dude, what happened?" Luca asked. "We were at least ten-thousand feet in the air! How'd you survive the fall?"

Stutz then began to tremble. "I-I have n-no idea! O-One minute I'm f-falling, t-then s-suddenly s-some floating g-girl c-caught me and l-lowered m-me t-to the g-ground." he replied.

"Floating girl?" Brody repeated, curiously.

"What did she look like?" Kaiser asked.

"She h-had l-light-brown h-hair, b-blue eyes, a-and w-was w-wearing p-pajamas. B-But the f-freakiest thing w-w-was, I c-could see r-r-right through her!"

"Like a ghost?" Kiff inquired.

"P-Please don't say that word around us," Benny said with a gulp.

"Kiff could be on to something," Toni said, ducking behind a bush and looking toward the temple, seeing that Vincent and Lamone were back on the ground fighting the phantoms, the vampire having transformed back into his human-identity. "I mean, we're facing ghosts now…"

"What if she was an angel?" Brody asked. "She could have been sent to rescue Stutz."

"That sounds more logical," Blackrose said. "God is always sending angels to protect someone."

"Especially now," Gwen agreed. "With everything that's going on right now, we need God and His angels more than ever!"

"Whoa, look!" Timothy said, pointing over at the fight.

The phantoms were suddenly solid, and when Vincent shot at them their wounds remained, and every time Lamone punched a phantom, the bone cracked. The phantoms, confused, quickly retreated back into the temple. The rest of the troupe ran to Vincent and Lamone, who seemed out of breath. "Are you guys alright?" Alyx asked them.

"We are now that those ghostly hunters ran off," Vincent said.

"Darkarai's power must have weakened," Lamone said. "Otherwise, all our shots would have went through them."

"How did her power weaken?" Kiff asked.

Lamone looked at the cross he wore around his neck. "Someone must have expressed their faith."

"We were just talking about God and His angels and how we needed them." Brody said, smiling. "You think that did it?"

"A prayer like that… I have no doubts," Vincent said, tussling Brody's hair. "It's a good thing you kids have so much faith in Him."

"And it's not going to decrease anytime soon," Blackrose said.

"So, now that the phantoms are gone… how do we get in?" Toni asked, looking at the temple.

Just then, several trap-doors opened beneath them, save for Timothy, Benny, and Stutz. "YAAAAAH!" the others screamed as they fell.

"GUYS!" Timothy yelled, watching as the trap-doors closed.

"Oh, this is BAD!" Benny cried, twisting this fedora-hat in his hands, nervously. "Those phantoms could be back any minute, and half of our team just pulled a Houdini-act!"

"Q-Quick! W-W-We've got to find a way inside!" Stutz stammered, feeling along the wall in hopes of finding a secret entrance.

"But there's no door! And the only way in is through the… (gulp)" Timothy stammered, pointing over at a reality-mall department. "Perfume department…"

"W-Wonder how w-w-we could've m-missed THAT." Stutz said, arching an eyebrow.

The three boys stared at the department, flowery-feminine odors emitting from the entrance of the store no man with a macho-nerve would dare step foot in at the risk of being showered in spritz of manhood-crushing, dignity-defying, humiliation-unlimited girly fragrances!

But they had no other choice.

"Lets do this," Benny said, determined.

The three of them dove through the entrance, running through the department (in slow motion), trying to avoid being shot by a squirt of womanly scents. Stutz was spritzed in the face, gagging at the scent of lilacs and vanilla; Benny leaped in the air, trying to avoid a spritz of rose-petal perfume, but was ambushed by a mist of honeysuckle; Timothy was wearing a gas-mask to avoid the feminine odors, but realistic-hands pulled off the mask and sprayed the sweet odor of lemon-and-coconut. Soon, Timothy and Stutz were carrying a limp Benny through the department…

Seconds later, they reached the end, bursting out of the store and into a hallway. "*gack* I HATE going in there," Benny wheezed.

"Yeah… bad enough that Mom took us to one when we were four," Timothy said with a cough.

"Well, w-w-we got t-through it, s-so lets f-find the others," Stutz said, standing up…

Seeing Jason Voorhees, Masquerade, and Sesshomoru standing before them. "Well, well, what do we have here?" Sesshomoru asked.

Stutz, Benny, and Timothy's faces instantly paled. "All in favor of going back, say 'Aye'!" Benny cried.

The three villains lunged, but the cowards were quicker, taking off down the hall, screaming their defiant battle-cry of cowardice: "MOMMMMYYYYYY!"

* * *

Lex stood before the gang, his red eyes glowing. "Long time no see, Edwin," he said, his voice echoing with evil. "I see you've managed to assemble some new recruits… only to foolishly surrender your best student,"

Edwin raised his wand. "How about we skip the conversation and get to the part where I blast you into oblivion?" he snapped.

Lex only laughed. "You old fool. What makes you think you can handle me?"

"Because… *hyuck* I'm your father," Immediately Edwin transformed into Goofy.

"Wow. Didn't expect that," Shang said.

"Whoa!" Max cried, jumping back. "H-How did he change into my dad?"

"He is your dad's Nobody," Kitefang explained. "Edwin fused with him after signing a contract with Disney. Since Lex is your Nobody, Edwin's Goof-form would count as-"

"D-Dad?" Lex gasped. "I-I thought your heart was ripped out by Xemnas years ago!"

"It was, and I was created," Norm said, stepping up. "Edwin managed to save your father by sharing a heart with him, while I was created- a Nobody of a Nobody."

"Is that even possible?" Eric asked Puggsy in a whisper.

"Hey, I've played the games, I don't know all of the 'Nobody' logic," Puggsy replied.

Lex sneered. "Well, it doesn't matter who you are… I'm still going to destroy you once I forge the X-wand," he said, taking out his key-blade. "I just need to fuse this body with the other half of my heart,"

"Other half?" Max questioned.

"You didn't honestly think you were the only one who sent his heart to safety, did you? I did the same after our battle… I was GOING to choose FF2, but you beat me to him, only having half of my heart join with his. So, I sent the other half to my old master."

"No…" Edwin gasped, gulping.

"Yes!" A voice called, and suddenly Finneas stepped out. "Long time no see, Edwin."

Eric recalled Finneas from some of Edwin's memories, and cringed. "This isn't good," he said.

"Come, Lex, let us fuse and begin the fusion of the toon world and reality!" he reached for Lex…

But a sword swung, nearly slicing off his hand. "Back off my creator, you freak!" Kitefang snarled. "If anyone's gonna be fusing with him…" he looked at a picture of the sun, transforming back into Kite. "It's gonna be me."

"Ha! You can't fuse with him now!" Lex scoffed. "His heart is mine! …Oh, crud, that didn't come out right."

Kite smirked. "You might THINK so… but during our last fusion, a piece of FF2's heart joined with mine. If you want to forge the X-wand, you'll have to fuse with me, too."

Max arched an eyebrow, not recalling FF2 losing part of his heart during the fusion with Kite. _It's a bluff. _a voice inside his head said. _He and Kite may have fused, but their hearts remained separate._

"You're bluffing!" Finneas snapped, his voice almost trembling.

"Am I?" Kite questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"He must be!" Lex said. "If Kite had a piece of FF2's heart, they'd still be fused together! …Right?"

"I don't know… FF2 and I managed to split," Max said, smirking as he crossed his arms.

"And I'm going to fuse with you and get FF2 back!" Kite snapped at Lex.

"FF2 is gone!" Lex snarled. "I'm all that's left of him now!"

"I KNOW he's still in there somewhere… I just have to bring him back out," Kite said, pulling a stereo out of his hat.

"What are you doing?" Finneas scoffed.

"When FF2 and I fused, we shared memories… including a memory of his favorite song."

"Oh, no you don't!" Finneas took out his wand, zapping at Kite, but Edwin blocked it with a blast from his own wand.

"Nice try! *hyuck*" Edwin scoffed. "If you want a piece of my friends, you're going to have to go through me!"

"So be it…"

Finneas and Edwin began their duel, the rest of the gang ducked out of the way to avoid being blast. "Kite, better get started with your plan!" Kasandra called.

Kite pushed the "Play" button on the stereo, and music began to play. "I know you're still in there, FF2." he called. "Join in to prove you're still with us!"

_Kite**: **_**Open up your eyes take a look at me**

**Get the picture fixed in your memory**

**I'm driven by the rhythm like the beat of a heart**

**And I won't stop until I start **

**To stand out**

**Stand out**

"I don't know why you're doing this. It won't-" Lex began, but was cut off by the next verse.

**Some people settle for the typical thing**

**Living all their lives waiting in the wings**

**It ain't a question of 'if', just a matter of time**

**Before I move to the front of the line**

Lex tried to ignore him, biting his bottom lip, then realizing his foot was tapping. _No… _he thought. Kite then stepped up, circling around him.

**Once you're watching every move that I make**

**You gotta admit I got what it takes**

Finneas tried to zap at Kite again, but his shot was blocked again by Edwin. Lex tried to fight by zapping at Kite, but the teen only dodged his blasts.

**To stand out**

**Above the crowd**

**Even if I gotta shout out loud**

'**Til mine is the only face that you'll see**

**Gonna stand out…**

'**Til you notice me**

"C'mon, you know the words!" Kite called.

"No- I can't- I won't- I-" Lex sputtered, flinching to regain control, but FF2 managed to break out.

_FF2: _**If the squeaky wheel's always getting the grease**

**I'm totally devoted to disturbing the peace**

_FF2 and Kite: _**And I'll do it all again**

**When I get done**

_FF2: _**Until I become your number one**

_FF2 and Kite: _**No method to the madness**

**No means of escape**

**Gonna break every rule or bend 'em all out of shape**

**It ain't a question of 'how'**

**Just a matter of 'when'**

_Kite: _**You'll get the message that I'm trying to send**

The rest of the gang dodged a stray blast from Finneas as the battle between him and Edwin raged on. Finneas transformed himself into a jaguar and tackled Edwin, but Pocca leaped onto him and bit his ear, making him roar in pain and giving Edwin a chance to zap him and turn him into a kitten.

_FF2 and Kite: _**I'm under a spell **

**I'm in over my head**

_FF2: _**And you know I'm going all the way to the end**

Finneas hissed then zapped a sword hanging on the wall, making it fly at Kite. Edwin zapped it, making it turn into a solar-surfer. _Obviously I've spent too much time with Jim Hawkins. _he thought.

Kite jumped on the board, and FF2 made his own solar-surfer pop up, and they soared around the hallway. "Wow…" Shang said, awed.

"Lucky!" Eric called to his cousins as they shot by.

_Kite and FF2: _**To stand out, above the crowd**

**Even if I gotta shout out loud**

'**Til mine is the only face that you see**

**Gonna stand out…**

'**Til you notice me**

Finneas transformed back into a human, throwing Pocca off of him. Norm caught the lizard, glowering at the warlock, and FF2's genie-ego zapped him, turning the wizard into a newt. Sora and Blackwing laughed.

Kite flew by Kim, giving her a wink.

_Kite: _**If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just…**

_Kite and FF2: _**Walking on…**

FF2 rotated upside down, facing WG.

_FF2: _**There's nothing that I wouldn't do, if it was getting you to notice**

_FF2 and Kite: _**I'm alive…**

WG looked into his eyes, seeing the real FF2, and even a glimpse of Silver. FF2 then jerked back, turning right-side up.

_Kite: _**All I need is a second chance**

**A second thought, a second glance**

**To prove**

**I got whatever it takes…**

_FF2: _**It's a piece of cake.**

Finneas changed back, then zapped at FF2's former-egos. Norm used his want to make a force-field, making the blast bounce off back at him, turning him into a squirrel. Edwin pointed and laughed.

_Kite and FF2: _**To stand out**

**Above the crowd**

**Even if I gotta shout out loud**

'**Til mine is the only face that you see**

**Gonna stand out**

_FF2: _**Sta-a-and out!**

"He must be a big fan of me to know every word," Max commented, watching as Kite and FF2 zipped by.

"You have no idea," Stalker replied.

_Kite and FF2: _**Stand out!**

"I wish I had a solar-surfer," Shang said.

"You could borrow mine," Eric said, eagerly.

"After you get it back from the cops- oof!" Hardy began to comment, until Eric elbowed him in the stomach.

**Stand out!**

Edwin blasted Finneas, pinning him against the wall.

'**Til mine is the only face that you see**

**Gonna stand out…**

_FF2: _**'Til you notice me.**

Kite and FF2 hopped off their solar-surfers. "FF2... Is it really you?" WG asked, her eyes shimmering with hope.

"Yeah. I'm- GAH!" FF2 began, then was zapped in the back.

Finneas stood up after blasting FF2, grabbing him by the shirt-collar. "Nice try, Kite, but it'll take more than a musical number to bring your friend back!" he snapped. "His soul is already filled with too much darkness,"

"Let him go!" Puggsy yelled.

Finneas sneered. "You have darkness in yourself as well, my boy. No wonder your wife wants to leave you."

"WHAT?" The rest of the gang shouted, turning to Brielle.

Brielle cringed. "So much for keeping it on a low profile…" she muttered, then turned to Finneas, sneering. "What do you mean he has darkness in him?"

"Back in 'Magical Mishaps', Marluxio did more than just turn him evil…" Finneas said with a smirk.

"(grr) What did you do to my best buddy?" Fangface snarled through Fangs.

"Nothing… compared to what we plan to do with his wife and child," With that, Finneas zapped Brielle, making her hit the wall, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Brielle!/FF2!" Puggsy and WG both cried.

Puggsy ran over to Brielle, who sat up. "Son of a bitch…" she muttered, clutching her rib-cage.

"Brie, are you alright?" Puggsy asked, holding her hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I've been through worse,"

"Brielle! Your eye!" Kasandra gasped.

"What about it?"

"It's all red…" Gin said, looking close, then gasped. "And your skin-color is fading to gray…"

"Huh?" Brielle looked into a nearby mirror, seeing that she now had one red eye and one blue eye, and her skin was turning gray. "Oh, shit…"

WG glowered. "Wait a minute… Nether-Girl?" she snapped.

Nether-Girl sighed and snapped her fingers, making her disguise disappear, returning to her black-and-white, red-eyed form. "So, you guys finally managed to figure it out, huh?"

"What the… Where's Brielle?" Hardy demanded.

"Who wants to know?"

Hunter snarled through Kasandra, grabbing Nether-Girl by the throat, pinning her against the wall. "Talk, or I swear to God I'll rip your throat out!" she snapped fiercely, her eyes glowing bright yellow.

"Go ahead… Brielle and I became the same person back in 'Family Traits', remember? If I die, she dies."

"That's not true," Sora said, stepping up. "Just because you're her dark-ego doesn't mean she'll die, otherwise FF2 would have disappeared after Dark-Al erased all his other egos!"

Nether-Girl chuckled. "Those 'egos' were merely prisoners trapped inside a bracelet, just like you. The ones who were erased were just alternate forms, they weren't living beings. Dark-Al and I are the dark-halves of the authors. We're as close to them as their werewolf halves…" she looked at Stalker. "Except YOU, Stalker. Since you bit WG, you don't count as a part of her, anymore."

Stalker growled. "Let me at her! Let me at her!" she yelled, running to claw Nether-Girl's face off, but was held back by Hardy.

"Now, how about letting me go, before my boyfriend kills you?"

"Boyfriend?" The others repeated.

"That would be me," a voice said, and suddenly FF2's genie-ego was hit by a black orb with a white outline, causing him to disappear. The others turned around, seeing Dark-Al, grinning. "Miss me?"

"Oh, great. ANOTHER pain in the neck!" Tracker sneered.

Dark-Al shot another 'shadow-drain' blast, making it hit Blackwing, causing him to disappear. He then turned to Norm and Sora. "You two are next!" he cackled and blasted at them. They tried to dodge, but the orbs followed them wherever they went.

"Look out!" Edwin gasped, leaping in front of Norm, taking the blast. The effect caused him to transform back into his normal image, and he hit the ground. "Ouch."

Sora was cornered as the orb flew at him, but it only passed through him. "Huh?" he said, confused.

"What the…?" Dark-Al gasped, confused.

"You idiot! Sora was a prisoner of the bracelet, not an actual ego!" Nether-Girl spat. "Geez, didn't you just hear my explanation of egos five seconds ago?"

"Fine… then I'll just go for the egos!" he shot a blast at Norm.

Max thought fast and shoved Nether-Girl in front of the blast. She shrieked in agony as the shadow engulfed her… and there was nothing left after that.

Dark-Al froze. "No… no, no no!" he stammered as he ran to the spot where she last stood. "No… what have I done?" he covered his face with his hands.

"Serves you right for trying to kill us," Puggsy sneered.

Dark-Al turned to him, his red eyes blazing with fury. "I'd shut up if I were you. Since Nether-Girl has been erased, that means your precious wife will be dead in a matter of seconds!" he turned to Max. "And it's ALL YOUR FAULT!" He lunged at Max-

*THUD! BAM! BOOM! CRASH!*

…Then three figures fell on him. "Wow… where'd that trap-door take us?" Luca asked as he, Toni, Alyx, and Kaiser stood up.

* * *

Lamone and Vincent landed in a dungeon. "Well, look who decided to drop in," a voice said, and they saw Pete and Marlow standing in front of them.

"What say we make this quick?" Marlow said, raising his cross-bow. "The chapter is already long enough, and I have an urge to kill…"

Lamone and Vincent stood up, glaring. "How sad. So desperate for new allies that you teamed up with a low-rated Disney villain." Vincent scoffed.

"Hey! I'm the FIRST Disney villain, pal! And I'm capable of more than you think!" Pete snapped, whipping out a sword.

Lamone took out his key-blade while Vincent took out his daggers. "Lets finish this," the vampire said.

"With pleasure…" Marlow said, then shot an arrow, which Vincent caught between his blades, then lunged.

Lamone and Pete dueled, his key-blade breaking the blade of his sword. "Uh… how about a draw?" Pete asked, chuckling nervously.

"Oof!" Vincent grunted after Marlow kicked him in the ribs and into the wall. He then hit him on the head with a brick, knocking him unconscious.

"I have plans for you, Fondane," Marlow said, then turned to Lamone, shooting an arrow into his shoulder then kicking him in the temple. He then took out a dagger, pinning him down with his foot. "Now, hold still while I carve out your heart-"

There was a snarl, and suddenly Marlow was knocked into the wall. Wulf appeared, with Danny at his side. "Ghosts!" Pete screamed, then rushed out the door. "You're on your own, hunter-boy!"

Lamone sat up, pulling the arrow out of his shoulder. "Well… Long time no see, Wulf." he said in greeting.

"Is THIS your friend?" Danny asked Wulf, who nodded slightly.

Lamone stood up. "I don't suppose you two have seen some meddlers, and a kid who looks just like me, would you?" he asked.

"Would you believe me if I said 'yes'?"

They stood up, and Lamone turned to grab Vincent, but he and Marlow suddenly fell through a couple trap-doors. "Damn it!"

"I'll go after them. Wulf, you guide him to the others,"

Lamone and Wulf ran out of the room while Danny ghosted through the floor in search of Vincent and Marlow.

* * *

Brody, Blackrose, Kiff, and Gwendolyn landed in a room, surrounded by Blackhearts. "Uh, oh…" Kiff said.

"What are we going to do?" Gwendolyn asked, clinging on to Kiff as the Blackhearts drew nearer.

A Blackheart lunged at Brody, but paused, cringing back and hissing at the cross around his neck. "They seem to be scared of our crosses," Brody said. "C'mon, as long as we keep them on, they won't bother us."

"Thank God Lamone gave 'em to us," Blackrose said as they walked pass the Blackhearts, who backed away from them.

"Aren't you a little young to be walking around by yourselvessss?" a chilling voice asked, and they turned around, gasping when they saw Scroop standing before them.

Kiff and Blackrose snarled. "Oh, spare us your little werewolf ferocity," another voice said, and they turned around, seeing Keith. He pulled out a gun and shot at Kiff.

*BANG!*

Kiff cried out in pain, falling to the ground. "Kiffy!" Blackrose screamed, then turned to Keith. "You're going to pay for that!" she lunged at him, but was caught by Scroop, who held a claw to his throat.

"I wasss going to kill your father firssst, but I think I'll practice killing him with you, instead." Scroop said, preparing to cut her throat.

"Leave her alone!" Brody shouted, taking out his knife, but Keith stepped in front of him, holding a pair of knives.

"How about a little one-on-one, kid?" Keith asked, smirking. "I love a good fight,"

"Then you're gonna love me, laddy," an Irish voice said, and a pair of invisible fists punched Keith in the face, knocking him out.

"What the-OOF!" Scroop began, then got punched in the face. He dropped Blackrose, who grabbed him by one of his legs and swung him into the wall once-twice-three times.

"(grr) That's what happens when you mess with werewolves, pal!" she snarled, then ran over to Gwendolyn, who knelt beside Kiff. "Is he…?"

"He's still alive… but he was shot in the heart." Gwendolyn said, sounding confused.

"How could he still be alive, then?" Brody asked.

"Jus' watch," the mysterious voice said.

They looked at Kiff, watching as his wolf-ears and tail disappeared, giving him a human-appearance. "Ugh… what happened?" Kiff asked, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Ya took a shot o' Sensodin, dat's what happened."

"Whoa! Who said that?"

A figure appeared. He wore a blue shirt, brown pants, had black poofy hair, green eyes, transparent skin… and he looked just like Puggsy. "Deh name's Jonathan Vandeguarde, but ye can call me Jonny. I'm yer cousin,"

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. The group is almost back together, FF2 has gone bye-bye, a new OC appears, Kiff is human, and we still got a bunch of other troubles ahead of us. …Just review.

**Belated Reviewer-Thanks**

**Tracker78: **Thank you, I do my best. …And get ready to read more, because there's a lot more danger planned for us ;)


	38. Chapter 38: Fluff Beats Darkness

**I am SO eager to getting to our epic battle, that I have become a write-aholic! 8D (oh, crap, here comes the Rehab for Authors team… *runs off*)**

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Fangface the Second: **Oh, yeah, the action will be building up, especially since the idea of it has been nagging at my mind and needs to be unleashed! …Good luck with your story, hope to read it soon! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface… otherwise the show would still be on TV (duh).

* * *

"Alyx!/Kaiser!/Toni!" Edwin, Kim, Kite, and Puggsy all exclaimed.

"Dad!/Mom!/Pugs!" Alyx, Kaiser, and Toni exclaimed back.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" the six of them shouted. Alyx then hugged her father, Kaiser hugged both his parents, and Toni hugged her cousin.

"What, no one's happy to see me alive?" Luca commented, jokingly.

"I thought you were dead!" Puggsy said to Toni.

"Small world. I thought the same about you," Toni responded, then looked around. "Wait, where's the others?"

"The others are here, too?" Biff asked.

"Oh, yeah." Alyx said, turning to Kasandra and Fangs. "And you would NOT believe who we happened to meet…"

"GACK!" Puggsy choked as Dark-Al caught him in a chokehold.

"Hate to spoil the reunion, but I've got payback to do!" Dark-Al sneered. "And you're coming with me," With that, he and Puggsy dropped through a trap-door.

"Puggsy!" Kim gasped, diving and grabbing Puggsy's wrist, only to get pulled down with her friend.

"Kim!" Kite yelled, trying to grab his wife, but the trap door closed before he could.

"We JUST got reunited with our family, and we get split from them again!" Toni snapped, balling her fists, then began using every cuss word in the book, though in order to keep this story from getting closer to an 'M' rating, we replaced her words with language out of the Puggsy Dictionary. "Zombified, snakified, statutory, ranshacktified, ignorpotomases!"

"We've got to find them! I didn't come this far to lose my wife AND my best-friend!"

"How are we going to find them? That trap door could lead anywhere!" Gin said.

"I could help," a voice said, and Elliot appeared.

"Elliot! When did you get here?" Shang asked.

"I've always been here… I'm just shy around large groups of people." He ghosted his head through the floor where the trap-door was, then pulled it back up, sighing. "It's gone. It's like the trap-door never existed!"

"Then how are we going to trackify them?" Hardy griped.

"Your name's 'Tracker'. You got a plan?" Shang asked Tracker.

"Yeah, but I can't track them if the trap-door disappeared. There's no trace," Tracker replied.

Gin looked at the map she copied down, a smile coming across her face. "Yes we do!" she said, holding up the map, pointing at a series of red-lines. "All these read lines, I thought they were secret passages, but look- they connect to the X's that mark the traps! All we have to do is follow them, and we'll find Kim and Puggsy!"

"But in order to do that, we'd have to go through the floor," Luca said. "And, in case you haven't notice, not all of us are exactly ectoplasmic at the moment."

"If you keep making comments like that, you WILL be," Elliot sneered, then turned to the others. "I could ghost a couple of you through the ground, but I can only take two at a time."

"And we don't have much time left," Edwin said, looking at his watch. "The moon has already risen… and the eclipse will begin in less than 10 hours. It'll take us that long to navigate our way to Darkarai."

"Looks like we're going to have to split up," WG said.

"Are you nuts? We're as split-up enough as it is!" Stalker scoffed. "We've lost half our gang!"

"And we'll FIND that half," Biff said sternly. "Elliot, you, Fangs, and Kite go after Kim and Puggsy. We'll go after Darkarai."

"What about the others? We can't leave them out of the fun!" Kaiser said.

"I could help track them," a voice said, and Wolfsbane appeared.

"AUGH!" Fangs screamed, leaping into Eric's arms. "I-I thought you were d-d-d-"

"Dead? Nah. I faked my death," she snapped her fingers, then two of her appeared. "It's all part of the art of allusions. Nothing is always as it seems. When I got hit by a bullet, I quickly crawled into a safe area, making an allusion of my wounded-self appear for him to stab. I made more copies of myself to scout around the place, making it appear as if I were haunting it…"

"…When I'm actually alive," A solid Wolfsbane said, stepping up behind the gang, and her allusion-doubles disappeared. "It's a special gift I have,"

"Suh-WEET!" Eric, Luca, Shang, Kaiser, and Stalker all exclaimed.

"You need to teach me how to do that," WG said, hugging her fellow-fan. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Ah, I knew you couldn't kill off your favorite OC." Wolfsbane said, then cracked her knuckles. "Now, lets split up, find our friends, and kick some super-natural butt!"

"Yeah, BEFORE Darkarai reaches full power, and Finneas and Lex form the X-wand." Edwin said.

Wolfsbane turned to Max. "I thought you defeated Lex,"

"I thought I did… but he managed to become one with FF2 like I did… and took control of me, forcing Silver out." Max said, hanging his head low. "Silver had so much purity in his own heart that Lex felt vulnerable, so he took over and… I don't know how, but it's like he just erased Silver out of FF2's soul-"

Wolfsbane turned every color of red with fury, her eyes literately flaming. "He WHAAAT?" She then began to cuss, making us having to replace her choice words with more of Puggsy's vocabulary for the sake of younger readers. "That monstrified son of an ignorpotomas! How DARE he use his grimmified power to get rid of Silver! I oughtta boulderize him into smotherines, then busterate his creepified skull!" She took several deep breaths, her nostrils flaring.

Everyone else gawked. "Geez, if she went on, she would've used up the whole dictionary," WG whispered to Tracker.

"Um… alright. We'll go after Darkarai. The rest of you, find the others." Biff said.

"Hold on. We need to make one little adjustment," Kite said, taking out a picture of the moon.

Fangface, Kitefang, Hunter, and Fangpuss then appeared. "(grr) Alright, take us to Pugs!" Fangface said to Elliot.

"Here's a copy of the map," Gin said after making two more copies, giving one to each Elliot and Wolfsbane.

The ghost nodded, grabbing Kitefang and Fangface by the wrists and they went through the floor, Wolfsbane went to track down the others, and the rest of the gang went to hunt down Darkarai.

* * *

Puggsy didn't know where the trap door took them, but he and Kim suddenly found themselves in a large, stone room. There was a dark hallway behind them, and a set of stairs that let into a wall of bright light. "Are we dead?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"You will be if you don't agree to my terms," a voice said, and they whipped around, seeing Darkarai standing beside a motionless Dark-Al, who had a large gash in his stomach. "I didn't want to kill this one off, but apparently he and a couple other villains were plotting to use you or one of your family-members to overthrow me and lock me back into that wretched book." She knelt beside Dark-Al. "See what happens when you try to turn against the most powerful being on Earth?"

"W-What are you going to do to us?" Kim asked, trembling. She screamed as shadowed tentacles shot out of the ground, grabbing her by the arms and legs and holding her down.

"I don't have much in mind for you," Darkarai turned to Puggsy. "It's YOU I have plans for."

"What do you want with me?" Puggsy sneered.

Darkarai smirked, circling around him. "I'd love to kill you, make the chances of me being sent back into that book dwindle… But, I've been watching you closely, and noticed a trace of darkness in you. I didn't notice until Nether-Girl's nefarious scheme helped it show. I began to think 'Perhaps this Vandeguarde descendant won't be so useless,' and since your wife is gone and your child isn't alive, you have nothing to live for."

Puggsy glowered. "I don't believe you,"

"Then look at this," Clicking a remote, Darkarai had a plasma-screen appear, showing an image of Keith shooting Kiff, and Brielle passing out. "That Bellington kid takes after his father with his disdain for werewolves, and perhaps Dark-Al was correct about Nether-Girl and Brielle being closely connected. No doubt FF2 is probably dead now, too. …So, tell me, how does it feel to have everyone you love out of your life?"

Puggsy clenched his fists, preparing to punch her. "You rotten-"

"Ah, ah, ah… you wouldn't want anything to happen to THIS lovely girl, would you?" She motioned over to Kim, snapping her fingers and making the tentacles yank the teenage-girl down. "And I'll do worse to your friends, too, if you don't accept my deal."

He scowled. "What deal?"

Darkarai pointed at the white light. "Step through that passage, it is how someone becomes a Blackheart. Surrender your soul and join my force… give up your love and faith, and be part of a world where you don't have to worry about losing anyone you care about- especially since you don't have anyone to care about you."

"Pugs, don't listen to h-" Kim tried to cry out, but another tentacle shot up and covered her mouth. "Mmph! Mmf!"

"Kim!" Puggsy gasped, then turned to Darkarai. "Let her go!"

"IF you do as I say. Cross into the light, surrender your heart. Your family is gone. There's no one to love you. …Otherwise, your friend dies. You have five minutes." With that, she disappeared.

* * *

Finneas and Lex stood in front of the monitors as Darkarai came back. "So, think he'll do it?" Lex asked.

"I bet you 50 bucks he's gonna do it." Finneas replied.

"I bet you 100 he won't,"

"I wouldn't make that bet just yet," Darkarai said, her arms crossed.

"Yeah. No one loved Puggsy more than Brielle and Kiff, so unless Kim makes some romantic confession, he's gonna do it."

Lex put his money on the table. "And I know he's not that stupid. He'll turn down the offer," he said.

Finneas put his money on the table. "You're on! I can tell Marluxio managed to cast a darkness spell on him. The only way to break it is for someone to show complete compassion toward him… and I know that Kim doesn't love him that way, so he's gonna do it!"

"You wanna bet?"

"We just did!"

Darkarai only rolled her eyes.

* * *

Puggsy stood at the bottom of the steps, looking into the light. Part of him kept telling him there was another way to free his friend, that Darkarai wasn't going to keep her end of the deal, that it would be the most dumbest thing he could ever do… Yet the darkness in him told him there was no other way, that even if they got out alive there would be no point, that it would be best if he could never feel love again, especially since there was no one who could love him back.

Or was there?

Kim bit the tentacle that covered her mouth, making it shrink back. "Pugs, you don't have to do this! Darkarai is wrong!" she cried. "You still have friends and family who love you!"

But the darkness wouldn't let her hear her words._ They've got their own families… they don't have time to love you. No one does. _it said in his head.

_Not so fast… _he thought in reply. "Kim," he said, without facing her. "When you admitted you felt a 'spark' between us… did you ever actually have a feeling that you might- love me, more than a friend?"

Kim bit her bottom lip, looking at the ground, wondering why he was bringing this up now. She thought back to all those 'romantic hints' WG put them through, all those sparks she felt… then realized, that's all she felt. A simple spark. Nothing more. "I DO love you, Puggsy… I always felt something between us… but, I don't think I ever was IN love with you."

He nodded. "Good that you finally got that off your chest. …Just make sure you never stop loving Kite and Kitefang. They love you more than you thought I could," he then began walking up the steps.

"Puggsy!" Kim tried to run to him, but the tentacles pulled her down, one covering her mouth again.

Puggsy walked up the steps. His heart kept telling him to stop, but it was drained out by the darkness that possessed him, forcing him toward the light, making his mind blank. He was a step away from it, slowly reaching his hand toward it, just an inch away.

"Pugs, NO!"

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around him, pulling him away, and he felt fur brush against his face as Fangface held him close. Kitefang and Elliot in the meantime untangled Kim from the tentacles, the werewolf using his sword to slice them off of her.

Puggsy remained still as Fangface held him. "(grr) Please don't do it, Pugs," he whispered. "I don't want my best-buddy to turn into a shadow-creature that I'll have to fight. (snarl)"

The darkness tried to drain out his words, but somehow it was losing its strength, the spell weakening.

"I came close to losing you too many times in the past, Pugs. (grr) Too many times. I don't want to lose you forever… I love ya, Pugs. (grr) Love ya."

Any darkness that remained inside him disappeared, the spell breaking and shattering, and Puggsy gasped, nearly falling to the ground if Fangface wasn't hanging on to him. "Fangface? …Ugh, what the…?" he said, then stood up and backed away from the light, Fangface keeping an arm around him. "Jumping ignorpotomases, did I almost…?"

"Almost, but didn't, (grr)"

Kitefang watched them, smiling slightly. Kim hugged him tight, sighing with relief as she looked at their friends. _Looks like Puggsy only needs one werewolf in his life… and Fangface is it. _the werewolf thought.

"Um, guys?" We'd better get out of here," Elliot said, grabbing Kim and Kitefang, then running over and grabbing Puggsy and Fangface. Hanging on to one another, they shot through the ceiling and dozens of shadowed tentacles reached for them, but never caught.

They reached a hallway, catching up with the others. "Hey, you're still alive!" Toni said, smirking.

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for Fangface, I'd be a shadowfied creepo," Puggsy said.

"You're using your vocabulary again! IT'S A MIRACLE!" Stalker exclaimed.

"Rejoice later, Stalker." Hunter said. "We still have some other creepos to handle,"

The gang continued their way down the hallway. Puggsy paused, stopping beside Fangface, patting him on the back. "I owe you, buddy." he whispered.

"(grr) No one messes with my Pugs, (grr) no one," Fangface replied, hugging him.

WG's eyes became teary. "Confound it, guys! I just got done being emotional!" she griped, blowing her nose with a tissue. "Stupid fluff moments…"

"Hey. YOU'RE writifying the story," Puggsy retorted. "Now, c'mon. We've got a sorceress to huntify down."

* * *

Finneas stared at the screen, shocked. "No one could love Puggsy more, eh? Unless Kim made a romantic confession, he'd walk through, huh? Wasn't those your exact words?" Lex teased.

"Alright, so I over-looked the werewolf. Shut up!" Finneas snapped.

"I will, after you PAY up."

Finneas grumbled, handing over a hundred-dollar bill.

Darkarai scowled, facing them. "Don't just sit around gambling! Get to work on that X-wand!" she yelled, then faced the monitors, glowering at a screen that showed Lamone. "I am NOT going to lose this time…"

* * *

A/N: Don't get your hopes up, Darkarai XD Alright, folks, sorry for not warning you about that unsuspected 'fluff' moment… I just had to put one in. :3

Anyway, please review. Those who flame will be tied on a spit and roasted over a campfire.


	39. Chapter 39: The Battle, Part One

Lets see if we can squeeze in a little action, shall we?

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78: **Yeah, I can never resist putting a 'fluff' moment between those two, lol.

**Fangface the Second: **Hey, I torment Puggsy, but making him do something stupid would be going too far. It IS a hard road to take… luckily Fangface had him turn around.

Disclaimer: Must I say it?

* * *

Brielle twisted her body, trying to loosen the ropes that bound her. She had been ambushed by Nether-Girl, watching as she disguised herself as her, then threw her into this room with Tiger and Sue. "Don't waste your strength struggling with your bonds, child." a chilling voice said, and Slade stepped out of the shadows. "Your fate will be sealed anyway." he took out a small gun, shooting a dart into Brielle's neck, making her pass out…

"_Don't even THINK about dosing off now! (grr)" _a voice snapped inside her head.

_What the- who's there? _she thought, her eyes darting around, though her vision kept fading in and out.

"_(grr) It's me, Drew. Your she-wolf half. Brielle, I know we may not know each other very well, but I've been in your subconscious long enough to recall the memories about Vincent training you. (snarl) I know he didn't train you so an itty-bitty dart could make you zonk out!"_

_But… my body is already going numb, and everything's blurry…_

"_Not to me. Let ME control you- I'll lend you my strength so you can handle the tranquilizer AND bust out of those ropes!"_

_How do I do that?_

"_Just let your mind go blank for a minute…"_

Brielle listened to Drew, emptying her mind of everything… except breathing. She felt a tingling sensation erupt through her body and adrenaline increasing in her system. Her mind went fuzzy, but she recalled breaking out of the ropes with a single flex of her muscles, then knocking Slade into unconsciousness. Drew gave her back her control, and she fell to her needs.

"Wow… what a rush!" she gasped.

"Hey, how 'bout a little help, here?" Tiger asked.

Brielle rushed over, grabbing a set of keys off a wall and unlocking his shackles, then untied Sue. "That was incredible, Brielle!" Sue said to her. "But… how did you become a werewolf?"

"That's what I'D like to know," Brielle replied.

*SLAM!*

They looked over, seeing Stutz, Timothy, and Benny leaning against the door, out of breath. "I think we lost them…" Benny said, out of breath.

The blade of a machete sliced through the door, an inch from his head. "T-Think again!" Stutz cried.

The three boys flung forward as the door broke down, and Sesshomoru, Masquerade, and Jason Voorhees entered. "Well, well, if it isn't Brielle Shereba," The dog-demon said. "I thought you were gone for good."

"I was hoping the same would go for you," Brielle sneered.

"You two know each other?" Tiger asked.

"Unfortunately yes. Ol' Fluff-n-Stuff happens to be one of my ex-boyfriends,"

"I-I thought y-you h-hated h-humans," Stutz said to Sesshomoru.

"I do. The only reason I didn't show disdain for Brielle was because I traced a supernatural scent on her." Sesshomoru said. "I asked her what kind of creature she was, but when she said she was human, I lost interest."

"Oh, please. The only reason you 'lost interest' was because I didn't want to date a dog!" Brielle sneered.

"A dog, am I?" Sesshomoru's eyes began to glow red. "Perhaps you'd like to see how dog-like I can be!" He then transformed into his demon-dog form.

Stutz screamed, diving behind Benny and Timothy, who looked at Sesshomoru in horror… their eyes falling on the crescent-moon-shaped mark on his forehead. "I-I feel weird…" Timothy said, clutching his head.

"Me too-" Benny said.

The two brothers then whirled around. "Oh, PLEASE don't tell me they're-" Brielle began to say.

"ARROOOOOOO!" The two new werewolves howled. Timothy's werewolf half had orange fur with white tips on his tail, feet, mouth, and stomach and wore a cowboy hat. Benny's werewolf half had dark-brown fur, bright yellow eyes, wore a black fedora hat, and a cloak. …And they both took after their father and had a single-fang. "Where's Stutz? (grr)"

"WHAT?" Stutz cried, and the two werewolves grabbed him. "H-Hey! L-L-Let me go, g-guys! W-W-We have a p-problem here, r-r-remember?"

Sesshomoru growled, ready to lunge, but Brielle- having transformed into Drew after looking at his forehead- leaped onto his muzzle, swiping his eye. Jason advanced, but the Benny-wolf fended him off with a knife… while the Timothy-wolf just whipped out his shot-gun and shot him, but he kept moving. Masquerade looked at Stutz, preparing to whip out his Bakugan, but Tiger transformed into Backbiter and attacked.

Drew dug her claws into Sesshomorus front left leg, making him howl in pain. Before she could do more, another dart hit her in the shoulder, making her lose her grip and hit the floor. Slade stood up, holding up his tranquilizer gun. "Now to take care of the rest of your friends…" he began, but was shot by a plasma-blast.

*POW!*

"I'm afraid I can't let ya do dat, lad," Silver said, stepping into the room.

Cinder ran underneath Sesshomoru over to Slade, grabbing the dart-gun off of him and shooting the dog-demon with a few darts. "YEOW!" Drew cried when a stray dart hit her behind. She then began to stumble. "(grr) Three darts are too much!"

Sesshomoru fell numb, and Silver switched his cyborg arm into a sword, slicing it through Jason's gut and killing him. "Aw, I was about to do that! (grr)" The Benny-wolf said, pouting.

"What the-?" Masquerade sputtered, looking over at the commotion… seeing a pink blob transform into a pie and splatter in his face. "Ack!"

*BONK!*

Backbiter then knocked him out. Jim looked out the door, gasping. "We gotta go!" he said, running out.

The others followed him, pursued by Blackhearts. "We just c-can't g-get a b-break, c-can we?" Stutz moaned.

* * *

Jonny led Kiff, Blackrose, Brody, and Gwendolyn through the maze of halls, stopping when they saw Stewie, Calvin, Vicky, Dark Crow, and Edward Jr. stood before them. "Well, look what we have here. A ghost babysitting the offspring of a bunch of freaks," Vicky said, then took out an axe. "Looks like you forgot the proper equipment!"

"Hold it, before you guys start to kill us, can I say something?" Kiff said, raising his hand.

"Fine, but make it quick!" Calvin said, holding up a flame-thrower. "I've been wanting to use one of these babies for a long time!"

"Ah, yes. Your desire to use lethal weapons, one of the popular traits of your characterization. Yet… you still seem a bit out-of-character."

"Out of character? How?"

Kiff put an arm around Calvin, then gestured to the other villains. "Calvin, look at your little team of psychos. One of them has a teeny-tiny trait that makes them different than the rest of you… a trait you're not too fond of. Can you guess which?"

Calvin looked at the other villains. "Well, Stewie is a baby, Edward Jr. is a vampire (which is totally cool), Dark Crow is a pirate (just as cool), and Vicky-" he paused, his eyes widening. "Holy crud, I'm working with a GIRL!"

"Not only working 'with', but also 'for'. Darkarai tricked you into doing her bidding- just like any other girl would do."

"Hey!" Blackrose, Gwendolyn, and Vicky snapped.

Kiff then walked over to Stewie. "Then there's you, Stewie. I'm normally not allowed to watch your show, but I managed to sneak a peek at a couple episodes to know that you're an independent kid. YOU should be the one trying to control the world, not some sorceress who popped out of a book!" he then turned to Vicky. "And you… you're working for a 100-year-old kid, who's making you work with other kids! Why should SHE get to control the world, while you 'babysit' the younger recruits?"

"Say… he's right!" Vicky said. "That sorceress got us out of character!"

"Lets hunt her down and show her who REALLY should take over the world!" Stewie said.

"Yeah!" Calvin agreed.

"ME!" Vicky, Stewie, and Calvin all said at the same time. They then looked at each other, glowering. "What? I should control the world, not you guys! Oh yeah?" They then began to fight each other.

"Whoa… how'd ya turn 'em against each other like dat?" Jonny asked Kiff.

"I watch a lot of television, and I read a lot of comics," Kiff said, proudly.

"Well, your method won't work on US, boy," Dark Crow said, taking out his sword.

"You kids are no match for us, even if you DO have a ghost on your side," Edward Jr. said.

"Oh, but it isn't a matter of whether we can take on YOU…" Brody said, taking out his knife. "But whether or not you can take on US!"

"A bunch of kids being a match for a vampire and pirate? That'll be the day," Dark Crow said, then swung his sword, which Brody blocked with his sword… just as music began to play.

"Get ready, guys. It looks like we'll be fighting through another music-number!" Blackrose said. Edward Jr. lunged to grab her, but she grabbed him by the wrist and flipped him over.

_Brody: _**We're fighting away**

**I don't know what I'm to say**

**I'll say it anyway**

**I'll say it anyway, today's another day to find you**

**Shying away**

**I'll be fighting to save the world, OK?**

Brody, though having a short knife, was a fierce sword-fighter, managing to make Dark Crow back up and fall down a flight of stairs.

**Take on me…**

_Kiff, Blackrose, and Gwendolyn: _**Take on me**

_Brody: _**Take me on…**

_Kiff, Blackrose, and Gwendolyn: _**Take on me**

_Brody: _**You'll be beat, in a sec or two-oo-oo!**

Meanwhile in another hallway, the rest of the gang came across trouble of their own. Marlow and Vincent stood before them, Vincent's eyes glowing red. They both took out their crossbows, shooting at the werewolves, making them dive out of shot. "I KNEW he'd turn on us!" Toni snapped, and the gang split up, each group being chased by a werewolf-hunter.

**So needless to say**

**I'm odds and ends, but that's me**

**Chasing away**

**The troubles to make my life OK**

Marlow ran after Kitefang and Kim, aiming his gun at the werewolf-

*BAM!*

His face coming into contact with a door that flung open, while Stutz, Backbiter, Silver, Jim, Cinder, Sue, and Drew ran out, pursued by heartless.

**Say after me,**

**It's no better to be safe than sorry**

Vincent caught up to Hunter and tackled her, preparing to slit her throat, but Fangface shoulder-slammed him off of her, grabbing his wife and running like heck.

**Take on me…**

_Kiff, Blackrose, and Gwendolyn: _**Take on me**

_Brody: _**Take me on…**

_Kiff, Blackrose, and Gwendolyn: _**Take on me**

_Brody: _**You'll be beat, in a sec or two-oo-oo!**

Edward Jr. transformed into his full-vampire form, chasing the kids, who disappeared around the corner. He went around, but only found a few decapitated Greek statues, and he walked off… not noticing the kids hiding behind the statues.

Toni and Luca ran around the corner, bumping into Lamone and Wulf. "Ow!" Luca cried after they collided, noticing a scrape on his shoulder. "Dude, who bit me?"

"I don't feel good…" Toni said, leaning against the wall.

"You're not the one who might turn into a werewolf or vampire,"

"Hey!" Lamone snapped.

"Oh, shut it, Castellan!" Toni sneered.

"YOU shut it, Marker!" Luca scoffed.

_Marker? _Lamone thought, suddenly concerned. An arrow hit the wall, and Vincent ran toward them, giving him less time to consider it. "Run!" Wulf said, grabbing the kids and taking off.

"Hey, he speaks English!"

Meanwhile, Marlow chased Shang and Eric down a corridor, and shot at them, almost hitting Shang. "Alright, that does it!" Shang snarled, turning around and running at Marlow. She grabbed a spear off a suit of armor and charged.

"Shang, wait!" Eric cried, running around to stop her.

She dug the spear into the ground and pole-vaulted over him, flipping through the air. She flew upside-down over him, her face half an inch from his and she kissed him on the lips, then landed on her feet and threw the spear, lodging it into the barrel of Marlow's gun, making it backfire and-

*BOOM!*

…Explode in his face. She turned around, smirking at Eric. "I can handle myself," she said, winking.

"_Whoa mama!" _Was the only mental reply Fangpuss could give.

Back with Vincent, he was closing in on Fangface, aiming his gun-

*BONK!*

But got hit on the head by a shield, held by an allusion-copy Wolfsbane. "Rule one in life- NEVER HURT THE HANSOM WEREWOLVES, BUB!" she snarled, then the allusion faded.

Stalker and Hardy ran around the corner, bumping into the two new werewolves, formerly known as Benny and Timothy. "Whoa! Who are you two?" Stalker asked.

"I'm Jet," the brown-furred werewolf replied.

"I'm Rascal," the orange-furred werewolf added.

*BANG!*

A bullet shot by Marlow missed Hardy by an inch. "And we're going to die if we don't scrammify! (grr)" he said, and they continued to run.

Back with the kids, they were now running up a flight of stairs, led by Jonny, while being pursued by Edward Jr. and Dark Crow. "Yer parents owe me fer t'is!" Jonny said, grabbing a ball-and-chain hanging on the wall and throwing at the vampire, knocking him down the stairs.

"Augh!" Blackrose cried when Dark Crow lunged and grabbed her by the ankle. "Let me go!"

*WHAM!*

Brody ran and kicked Dark Crow in the gut, knocking the air out of him and having him drop Blackrose, who he caught.

_Brody: _**Oh, the things that we do**

**Is it life, or just a play**

**My worries away, you're all the things I got to remember**

He smiled at her, and she felt herself blush. _Oh, brother! _Kiff thought, rolling his eyes.

**We're running away,**

**But we're still going to win anyway**

"This way," Jonny said, finding a secret passage. They ran through it, running up another flight of stairs, leading them into the hallway of Darkarai's lair.

…Seeing a bunch of Blackhearts closing in on Stutz, Sue, and Backbiter. Brody took off his cross, tying it around his knife, then charged through the Blackhearts, slicing at them and making them dissipate.

**Take on me…**

Kiff and Blackrose swung their crosses at the Blackhearts who tried to run, making them turn to dust.

_Kiff, Blackrose, and Gwendolyn: _**Take on me.**

A Blackheart saw Gwendolyn and lunged at her, but Kiff leaped in front of her, swinging his cross and blocking the Blackheart. In response, the princess gave him a peck on the cheek, and he blushed crimson. _Oh, brother! _Blackrose thought, rolling her eyes.

_Brody: _**Take me on…**

_Kiff, Blackrose, and Gwendolyn: _**Take on me**

_Brody (Kiff, Blackrose and Gwendolyn): _**You'll be beat, in a sec or two-oo-oo!**

**(Take on me)**

**Take on me…**

**(Take on me)**

**Take me on…**

**(Take on me)**

**You'll be beat, in a sec or two…**

**(Take on me)**

All the groups ran down different hallways-

*WHAM! BAM! CRASH!*

…Running into each other. "Mom! Dad!" Blackrose exclaimed, running forward and hugging her parents.

"Kiff!" Puggsy exclaimed, hugging his son. "I thought I lost you,"

"Oh, c'mon! You can't lose me THAT easy," Kiff replied.

"What happened to your wolf-ears?" Drew asked, arching an eyebrow.

"The same thing that's going to happen to the rest of you," Marlow said as he, Vincent, Dark Crow, and Edward Jr. stepped forward.

"Back off, you creeps!" Kaiser snarled.

"Yeah, step aside so we can throw that Darkarai-brat back into her book!" Toni sneered, but her voice came out weak, and Lamone had to support her.

"How about if I give you a new set of claw-marks on your face, like I did last time?" Edward Jr. scoffed, raising his claws.

"You leave her alone!" Luca snapped, his eyes glowing green.

"I should have figured Vincent would turn on us. (grr) I knew we couldn't trust him!" Blackrose snarled.

"Join the club," Rascal huffed.

"Whoa! …When did we get new werewolves?" Hardy asked, jumping a bit.

"They're T-Timothy and B-Benny," Stutz replied.

"BENNY?" Hunter gasped. "My other son is alive?"

"Not for long," Marlow said, then turned to Vincent. "Why don't you finish what you started years ago, Fondane?"

"With pleasure," Vincent said, raising his rifle, aiming at Hunter.

"HOLD IT!" Drew snarled, stepping in front of Hunter. "If you kill them, you'll have to kill me, too."

"Pfft. You're just another beast from hell! Why wouldn't I kill you?"

"Possibly because this 'beast'…" Drew reverted back into Brielle. "…Is the same little girl you took in years ago,"

Vincent's eyes widened, the redness fading. "B-Brielle? H-How did you…?"

"I don't know, and right now I don't care." She stood directly in front of Hunter. "Hunter and I both lost our families, but gained one when we met the gang. If you kill her and the other werewolves, you'll just be killing my family all over again."

"Werewolves aren't family!" Marlow spat. "They KILL families!" he turned to Vincent. "Just like how they killed yours, right Fondane?"

"As well as yours, Bellington," Jonny said as he materialized in front of Marlow, with Wulf at his side. "An' getting back at deh ones who killed yer parents wasn't enough, so ya decided tah try tah exterminate every werewolf ya saw an' any humans they befriended… even if they were one of yer best friends!"

"Iuj amikeco." Wulf sneered.

Lamone glowered at Marlow. "YOU killed my brother?" he snapped. "You said the madman who was killing the other families in our area did!"

"I WAS that madman, you dunce!" Marlow sneered, raising a revolver. "And I don't give a damn about it, either! All werewolves must die, along with their allies," he aimed at Brielle. "And I think I'll start by killing off the last Shereba, like I could have long ago,"

Eric was then pulled into another flashback…

_He was standing in a room, seeing two girls read. The oldest one looked at least fifteen, with light-brown hair and blue eyes, wearing pajamas. Next to her sat a girl at least five, with blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing pajamas as well. They were both sitting on a bed, looking at a scrap-book. "And that's Grandpa Louis. He owned his own cattle-ranch back in Oklahoma," the oldest girl said, pointing at a photo. _

_The youngest girl giggled. "I remember him. He used to let me help feed the cows." she said, then became thoughtful. "Emily?"_

"_Yes, Brielle?"_

"_How come we never visit Grandpa Louis or any of our other relatives?"_

_The oldest girl, Emily, bit her bottom lip. "Because… they're in Heaven now, and we won't get to see them for a long, long time."_

"_Oh… How did they get to Heaven?"_

_Before Emily could reply, there was a couple screams and two gunshots. "Brie, stay here," she then ran out of the room. Brielle didn't listen and followed her._

"_No… don't leave the room!" Eric tried to warn her, knowing what was going to happen. _

_He followed them, stopping beside them at the railing of the stairs, looking down at a masked figure, who spotted the two girls. "RUN, BRIELLE!" Emily cried._

"_Mommy! Daddy!" Brielle bawled._

_Eric looked over, seeing two bodies lying on the ground… no doubt Brielle's parents. He followed the girls down the hall, watching as they ran around the corner, Emily hiding Brielle in a closet. "Whatever you do, don't make a sound," she was whispering. "I'm going to go find Lamone." She stood up, looking around the corner, seeing the masked figure- who saw her as well. "Shit!"_

"_Leave her alone!" Eric shouted, hoping to stop the figure, but he only passed through him. He turned around, watching as the figure grabbed Emily by the hair, pulling her back, hearing her screams for help…_

…_which were cut off after Marlow slit her throat. "NO!" two voices shouted. One of them belonged to Eric, but the other one belonged to-_

He snapped back to reality, watching as Lamone lunged at Marlow, tackling him. "I'm not going to let you take her, too!" he snarled.

"Get off me! Fondane, get those meddlers!" Marlow bellowed.

Vincent shook his head, his eyes turning red again, and he raised his gun to shoot. "No, Vincent!" Brody cried, tugging on his cape. "Don't do it! Those werewolves aren't bad! Marlow is the bad guy!"

"Yeah, shoot Marlow! …Or Jacob Black!" WG suggested. The others looked at her, arching an eyebrow. "What? He's a werewolf-hunter, isn't he?"

Dark Crow grabbed Brody, holding a knife to his throat. "Looks like Vincent is going to lose another accomplice," he said.

*BAM!*

Dark Crow was hit in the head with the butt of a gun. "Not today," Vincent sneered, his eyes back to normal, then aimed his gun. "Lamone, move!"

Lamone obeyed, rolling off of Marlow as Vincent shot at him, but the other werewolf hunter was prepared and threw a knife, lodging it into Vincent's heart. He cried out in pain, staggering back and slumping against the wall.

"You fools. You can't kill me!" Marlow snarled. "I'm immortal!"

"Not without THIS," Kitefang said, holding up the reliquary. He then slammed it against the wall, a crack appearing in it. "THIS is for Mom!"

"NO!" Marlow said, lunging for the reliquary, but Kitefang tossed it to Lamone.

"THIS is for Emily!" Lamone snapped, stomping on the reliquary, having it come close to shattering. Marlow dived for it, but the vampire kicked it over to Brielle.

"THIS is for Vincent!" Brielle- well, Drew- snarled, throwing the reliquary against the wall, it was one drop away from breaking. Marlow raced for it, but it hovered in the air, held by Wulf.

"This… is for every werewolf you killed," Wulf said.

"Why doesn't he speak English more often?" Luca asked, scratching his head.

Wulf threw the reliquary into the air, then swiped at it with his claws, slicing the glass. The tube shattered into a million pieces, an eerie mist flying out, making a shrieking noise before finally disappearing.

Marlow glowered, taking out a gun. "Nice try… but just because the reliquary is broken, doesn't mean I'm going to turn to dust anytime soon!" he said, then aimed at Kitefang. "Say you're prayers, 'son'!"

*BANG!*

Everyone froze at the gunshot, unable to respond. Marlow lowered his gun, rubbing the back of his head, feeling the warmth of blood. He turned around, seeing Vincent holding his wounded chest with one hand, and a gun in the other. "That's… for you…" Vincent choked out, then dropped his gun.

"Son… of a… bitch…" Marlow sputtered, then fell to the ground. Everyone watched as his features aged, turning to bone, then to dust.

Edward Jr. began to back away, nervously. "I think I'd better go-" he began, but Edwin yanked him back.

"Not so fast, rich-boy," Edwin sneered.

The others stood around Vincent, Brielle kneeling by him. Hunter stood before him, glowering, and Eric stepped beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder, and suddenly they were pulled into another flashback.

_They stood in the Bickerson household, where Hunter's parents, Blaze and Lily, lied together, Blaze holding his wife's hand as he glowered at Vincent. "What did we ever do to you?" he choked out._

_Vincent knelt before him, pulling out a picture. "Nothing that would cause you to deserve this." he replied, sighing._

"_Then… why?"_

_Vincent winced. "I'm sorry… but it was either you, or her." he showed the werewolf a picture of a young Brielle. "I didn't want to kill your family… but I didn't want to lose mine, either."_

They pulled out of the flashback, and Hunter stared at Vincent, seeing Brielle holding his hand, tears in her eyes, while Puggsy lied a hand on her shoulder. After what he had done to her parents, she would have given anything to see the werewolf-hunter die… but now she wasn't so sure.

He looked up at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry… for what I've done… to you…" he said, his voice raspy as he gripped Brielle's hand. "Marlow… had put me up… to the job and… if I didn't do it…"

"Then he'd kill Brielle," Toni finished.

"Yes…" he reached into his pocket, pulling out the photo of his wife, child, and himself. "You see… I had lost a wife and son… I didn't want to lose a daughter…"

Hunter bit her bottom lip, unable to respond.

"I don't expect you… to forgive me… I know I wouldn't…"

"Vincent," Brielle said, gripping his hand, tears flooding out of her eyes. "Please… I know what you did was wrong in the past, but… please don't go. I lost a father once… I don't want to lose one again."

Vincent shook his head. "Brielle… you shouldn't cry over me. I did my best to raise you… I just wish… I could have protected you… better," he turned to Puggsy. "I tried by trying to keep you… away from him… knowing that… if you were around… werewolves Marlow would… no doubt kill you… on sight… no matter what…" he looked at the other werewolves. "But now I see… that by joining their… family they managed to… protect and love you… the way I couldn't…" he gripped her hand, a small smile appearing on his lips. "Brielle… you have a new family now… the best you can do now… is stay a part of it…"

Brielle felt his grip starting to weaken. "V-Vincent?"

The werewolf hunter looked at Puggsy. "Take care of her…" he then looked at Hunter. "And the rest of… your family." His eyes fell blank, and his hand fell limp, sliding out of Brielle's. Brody began to sob, along with Brielle and Benny.

Hunter leaned over and slid her fingers on Vincent's eyelids, shutting them, and Fangface put a hand on her shoulder. "He went on one last hunt." she said. "Only this time, he killed a real monster."

The halls shook, and Edwin looked at his watch. "We've got two hours left!" he gasped, then punched Edward Jr.'s lights out.

The gang stood up, leaving Vincent. Hunter paused, seeing Blackhearts circling around the werewolf hunter, staying away due to the cross around his neck. "I'll protect her," she promised in a whisper, then ran off to join her family.

* * *

Finneas and Lex stood across from each other, the warlock holding a wand with an X-shaped handle, looking as if it were busted… but not for long. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," Lex replied with a smirk, holding up a wand that looked exactly like the other.

They raised the wands, stepping toward each other, then began their fusion.

* * *

A/N: One villain down, one to go. Next battle coming up!

Please review. Flames are for turkeys. …Mmm, turkey…


	40. Chapter 40: The Battle, Part Two, Finale

Lights! (lights flash on) Camera! (camera zooms in) Act-

Alyx: WAIT!

Me: Oh, what is it NOW?

Alyx: I just got a message from the board of Disclaimers. (hands the authoress the note)

Me: (reads note) Aw man! Why didn't anyone TELL me this?

FF2: What is it?

Me: Apparently, for the past umpteenth chapters, I forgot to list the songs we used! (turns to the reader) Sorry, about that folks. In order to make up for my mistake, here is the list of songs we used in the past few chapters, starting with the first one that went unlisted:

-Chapter 26: "Love Story" parody, originally by Taylor Swift

-Chapter 27: "Thriller", by Michael Jackson

-Chapter 30: "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" from The Lion King

-Chapter 31: "Moonlight Shadow" by DDR

-Chapter 32: "In the Dark of the Night" from Anastasia

-Chapter 37: "Stand Out" from A Goofy Movie

Me: …And in the last chapter, a parody of "Take On Me" by A-Ha. (tosses note aside) Now, can we continue with the story? We've got some action to get to!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Fangface the Second: **The name of the song is mentioned above, and a good pie to the face is always great humor (gets a pie to the face) *SPLAT!* …Alright, who threw that?

**Tracker78, Hunter, and Fangface: **I'm glad you liked the twin's werewolf appearances ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own- ah, heck! We've got a sorceress to fight! I'll worry about disclaimers later! TO THE BAH-TEL SCENE!

* * *

Gin lead the way down the hallway, guiding the gang toward Darkarai's main lair. There was a screeching sound coming behind them, and they turned around to see a horde of Blackhearts charging toward them. "Ye kids go on," Silver said to them, switching his arm to cannon-mode. "We'll handle t'ese beasts,"

"Count me in, too," Sora said, whipping out his key-blade.

"Ditto," Norm said.

"You're going to need these," Lamone said, handing Silver, Cinder, Sora, Norm and Jim each a cross.

"Be careful," Kitefang said to his parents.

"We will as long as you do," Cinder said to him, hugging her son. "Now, go show that sorceress what happens when she messes with werewolves!"

The rest of the gang took off down the hall as the horde of Blackhearts lunged, being blasted with plasma-shots, sliced with swords and key blades, or suffering the wrath of Norm's Underworld Deck.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Max asked, looking behind him.

"Hopefully, otherwise-" Edwin began to say, but they froze in their tracks.

Standing before them was Keith, aiming a gun at them. "One more step and I'll pump you full of lead," he sneered.

Kitefang growled, tapping his bracelet, making it turn into a sword. "(grr) Keep away from my family, jerk-face!" he snarled.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my ex-brother, the Bellington Reject," he cocked his gun. "Dad told me a lot about you. You'll make a great trophy on my wall,"

"I'm NOT a reject, especially a Bellington one. I never WAS one. (grr)"

"Then prove it," Keith shot at him, but Kitefang tilted his sword, blocking the bullet with it. "You're quite stubborn in accepting your fate,"

"I choose my own fate, (grr) and it includes having you meet your maker,"

"Then this should be interesting," Keith threw his gun off to the side then took out his own sword- a Shadow-Blade. "Bring it on, reject!"

Kitefang turned to the others. "You go handle Darkarai, (grr) I'll handle this punk," He lunged at Keith, and they began their duel.

"Be careful, Kitefang!" Kim called to him as she and the others took off.

"Kick his ass, Dad!" Kaiser called, earning a scolding look from his mother. "Eh heh, pardon my French… (grr)"

They found a circling staircase dead ahead and ran toward it, their path being blocked by Sesshomoru in his giant dog-demon form, Masquerade, Slade, and Scroop. "Aw, C'MON! How many times do we have to DEAL with these guys?" Stalker snapped.

Ricky smelled the scent of Sesshomoru and began to bark at him, while Pocca hissed, and they ran forward. "Ricky! Pocca! NO!" WG cried.

Sesshomoru growled and swiped at Ricky, knocking him by a window in the moonlight, and he began to writhe in agony, his muscles tensing. Pocca rushed over to him, but suddenly started to have a seizure as well.

"Ricky!" WG turned to Sesshomoru, her eyes glowing blood-red. "You can take away my friend, try to destroy the world… but NO ONE HURTS MY DOG!" Lasers shot out of her eyes.

Sesshomoru dodged, and Masquerade got hit by the lasers, flying back. "Oof! …why am I the only one suffering?" he sneered.

"Could be worse. You could've ended up like Chucky," Eric commented.

"Oh, my gosh! Ricky!" Kim gasped.

"I know! He's having a seizure because Sesshy smacked him across the hall-" WG began to snap.

"No, I mean look at Ricky!"

Everyone watched as Ricky's muscles began to flex, along with Pocca's. Suddenly their sizes increased and their forms changed- Ricky turning into a large wolf while Pocca transformed into a large dragon. They both growled, and lunged at the villains- Pocca attacking Sesshomoru while Ricky attacked Slade.

Everyone else just gawked. "You mean… my dog… is a werewolf?" WG gasped.

Stalker rubbed the back of her neck, nervously. "Eh heh heh… yeah, funny story." she said, guiltily. "You see, I was messing around with Ricky one day, and I sorta… accidentally… bit him on the tail."

"WHAT?"

"I didn't mean to! I slipped on the throw-rug in the living room, my fangs happened to be sticking out, and… yeah."

"What about Pocca?"

"Uh, that would be MY fault," Alyx said, sheepishly. "You see, I was in my dad's magic-shop, messing with some magic gems, and well… Pocca happened to be on the table and swallowed one. …Please don't tell FF2!"

"We can worry about our pets' changes, later!" Puggsy said. "Right now, we've got to stoppify Darkarai!"

Slade threw Ricky off him, then took out his metallic rod. "You'll have to go through US first," he said.

"No problem," Jonny sneered as he, Wulf, Shang, Stalker, Eric, Hardy, and Drew stepped up. "We'll take ya out,"

"You guys handle Darkarai, we'll handle this freak-show," Drew said, shoving the others to the side_._

The others ran down the hall as half of the gang attacked the villains, Shang using her spear to fight with Slade, Stalker trying to electrocute Masquerade again, Eric transforming into Fangpuss to fight Scroop, and the others helping Pocca take down Sesshomoru by attacking his legs, mostly his left one to make him stumble.

* * *

The gang ran up a flight of stairs, seeing a door at the top. "Darkarai's lair should be right behind this door," Gin said, and they burst into a room, looking like a small lounge full of monitors.

"I had a feeling we were being watched," Fangface commented.

"Where IS everybody?" Tracker asked, looking around. "I was expecting several Blackhearts or something filling this room."

"Yeah, or at least an alarm going off," Luca added. "It's too… quiet."

Hunter's eyes widened. "It's a TRAP!" she gasped.

Suddenly, the walls began to shake as the ceiling ripped away, everything in the room flying out, and the teenagers ducked as the walls blew away next. They looked up, seeing that the sky was now red, and floating in front of a half-covered moon was Darkarai, who held her book and cackled maniacally. "You're too late!" she yelled. "The moon has already risen, giving me my power… and once the eclipse begins, I'll be invincible!"

"Don't be so sure, Darkarai!" Lamone called to her. "You may be powerful, but we can still stop you!"

"Pfft. How? You think you can destroy me with those crosses you have around your necks? I have reached full power, and my power will only increase during the lunar eclipse! Face it, meddlers! You've lost!"

*ZAP!*

A pair of lasers shot at Darkarai, shooting the book out of her hands. Kiff caught it, his eyes glowing red. "We haven't lost 'til we're all dead!" he called, then shot at her with his laser-vision once again.

Puggsy stared at his son. "When the leaping ignorpotamases did he get laser-vision?" he questioned.

"He must have inherited my eyesight," WG said, wiping away a tear. "(sniffle) I'm so proud!"

"Kiff! Open the book and read the spell!" Lamone called.

Kiff opened the book, seeing a spell appear before him. "Mia-" he began, but a figure shoved him and took the book out of his hands.

The figure wore a black cloak and had brown-and-black stuck-up hair, wearing a gray hoodie, black jeans, combat boots… and looked just like FF2. "Miss me?" the voices of Lex and Finneas said, smiling and showing his fangs.

"F-Fangface the S-Second?" WG gasped.

"Your friend is gone, you foolish girl… only Lexeas remains!"

Edwin arched an eyebrow. "Lexeas?" he repeated.

Lex's voice spoke next. "Well, after we fused, we couldn't decide whether to go with the names 'Lex' or Finneas," he said.

"So, we decided to use a name-moosh and call ourselves Lexeas," Finneas' voice said next.

Luca started to chuckle. "Dude… name-mooshes are for couples! You're using a slash-moosh!" he said, laughing.

"Lets see how funny you think it is after we use THIS," Lexeas whipped out the X-wand- it was sheer black with an X-shaped handle, with white symbols carved into it. He zapped it into the air, a white light shooting up then splitting into several different lines crossing the skies…

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile in Miami…

Astrid sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Alan? Alan!" she gasped, crawling over to her friend, who lie on the ground, his hood covering his face. She began to shake him. "Alan, speak to me!"

The hood fell off and she gasped. Alan had looked like Max Goof with brown hair… now he just looked like FF2. She heard a moan and looked over, seeing a Max-twin sitting up, rubbing his head. "Ugh… what hit me?" he asked.

"That's what I'd like to know…" the FF2-double asked, sitting up.

Astrid looked at both of them. "A-Alan?" she questioned.

"Yeah?" Both of them replied.

"W-Which one of you is the real Alan?"

"I am." The two Alans looked at each other, arching an eyebrow, then jumped back. "WHOA! What happened?"

Astrid shook her head. "This is too weird…"

Alan-Goof looked up, his eyes widening. "Well, brace yourself… because I think it's about to get weirder!" he said.

Astrid looked up at the sky, seeing streaks of white shooting across the sky.

Then the earth began to shake as a giant portal opened to the real world, and the two universes began to merge.

_

* * *

_

Back with the menacing sorceress…

The gang fell onto the ground as the earth trembled. Max hit the ground, lying on his back and looking upward at the moon, and that's the last thing he saw before everything blurred to darkness as he went unconscious.

"What are we going to do?" Gin cried, clinging on to Biff.

"I-I don't know…" Biff replied.

"He's too powerful, there's nothing we can do," Edwin said. "Only FF2 can control them, but with all the darkness in his heart, he's been lost,"

"But… what if we got rid off the darkness in his heart?" Puggsy asked.

"What do you mean?" Tracker asked.

"Darkarai said I had darkness in me to, but after that 'fluffified' moment WG put between me and Fangface, the darkness disappeariated." he looked at Lexeas, who stood their, cackling as he merged the toon-world with the real-world. "I figure if one of us showed compassion toward that creepo, we could get FF2 back,"

"That sounds like something someone would put into a sappy-story," Toni scoffed, though sounded weak.

WG looked at Lexeas, then at the ring in her hand. "Then call me a sappy-writer," she said, then stood up, running toward Lexeas.

"WG! Are you NUTS?" Tracker called.

"It's not the first time you noticed!"

Darkarai saw WG running toward Lexeas, then began to fly toward her. "No one is getting in the way of my takeover!" she growled, a green vapor appearing in her hands.

The sorceress was tackled by a cloaked figure, who pinned her to the ground. "I'm not letting you harm my family again!" Lamone shouted, swiping his claws across her face.

The sorceress glowered, then shot him with a green vapor, making him careen toward the edge, where a boiling pit of lava stood at the bottom (can't have an epic scene without one, I guess). "Lamone!" Toni gasped, rushing to her cousin, standing between him and Darkarai. "Leave him alone!"

"Stand back, girl! You already caused enough misery by unleashing me- which I thank you for." Darkarai sneered, a green vapor appearing in her hands. "I know much about your family, Toni Marker, and I know your parents are happy to have died in that car crash years ago, just so they could get away from you!"

Now, Toni was downright pissed. "Don't you EVER talk about my parents like that AGAIN!" Her blood pressure rose with anger… but she suddenly felt faint and-

*SPLUUUURRT!*

"OH!"

"YECH!"

Everyone had to stop and stare, watching as Toni had the most severe nose-bleed they had ever seen, the blood splurting out and covering Darkarai. "Well, so much for easing down on the graphicness," WG commented.

"Eeeeeeewwwww," Gwendolyn commented, cringing.

"Coooool!" Blackrose, Kiff and Brody commented.

"So… much… b-blood…" Stutz commented, then fell back fainting, Jet and Rascal having to catch him.

"You little bitch!" Darkarai snapped, then shot Toni with a green vapor, sending her over the edge.

"TONI!" Luca cried.

Toni fell toward the lava, her vision fading. _So much for a flawless victory… _she thought as her body hit the lava. The magma burned her skin slowly as her vampire DNA tried to re-heal itself, but even it couldn't help her survive this time. Her life flashed before her eyes… going on a picnic with her parents when she was little… driving home one afternoon… a drunk driver driving around the corner and crashing into them… waking up one year later… being adopted by two cons who posed as her aunt and uncle… being saved from a mugging by the Fangface gang… traveling to England to help find Puggsy… meeting Luca… beating the crap out of Downy when he shot Puggsy… finding out Puggsy was her cousins… being taken in by her real aunt and uncle… going to school… visiting the gang… unleashing Darkarai…

_It's all your fault… now the world is doomed, _a negative voice said inside her head as her flesh slowly began to burn off.

Guilt filled her gut… but anger filled her head. Her friends and the rest of the world was in mortal danger, and she was just going to burn in the lava and die? _Not if I can't help it! _she thought, thinking about spreading her wings…

* * *

Pocca breathed fire, burning Sesshomoru, who finally decided to give in. Shaking the werewolves that clawed and bit at him, he shot out the wall, flying off. Shang saw the moon and transformed into a wolf, giving Slade the chance to smack her against the wall, then shot her with a dart gun, making her yelp and collapse on the ground.

BZZZZT!

Masquerade was burned to a crisp, and he took off. "Screw this! If Darkarai wants to take over the world, SHE can get electrocuted!" he said, taking off.

"Speaking of electrocution…" Slade said, then tossed a metallic ring through the air, with snapped open and shut around Wulf's neck. He then took out a remote, turning it on "maximum" and hitting the button, sending a surge through Wulf's body, making the ghost-wolf cry out in pain. "Lets see if you can kill a ghost…"

"Wulf!" Jonny gasped, grabbing the collar, but got shocked as well. "Damn it! How can we get it off wit'-out electrocuting ourselves?"

Stalker ran up to Wulf. "Leave it to me," she said, then grabbed the collar, absorbing the electricity while using her own to short out the collar.

"What the..?" Slade gasped when his remote malfunctioned.

*POW!*

Stalker flew back, and the collar fell off of Wulf's neck. The ghost-wolf growled and turned to Slade, grabbing him by the throat. He then cut open a portal into the Ghost-World and threw Slade through it, where the masked villain came across a red, four-armed, fanged ghost-monster, the portal closing behind him.

"Mi malamas gin kiam homoj far ke mi," Wulf sneered, rubbing his neck.

They heard a grunt, seeing Scroop pinning Fangpuss against the wall, holding a claw up to his throat. "SSSay your prayersss, you beasssst," he said.

…not noticing another wolf slowly crawling toward him. Using the last of her energy, Shang flung herself forward and bit one of Scroop's legs, making him cry out and drop Fangpuss. In response, the spider-psycho smacked her away- only to get tackled by Ricky, who bit his arm, while Fangpuss grabbed him by the throat and slammed his face against the wall, knocking him out.

"C'mon, lets catch up to the others," Fangpuss said, scooping Shang up in his arms.

The others began to follow, though Wulf paused and looked back at Stalker, who lie on her back. "Cu vi fartas bone?" he asked her.

"W…w… WOW!" Stalker exclaimed, sitting up, her fur sticking out due to the static. "What a rush! Remind me to ask for one of those shock-collars for my birthday! Woo!" She then raced down the hallway.

Wulf only arched an eyebrow. "Weirdo,"

* * *

Kitefang hit the wall, his bracelet shorting out and his sword disappearing. Keith approached him, taking out a gun and aiming at him. "Such a shame. You were a worthy opponent," he said, cocking the gun. "I almost wish I didn't have to skin you,"

"Then don't!"

"Who the-?"

*BAM!*

Keith flew back, hitting the wall. Cinder ran over to Kitefang, helping him sit up. "M-Mom? What are you-" he began to ask.

"Did you honestly think I was going to leave my son during an end-of-the-world crisis?" Cinder replied. "I had to leave you once… but I'm not doing it again."

Together, they raced down the hallway. "What about Jim and Silver? (grr)"

"The most oddest thing, happened. A Blackheart leaped at Jim, preparing to rip his face off, but four anime girls attacked it then began tearing apart every shadow-creature that came near the lad. One of them had wolf-ears and a tail… very strange,"

Kitefang rolled his eyes. _Those Netherworld Princesses will do anything to get their hands on a hot guy, _he thought. _It's a good thing they didn't notice how more attractive I am than Jim._

* * *

WG ran toward Lexeas, clutching the ring to her hand. He turned to her, sneering. "Do you honestly believe you can stop me?" he scoffed, speaking in his two voices.

"I know someone who can!" she retorted, holding up the ring. "FF2... I know you're still in there! You gave me this ring, remember? It belonged to your mom. It was the most precious thing you kept with you, more precious than your Harry Potter book collection! You chose to give it to me because you-"

"He WHAT? LOVED you? Don't be ridiculous! What in the world would make you believe that someone like FF2 would ever give a damn about you?"

"Because _I _did," a familiar voice called, and everyone looked over, seeing a figure step out of the shadows… the familiar face of Silver, wearing Max's clothes. "And I still do,"

WG's eyes widened, tears almost coming to them, as she gazed at her long-lost friend. "Silver…" she gasped, turning to him as he ran to her.

Biff gasped. "WG! Lookou-" he tried to call out.

*ZAP!*

Lexeas raised his gauntlet-hand, shooting a red vapor at WG, hitting her in the back before Silver could reach her. She let out a painful grunt, then hit the ground, still feeling the surge of pain that lingered in her spine, working its way to her lungs and cutting off her breathing. "S-Sil-" she tried to choke out, but wasn't able to finish.

Everyone gasped, and Silver knelt beside WG. "No… (grr) No, please WG, don't die on me! (grr) I just got back!" he said, his voice breaking as he held her hand, feeling as it fell limp. He felt something in his palm, then held up his mother's class ring.

Lexeas chuckled, approaching him and aiming his gauntlet at the werewolf. "Now, it's your turn," he said.

Silver gripped his wrist, snarling as he twisted it, making Lexeas gasp in pain. He then held up the class ring. "I gave her this ring the same reason our mother gave it to us, FF2- because she LOVED us… just like we loved her and WG!" he then slipped the ring onto Lexeas' finger.

"What the…?"

The werewolf then swiped the X-wand from him. "You destroyed something I cared about… now I'm going to do the same to you!" he snarled, and broke the wand in half.

A white light erupted from the broken wand, shooting across the sky. Everyone watched as the merging of the toon-world and reality-world ceased, and the two worlds separated back to normal.

Lexeas glared at Silver. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that…" he said, raising his gauntlet. His hand then began to shake, and a luminance glowed through his body. "What the…? What's happening?"

Silver backed away, shielding his eyes as Lexeas' body burst into a white light. When it faded, Finneas and Lex lied on the ground- Lex now looked exactly like Max, but with white hair and red eyes, and his body faded into nothing. Finneas looked like and older man with a white beard, and he lay unconscious.

Silver looked up, seeing FF2 floating down from the air holding Darkarai's book, looking like his old self- dark brown hair, looking like Kite, wearing an orange shirt with a black jacket, black jeans, black boots… and his mother's ring on his finger. He smiled and placed a hand on the werewolf's shoulder. "Way to go, Silver." he said.

"Uh, guys? You might want to congratulate each other later," Hunter said, pointing over. "We still got trouble!"

Darkarai rose in the air, the moon reaching its full eclipse. "At last… the moment has arrived!" she said, her voice dark and sinister.

"Quick, the book!" Edwin called.

"Pugs, catch!" FF2 said, tossing the book to Puggsy, who quickly opened it.

"Mia hona mon-" Puggsy began to chant, but Darkarai blasted him with a green vapor, making the book fly out of his hands and over the edge, where it landed on an outcrop across the chasm, which was filled with lava. "Where the heck is all his moltenfied lava coming from?"

By this time, the rest of the gang was running up the stairs, stopping when they noticed they had been destroyed during the quake, a large gap separating them from the others. "Whoa!" Hardy cried, nearly falling off the edge if Drew hadn't pulled him back.

"Guys, the book!" Alyx called, pointing at the book. "We've got to get it!"

Fangpuss looked over, then handed Shang to Kitefang. "Here, hold her," he said, then reached into his cap, pulling out a solar-surfer. "Luckily I always manage to keep a spare awesome-board handy,"

"Fangpuss, are you NUTS?" Drew snapped.

"Well… I take after my cousin, don't I?" With that, he hopped on his board and shot off through the chasm, toward the book.

Darkarai saw him then waved her hand, making Blackhearts appear out of the shadows and toward him. "C'mon, we've got to help him!" Alyx said, spreading her wings. Edwin followed her example and they flew toward the Blackhearts, raising their crosses to fend off the shadow-creatures, but a few managed to get passed them.

Luca, Stutz, Jet, and Rascal leaped into action and made a giant make-shift slingshot out of rubber bands, two sticks of gum, a pair of skis, Luca's jacket, and shoe-lace. Luca loaded his cross into the sling. "Fire!" he called.

They shot their crosses at the Blackhearts, hitting them and making them explode. "Direct hit!" Rascal exclaimed, and he and his brother slapped high-fives.

Darkarai snarled then waved her hand, making a wave of lava rise toward Fangpuss. "Whoa!" he cried, veering to the left, his board scraping against the side of the chasm as he barely dodged the wave, his cap catching fire. "Yikes!" he took it off, beating away the flames. Flying past the book, he quickly reached out, grabbing it and flying toward the others. "(grr) I got the book, guys! I got the-"

*POW!*

Darkarai blasted him with a green vapor, making him fall off the board, the book flying out of his hands and skidding across the ground a good ten feet away from Lamone. He hit the ground, falling unconscious, as Darkarai floated back onto the ground, stepping toward Lamone.

"(grr) No one knocks MY cousin off his board!" Fangface snarled, then lunged at Darkarai.

The sorceress snapped her fingers, and several tentacles shot out of the ground, holding down the werewolf and all the others. Edwin and Alyx shot up to aid their friends, but two tentacles shot up and wrapped around them, slamming them onto the ground with the rest of the gang. "Did you foolish meddlers honestly believe you could take on the most all-powerful being?" Darkarai sneered. "I am Darkarai, mortals! I can control this world! I have power over all! All shall bow down to me and my righteous might!"

"You're not all-powerful!" Blackrose shouted. "Just because you do crazy magic tricks doesn't make you powerful!"

"Don't be ridiculous. No one is more powerful than I!"

"There IS someone, and that 'someone' is God Almighty!"

Darkarai flinched at the name of The Lord, hissing. "If He is so powerful, then why hasn't He helped you defeat me?"

"He HAS helped us!" Kiff shouted. "He kept all of us safe, and He helped us find each other, and He'll help us throw you back in that book!"

Darkarai scoffed, walking toward her book and grabbing it, holding it up in the air, slamming her foot onto Lamone's back. "Oh, really? Well, I got the book now, you and all your friends are captured… there is NO WAY your precious 'God' can save you n-"

A figure suddenly shot out of the lava, grabbing the book out of Darkarai's hand. "Whoa!" Luca gasped, his jaw practically dropping. "T-Toni?"

Toni hovered in the air, her red bat-wings spread out and her eyes glowing. "Don't doubt our Heavenly Father, bitch," she said to Darkarai, opening the book and writing something inside it.

Darkarai flinched and writhed, as if the pen on the paper was like knives in her back. "What… are you writing… in my book?" she shouted.

"Just something that should keep you locked inside this book," Toni then flipped the pages, finding the spell she needed. "Mia hono mon kia von bon shala nune!"

A green, swirling tornado shot out of the book, sucking Darkarai toward it. "No… I can't go… this isn't right! No! NO!" She was pulled into the book, and Toni shut it.

All the shadow-tentacles disappeared, and any remaining Blackhearts turned to dust. The sky returned to its normal color, just as the sun began to come up, turning all the werewolves back into humans. Pocca, still a dragon, gave the others a lift across the chasm back to the rest of the gang.

"Eric? Eric!" Fangs gasped, rushing over to his younger cousin, holding him tight. "Ooh, ooh, please be okay, Eric! Your parents will kill me if you die! …Please… I don't want to lose you…"

_A 7-year-old Eric is sitting on the couch, listening as his mother, Sarah, listens to his two aunts, Sally and Stefanie, argue over him. "Sarah, can you PLEASE tell your sister that I am Baby Fangs' godmother?" Stefanie sneered._

"_Oh, PLEASE! I'm his blood-related aunt, so I should be his godmother!" Sally huffed, then turned to Fangs as he entered the room. "Isn't that right, Sherman?"_

_"Um…" Fangs replied, nervously, then turned to his cousin. "Hey, Eric, me and the gang are heading to Arnie's arcade. Wanna come?"_

_"Sure!" Eric exclaimed, running over and leaping into Fangs' arms._

_Sarah smiled, then crossed her arms. "I think I know who my son's god-parent will be," she said._

"_Who?" Sally and Stefanie asked, eagerly, shoving each other away._

_Sarah walked over and patted Fangs on the back. "Sherman. No one loves Baby Fangs more than he does, and Fangface loves Fangpuss just the same. He's practically been like a father to him… So, I believe it would be best if he was his god-father."_

_Fangs grinned, and looked at Eric. "Did you hear that, buddy? I'm going to be your god-father!" he said._

_"Yay! ...What's a god-father?" Eric asked._

_Fangs looked at Sarah. "Um… What's a god-father?"_

Eric opened his eyes, looking at his cousin. "Fangs…?" he said in a whisper.

"E-Eric?" Fangs gasped.

"You never DID tell me what a god-father was." He smirked.

Fangs chuckled with relief and hugged him tight. "Oh, my cousin/god-son is alive!" he looked over at Kite, Benny, and Timothy. "All my sons are alive…"

"And your daughter!" Anna exclaimed, running over and hugging her father.

Toni sighed, then fell to her knees, feeling a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, seeing Lamone. "Well done, Toni. I guess your stubbornness actually paid off," he said to her. "You never give up, do you?"

Toni sneered. "Do I LOOK like a quitter to you?" she scoffed.

Lamone shook his head, tussling her hair. "Dropping in lava hasn't changed your attitude, I see." he knelt down in front of her. "And hopefully, nothing will."

For a mere moment, Toni could have sworn she saw a smile come to his lips.

"Um, guys…?" Tracker said. "We've got a problem,"

Everyone looked over, seeing that WG still lay on the ground. She wasn't moving, wasn't breathing…

They had beaten Darkarai and saved the world… but not without a price.

* * *

A/N: Tracker here, once again. WG couldn't end this chapter because, well…

Silver and FF2: Waaaaah!

Tracker: …Well, you read what happened. Her last wish would be that you would review, but pay your respects by not flaming. *sniffle* excuse me… (runs off, tears in her eyes)


	41. Chapter 41: Jim Ruins the Moment

(In place of WG stands Lamone. Whoop-de-doo.)

Lamone: Greetings. As you can tell from the last chapter, WG is unable to introduce the next chapter because… (looks at motionless WG) well, you know. The others couldn't introduce this next chapter because they're too tear-jerked-

Jonny: An' how come YOU ain't sheddin' any tears, Lammy?

Lamone: Because, my dear late-brother, I don't show any emotion. I'm stoic-

Hardy: Oh, PLEASE! You practically burst into tears back in "Family Traits" when Brielle died… the second time!

Lamone: That doesn't count! WG got me out of character!

Jonny: Ooh, he's getting angry… so much fer bein' stoic.

Lamone: Oh, lets just get to the reviewer thanks and get back to the story! (stupid relatives of mine…)

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78 and Kasandra: **Don't worry, there'll be a happy ending ;)

Disclaimer: All original Fangface characters and other cartoons belong to their respected owners.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Silver held WG in his arms, FF2 sitting to his left and Tracker kneeling to his right. Everyone remained silent, standing close to their loved ones, and Gwendolyn hung on to Lamone's cape. "She's going to be alright, isn't she?" the young princess asked, sniffling.

Lamone only sighed, shaking his head. "Lexeas' gauntlet contained a hybrid mixture of reality and cartoon dark-magic, forged by Finneas and created to destroy anything… even a cartoon rid." he replied. "It's one talent is to strike at the weakest point of its victim's body and… (sigh) I don't think she's gonna live."

"But she HAS to! She's the author, for crying out loud! …Who's gonna write the story if she dies?"

"Come to think of it… who's writing the story now?" Stalker asked, arching an eyebrow.

(in reality, a chimp wearing a pink dress and sombrero is sitting by a laptop, slamming its fists on the keyboard)

Stalker blinked. "I had to ask…"

"C'mon, WG, you can't go…" Tracker said, tears running down her face. "We still need you!"

"Yeah, WG… we can't have a chimp writing the story forever!" FF2 said. "He might have us to something like… I'm hungry. Who has a banana?" he gasped and covered his mouth. "That was the chimp talking!"

"Please don't leave me, WG," Silver said, his eyes shimmering with tears. "I've lost so much in the past… I don't want to lose you, too! (grr) You're my best friend… more than that, even." he looked at his wrist, which still had the Jesus Christ bracelet WG had given to him. He took it off, placing it back on her wrist. "I love you… more than a friend. Please don't go,"

"I think I'm gonna cry… and it's not just from the author-death!" Timothy sniffled.

"Same here," Benny sobbed, and the two brothers burst into tears, holding on to each other and crying on each other's shoulders.

Biff watched them, shaking his head as Gin placed a hand on his shoulder. "She didn't deserve this," he said, quietly. Gin only rested her tear-stained face on his shoulder in response. "Heh, it's weird… back in 'Body Switch', I believed she was an amazing girl- loving, fun, a little wacky but still caring… It was like I was with my little sister again." he sighed, hanging his head low. "Now… I've lost her, too."

Everyone just watched as Silver held WG, FF2 eventually wrapping his arms around him and letting out a couple sobs as well.

Jonny and Wulf stood off to the side, saying nothing. "I guess heroism still comes wit' a cost," the ghost boy sighed, shaking his head.

Wulf's ear then twitched, and something told him to look behind him. He then gasped, tapping Jonny on the shoulder. "Look!" he exclaimed. Jonny turned around, gasping at a white light that shined.

The light shined toward the others, and they looked over, their eyes widening as a figure seemed to appear out of nowhere, followed by two other ghosts. The first ghost of course was Elliot (who no one noticed went missing after his last appearance), and the second ghost was the light-brunette, blue-eyed pajama-wearing girl who had saved Stutz. The figure they followed was a woman who looked like Kite's mother, Lucy, with brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing a beautiful white robe and a halo above her head.

"Look who I ran into," Elliot said.

The angel stepped toward FF2 and Silver, kneeling in front of them and smiling. Their jaws practically dropped. "M-M-M-Mom?" FF2 gasped.

Joanne smiled, nodding her head once. She then lied her hand on WG's heart, pulling back and drawing out the dark-magic Lexeas had shot her with, making it disperse. The authoress let out a heavy sigh, breathing normal again. "She's… she's alive!" Silver gasped, smiling wide, then turned to his mother. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," Joanne said, stroking his head. "Though, it's not the first time I had to save her life," she looked back at the authoress. "It's like yesterday, she was a newborn."

Everyone else looked at each other, wondering what Joanne was talking about. Brielle looked at the two ghosts, her jaw dropping at the sight of the ghost-girl. "Emily?" she exclaimed, running over.

"Emily!" Lamone gasped, joining Brielle.

Emily giggled. "It's about time I found you two," she said. "I was wandering all over the Ghost Zone looking for a way back to our world,"

"We both were," Jonny said, putting his arm around Emily. "We were two lost souls wit' one goal in mind: finding our siblings."

"You were looking for us?" Brielle asked.

Emily nodded. "When I was killed, I ended up in the Ghost Zone because the last thing that crossed my mind was wanting to make sure you were safe. I ran into Jonny, who had the same problem," she explained.

"Aye, when Marlow shot me, I was worried he'd be after ye next, Lamone." Jonny said. "I vowed not tah rest 'til I found me brother an' dat heartless murderer got what he deserved," he then put his other arm around Wulf. "An' lucky us, we ran in-tah ol' Zachary Fangsworth! …Well, his wolf-half, at least."

Fangs' eyes went wide. "Fangsworth?" he repeated.

"Aye. I didn't t'ink it was 400 years 'til I saw yer kin, Wulf," he looked at Fangs, arching an eyebrow. "Though, it appears ye looks haven't improved,"

"Nek havas vian, inteligentan-buson," Wulf retorted, thumbing at Puggsy.

"Can we PLEASE get a translation for this guy?" Luca said.

"He said, 'Neither has yours, smart-mouth'," Gwendolyn translated.

"You can understand him?" The others asked, amazed.

Gwendolyn shrugged. "My dad was multi-lingual. He had his old teachers teach me when I was younger so I could communicate with other countries,"

"But, you're only five!" Timothy said. "I'm 18 and I hardly know a second language! …Heck, I've practically flunked my English class!"

"That doesn't surprise me," Toni said out of the corner of her mouth.

Biff turned to Elliot. "How did you find them?" he asked, referring to Joanne and Emily.

"Well, after I helped rescue Kim and Puggsy, I sensed this powerful aura- more powerful than any other, yet brought me comfort and calmness," Elliot explained, then turned to Joanne. "And she appeared.

Everyone looked at Joanne, who was sharing an embrace with FF2, tears of joy falling down their eyes. "*sniffle* Don't cry, Stalker… don't cry…" Stalker told herself, trying to keep calm.

Elliot then grinned, looking above at another bright light. "It looks like Joanne isn't the only one who wants to pay a visit,"

"Huh?" Biff asked, arching an eyebrow. He felt a tap on his left shoulder and looked over it, then his late-sister's angel appeared at his right-side.

"Hey, bro, what's up?" Laura asked.

"Laura?" Biff smiled, and hugged his sister. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, just because I passed on doesn't mean I'm not going to leave you alone." she hugged him around the waist. "It's a little sister's job to look after her brothers, and I don't plan on quitting my job anytime soon."

Biff chuckled and hugged her tighter. Gin smiled at the scene, then felt a hand on her shoulder. "Some man you've found, Gin," a voice said. "I didn't think you'd be able to move on without me,"

She spun around, her eyes widening. "Daniel!" she exclaimed, hugging her late-former boyfriend. "I thought you were dead…"

"Your father may have skewered my body, but my spirit never died. Plus…" he knelt down in front of Brody. "I wanted to meet my son,"

Brody looked around, then pointed at himself. "M-Me?" he asked.

Daniel tussled his hair. "I've been watching you grow up, Brody, and I'm glad Vincent managed to bring you back to your mother,"

Brody and Gin looked at each other. "You mean…?" Gin gasped.

"You're… my mommy?" Brody finished, then took out the half-locket that held her picture.

Gin took out her own half that carried a picture of Daniel, and they fitted the two halves together. Tears welled up inside her eyes once again, and she hugged Brody tight. "My baby… I've finally found my baby!" she picked him up, facing Daniel and they both hugged him.

"Still not going to cry…" Stalker said, her voice straining.

Toni smiled at all the touching scenes going on, and it took her two seconds too long to notice another familiar face standing right beside her. "I'm very proud of you, Toni." her mother said, following her gaze. "Saving the world, taking care of your family…" she looked over at Luca, who was standing beside Backbiter now. "And it appears you've found yourself a boyfriend, too."

"_Mom_, it's not like that!" Toni griped, but the smile remained on her face. She hugged her mother, shedding a tear. "I've missed you… but, where's dad?"

"Guess who?" Two hands covered Toni's eyes, and she turned around, seeing her father.

"Dad!" she hugged him next.

"I'm not going to cry… I'm not going to cry…" Stalker kept telling herself.

Brielle turned back to Emily. "Speaking of parents, where are ours?" she asked. "I haven't seen them since my last near-death experience back in 'Family Traits'."

"Turn around," Emily replied, smiling. Brielle did so, smiling as her parents stood before her.

With her parents stood another couple of angels, a man and a woman. The man had gray hair and a mustache and well-built, and the woman looked like an older-version of Kasandra. "Mom? Dad?" Kasandra gasped, running up to her parents.

"Well, you didn't expect us to skip out on this kind of reunion, did you?" her mother, Lily, asked as she hugged her daughter.

Kasandra chuckled, then hugged her parents, then motioned over to Fangs. "Mom, Dad, this is Sherman, my husband. And these are our kids,"

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Anna exclaimed, leaping into her grandfather's arms.

"Gosh, we didn't think we'd ever meet you 'til we were dead!" Timothy said, and Benny nudged him in the ribs.

"And this is Eric," Fangs said, pulling Eric closer.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Eric said, shaking Blaze's free hand.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to the other half of your family?" Blaze asked, chuckling as he hugged his daughter.

"What other half?" Kasandra asked.

Lily looked at Brielle's parents. "Kathryn, didn't you tell them?" she asked her mother.

Brielle's mother, Kathryn, rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, Darren and I were going to, but one of the werewolf hunters who was stalking your husband's side of the family bumped us off before we could," she explained.

"I was about to tell Brielle about it when it happened," Emily said, sadly.

"Tell me what?" Brielle asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Kasandra added.

Emily stepped up, pulling out a photo-album. "I managed to find this at a Salvation Army after Wulf brought Jonny and I to this world," she said, then flipped through the pages. "We were looking through it the night I died- before I could tell her about the distant side of our family," she held up the book, showing them pictures of Kasandra's parents and some of her other relatives. "You see, Kassy, our mother and your father were brother and sister, though our mother was the only human in his family."

"Wait, you mean…?" Brielle said, her eyes widened.

"We're both…?" Kasandra gasped.

"Cousins?" The two girls finished.

"Wow. Wasn't expecting that," Tracker commented.

"Hey, that means Kiffy and I are related!" Anna exclaimed.

"…And Puggsy married into a family of werewolves," Eric said, smirking at Puggsy.

"THAT explains why Brielle turned into a werewolf!" Kite said, chuckling. "For a second there, I thought Fangface did something stupid during the OC swap chapter."

"Another werewolf in our family, eh?" Lily said, smiling. "And I thought my sister-in-law's marriage to a human wouldn't carry the trait."

The light above them shined brighter, and the angels all sighed. "Looks like visiting hours are over, for now." Daniel said, then hugged his wife and son one last time. "I'll be watching you, always." he then turned to Biff. "Take good care of them for me,"

Biff nodded, letting go of his little sister. "I'll see you again someday, Biff," Laura said.

FF2 hugged his mother tight, and she stroked Silver's head. "I don't want you to leave, again." FF2 sobbed.

Joanne caressed his face. "I never left you, honey, and I never will," she replied. "I'll always be with you. Stay strong, stay faithful, and don't allow darkness to enter your soul ever again," she gave him a kiss on the forehead, then stood with the other angels as they began to rise back into Heaven, Jonny and Emily joining them.

Elliot stood with them, his skin suddenly regaining its natural fair color and his hair turning blonde, and a white robe appeared on him. "It looks like my time has finally come," he said, then turned to Shang. "Tell the other princesses that I finally made it."

Shang stepped up to him. "We're gonna miss you… but, I thought you weren't going to pass on until you found out what happened to your family?" she said.

Elliot shrugged. "I figure I'll find out once I meet them. …Thanks for your help,"

"Wait," Brielle said, rushing up to her parents. "Before you go… could you tell me… if… if Vincent made it?"

"See for yourself," Kathryn said, pointing over.

Everyone looked to the left, seeing a younger-looking Vincent, wearing a sweater and jeans, not a weapon on him, hugging a young woman and a little boy. Alyx, William, Toni, Luca, Stutz, Timothy, Benny and Lamone all smiled, recognizing the scene from the picture the werewolf-hunter had kept in his pocket.

"That did it," Stalker said, then began to sob, turning away so no one would see her.

"Yeah… once we're back in Heaven, I'm gonna have a little 'fun' with him," Blaze said, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Blaze… What would Jesus do?" Lily said, scoldingly.

Everyone waved goodbye to the angels, watching them rise into the light, then disappear, and the light disappeared, the blue sky taking its place. "So… cousins, eh?" Puggsy said to Brielle.

Brielle nodded, putting her arm around Kasandra. "I guess I had family with me all along," she said.

"Brie, when you're part of OUR gang, you'll always have a family," Eric said.

"Can we PLEASE finish up with the sentimental stuff?" Stalker called, drying her eyes. "You're making me get OOC, here!"

"Ah, suck it up and dealify with it," Hardy scoffed.

WG stirred in Silver's arms, then stretched. "Ugh, what I miss?" she asked, groggily.

"WG!" Silver gasped, hugging her. "Oh, thank God… I thought I had lost you, (grr) lost you."

"Oh, please, Silver. You know it takes more than a little zap to get rid of me," She looked over at FF2, smiling. "Well, look who decided to return to the bright side,"

FF2 knelt in front of her, taking her hand and he and Silver helped her stand up. She wobbled a bit, but the co-author held her steady. Stalker stepped up beside Silver, resting her elbow on his shoulder, and the two werewolves watched their human-halves, proudly.

"Hey," FF2 said as he hung on to WG.

"Hey," she replied, a slight blush appearing.

The two authors stood there, just looking into each other's eyes, and the third author just rolled her eyes. "And here it goes," Tracker said under her breath, smiling and shaking her head.

FF2 and WG eased in, their faces just half-an-inch apart…

Just then, Jim flew over with his solar-surfer. "Guys, you'd better get back down to… the…" he was saying, slowing down when he noticed how close the two authors were. "Um, was I interrupting something?"

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "No, Jim, you just interruptified a fluffified climax," he replied.

"What's going on, Jim?" Edwin asked.

"Those other villains ambushed us. They've caught Silver, Lucy, the Princesses, and Danny." Jim replied. "I managed to get away to find you guys,"

"Well, what're we standing around, for? (hiss)" Backbiter said. "C'mon, we've got some additional characters to save, and some minor-villains to pulverize!"

"(hiss) L-Like w-w-we didn't h-have enough t-to deal w-w-with before!" Stutz scoffed, then covered his mouth. "W-Wait… w-why did I h-hiss?"

"We'll find out later. Lets go!" William said.

Hopping on Pocca's back, they flew back down to the lower region of the temple, spotting their captured friends and the other villains… and standing in front of them was none other than Keith. "So… who wants to volunteer to help me avenge my father?" he asked, darkly.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: One more fight scene, coming up next!

…Anyone care to review?


	42. Chapter 42: Born This Way

Man, sorry for the slow updates! Babysitting has been taking up a lot of my time, and I don't get much breaks at my other job, either :p Please excuse my absence and enjoy this next chapter!

Disclaimer: I just own my OC. That's it. Nothing else. Really.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Let my husband go, you little whelp!" Lucy snapped, taking out her sword. "Or I'll cut you into so many pieces, it'll put a jig-saw to shame!"

Keith only scoffed, taking out his Shadow-Blade. "Do you honestly think you can defeat the offspring of a sorceress?" he sneered.

"Sorceress?" Kim questioned.

"My father, Marlow… He was Darkarai's lover hundreds of years ago, before she possessed her powers. She consumed the heart of that demon while she was pregnant with me, and I inherited half of her power!"

"Wait, back up a sec!" Eric said, looking disgusted. "You mean to say your dad, a 50-something-year-old man, who's actually over 100 years old, fell in love with a ten-year-old looking ancient sorceress?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwww!" Kiff, Brody, Gwendolyn, and Anna all commented.

Keith glowered and pointed his Shadow-Blade at them. "Do NOT talk about my parents that way!" he snapped, then looked at Toni, who held the book. "Now, either release my mother, or your friends shall die!"

Toni sneered. "Tough luck, Bellington. I happened to write a sentence of my own that will guarantee you're mother's imprisonment." she retorted.

"Ha! Nothing you write in there will keep her confined!" he looked at Lamone. "Your brother's curse proved THAT much,"

"Ah, but I didn't write a curse, but a passage,"

"What kind of passage?"

"A bible one. Isaiah 9:2, to be specific," Toni approached him, a teasing look in her eyes. "Lamone had told us all about your mother's weakness- purity, and nothing's more pure than the love of God. So, after she knocked me into the lava, I happened to recall a passage I learned in Bible School, and wrote it in. Since it's from the Holy Scripture, it acts as a lock, and keeps her curse from trying to get anyone in my family, or anyone else, from releasing her."

Keith snatched the book away, taking out an eraser. "Every lock can be broken!" he found the passage Toni wrote down and tried to erase it, but it wouldn't so much as fade.

"Nice try, you sorceress-spawn, but I used the one thing an eraser can never beat- a Sharpie marker!"

Keith let out a growl and threw the book aside, then raised his shadow blade. "If my mother cannot be released, then your friends shall die!"

"Aw, what's the matter, Momma's Boy?" Brielle scoffed. "Can't handle being on the losing-side?" she cracked her knuckles. "That's what you get for breaking someone's heart,"

Keith sneered and blasted a shadow at Brielle, but she dodged it. "I had a good reason to break up with a girl like you, and that's because you don't resemble a girl at all- especially now that you've become one of those beasts from hell!"

"The only beast from hell I see is you. You're just like your father- ruthless, unloving, treacherous, heartless, and downright stupid for messing with MY family," Kasandra sneered.

Keith growled and turned to the other villains. "Kill them!" he shouted, pointing at their hostages.

Before they could attack, their hostages disappeared, sinking into the ground, then reappearing with the rest of the heroes. "Don't you morons know that it takes more than rope to catch a ghost?" Danny scoffed.

Silver (the cyborg) switched is arm into cannon-mode, aiming at the villains. "Which one o' ya lads wants tah be me first target?" he asked.

Yuma raised her staff. "I may only be a level 3 alchemist, but I still know a few spells to make you pay for messing with our friends!" she snapped.

"Arf!" Liru agreed… having turned into her werewolf half… which was a yellow puppy.

Kasandra looked at Liru, then at Fangs. "You dated a Pomeranian?" she asked.

"Woof!" Ricky exclaimed, moving close to Liru, little hearts appearing over his head.

"I don't see why you 'heroes' even try," Dark Crow sneered, mostly referring to Gin. "You can't beat us, and even if you do, we'll still come back each time. We'll never let you rest- even your children will be wasting their days fighting us! Why do you even bother fighting?"

"Because we have something worth fighting for," Kite retorted. "We have friends, families, homes…"

"Something your father never had," Lamone said to Keith. "He had friends before, but he allowed hatred to fill his heart and lost it all."

Keith gritted his teeth and, with a snarl, swished his Shadow-Blade, making a wide arch shoot out and send the heroes flying back. "NOW it's personal," Eric sneered, taking out his Underworld Deck, but suddenly he began to tremble. "Oh no, not now-"

*Poof!*

Seconds later, Eric transformed into his infant trade-mark age. "Huh. I was expecting your age-glitches to stop by now," WG commented.

The rest of the gang ducked behind a mound of rubble, and Lamone took out his key-blade. "I'll handle Keith," he said. "The rest of you find a way to capture those other villains."

"You're going to need a distraction," Gin said, taking out her sword.

"Leave that up to me," Brielle said, and she and Gin climbed out from behind the rubble. "You know, Keith, you always bragged about how 'tough' you were. I guess that was all talk if you can't kill a few meddlers- let alone deal with me!"

"You shut your *bleeping* mouth, Shereba!" Keith yelled. "I dealt with you enough in the past!"

"We dated for two days!"

"STILL! You were the BIGGEST mistake I could have ever made! You know how humiliated I was to be seen with you?"

"Probably not as much as I was being seen with a prick like you,"

"Could you guys PLEASE watch the language?" Timothy called. "We've got KIDS in this story!"

"As least your ex-girlfriend as some backbone, unlike THIS pathetic excuse for a daughter!" Dark Crow scoffed, referring to Gin. "If I'd known taking you aboard my ship would be a big mistake, I would have left you with your mother- and leave TWO mistakes behind!"

"Call us whatever you want, Dad, but I still know that you cared deeply for Mom." Gin retorted. "And if you find me to be a mistake, then blame yourself, because YOU raised me."

"You're not a mistake, Gin, and neither am I," Brielle said. "We were made this way for a reason,"

Keith only scoffed. "Why? To make losers like that short fat guy you married feel superiorAUGH!" he began to say, pointing at Puggsy, only to duck a laser-blast.

"Let me at him, let me AT HIM!" WG bellowed, her eyes glowing red, as Tracker and FF2 held her back.

Brielle's eyes glowed red (dueling half of Drew kicking in), and she prepared to lunge at Keith, but Gin held her back. "Don't listen to Keith, Brie," she said, glowering at their foes. "It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M as in God… Just unleash your wolf, put your paws up, 'cuz you were born this way, honey."

Music began to play, and Lamone slapped his forehead. "ANOTHER music number? Honestly?" he asked.

Brielle transformed into Drew, and she and Gin began to advance. "Don't just stand there, get them!" Keith yelled to the other villains.

_Gin: _**My mama told me when I was young,**

**We're all born superstars**

**She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on**

**In the mirror of her boudoir**

"**There's nothing wrong with loving who you are,"**

**She said, "Cause He made you perfect, babe,"**

_Drew: _**So hold your head up girl, and you'll go far**

**Listen to me when I say…**

Dark Crow and Edward Jr. lunged first. Gin fended her father off with her sword while Drew began to box-punch the vampire. Keith ran toward the others, but Lamone leaped in front of him, and they began to duel with their blades.

_Gin and Drew: _**I'm beautiful in my way**

'**Cause God makes no mistakes**

**I'm on the right track baby**

**I was born this way**

Masquerade prepared to whip out his bakugan, but at the sight of Stalker and her sparking fists, he backed down and took off, deciding NOT to take his chances in getting electrocuted again.

**Don't hide yourself in regret**

**Just love yourself and you're set**

**I'm on the right track baby**

**I was born this way**

_Stalker: _**(Ooh, there ain't no other way**

**Baby I was born this way)**

_Gin: _**Baby I was born this way!**

Scroop closed in to attack Fangs, but Baby Fangs (aka Eric) stood in front of him and whipped out a can of bug-spray, spritzing it in his face and causing the spider-hybrid to shriek in pain. "You gotta lend me that stuff, sometime," Jim said to him, impressed.

_Stalker: _**(Ooh, there ain't no other way**

**Baby I was born this way)**

_Gin and Drew: _**I'm on the right track baby, **

**I was born this way**

Vlad appeared behind Danny and Wulf and blasted them both, preparing to blast them again, but suddenly he was sucked back into the Fenton thermos. Danny and Wulf looked over, seeing Wolfsbane standing there, holding the thermos. "About time I got back into this story," she scoffed. "I almost missed all the fun!"

_Gin: (_**Don't be a drag, just be a queen**

**Don't be a drag just be a queen**

**Don't be a drag, just be a queen**

**Don't be!)**

Drew threw Edward Jr. into a wall. He growled and sat up to attack, but Brody smacked him on the head with a rock. Drew then turned to Keith, swinging her fist (extending her arm as she did) and punched him upside the jaw, making him turn and face her- giving Lamone a chance to graze his abdomen with his key-blade.

_Drew: _**Give yourself prudence**

**And love your friends**

**Wolf-kid, rejoice your truth**

**In the religion of the insecure**

**I must be myself, respect my youth**

Keith swung his blade, making an arch that knocked Lamone back, then prepared to strike at Drew, but Hardy dove in front of him and blocked his strike with his own key-blade, then smacked him upside the head. Drew grinned at him.

**A different lover is not a sin**

**Believe capital H-I-M**

_Gin: _**(Hey, hey, hey)**

_Drew: _**I love my life and I love this fic and**

**Mi amore vole fe yah**

_Wolfsbane: _**(My love needs faith)**

Gin locked swords with her father's and twisted, making it pull out of his hand and into hers.

_Gin and Drew: _**I'm beautiful in my way**

'**Cause God makes no mistakes**

**I'm on the right track baby I was born this way**

**Don't hide yourself in regret**

**Just love yourself and you're set**

**I'm on the right track baby**

**I was born this way**

_Stalker and Wolfsbane: _**(Ooh, there ain't no other way**

**Baby I was born this way)**

_Gin and Drew: _**Baby I was born this way!**

_Stalker and Wolfsbane: _**(Ooh, there ain't no other way**

**Baby I was born this way)**

_Gin and Drew: _**I'm on the right track baby **

**I was born this way**

Keith swings another arch, knocking Hardy off his feet, but in mid-swing Drew manages to grab his blade and yank it away from him. Dark Crow backs away as Gin advances toward him, both swords pointing at his throat in a scissor-formation.

_Gin: _**Don't be a drag, just be a queen**

**Whether you're broke or evergreen**

**You're black, white, beige, chola descent**

**You're Lebanese, you're orient**

Edward Jr. snuck up on Wolfsbane and punched her in the face, almost sending her off a cliff. Luca lets out a snarl (pondering later why he did) and punched Edward Jr. in the face, while Wulf catches Wolfsbane, holding her close and making her blush.

**Whether life's disabilities**

**Left you outcast, bullied or teased**

**Rejoice and love yourself today**

'**Cause baby you were born this way**

Scroop- now madder beyond belief- lungs and grips both Kite and Jim by their throats, preparing to cut their heads off. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked behind him, being introduced to Kaiser's six-inch long claws that swiped his face and forced him to drop the two teens. Edwin stepped in and transformed Scroop into a tiny spider, trapping him in a jar.

_Drew: _**No matter witch, ghost or vamp**

**Werewolf, alien or were-cat**

**I'm on the right track baby**

**I was born to survive**

**No matter black, white, or beige**

**Chola or orient made**

**I'm on the right track baby**

**I was born to be brave**

Drew then held the shadow-blade in front of Keith and snapped it in half. "NO!" Keith shrieked. Drew transformed back into Brielle, tossed the broken shadow-blade aside, then punched him between the eyes.

_Gin and Brielle: _**I'm beautiful in my way**

'**Cause God makes no mistakes**

**I'm on the right track baby I was born this way**

**Don't hide in your regret**

**Just love yourself and you're set**

**I'm on the right track baby**

**I was born this way…**

Gin sliced the letter 'G' on her father's shirt (ripping off Zorro), and held both swords up to his throat. "(sigh) I surrender…" Dark Crow muttered, knowing he underestimated his daughter.

Edward Jr. saw Sue and grabbed her by her throat. "Hold it! Nobody make a move, or I'll snap her neck!" he shouted.

"Y-You l-let her g-go!" Stutz snarled, clenching his fists and standing before Edward Jr.

Edward Jr. only sneered. "Ha! You honestly think that a weakling like YOU can take on someone as powerful as ME? You didn't even have the guts to stand up to me last time!"

Stutz's eyes were now glowing. "I d-do THIS t-time!"

"Please. You can't even stop your stuttering. Why don't you just back down," he caressed Sue's neck. "Unless you want me to suck your pretty little friend dry,"

"I w-want you to LET HER GO!" With a snarl like that of a lion, Stutz lunged at Edward Jr., claws sticking out of his fingers and swiping the vampire's face. Sue managed to pull away from him then hit the vampire with a rock, though Stutz already had him tackled.

"Oh, my gosh!" Sue gasped. "Stutz… your face!"

"What about it?"

"It's all… furry!"

Stutz paused, then looked at his reflection in a puddle, seeing that he not only had dark-brown fur, but also a cat-like face, cat-ears, whiskers, and- ah, lets just cut to the chase and say he turned into a were-cat! "W-What the…?"

Edward Jr. took this opportunity and shot into the air. "I'll be back!" he shouted, and flew away.

"Is there ANYONE here who doesn't use cliché lines?" Toni scoffed.

"Um, guys?" Biff gasped, pointing over. "I think we forgot one villain!"

Finneas stumbled down the pile of rubble, approaching the gang. "You're strong, FF2... Just like your mother was before I killed her!" he sneered.

"YOU killed my mother?" FF2 and Silver (the werewolf) both snapped.

"I thought Shredder did," WG said.

"Guess who?" Finneas said, and with a wave of his hand, changed his image into Shredder. "Now, prepare to face the fate your mother chose…"

FF2 took out his wand, glowering. "Not unless I kill you off first, you bastard!" he snapped.

"Watch the- oh, forget it," Timothy said, shaking his head.

Finneas took out his wand. "Prepare to DIE!" he shouted.

*BAM!*

…Before Finneas could even wave his wand, a limo pulled up and ran him over, flattening him like a pancake and turning him into road kill. His legs stuck out, showing he was wearing black-and-white socks, which withered and curled underneath the car (sort of like that scene from the Wizard of Oz).

Everyone looked at WG. "Feeling random, eh?" Tracker asked her.

She shrugged. "I couldn't help myself," WG confessed.

A man with white thinning hair and a mustache climbed out, opening the back door. Julia climbed out, looking around. "Goodness, did we hit something?" she asked.

"Yeah. I owe you one," Silver the werewolf said.

Rudolph climbed out next, and he didn't look too happy. "Where's my daughter?" he demanded.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I hate to leave it here, but I decided to throw in one last cliff-hanger. Anyway, the song is called "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga.

Please review. No flames or it's a sucker-punch to the mouth.


	43. Chapter 43: Gotta Love Family Moments

Me: Hello, readers! Sorry for the slow update, but it's been a busy week, plus I'm hesitant in writing a new chapter because… THE STORY IS ALMOST OVER!

FF2: ALREADY? But it was JUST getting awesomer!

Tracker: Aw, man…

Everyone Else: YAAAAYYYY!

Choir of Angels: Haaaaaalelujah! Haaaaaaaalelujah!

Me, FF2, and Tracker: T_T

Me: Everybody's a critic.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Tracker78: **Gotta love flattened cartoons XD Thank you!

**Fangface the Second: **Yep. Even an all-powerful wizard can't beat the force of a hit-and-run, lol.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fangface or any other cartoons that were mentioned. FF2 owns himself and his own OC, same goes for Tracker and I. …So, tell the lawyers to leave us alone and go back to chasing ambulances!

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh, man, this is-" Benny began.

"Bad, we know. Sheesh, that's like your trademark quote or something," Toni sneered.

"I TOLD you letting a princess join us was a bad idea," Timothy hissed.

"Princess?" The parents gasped, looking at Gwendolyn.

"Oh… we're in deep trouble," WG said, slapping her forehead.

Luca stepped up to Rudolph. "Your majesty, before you start your accusation, hear me out when I say- It was their idea!" he exclaimed, pointing at the others.

"What?" Anna snapped.

Lamone rolled his eyes then stepped up to the king. "Please ignore my simple-minded comrades," he sighed. "Gwendolyn just happened to hide in that cart you sent with us, wishing to assist us on our quest."

"She was pretty helpful," Kiff added.

"Yeah, if she hadn't told us about that dream she had, we wouldn't have defeated Darkarai." Toni added as well.

"That still doesn't hide the fact that she ran away, put herself in danger, and had us worried sick," Rudolph said sternly. "What infuriates me further is that none of you made an attempt to return her,"

"TOLD you!" Benny, Timothy, and Stutz all sneered at their friends.

"The idea DID cross our minds, Rudolph, but we were losing time and had no choice to take her." Alyx spoke up. "And, pardon for speaking out of line, but your daughter shows more capability for survival than you think…"

"Especially with US around," Brody added.

"Plus, she's safe and unharmed, so there's no reason for you to worry anymore," Luca said, then added quietly, "Or lock us up in a dungeon for all eternity…"

"Well, she IS alright," Julia said, pulling her daughter close. "But you're still in big trouble, young lady!"

"We'll discuss your punishment on the way home," Rudolph said to her, then turned to the others. "Before we go, thank you for looking out for her- AND saving the world once again."

"Hey, we're meddlers. It's what we do," William said, shrugging.

The royal family began walking back to the limo. "Father?" Gwendolyn said. "May I say goodbye to my friends, first?"

"If you wish, but make it q-" Rudolph began, but froze. "Wait… Gwendolyn, did you just speak English?"

She nodded, then walked over to Kiff, Anna, and Brody. "I really enjoyed our adventure, guys. I'll never forget it… especially since it's the first time I've ever been out of the kingdom,"

"We're gonna miss you, Gwen," Anna said, hugging the princess. "Be sure to write to us, okay?"

"Hopefully we'll meet again," Brody said, shaking her hand.

"We'll call you next time the world needs saving," Kiff said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"(ahem) Rudolph, mind if I have a word with you?" Puggsy whispered to his royal double, motioning him over. "Normally, I'm not the kind of guy who'd tell someone how to raisify their kids, but I'd like to share some advice: Your daughter is a growing, beautiful young girl, and I respectify your choice to keep her safe, but that doesn't mean you should keepify her in a castle her whole life. She's a princess, but she's also a little kid, and kids need to get out and have fun every once in a while."

"I suppose… but she shouldn't have to sneak out to do it," Rudolph replied.

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Ah, c'mon Rudolph. Didn't YOU ever want to sneak out of the castle and have some fun?"

Baby Fangs was suddenly whisked away into another flashback.

_He was standing in a room, where a young Rudolph was preparing to climb out his window. "Rudolph! You're not trying to sneak out of the castle AGAIN, are you?" came a woman's voice._

"_No, mother!" Rudolph replied, then hid his suitcase under the bed and pulled his sheet-rope back inside and shut the window, then muttered to himself, "Tomorrow night, I'll try."_

He then snapped back to reality.

"And don't say you never did, because I disremember you bringing it up in our old pen-pal letters," Puggsy said to the king.

Rudolph sighed, looking at his daughter, seeing how happy she was around her new friends. And she had spoken English to him for the first time. He considered what Alyx had said, and began to wonder what other capabilities she had within her. "I guess I HAVE been keeping her shut-away…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Perhaps taking her out once in a while wouldn't be so bad… But she IS still grounded."

"Now that's good parentification."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rudolph and Julia gave the gang a ride back to Bavaria, where they found Sue's plane and began to fly back to America. "Oh… crap!" Alyx gasped, reaching into her pocket. "I forgot to return Count Basel's ring to Rudolph!"

"Ah, you can mail it back to him… after we have a little fun with it," Luca said, then Toni punched him in the arm. "Ow! Ah, c'mon! You gotta admit, it could be pretty effective on our math teacher."

Stutz in the meantime looked at his new were-cat paws, sighing. "Yeah… I remember the first time I got scratched," Backbiter said, sitting across from him. "Though, the worst part is having fur. You'll get used to the itching, though."

Stutz sighed. "I j-just s-shudder to think w-w-what my p-parents are g-going to t-think," he said. "Namely my d-dad… W-W-What if he d-doesn't love me a-anymore, a-and l-leaves for g-good?"

"Not the first time a dad made that choice," Jim muttered under his breath, and Silver put a sympathetic hand (his organic one) on his shoulder.

"Then he'd be missing out," Backbiter replied. "Being a cat-creature is the most awesome thing that could ever happen!"

"Next to being a werewolf," Hardy added, proudly.

"Let alone a vampire," Edwin added.

"And a half-ghost," Danny added as well.

"Alright, we get it!" Toni scoffed. "Being supernatural is cool… aside from the nose-bleeds." she turned to Lamone. "Is that part of the vampire-puberty phase?"

Lamone rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually… no. You see, our family shares an ancestral trait with another family of vampires, the Maakas. Every few generations, one vampire in our family is born with increasing blood-pressure, which forces them to inject blood into others to keep from getting severe nose-bleeds." he explained.

"Just like Karin in _Chibi Vampire_!" WG gasped.

"Hey, we met her at the last Anime convention!" Pachira said, a little heart appearing over her head. "That Usui Kenta kid she was with sure was cute…"

"Anyway, your blood will rise depending on what kind of blood you attract to. For instance, Karin had her increases whenever she was around someone who had problems, or when she became extremely nervous or embarrassed," Lamone said. "Do you remember what you were feeling before you developed your nose-bleed, Toni?"

Toni thought back. "Well, I started to feel weak once we caught up with the others, then I felt furious when we were facing Darkarai." she replied.

"You might attract to people who get ticked off easily, and your blood might rise every time you get mad." Alyx said, sitting next to her… then paused, her eyes widening. "Uh, oh." she then got up quickly and rushed to the lavatory.

"So… what do I have to do to keep from splurting out blood?" Toni asked.

"Like I said, bite someone and inject blood into them- kind of like a transfusion," Lamone said. "You'll only have to do it once a month, before you start to grow weak would be best. But, when you do it, it'll cause your host to have a change in their personality."

Benny and Timothy immediately covered their throats.

"Ah… great." Toni said, resting her chin on her fist.

Puggsy gave WG a look. "Are you actually going to make my cousin a nose-bleeding vampire?" he asked.

WG rubbed her chin, then shook her head. "Nah… I don't think I could handle ripping off the plot of someone else's character," she said, then her eyes began to flash different colors and she snapped her fingers. "We'll just keep her as a vampire, and make it to where your family ISN'T related to anime vampires."

"THANK you." Toni said, sighing with relief.

"Uh, Dad?" Alyx called, sounding timid.

"What is it, Al?" Edwin asked, walking toward the door. Alyx opened it a crack, and whispered something into her father's ear, and his eyes widened in shock. "Er, better wait 'til we get home, and you can discuss it with your mother."

"Okay... but, what should I do, now?"

"Ahem," Toni said, stepping up, then handed Alyx a small package covered by her jacket. "I have a feeling you're gonna need these," With that, she went back to her seat.

Alyx nodded and slipped back into the lavatory, and Edwin took his seat, blushing a bit. "What's wrong?" Puggsy asked him.

"Lets just say... Alyx has entered woman-hood," Edwin sighed.

"Huh, boy. You'd better watchify out, Ed. Womanhood is NOT going to be easy for you. I remember when Toni got her-"

*WHACK!*

A shoe hit Puggsy's head. "I told you to never speak of that again!" Toni snapped.

"Geez, sorry! I was just giving Edwin a heads-up!" he turned back to the vampire. "Be sure to stock up on chocolate, and count your blessings."

Backbiter rolled his eyes, then turned to Stutz. "You know, kid, (hiss) if you want I could teach you a few were-cat basics, help you get the hang of your prowess," he said.

Stutz gave a small grin. "Sounds g-good," he agreed.

"(grr) Boy, Stutz, you're going to LOVE hanging out with Backbiter," Luca said, then covered his mouth. "Why did I just growl?"

"Oh, just look at this picture!" Brielle sneered, showing him a picture of the moon.

Nothing happened.

Brielle arched an eyebrow. "Huh. That normally works."

Luca scratched his head. "What normally works?" he felt a bump under his ski-cap. "And what's in my hat?" He pulled off his cap, revealing a pair of black wolf-ears.

"Um… Luca?" William said, pointing behind Luca.

Luca looked behind him. Sure enough, there was a black wolf-tail with a white tip. Liru gasped and stood in front of him. "You're a werewolf just like me!" she squealed.

"How did THAT happen?" Brody asked, stifling a giggle.

Wulf whistled innocently and ducked his face behind a magazine. "Oh, drop the innocent-act, Wulf, we saw what happened!" Stalker scoffed.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Stalker." Lamone said. "Wulf is a ghost-wolf. After he became deceased, his ability to change others into werewolves was diminished."

"That sucks… even for THIS story," Eric said (now finally back to his fan-fictional age). WG punched him in the arm. "Ow! What I say? What I say?"

"So, how is he a werewolf?" William asked, arching an eyebrow. "Or, more specifically, HALF werewolf?"

Everyone immediately looked at Kiff. "Eh heh heh… funny story…" he said, innocently. "You see, back when the rest of you guys were having fun with the whole OC-swap thing, we were watching a video of 'Family Traits', and when Luca saw how I became half-werewolf, he said I looked like a cross between Dad and Liru and I… sorta… kinda… scratched him." he then turned frantic. "But I didn't think half-breeds had the same effect as full-werewolves! If I did, I wouldn't have! Honest!"

Liru glared sharply at Luca. "A cross between ME and HIM?" she questioned furiously, pointing at herself and then at Puggsy. "You sicko!" she then slapped him.

"Can we have a scene-change before someone gets killed, please?" Tracker sighed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The plane soon touched down in America and everyone went back to their own studios- save for the Netherworld Princesses, who decided to head back to Japan. "Don't think this is goodbye," Shang said to Eric. "I'll come back someday,"

"You'd better, otherwise I'll have WG make me a new OC," Eric said, jokingly.

Shang chuckled then gave him a peck on the cheek, climbing onto her plane. "So long… Baby Fangs." With that and a wink, she went inside the plane as it began to take off.

"It's ERIC!"

"We'd better git tah our own universe too," Silver said, looking at his watch. "Another hour in yer world, an' we'll be stuck here fer ten years- an' I don't t'ink deh Disney company will like dat."

Kite turned to his mother. "Sorry we didn't get to spend so much time together," he said, sighing.

"Are you kidding? I couldn't think of anything more fun than helping my son take down an evil sorceress, kill my ex-husband, and save the world," Lucy replied, then hugged her son. "I'll come visit you again next weekend. Until then… take care."

"Mom, I'm a meddling kid. You know I will,"

Lucy tapped her bracelet, making a portal back to the Treasure Planet universe open. Kite waved his parents goodbye as they stepped through. "Make sure those princesses don't find out where I live," Jim whispered to the gang. "They're crazy,"

"Crazy!" Morph repeated, turning into a cuckoo-clock. Licking Puggsy on the face, the little blob followed Jim through the portal, and it closed.

"Sorry you didn't get to spend time with your mom and dad," Fangs said to Kite.

Kite shrugged. "I'll get to see my mom again next weekend." he said, then smiled at his cousin. "And I still have a father in this universe who knows how to take care of me,"

Fangs smiled back, then noticed Benny approaching him. "So… you're my dad?" he asked. Fangs nodded. "Well, in that case… DAD!" Benny then hugged Fangs tightly. Fangs hugged him back, and Kasandra joined in on the embrace.

"Man… all these tender-moments are going to make me go soft," Stalker said, biting her lip. "I gotta find something violent and terrifying!"

"Ditto!" Wolfsbane added, and she turned to Wulf. "Know any places in the Ghost Zone that fit that description?"

Wulf nodded and opened a portal, and lead the two she-wolves through it. "HEY! Come back here with my girlfriend!" Silver (the werewolf) snarled going after them and pulling Stalker back out.

"Kill-joy," Stalker muttered, pouting. "By the way… how did you get back?"

Silver smirked. "I was never gone, (grr)" he took out a wand. "Splittus permanentus!"

*ZAP!*

In a flash, Silver defused… from Max. "It turns out Max and I accidentally fused together. (grr) He's been freaking out in my subconscious this whole time,"

"I was NOT freaking out," Max argued, keeping his cool. "I just… didn't expect to become a werewolf, that's all."

"You're telling me," Brielle scoffed.

"Well, now that you're back, I believe it's time you were reunited with your father," Edwin said, putting an arm around Max and guiding him to the Disney studios. "He's missed you quite a bit."

Max smiled. "I missed him too. Lets go,"

"What I want to know is, how can Timothy and Benny be werewolves, if the trait only happens every 400 years?" Puggsy asked.

"They must take after me," Kasandra said.

"You say that like it's a good thing," Brielle joked, earning a glare from Kasandra.

WG turned to Brielle. "So… still feel like being a werewolf? Otherwise, you can defuse," she said.

Brielle thought about it, then shook her head. "Nah. Drew is one part of my family I don't want to separate from," she said, then turned to Puggsy. "You don't have a problem with that, do you Pugs?"

Puggsy shrugged. "Eh, as long as you don't attackify me," he said, and the gang joined in on a laugh.

"Would you mind BEING one, again?" Hardy asked. "I'd kinda like to get to know Drew better (grr) Get to know her,"

Brielle and Puggsy looked at each other. "Ah, what the heck. I'm surrounded by weird-wolves, I might as well be one," he turned sharply to WG, FF2, and Tracker. "ONLY for this story, though!"

"Fair enough," WG said, keeping her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Uncrossify the fingers,"

"Darn it."

"So… how are you guys going to re-fuse?" Kasandra ask.

"Easy. All Hardy has to do is bite Puggsy, and they'll be one-in-one again," FF2 said.

Stalker and Silver looked at each other, grinning. "So, that means that WE can be part of YOU guys, too!" they said together, then bit the two authors.

"YEEEOOOOOWWW!" the two authors yelped.

"Are things ALWAYS like this, Mom?" Brody asked Gin.

"You'll get used to it," Gin said, chuckling.

There was a ringing noise just then, and Tracker whipped out her cell-phone. "I just got a text from Astrid. It looks as if Allen had a defusion of his own," she said.

"We'll go check it out," FF2 said, rubbing his bitten arm and turning to WG. "Shall we?"

"We shall," WG replied, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. He then tripped and she caught him, holding him close, once again in THAT kind of position again. "Oops, sorry,"

"Heh, it's okay,"

They looked at each other, their faces an inch apart though they were hesitant. They smiled a bit, blushing, noticing how the setting sun made their features glow, feeling their hearts beat against each other, their eyes glimmering…

"Ah, just kiss and get it over with!" Toni shouted at them. "All this romanticized writing is making me sick!"

So, just to get Toni to shut up… they did.

Biff then turned to Gin. "Speaking of 'romanticized', Gin… there's something I wanted to bring up." he said, rubbing the back of his neck, blushing. "We've known each other for a while now, and… well, I want to make sure you have someone to help you take care of Brody… and I care a lot about you…"

"Oh, just ask her already!" The rest of the gang exclaimed.

Biff sighed, then pulled out the ruby that broke off the necklace, which he had crafted into a ring. "Gin Swann… will you marry me?"

Gin smiled, tears in her eyes, and she hugged him. "Of course I will," she replied.

There was distant screaming in the distance. "What was THAT?" Tracker asked.

"Oh, that was just the sound of a thousand Biff fan-girls' hearts breaking," Stalker replied, rolling her eyes.

Brody leaped into Biff's arms, giving his new-dad a hug, and WG, FF2 and their re-fused werewolf-halves climbed into a car to check up on their Nobodies, while their cartoon-family finally went home.

Their ending couldn't have been any happier.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the end-

Stalker: (runs in) WAAAAIIIIT! Wait, wait, WAIT!

Me: Oh, what is it now?"

Stalker: WG, I've been paying close-attention to the story, and I noticed something. It's a musical, right?

Me: Yeah… and your point?

Stalker: Well… not all of the characters sang! ONE character managed to skip out.

Me: Which one? (turns to Puggsy, suspiciously) If I didn't know already?

Puggsy: Oh no, no way! I am NOT singing! You torturefied me ENOUGH in this story!

Me: Oh, stop griping Pugs. I got the PERFECT music-number for you, AND Fangface! (mischievous smirk)

Pugs and Fangface: 0_0

Fangface: (grr) She's got that smirk on her face…

Puggsy: In that case… RUN! (both of them take off)

Stalker: You guys can run, but you can't keep yourselves out of another chapter!

Me: Okay, just a couple chapters to go before the REAL ending! Until then, please review.

Stalker: (holds up an electrified fist) But don't flame unless you want 100,000 volts coursing through your veins!


	44. Chapter 44: One Last Music Number!

And now to torment the characters one last time X3

Note: This chapter is pretty random, without much reference to the story's plot. …So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I may not own Fangface, but I LOVE to mess with the characters (insert mischievous chuckle here).

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The moon shines bright in the sky above the forest, and one by one Hardy, Stalker, and Wolfsbane step out of the trees, humming the first notes to start off the random music-number the authoress picked to force the characters to sing…

_Hardy: _**Ra da dum, dum**

**Da da dum, dum**

_Stalker: _**Da da dum dum, dum dum dum**

_Wolfsbane: _**Ya da dum, dum dum dum, dum dum**

_All: _**Da da dum, dum**

**Dum dum, dum…**

Puggsy and Fangface walk through the forest, heading up a hill where the moon shines bright, and Puggsy sings the first verse.

_Puggsy: _**When the night, has come**

**And the land is dark**

**And the moon, is the only light we see**

He then feigns fear and ducks behind Fangface, peeking out.

**Oh, I won't… be afraid**

**No I won't be afraid**

**Just as long, as you stand**

**Stand by me**

*Bonk!*

A coconut fell out of the air and hit Fangface on the head. He looks up, wondering where the coconut came from, while Puggsy continues, not noticing.

**So Fangface, Fangface**

**Stand, by me**

A stampede of horses ran by and trample Fangface just then.

**Oh, stand by me**

A tree branch breaks off and hits him on the head, and he sees stars.

**Ohh stand, **

**Stand by me**

A group of bikers ride by and run him over. He stands up, brushing the tire-tracks off himself.

**Stand by me**

A kid on a tricycle runs over his foot, and he growls at him-

*WHACK!*

Getting hit in the eye by a baseball next. Puggsy walks on, not noticing any of his pal's injuries, and the werewolf follows him down the path, where the trees become less dense, giving them a clear view of the starry sky. (Hardy, Stalker, and Wolfsbane follow, 'ooh-ing' through the next verse).

**If the sky, that we look upon**

**Should tumble and fall**

**Or the mountains, should crumble to the see**

They come across a creek with a rope hanging above it. Puggsy swings across.

**I won't cry,**

"You won't cry? (grr)" Fangface repeated as his friend landed on the other side.

_**No! **_**I won't, shed a tear**

"Or shed a tear!" Fangface grinned… up until Puggsy sang the next verse…

**Just as long, as you stand**

**Stand by me**

*Snap!*

Fangface turned to run, but tripped over a rock and fell into the stream… a large octopus strangling him. Puggsy continued to swing on the rope, not noticing his friend's misfortune.

**So Fangface, Fangface**

**Stand by me**

Fangface shot out of the water, a school of pirahna snapping at his tail.

**Oh, stand by me**

A mermaid popped out and started smacking Fangface with her fin.

**Oh, stand…**

**Stand by me,**

**Stand by me**

A water-mine floated between them and exploded, sending Fangface flying through the air! "Ooh, ooh, I don't think I like this song!" he cried.

*CRASH!*

He smacked into the side of a mountain, then began to fall. "Yiiiiieeeeee!" he landed in a field of cactuses, leaping out covered in needles. "YEEEOOW!"

*WHAM!*

A safe landed on him just then…

*BAM!*

Followed by a space-shuttle…

*CRASH!*

And the Titanic. He stumbled off the ship with a life-saver around his neck, then hit the ground.

*Doink!*

A toaster landed on his head, and a waffle shot out, hitting him on the snout. Puggsy then walked by, still singing.

**So Fangface, Fangface**

**Stand by me**

*VROOM!*

A tar-truck sped by, running over Fangface and covering him tar.

**Stand by me**

*CRASH!*

A hen-house landed on Fangface, covering him in feathers with a red glove on his head, making him look like a giant chicken.

**Oh stand…**

A bomb then fell into his hand. "PUGS!" Fangface begged in a frantic cry.

*KA-BOOM!*

**Stand by me**

He was now on fire, until a fire-engine drove by (running him over in the process) and hosed him with water.

**Stand by me**

"Ooh, Puggsy?" Fangface cried, rushing up to his friend (who STILL didn't notice his pain).

"Yes?" Puggsy asked.

"Can we get to the end of this chapter, please? (grr)"

"Sure, as long as you standify by me."

*ZAP!*

A bolt of lightening hit Fangface. "Fair enough…"

Hardy took over the spot-light, with Wolfsbane and Stalker as his back-up singers.

_Hardy (with Wolfbane and Stalker): _**Whenever you're in trouble **

**Won't you stand, by me**

**(ooh…)**

**Yeah, stand by me…**

**(ooooooooooh….)**

**I know you nee-ee-eed me!**

**(ooooooooh)**

**Stand by me…**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I was on you tube and saw that old Timon and Pumba video where they sang the same song… and Pugs and Fangface came to mind. XD

Fangface: l:[ …It was NOT. FUNNY. (glowers)

Puggsy: (can't stop laughing)

Me: Well, I hope you all enjoyed it! (at least Puggsy did). Please review, but don't flame!

Fangface: (takes out flame-thrower) Too late! *grr*

Me: YIPES! (runs off, pursued by Fangface)

0oo0o0o0o0o0

**~Afterward~**

**It had been almost three years since the gang had defeated Darkarai. Kasandra/Hunter and Fangs/Fangface had been spending time with Benny/Jet, who grew more and more thankful to be back with his real family… though, he wished he didn't have to share a room with Timothy/Rascal.**

**Brielle, after some thought, decided to give Vincent a decent funeral, setting his grave in her family's cemetery next to her parents and her sister. She, Brody, Benny and Lamone each went to the cemetery to pay their respects once every year.**

**After some consideration, Rudolph allowed Gwendolyn to visit America to spend some time with her new friends each summer. During the rest of the year the young princess communicates with them through facebook.**

**FF2, who was now head-executive of the Disney company, had the older shows put back on Disney Channel in the mornings and afternoons. To keep the brain-washed generation from lashing out, he allowed the newer shows to run in the evenings and late at night. (a/n: now if only it could happen for real…)**

**Biff and Gin were married, and the ex-pirate girl was satisfied to have a real family that actually cared about her, and someone to help her take care of her son. Brody was ecstatic to have actual parents, all the while spending time with Kiff and Anna, showing them all the techniques Vincent had taught him and Benny (who, in the meantime, still hasn't mastered his skills).**

**WG met up with her sisters, and they held a funeral for Xion. After that, they went their separate ways- Jennifer even giving up the 'villain' act to get on with her own life, eventually starting a family of her own. WG was ecstatic to become an aunt.**

**Wolfsbane helped Edwin in his wand-shop another few months before opening her own optical-allusions shop, "Moonstruck". She meets up with Wulf once in a while to explore the Ghost Zone, looking for different artifacts for her shop.**

**No one knows what Ricky and Pocca did, or how they defied all laws of science. All everyone knows is Stalker and Silver opened the closet to find odd little creatures they call: 'Dragoranians', little dragon-winged were-Pomeranians that breathe fire and are extremely fluffy. **

**Kite and Lucy meet up with each other once in a while, visiting each other's universes every weekend. Eric and Jim competed in a solar-surfing contest- it came to a draw when they were pulled over by the cops (again).**

**Lamone continued to train Toni, and soon she got the knack for her vampire prowess. Meanwhile, after entering the womanhood stage of life, Alyx's age stuck at 16- luckily William talked FF2 into setting his trademark age at 16 as well so they could grow up together… if that makes sense.**

**Tracker eventually left the Tooniverse to go to college, though she still stops by every once in a while to make sure her co-authors aren't causing TOO much trouble and help catch criminals. She opened her own detective agency in Texas, with Martin Bickerson as her assistant, once in a while calling their favorite meddlers to help them out when the cases take a supernatural turn.**

**Astrid and Allen-Tennyson lead Allen-Goof home, where he was reunited with Max and Goofy. Afterwards, the two Nobodies hi-jacked a motorcycle, and their whereabouts remain unknown.**

**Hardy and Drew hit it off quite well, and nine months later Kiff had a little brother with bright red hair. Anna/Blackrose came up with the perfect name for the baby- Crim.**

**The authors continue to torment the Fangface gang with their stories to this day.**


	45. Chapter 45: Author's Epilogue

Without further ado, here is the final chapter. *sniffle* (be strong, girl… be strong…)

Disclaimer: I've been saying it throughout the whole story, so I DON'T have to say it now.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Tanya? …Tanya, wake up!" came a voice, shaking the young authoress out of her sleep.

"What the…? What is it? Where am I?" Tanya gasped, sitting up. She looked around, noticing that she was in her bedroom, her older sister standing at her bedside…

And she was in reality.

"You're in your room, genius," her sister replied. "You nearly slept half the day away!"

_Was it all a dream? _Tanya thought. "Sorry June… I-I guess I was pretty tired…" she replied.

June only rolled her eyes. "Tired my eye… you were having one of those 'Fangface' dreams again, weren't you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Besides the fact that you kept muttering his name in your sleep, along with some babble about some sorceress and the fate of the world and a bunch of other gibberish!"

Tanya blushed. She had been having strange dreams that whole week that caused her to sleep in late. They were so real, and she wished that her family stopped walking in to wake her up… especially after this dream, where she got her first kiss…

She sighed and climbed out of bed. "I don't think I'll be having them anymore, though." she told her sister.

"Pffft. You've been saying that all week. What makes you think they're going to stop now?" June scoffed.

_Because we finally got our happy ending. _Tanya thought, but she wouldn't tell her sister that, knowing she wouldn't understand unless she had been in the dream (and yet, in a strange way, it felt she actually was). "Meh. It's just a feeling,"

"It had BETTER be. 'Cause if I have to wake your ass up one more time, I'm going to use the hose!" June laughed, and Tanya chuckled with her.

"Sure," she waited until her sister left her room, before muttering, "Ignorpotomas."

She pulled on a fresh T-shirt and pair of jeans, and a white cap with a black cross with different colors around it- like what she was wearing in her dream. She then pulled out a note-book, flipping through the pages.

Each page was like a comic-book cover of her dreams, ranging from 'The Hunters Moon' all the way to 'Magical Mishaps', where it showed drawings of the Fangface Gang and their new friends facing off the main-villain in the story, or just pictures of the OC. Grabbing her pencil, she walked down the stairs and outside, heading down the sidewalk toward the park- the only place she could draw in peace, without any questions or criticism from the rest of her family.

She drew a picture of the Fangface Gang and OC, standing toward the front of the page, an image of Darkarai and the other villains behind them. She drew herself- Wherever Girl- next to Fangface the Second, both of them standing on the edge of a building that gave a downward view of the rest of the heroes. As she drew her friend, she couldn't help but smile. Out of the rest of the characters in her dream, he felt the most real.

Tanya never showed them any of her drawings based on her dreams, knowing that they would probably find her crazy or obsessed with it, and send her to therapy. The notebook full of her drawings was her own little secret…

Though her secret got out when her newest drawing was blown out of the notebook, across the sidewalk. "Oh, crap!" she gasped, running after it.

The paper landed in front of a boy who happened to be walking down the sidewalk. "What's this?" he asked himself, picking it up and studying the picture.

Tanya ran up to him. "Excuse me, that's mi-" she stopped in mid-sentence. The boy in front of her was tall, with dark-brown hair, wearing a black jacket over a white T-shirt, with a pair of jeans and white sneakers. _He looks familiar… _she thought.

The boy studied the drawing, his eyes wide with surprise, then looked at Tanya. She had short blonde hair, wearing a dark-gray Affliction© jacket over a black T-shirt, a worn-out pair of jeans, her white cap, and a pair of red-and-black tenni-shoes. _She looks like the girl in this drawing… and that boy she's next to… _he thought with amazement. "Did you draw this?" he asked her.

Tanya nodded. "Y-Yeah…"

"It's really good… it kind of reminds me of a story I read online."

"Story?"

"Yeah, on one of those Fan Fiction web-sites. Did you read a fic?"

"No, actually this came to me in a dream," she held up her notebook, showing the boy all of her pictures. "All of these came out of strange dreams I've been having all week," she looked back at the boy. "Who wrote the stories?"

"Two different people wrote the stories," he said, then pointed to the pictures with the titles 'The Hunter's Moon' and 'The Silver Crest'. "Except for these two. They were written by another member on the site… though, the person kept changing their pen-name. Last time it was 'Tracker'."

"_I go by many pen-names, but you may call me 'Tracker'." _a familiar voice echoed in Tanya's mind.

"The rest of the stories were written by two different people." the boy pointed at the drawing with the title 'The chosen one'. "Like this one. It was written by someone called Fangface the First," he pointed at the picture with the title 'The Accomplice'. "And this one was written by another who called herself Wherever Woman,"

"_You two are the authors now," _a woman's voice resounded in Tanya's mind.

"_Use your powers wisely, like what Mom had told us," _a man's voice echoed next.

"So, what are these about?" The boy asked Tanya.

"Huh?" she asked, snapping out of her memory-relapse.

"Your dreams, where you drew these pictures from? What were they about?"

"Oh… well, it's a pretty long story."

The boy sat down on a bench. "Hey, I got time."

Tanya sat beside him. It was the first time someone actually wanted to hear one of her dreams- especially someone who knew about them, in a strange way. With each picture, she gave him a summary of the stories, what happened, and how they ended, and he listened to every word without criticism.

Once she finished telling him about the last drawing, he rubbed his chin. "Those sound exactly like the stories on Fan Fiction! …Are you SURE you've never read 'em?"

"I promise on the Holy Bible that I never read them," Tanya admitted. "It's actually kind of weird… me having these dreams, and it turns out someone wrote stories about them… what do you suppose it all means?"

The boy stood up. "I don't know, but we can find out. C'mon, we can look up the next chapter at the library,"

They began walking down the sidewalk. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Benjamin, but everyone calls me 'Allen'."

"_I'm Benjamin 'Allen' Tennyson, but you can call me 'Allen'."_

"What's your name?"

"Tanya, but my friends call me 'Astrid'."

"_I'm Tanya 'Astrid' Southerland, but everyone calls me 'Astrid'."_

"Cool," 'Allen' replied, and together he and Astrid ran down the sidewalk to solve the mystery between the stories and the dreams.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"The… end…" Fangs said as he typed at the computer. "Done!"

"Hey, meathead, are you going to come with us, or did your eyes finally get stuckified to the computer screen?" Puggsy sneered, stepping into the room.

"Ooh, I just finished the last chapter!" Fangs stood up, walking toward his friend.

"About time. I was thinking you'd be writifying on that Fan-Fic website for all eternity!"

"Aw, I can't help it, Pugs! It's not every day that I can write a story other people like… let alone include myself in it!"

Puggsy gave him a look. "Just as long as you keep ME out of it,"

Fangs rolled his eyes innocently. "Yeah, sure…"

"What are those crazified stories about, anyway?"

"Well, they're actually based on those weird dreams I have, that I'm a werewolf called Fangface, and in the stories I have a pretty she-wolf girlfriend, and we have kids, and we save the world, and…"

"Alright, alright, I get it! Sheesh, I didn't ask to hear the WHOLE story!"

"The coolest part is that we team up with a group of kids from the real-world. …I decided to write it to where two of them hook up. My friend Shirley gave me the idea!"

"That girl you met in Texas?"

"Yeah, I basically based one of my characters, Kasandra, off of her! She has her own account on the site. Her initials are W.W."

"Real nice. Well, Fangs, I hope you don't get TOO into this whole 'fan-fic' fling, especially since the realitized world doesn't exist."

"Hey, it could…"

The two friends walked out of the room. At the computer, Fangs had forgotten to close out of the Fan Fiction website, his pen-name showing: Fangface the First.

0o0o0o0o0

_"The people walking in darkness have seen a great light; on those living in the land of deep darkness, a light has dawned." ~Isaiah 9:2~_

**THE END**


End file.
